Livre 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École
by Arthur-Prince-des-Dragons
Summary: [1ÈRE ANNÉE] Harry Black-Potter et Max entament leur 1ère année à Poudlard : entre un Troll de trois mètres et un chien à trois têtes, l'année promet d'être mouvementée ! [HUMOUR] crack!fic [COMPLET]
1. ON VA TOUT FAIRE PÉTER

**Chapitre 1 :**

**ON VA TOUT FAIRE PÉTER**

_LE SURVIVANT EST MORT !_

_La nouvelle est tombée dans la nuit : Harry Potter, tristement célèbre pour avoir vaincu Vous-Savez-qui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, a disparu depuis environ un an et serait, d'après les rumeurs, mort. Voici quelques témoignages recueilli par votre chroniqueuse favorite, Rita Skeeter :_

_"Le garçon jouait avec son cousin mais n'est jamais rentré. On a pensé que Vous (cf : les sorciers) l'aviez récupéré." déclare l'oncle moldu qui a obtenu sa garde après la mort de Lilly et James Potter._

_"C'était un enfant très discret, il venait parfois chez moi pour manger des biscuits et parler de mes chats. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il n'était plus là, tout me semblait normal." confie une voisine._

_Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry Potter l'an dernier ? Y-a-t-il un espoir de le retrouver vivant ? Et sinon, comment se fait-il que le corps ait disparu ?_

_Tant de mystères non résolus, l'enquête vient d'ouvrir et promet d'être croustillante ! Abonnez-vous à l'actualité avec La Gazette du Sorcier pour ne pas en manquer une miette…_

_"Le Survivant n'est pas celui qu'on croit…" ajoutera Albus Dumbledore._

_Pour en savoir plus sur la vie d'Harry Potter : p8_

_Pour en savoir plus sur le quartier où il a grandi : p10_

_Pour en savoir plus sur la déclaration de Dumbledore : page suivante_

_C'était Rita Skeeter, chroniqueuse pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

"Quel tissu de conneries même pas digne de torcher un cul !" jura Harry Potter, bien vivant en buvant une gorgée d'un café si noir qu'on lui aurait retiré son âme. "J'te pari que l'autre vieux fou va nous sortir un nouvel Élu venu tout droit du Pays Imaginaire."

"Y'a des chances, ouais." répondit Max en haussant les épaules. "Prêt à entamer ta première année scolaire à Poudlard, monsieur Harry Black ?"

"Tu veux dire : suis-je prêt à découvrir tout un tas de nouvelles choses à exploser, passer mes journées à humilier profs et élèves et passer mes nuits à fouiner dans tout le château pour élucider ses mystères ?!" repris Harry. "Franchement, tu me déçois de ne pas y avoir mieux réfléchis, miss Max Black."

"Ah oui, c'est bon, tu me semble prêt."

"Carrément."

"ON VA TOUT FAIRE PÉTER !!!" hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

**\- Fin du 1er chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**

**Résumé du Livre 0 :**

**Le Pouvoir de la Meute**

_(voir profil de l'auteur pour lire)_

Harry n'a que neuf ans lorsqu'il découvre accidentellement le Monde de la Magie. Abandonné sur le Chemin de Traverse, il sera recueilli par une bande de gamins des rues : la Meute.

**Description de la Meute :**

Red Wood - Pouffsouffle : vient de finir ses études

Elle est douce et protectrice envers sa Meute mais touchez un seul de ses louveteaux et vous verrez ses crocs !

Logium Belzebuth - Gryffondor : entame sa 6ème année

Taquin et moqueur, il aime faire des blagues et se retrouve souvent fourré dans des emmerdes tellement improbables que son don divinatoire par probabilités ne peut prédire…

Praesepe Belzebuth - Gryffondor : entame sa 6ème année

Calme et taciturne, il a besoin de créer et d'expérimenter en permanence mais il sait s'ouvrir aux autres loups de la bande et devient tout aussi vif et rieur que Logium quand il est à ses côtés.

Michael P. Parker - Serdaigle : entame sa 2ème année

Fasciné par la technologie moldue, il passe ses nuits à jouer aux jeux vidéos et connaît mille-et-une façon de contourner les règles en mêlant magie et informatique.

Max Black - pas encore réparti : entame sa 1ère année

Garçon manqué et énergique, elle met autant d'énergie à se détacher de la normalité qu'à apprendre toutes les techniques de combat pour être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Harry Black - pas encore réparti : entame sa 1ère année

Petit dernier recueilli par la Meute, il a subit tout un tas d'humiliations par Max et Michael avant de se découvrir un don pour le sarcasme et une aisance très intuitive dans l'utilisation d'une magie très puissante et destructrice qu'il doit apprendre à maîtriser.


	2. Bombes à retardement

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Bombes à retardement**

"Je récapitule une dernière fois : pas de magie trop puissante, pas de bagarre avec les autres étudiants, sauf éventuellement pour vous défendre et… globalement, résistez à la tentation d'enfreindre toutes les lois du règlement, les unes après les autres."

"Ça serait très suspect de la part d'un serpentard…" commenta simplement Harry.

"Juste... tenez vous en dehors des ennuis." supplia Red de sa voix la plus maternelle. "Tous les deux." précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Max.

"Oui MAMAN." grommela la fillette aux cheveux bleus dressés sur sa tête avec une impulsion magique régulière.

"Je ne suis pas votre mère." grogna Red en montant les dents.

"Tu es notre Louve et c'est très bien comme ça."

L'aiguille de l'horloge pointa sur midi et de la fumée commença à jaillir du Poudlard Express. Les parents retardataires accompagnaient leurs enfants en courant mais la Meute ne semblait pas si pressée.

La matinée avait été légèrement mouvementée (le jus d'orange avait explosé sur les robes d'école, le réfrigérateur vivant avait attrapé un rhume plongeant la cuisine dans un hiver malvenu et Skaro le-chat-qui-n'en-n'était-pas-un avait mystérieusement disparu avant d'être retrouvé coincé dans les racines enchantées de l'arbre échiquier, rien de plus) alors ce n'est pas un train qui démarre qui allait les inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

"Michael, toi qui est à Serdaigle, tu es censé être sage alors puis-je te demander de veiller…"

"IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!" répondit-il, affolé. "Ils sont dingues, je tiens à garder ma tête solidement accrochée sur mes épaules. À la limite, j'accepte de les accompagner dans leurs bêtises mais je ne vais pas risquer de m'opposer à eux."

Harry et Max affichèrent un visage d'ange, deux petites bouilles d'amour qui feraient craquer n'importe qui… sauf Michael, il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

"Ce sont des bombes à retardement !!!" ponctua-t-il avant de s'échapper dans un wagon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous deux..." soupira Red.

"À part des sorciers exemplaires ?" dit Max en remuant ses paupières pour battre des cils d'un mouvement assez flippant et absolument pas naturel.

"Moi, Harry Black, louveteau marqué par Red Wood : je m'engage à ne pas faire exploser la salle commune des serpentards, je m'engage à respecter mes camarades les plus dignes et je m'engage à ne pas humilier mes professeurs dès la première semaine de cours."

Autrement dit : il pouvait faire exploser tout le reste du château, ne pas respecter les personnes qu'il jugeait indignes et humilier ses professeurs tout le reste de sa scolarité.

"Moi, Max Black, louve marquée par Red Wood : je m'engage à… tout ce qu'il a dit."

Harry se moqua ouvertement d'elle, se retrouva avec un couteau sur la gorge et esquiva le rayon potentiellement mortel qui jaillit du Bâton de Combat Magique qu'elle avait lourdement réclamé. Red songea à les kidnapper pour les élever dans un environnement protégé… pas pour eux, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose mais surtout pour tous les autres étudiants et les professeurs qui risqueraient la mort, jour après jour.

"EN VOITUUURE !!!"

Franchement, qui s'apercevrait de leur disparition ? Oh, certes, ils avaient reçu des lettres officielles de Poudlard et cela avait sans nulle doute attisé la curiosité d'Albus Dumbledore car c'était toujours un événement d'accueillir au seins de son école les héritiers d'une famille de sang-pur aussi prestigieuse que celle des Black mais…

Si elle envoyait un courrier d'excuse qui expliquait que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient finalement retourné dans leur pays d'origine pour y poursuivre leur scolarité à Dumstrang, ça ne serait pas si suspect. Elle pourrait... Elle pourrait...

"S'lut !"

"À l'année prochaine !"

Soudain, elle réalisa que ses deux plus jeunes louveteaux avaient profité de son regard lointain pour se précipiter dans le train juste avant la fermeture magique des portes. Furieuse, elle tapota sur la vitre avec les sourcils froncés :

" ET VOTRE CÂLIN DE DÉPART ?!"

"On n'entend riiien…"

"ESPÈCES DE GAMINS INDIGNES !!!"

"À bientôôôt…"

"… en conseil disciplinaire !"

Le train s'ébranlait sur ses rails, un courant d'air glacé et puissant l'obligea à reculer pendant que les machineries s'agitaient pour faire démarrer l'engin.

"QUOI ?! Y'a pas intérêt !!!" hurla-t-elle avec autant de rage que de tristesse dans sa voix mais c'était trop tard, le train était parti.

**\- Fin du 2ème chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**


	3. Attention Poudlard, on arrive

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Attention Poudlard, on arrive**

Amis par le sang, frère et soeur par le coeur et jumeaux par le pouvoir de l'administration ; les deux jeunes Black avaient trouvé un compartiment isolé situé en grosse partie sur le moteur que tout le monde désertait à cause du bruit et qu'ils s'étaient empressé d'adopter pour être tranquilles.

"Un simple sortilège de silence..." répéta Harry.

"Non." refusa Max pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois (mais ce n'était que la troisième fois, oh, merlin que ce voyage allait être long !)

"Mais je..."

"Non !"

"Et..."

"Ne pas se faire remarquer : on est censé être deux jeunes sorciers avant notre entrée à Poudlard, agissons comme tel."

"N'empêche, si on était véritablement les héritiers de la branche slave de la Noble Famille des Black, il se pourrait qu'on connaisse quelques sortilèges." remarqua Harry. "On pourrait supposément savoir lancer un simple Silencio, ce n'est pas si compliqué."

"La dernière fois que tu as voulu faire ça, tu as rendu toute la Meute ET une bonne centaine de sorciers passant dans le coin à la fois sourds et muets tout en provoquant un raz-de-marée silencieux qui a affecté la ville entière pendant dix minutes."

Ah. Oui, évidemment. Il savait qu'il allait entendre parler de cette histoire à nouveau. Déjà, ça avait été un accident et puis il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lancer un Silencio…

Il avait juste eut besoin de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais Max était trop occupée à balancer des vers-de-terre dans les cheveux de Michael qui savait hurler comme une fillette alors il s'était énervé. Vraiment, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire : il s'était même excusé. LUI, Harry Potter le Survivant, avait demandé PARDON. Alors franchement, qu'on arrête de le saouler avec ça...

"Et si je..."

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un gamin roux portant déjà son uniforme de seconde main sans écusson, un première année. Les deux enfants lancèrent un même regard dégoûté : était-ce vraiment avec ÇA qu'ils allaient étudier tout au long de l'année ? Que Salazar leur vienne en aide !

"Euh... Est-ce que vous savez dans quel compartiment se trouve Neville Londubat ?"

"Long du bas ?" répéta Max en étouffant un fou rire dans la manche de sa tenue de judo, c'était la seule personne au monde à posséder une ceinture bleue.

"Bah oui, Londubat. C'est le Survivant et j'aimerai être son ami, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…"

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui pouffa de rire. Tant de naïveté, c'était adorable.

Quand Max lui afficha un 42 avec ses doigts, il secoua la tête en pointant son pantalon de cuir (plutôt son entre-jambe) puis afficha un 69 à la place.

Trop c'est trop, ils explosèrent d'un rire qui fit trembler les vitres.

Le rouquin quitta les lieux en déclarant qu'ils étaient tarés et les jumeaux s'empressèrent de vérifier l'heure : le train n'était en marche que depuis dix minutes qu'ils avaient déjà posé les bases de leur réputation.

Attention Poudlard, on arrive !

**\- Fin du 3ème chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**


	4. Complot machiavélique

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Complot machiavélique**

Ce compartiment avait la réputation d'être le plus calme et pourtant, il y eut tellement de passages qu'Harry songeait déjà à le renommer 'Maison de petite vertue', une proposition lourdement appuyée par une Max surexcitée. Et déjà qu'une Max normale semble surexcitée, je vous laisse imaginer...

"Ah bah vous êtes là, vous deux." s'écria Michael. "J'aurai dû me douter que vous iriez là où personne ne va jamais..."

"Et tu as le culot de…" commença Max

"… porter l'emblème des serdaigles ?" termina Harry.

Michael afficha un trois avec ses doigts puis il abaissa successivement son majeur, index et pouce avant que les jumeaux s'entraînent mutuellement dans un même fou rire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner, ils les avaient laissé à la maison pendant une année et les avaient retrouvé plus soudé (et fous) que jamais.

Max lui avait soutenu son souhait de le retrouver à Serdaigle, c'était une vieille promesse qui tenait toujours mais semblait dépassée… Harry l'avait visiblement remplacé. Il n'était pas jaloux, juste profondément triste et désespérément seul. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'y croyait plus mais... au fond de lui, une étincelle d'espoir refusait de s'éteindre : sa meilleure amie avait toujours tenu ses promesses même s'il fallait passer une nuit entière à lui tenir compagnie dehors sous la neige à bricoler des couvertures de survie avec des sacs poubelles pour ne pas finir transformés en bonhomme de neige. Au réveil, il avait découvert une carotte plantée droit sur l'amas de neige recouvrant le sac à hauteur de son nez. Même dans les situations désespérées, elle avait été là pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

"Bon, je vais vous laisser…" dit-il.

"Oooh, il craint de perdre l'intégrité de son cerveau." se moqua Harry.

"Pauvre petit." rajouta Max en appuyant tout son poids sur son bâton de combat presque aussi grand qu'elle et qu'elle s'amusait à brandir pour frapper la tête des gens.

À peine Michael ferma-t-il la porte qu'elle se rouvrit…

"QUOI ENCORE ?!"

"Vous... euh... Vous voulez des bonbons, mes petits ?"

Si elle n'avait pas poussé un chariot rempli de confiseries, sans doute Harry aurait-il répliqué quelques chose ressemblant à "vas fourer ton nez dans du crotin d'hippogriffe pour voir si j'y suis." mais… BONBONS !!!

"Dans combien de compartiment êtes-vous déjà passé ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh, je commence à peine mon tour..."

Max craignait le pire. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant qu'un Harry posant des questions anodines. Ça finissait généralement soit par une explosion (de toutes les manières, tout entre ses mains finissait par exploser, ce n'était qu'une question de temps) soit par un complot machiavélique soit par une étape de plus pour sa domination mondiale. Il passait son temps à démentir ce dernier point mais… admettons que Max veuille également conquérir le monde (ce qui n'est pas le cas), elle ne l'aurait confié à personne (de toutes les manières, vous n'avez aucune preuve).

"Vous prenez combien de gallion pour tout le chariot ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"Oh je... je n'en sais rien mais ça ferait beaucoup d'argent."

"Cent gallions ? Deux cent gallions ?"

"Environ quinze pièces d'or mais ça fait plus de 1000£, quand même." informa-t-elle puisqu'elle était habituée aux erreurs de conversion des enfants de moldus.

"Vous me faites un rabais à... disons quatorze gallions si je vous achète tous les bonbons ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ?" demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

"Je suis littéralement affamé... une faim de loup."

Max ne put empêcher un début de rire très bruyant avant de s'arrêter net, très suspecte, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son frère. Bah quoi ? Elle était une louve, après tout, les jeux de mots autour des loups étaient ses favoris.

"Je ne peux pas faire de rabais."

"Oh... Bon, vous êtes dure en affaire mais c'est vendu : quinze gallions." dit-il. "On prend le tout."

Il lui tendit la somme et elle commença à délester le chariot quand il l'interrompit, ça irait plus vite de le leur laisser et elle céda quand il lui remit une Noise supplémentaire.

À peine la porte se ferma-t-elle que Max s'écria :

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ?"

"Je te l'ai dit : je suis affamé..."

"De nourriture ou pouvoir ?"

"La monnaie dirige le monde, ma chère soeur. Et il se trouve que j'ai BEAUCOUP d'argent."

"C'est bien ce que je craignais..."

"ON VA DOMINER LE MONDE !!!"

**\- Fin du 4ème chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**


	5. Nous sommes innocents

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Nous sommes innocents**

Harry venait tout juste de terminer l'étiquetage complet du chariot de bonbons qu'il avait acheté au prix fort quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un garçon blond au nez plissé dans une expression de dégoût permanent. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la fille (les cheveux bleus étaient d'un mauvais goût, certainement une moldue) mais s'intéressa davantage au garçon qui l'accompagnait, prestigieux dans sa noble cape typiquement la marque d'une grande famille malgré ses cheveux bicolores.

"Je cherche le Survivant." déclara-t-il en pesant lourdement chaque mot comme si sa phrase avait une quelconque importance. "Je suis Malfoy. Drago Malfoy."

"Bond. James Bond !" s'écrièrent les deux enfants avant de rire à s'en froisser une côte.

"Suis-je dans le compartiment que l'on réserve aux fous ?" demanda-t-il. "Après l'inclusion des moldus, on nous impose des handicapés ?!"

"Exactement." répondit Harry avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde. "C'est pour ça que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux venir à nos côtés, c'est pas très grave si tu es mentalement retardé… Après tout, on ne peut pas tous être de brillants malades mentaux rejetés par une société qui craint notre génie... Certains, comme toi, sont à peine capables de prononcer une phase cohérente mais nous les acceptons à nos côtés."

"Nous ne sommes pas raciste." confirma Max. "Moi, la licorne et le rhinocéros avons voté malgré l'absence du dragon albinos bicéphale…"

"Pauvre dragon : que son âme repose en paix."

Drago s'apprêtait à partir (s'enfuir aurait été plus exact mais un Malfoy ne fuit jamais... ou du moins, ne l'admet pas) quand il vit le chariot de bonbons. Il ne se demanda pas comment il avait pu le louper alors que ça prenait quasiment tout l'espace. Pour le moment, il était juste... intrigué :

"Qu'est-ce que ce truc fait ici ?"

"Oh ça ?" dit nonchalamment Harry. "C'est notre..."

"… première étape..."

"… pour dominer l'école." avoua Harry avec une franchise à faire peur.

Drago avait dû mal comprendre. Il était sans nulle doute tombé chez les fous mais peut-être plus ambitieux que leur expression innocente laissait transparaître. Il répéta :

"Des... bonbons ? Vous voulez dominer l'école avec des bonbons ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide !"

"Nous allons dominer le mond… euh L'ÉCOLE, j'ai dit école..."

"Nous allons dominer l'école avec..."

Tension dramatique...

"DE L'EAU !!!"

MOUHAHA !!!

Euh, attendez : WHAT ?!

Sans doute Malfoy aurait dû fuir, partir loin (très loin) et ne jamais revenir (oh non, jamais). Pourtant… Ces deux gosses semblaient intéressants, le genre de personnalité ambitieuse qui lui plaisait (à moins que ce ne fut la pensée de son père…) avec une folie qu'il valait mieux avoir de son côté pour ne pas finir transformé en fouine rebondissante. Un exemple pris totalement au hasard, il n'avait rien à voir avec les fouines.

"Admettons que nous soyons a-do-ra-bles." commença Harry.

"Ce qui est le cas." renchéri Max.

"Nous allons offrir à tous ces jeunes sorciers un bonbon gratuit."

"Parce que nous sommes siii gentils."

"Il se pourrait que les gens aient soudainement TRÈS soif…"

"Une pure coïncidence…"

"Qui serions-nous, divines créatures pour ne pas partager nos litres d'eau à de pauvres enfants assoiffés ?"

"Laissez-moi deviner..." poursuivit Drago. "Ça ne serait pas de votre faute si l'eau en question contenait un p'tit truc ?"

"Quel petit truc ?!" s'indignèrent les jumeaux. "Nous sommes innocents !!!"

Drago sentit le coin supérieur gauche de sa lèvre tressauter puis il réalisa qu'il esquissait un sourire (presque) pas narquois qui tendait vers... l'admiration ?

Oh. C'était nouveau.

"Nous sommes parti sur de mauvaises bases." dit-il en tendant sa main vers eux. "Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy."

Les deux enfants regardèrent la main tendu en essayant d'analyser si c'était un geste suffisamment agressif pour se défendre à coup d'épée et de couteaux de combat. Ils se dévisagèrent, hésitants. C'était quand même un Malfoy, sans doute devraient-ils éviter de le tailler en pièce s'ils voulaient ne pas dire coucou au cimetière plus vite que prévu.

"Harry Black de la branche slave."

"Max Black de la branche slave."

"Nous sommes cousins dans ce cas !" fanfaronna le blondinet. "Lequel d'entre vous est l'héritier ?"

"Nous deux !" dirent-ils d'une même voix.

"Et ainsi mourru l'héritage, dilapidé dans un accident de grossesse !" soupira Malfoy, véritablement contrarié. "Les sang-purs sont tenu de tuer le plus jeune jumeau après la naissance pour éviter ce genre de..."

Il les toisa de haut en bas puis ponctua :

"Catastrophe."

"C'EST NOUS LES CATASTROPHES ???" hurla Max dans son instinct hystérique le plus gryffondoresque.

"Oh merde..."

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire "domination mondiale", elle avait déjà attrapé trois shuriken et son couteau commando tandis qu'Harry avait brandit sa canne pour la contrer.

"Malfoy, protège ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes et COURT !!!"

Max envoya deux shuriken simultanément pour perturber son frère qui réussit à dévier l'une des deux trajectoires d'un coup de canne tandis que l'autre finit plantée sur le bois de la banquette, ayant loupé le blondinet de quelques millimètres.

"Un Malfoy ne fuit pas." dit-il d'une voix tellement courageuse qu'il aurait pu se faire instantanément adopter par les lions.

Tant pis pour lui, dans ce cas... Max envoya son dernier shuriken pour décaler Harry afin d'avoir accès au p'tit con prétentieux afin de le blesser d'un coup de couteau bien placé et rien n'aurait pu lui faire penser que son frère se mettrait pile poil sur sa trajectoire pour protéger le blond qui ne méritait rien de leur part.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, soeurette : c'est Drago MALFOY. Alors oui, c'est un connard et j'ai également envie de l'étriper mais... On ne peut pas se le mettre à dos."

"Certains savent où est leur place." dit-il avec un air supérieur.

"Les Black sont égaux aux Malfoy, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Je te propose un accord." offrit Harry. "Nous ne serons probablement jamais amis mais nous pourrions être alliés…"

"Un pacte en prévision de nos futures affaires." confirma Max dont la furie était retombée en voyant le sang qui dégoulinait là où son frère s'était interposé. "En tant que Successeurs légitimes des Malfoy et Black, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Drago hésitait, il les aurait volontiers envoyé se faire foutre et ne souhaitait pas se fourer davantage dans leurs affaires mais… il regarda à nouveau les bonbons. Ces deux-là étaient aussi insupportables que brillants.

"Cela me semble... honnête." répondit-il en tendant la main pour sceller le pacte.

Il fit face à deux regards confus et fronça les sourcils : l'éducation des nobles familles n'était plus ce qu'elle était, malheureusement (il avait pu le deviner rien qu'en constatant leur dégât capillaire).

"Il faut se serrer la main." indiqua-t-il.

Les deux poignées de mains furent brèves et dégoûtés, Max chuchota : "j'espère qu'il ne sort pas des chiottes" et Malfoy soupira longuement…

Venait-il de passer un accord avec le Diable ?

**\- Fin du 5ème chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**


	6. Bibi Crowliii

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Bibi Crowliii**

Pour les deux associaux s'étant réfugié dans le compartiment maudit où personne n'allait jamais, les visites avaient déjà été trop nombreuses et ce n'était malheureusement pas encore terminé...

"Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui venait de plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles en pénétrant dans la pièce à cause du boucan infernal qui y régnait. "Oh, vous êtes les gamins aux bonbons ?"

Et oui, leur petit tour pour proposer un bonbon gratuit à chaque voyageur du train avait été rapide, il n'y avait pas plus efficace que les jumeaux Black pour mettre au point une bêtise surtout quand il s'agissait de manipuler des centaines de personnes.

"On a des chocogrenouilles mais pas de crapaud... Ça te va ?"

"C'est bon le chocolat…"

"Très très bon."

"CHOCOLAAAT !!!"

"Et comme on est de très bons commerçants, on peut te faire une super offre."

Seulement 25% supplémentaire de son prix d'origine, une affaire puisqu'Harry avait doublé tous les tarifs.

"Euh... Non merci. C'est pour un garçon qui l'a perdu, en fait."

"Tant mieux pour lui, il devrait s'estimer heureux : ça bave et c'est carrément dégueux."

"Ne me dis pas qu'il veut le récupérer ?!"

"Bah..." elle hésita avant de voir la baguette d'Harry qui était pointée sur Max. "Tiens ?! Vous faites de la magie ? Voyons ç…AAAH !!!"

Elle fit un bond de trois mètres vers l'arrière jusqu'à se heurter violemment le crâne contre la porte d'en face, l'instinct de survie peut nous faire réaliser d'étranges prouesses...

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CHOSE ???"

"Skaro ?" demanda Harry en pointant du doigt la chose violette à la forme non-identifiée qui pouvait à la fois manger des rochers et les digérer sous une forme tellement acide que le plancher était mort plusieurs fois (on n'évoquera même pas l'état de la pelouse...) "C'est un chaaa… euh... J'sais paaas !!!"

"Crétin, elle parle de ton serpent."

Le petit Crowley venait tout juste d'entamer sa croissance après une Renaissance des Enfers l'an dernier, il était l'unique représentant de son espèce : Serpent Originel, démon à ses heures perdues.

Pour le moment, il pouvait tenir dans le creux de la main et il s'entraînait à sortir ses ailes mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour les utiliser de manière élégante.

Après une semaine d'observation dans la Meute à vivre sur le poignet d'Harry, il avait abandonné la conscience de sa vie passée pour se lier psychiquement au jeune sorcier. Habituellement, il restait sous sa forme de serpent très longtemps avant de trouver une Âme digne de l'élever mais il avait eut la chance de tomber directement sur le jeune Potter. La récupération de ses aptitudes extraordinaires ne se faisait uniquement qu'au détriment de sa Conscience : il deviendrait plus fort que jamais mais… avait le mental d'un bébé.

"Si c'est un serpent, pourquoi a-t-il des ailes ?" demanda la fillette brune d'une voix suspicieuse. "J'ai lu dans la Bible que le Serpent était un animal à pattes et volant avant la Punition Divine… Était-ce la description d'un animal mythologique en réalité courant chez les sorciers comme les licornes et les dragons ?"

Théorie plutôt intéressante, typiquement moldu et d'autant plus impressionnante avant le début de la première année. Certainement une futur Serdaigle… Le genre de curiosité et d'intelligence qu'il valait mieux avoir de son côté.

"Je m'appelle Harry Black et la fille qui se coiffe avec un pétard s'appelle Max, nous sommes jumeaux."

Il esquiva le rayon bleu qui pointait vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante et il arrêta la lame du couteau à deux centimètres de son nez avec un puissant claquement de main.

"Je suis Hermione Granger."

Sa voix avait pris une tonalité légèrement... effrayée. Sans doute n'était-elle pas habituée à côtoyer des enfants aussi jeunes maniant les armes avec autant de dextérité qu'un soldat de la Reine. Au moins, elle n'avait pas beuglé comme le rouquin et n'avait pas fuit comme le blondinet. De plus en plus intéressant…

"P… Pourquoi il s'approche de moi ?" demanda-t-elle en pointant l'activité étrange du petit serpent qui zigzaguait joyeusement vers elle.

"Bibi Crowliii ? Reviens, piti chou, il ne faut pas aller vers les inconn..."

Trop tard, il utilisa une impulsion de sa queue et quelques battements d'ailes pour s'infiltrer dans la valise de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler hysteriquement. Oh, et voilà ! Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait obliger d'utiliser la puissance de leur cordes vocales après cinq minutes à leur côtés ?! Ils n'étaient pas siii diaboliques…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?"

"J'en sais rien, il n'est pas comme ça avec les étrangers d'habitudes..." il ne précisa pas qu'il n'avait pas côtoyés d'étrangers depuis… jamais. "La seule chose qui l'attire comme ça, ce sont..."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent horrifiés :

"LES POMMES !"

Boum ! La pomme en question roula jusqu'à leur pieds et quand Harry la ramassa, le petit serpent pendillait piteusement avec ses dents solidement plantées dans le fruit.

"Pa'don Papa…" siffla-t-il en fourchelangue et comment le sorcier aurait-il pu le punir alors qu'il était siii mignon ?!

"Tu possèdes un serpent végétarien ?" interrogea Hermione en reprenant sa voix passionnée. "Quel est le nom de cette espèce ? Connais-tu un ouvrage de référence ?"

"Euh... Le sais-tu ? Que... Euh... Les Dieux ! Les Dieux de la Mort mangent des pommes !"

"C'est une sorte de message codé ?" demanda-t-elle et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. "Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?! J'aurai dû m'en douter... L'école moldu ou sorcière, c'est la même chose."

Déçue, elle s'éloigna avant de réapparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte :

"Ah, au fait, t'as une tâche !" dit-elle d'une voix hautaine. "Juste lààà…" elle toucha son front avant de repartir, définitivement cette fois.

Les jumeaux ne riaient plus. Du tout. Ils étaient même terriblement inquiets... Comment avait-elle pu voir ? Ils avaient superposé des sortilèges frôlant la magie noire et personne n'aurait eu la capacité de savoir... La Cicatrice. Elle avait légèrement perçu la Cicatrice.

**\- Fin du 6ème chapitre -**

**...à suivre...**


	7. Pokémons

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Pokémons**

"Vous serez réparti dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor pour les courageux, Pouffsouffle pour les gentils, Serdaigle pour les érudits et Serpentard pour les ambitieux. Votre maison sera pour vous…"

"10 gallions à droite, qui dit plus ?"

"12 gallions !!!"

"Non : je vous en donne 15 !!!"

"Votre maison sera..."

"15 gallions, c'est tout ?! Il s'agit tout de même d'un bien unique : valeur inestimable."

"30 !!!"

"Votre maison..."

"On dit 30 gallions UNE FOIS, 30 gallions DEUX FOIS…"

Le professeur McGonagall tressauta pour la dernière fois, elle s'empressa de terminer son discours pour comprendre d'où venait toute cette agitation :

"Votre maison sera pour vous comme une deuxième... euh... maison ?"

Jamais elle n'avait autant raté son introduction mais de toutes les manières, personne ne l'écoutait à part une jeune fille n'ayant pas croisé de peigne depuis très longtemps (à moins que les braves ne se soient suicidés sur sa chevelure, au choix).

"QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ???" hurla-t-elle enfin avec cette sévérité qui la caractérisait.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers deux gamins plus petits que tous les autres qui brandissaient fièrement une carte de chocogrenouille emballée dans un blister de collection.

"C'est une vente aux enchères, Directrice Adjointe." précisa l'un des deux (celui avec les cheveux noirs aux mèches auburns et une bouille d'ange à faire fondre le Seigneur des Ténèbres).

"Professeur." corrigea-t-elle pour marquer clairement son indifférence face aux flateries. "Puis-je savoir quel bien mis en vente remue autant de passion ?"

"Carte à collectionner de chocogrenouille."

"Euh… Comment ça ? Les créateurs ont-ils lancé une nouvelle tendance avec des cartes ultra-rares ?"

Plus rien ne l'étonnait en marketing pour les jeunes depuis qu'elle avait découvert les "pokémons" en accompagnant un né-moldu faire ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Oh non, pas les Créateurs. Juste Nous."

"Et Vous êtes ?" demanda-t-elle en mettant la même emphase qu'eux sur le pronom personnel.

"Harry et..."

"Max, héritiers de..."

"la Noble Famille des…"

"Black, la branche slave."

"Pour vous servir." sans doute la pirouette révérencielle avait été de trop...

La professeur de métamorphose sentait déjà pointer un bout de migraine. Pourquoi est-ce que l'école devenait dingue à chaque fois qu'ils accueillaient des jumeaux ?!

"Qu'avez-vous trafiqué pour vendre une simple carte à… combien c'était déjà ? 30 gallions !!!"

"Il ne s'agit pas de N'IMPORTE QUELLE CARTE, Professeur. C'est la Carte du Nouveau Survivant Neville Londubat dont il a mangé le chocolat, lui-même !"

"La carte porte encore la marque de sa salive..."

"Ils me l'ont volé !!!" accusa ce dernier avec le visage rouge de quelqu'un en colère ou honteux.

Des chuchotements indignés parcoururent l'assemblée d'élèves, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

"Nous te l'avons ACHETÉ." précisa Max. "Comme le stipule CE document, signé de ta main."

La transaction s'était faite au nom d'Harry Black qui avait payé 10 mornilles pour cette carte de Chocogrenouille.

"… Mais... Mais…" bégaiea le jeune Londubat. "Je ne savais pas que vous... que..."

"En effet, il semblerait que le Survivant ne sache pas faire fonctionner son cerveau..." pouffa Max sans la moindre retenu.

"Néanmoins, ce document PROUVE que cette carte a bel et bien été en possession du Survivant."

"75 GALLIONS !!!"

"Je rajoute 25 gallions pour ce document, ça fait 100 !!!"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard mauvais, McGonagall songea à la retraite avant de se rappeler que c'était à elle de faire cesser cette folie… au moins l'interrompre :

"SILENCE !!!"

Que le silence soit et le silence fut. Elle avait toujours eu un contrôle divin sur les élèves…

"J'ai vraiment hâte que commence cette répartition." annonça-t-elle d'une voix aussi solennelle que son habituel discours. "Je voudrais savoir à quelle maison j'aurai le plaisir de retirer BEAUCOUP de points, cette année."

Et la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas dévoilant sans plus attendre la Grande-Salle qui semblait bien fade à tout le monde comparé à la scène de vente endiablée dont ils avaient eu l'honneur de faire parti.

"Félicitations…" murmura Drago Malfoy à l'intention des deux Black.

"Ne vendons pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir salué…"

"On ne sait même pas jusqu'où les tarifs peuvent monter !!!"

Le blondinet eut un rire narquois (à moins que ce ne soit son rire normal… et il devrait vraiment songer à arrêter de plisser son nez, ça lui donnait l'air constipé) :

"Je ne parlais pas de ÇA…" dit-il. "… bien que ce soit relativement brill... euh, non, ingénieux, tout au plus."

Il voulait prendre l'air détaché, VRAIMENT, il essayait.

"Je vous félicite juste parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un réussit à rendre McGonagall complètement chèvre !"

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux s'écrièrent "Meuh-meuh, je suis une vaaache", sans doute que le dragon albinos bicéphale était revenu, rien de plus alarmant…

ET POURQUOI DIABLE TROUVAIT-IL ÇA PARFAITEMENT LOGIQUE ?!

**-Fin du 7ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	8. COMBAT À MOOORT

**Chapitre 8 :**

**COMBAT À MOOORT**

"Harry Black !"

Malheureusement pour lui, on enfonça sur sa siii magnifique tête le Choixpeau poussiéreux qui passait sa vie à récolter les poux.

"Un nouveau loup ?' s'étonna-t-il. "Vous êtes combien, au juste ?!"

"Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'on provoque une révolution mondiale ?"

"Non, ça j'en suis certain. J'ai plutôt peur pour les murs de mon école... Encore l'un d'entre vous ici et ça va finir par péter."

"Oh, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, dans ce cas. Tu vas attendre très très trèèès longtemps avant de revoir l'un des nôtres…"

"Y'en a un juste après toi, c'est ça ?"

"Euh... Ouais."

"SERPENTARD !"

Les applaudissements s'élèvèrent à la table verte et Harry se dirigea vers eux puis...

"Max Black !"

Serdaigle ou Serpentard, telle est la question que tout le monde se pose...

"GRYFF…"

"Y'A PAS INTÉRÊT, VIEUX CHAPEAU RABOUGRI !!! Pas si tu veux être en état de finir cette répartition ! Je possède 17 couteaux différents et je connais environ 378 façons de découper un chapeau... AVEC CHACUN ! Fais tes calculs…"

"SERPENTARD !!!" paniqua le Choixpeau. "Définitivement Serpentard…"

Clap - Clap - Clap : Bravooo !

Les serpents étaient hilares de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux et ils avaient hâte de rencontrer plus personnellement ces héritiers de sang-purs qui promettaient.

Tout le monde s'amusait, d'ailleurs, jusqu'à l'annonce du choixpeau qui jeta un vent (glacial) :

"ET JE DÉMISSIONNE !!! Je ne veux pas être là quand tout va péter !"

"Mais… Mais c'est impossible, vous pouvez pas faire ça !" s'écria le professeur McGonagall. "Il peut faire ça ?"

"La répartition n'est pas fini !!!" s'indignèrent les élèves. "Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?"

Dumbledore se leva pour rassurer tout le monde :

"Du calme... Du calme..."

… personne ne l'écouta.

"S'il s'en va, je pars également." menaça McGonagall.

"Nooon !!!" dit le Choixpeau. "Vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous êtes le pillier de cette école. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans vous ?"

"Certainement moins dramatique que votre départ." répondit-elle. "Pensez à tous ces enfants qui n'auront plus de maison sans vous : orphelins !"

Harry se leva, debout sur le banc et déclara :

"Je suggère une nouvelle façon de répartir les gens : une arène et un Troll des Montagnes, combat à main nue. Celui qui l'affronte de front ira à Gryffondor, celui qui s'enfuit en hurlant ira à Pouffsouffle…" (il n'aimait pas les Pouffsouffle) "Celui qui utilise ses connaissances ira à Serdaigle et celui qui utilise la ruse ira à Serpentard."

"COMBAT À MOOORT !!!" hurla Max en brandissant son couteau préféré.

"Excellente idée." approuva le Choixpeau.

Les élèves de première année se mirent à hurler... sauf Drago Malfoy qui était au-dessus de tout ça et Hermione Granger, trop occupée à réciter des passages de "L'Histoire de Poudlard" (visiblement son livre de chevet).

"Non, non, il n'y aura pas de combat à mort." assura Albus Dumbledore.

"DU SANG ! DU SANG ! DU SANG !" martellèrent tous les serpentard dans un rythme endiablé.

À la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue se servit un grand verre de wisky pur-feu en songeant à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui risquait de lui filer entre les doigts pour les sept prochaines années à venir...

"Personne ne va combattre un Troll des Montagnes dans cette école." assura Albus Dumbledore avec conviction (haha, si seulement il savait...) "Je demande au Choipeau de finir cette répartition au plus vite et je lui assure qu'il pourra prendre sa retraite dès la fin de la journée. Nous aurons l'année pour réfléchir à une solution de remplacement."

Le Choipeau accepta… Si c'était sa dernière répartition, sans doute pouvait-il s'amuser un peu ? Après tout, personne ne lui en voudrait si telle ou telle personne allait dans la mauvaise maison. N'est-ce pas ?

"Hermione Granger."

La fillette était en train de lui réciter la liste des sortilèges qu'elle connaissait en se déplorant de ne pas en connaître davantage alors il savait qu'elle irait à Serdaigle.

"Gryffondor !" hurla-t-il cependant.

Quelques répartitions hasardeuses plus tard :

"Neville Londubat."

Le garçon avançait timidement quand des chuchotements intrigués se répandirent dans la salle... Le Choipeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard, ça serait amusant :

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Qu… Quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait soudainement mal à la tête (enfin plutôt au chapeau) et remarqua avec horreur l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore : c'était lui qui avait contrôlé cette répartition…

"Drago Malfoy."

"Gryff…"

"Oh, non non, y'a pas intérêt non plus. Les jumeaux Black sont mes alliés, le savais-tu ?"

"Serpentard !" corrigea le Choixpeau.

Décidément, il était grand temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Il irait voyager à la découverte du monde… Oh, un délicieux programme. Il s'empressa de répartir un Ron Wealey à Gryffondor et termina son travail avec un Blaise Zabini à Serpentard qu'il n'essaya pas d'envoyer à Gryffondor au risque de se faire réellement dépecer cette fois-ci.

"Bienvenue." déclara Dumbledore d'un ton solennel comme si tout ce chahut n'avait pas eu lieu. "Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie."

Des applaudissements s'élèvèrent, seuls les premières années semblaient interloqués par ce discours atypique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, à ton avis ?" demanda Max à Harry.

"J'ai deux hypothèses… Soit il s'agit de quatre mots liés aux quatre maisons : nigaud étant la vision du monde qu'ont les Serdaigle, Grasdouble celle des Gryffondors, Bizarre celle des Serpentard et Pinçon (ou plutôt pincés) celle des Pouffsouffle ; auquel cas c'est brillant. Soit..." il s'arrêta, pesant la gravité de ses mots. "Soit il vient d'ensorceler toute l'école pour nous soumettre."

**-Fin du 8ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	9. Le Chemin de la Grandeur

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Le Chemin de la Grandeur**

"À ton avis, quel est le plus intéressant pour ce soir : la forêt interdite, le couloir interdit du 3ème étage ou bien..."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et hurlèrent :

"LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !!!"

Satisfaits, ils se levèrent en un bond et détalèrent… avant de se faire barrer la route par un Rogue en colère :

"Où pensez-vous aller, comme ça ?"

"À la bibliothèque, monsieur."

"Dès le premier soir ?" il leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

Harry et Max Black, son nouveau cauchemar. Leurs yeux innocents l'empêcherait de fermer l'oeil, c'était certain. Brrr, il frissonnait déjà à l'idée des heures de sommeil qui s'échapperaient à cause de leur sourire charmeur.

"Les premières années, suivez-moi." déclara-t-il sèchement. "Pas d'exception." dit-il à l'intention des jumeaux déjà sur le point de négocier.

Max salua d'un large geste Michael P. Parker, élève discret mais prometteur de Serdaigle qui la fissila du regard avant de plonger sèchement sa cuillère dans son pudding au ketchup… Il avait réussit l'exploit de soudoyer tous les elfes de maison pour instaurer le ketchup à chaque menu dès son premier jour. Prometteur, vous dis-je !

"Ne ralentissez pas." exigea-t-il de sa voix intransigeante. "Ceux qui traînent seront abandonnés, on n'abaisse pas le groupe pour les plus lents car on préfère s'élever au rang des plus forts. N'oubliez pas et portez fièrement nos couleurs, le vert et argent vous guidera sur le Chemin de la Grandeur."

D'un mouvement de cape maîtrisé et intimidant, il négocia le virage qui conduisait aux cachots et il compta ceux qui échouèrent à l'imiter, ça l'amusait tous les ans... Il grinça des dents en constatant que le jeune Black réussissait prodigieusement. Pfff, ce gamin n'était qu'un crâneur !

"Bien, nous y voilà." dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la statue d'une femme. "Pour accéder à votre Salle Commune, vous devrez donner le Mot-de-Passe à Dame Viviane."

"Carrément la Dame Viviane ?! Cool..." siffla Harry. "Et c'est quoi, le mot de passe : Excalibur ?"

"Non, non." répondit le professeur. "Ce serait complètement idiot, tout le monde pourrait deviner que… que... Oui bon, ok, c'est effectivement Excalibur !"

Le mur pivota.

La pièce était sombre, long couloir sinueux qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les entrailles de l'école. Quelques crânes décoraient le manteau de la cheminée, unique source lumineuse entourée de part et d'autre par de larges baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur les profondeurs du lac. Les poissons s'arrêtaient parfois pour observer les élèves et l'eau se reflétait sur les murs de pierre dans une lueur verdâtre qui dansait sur les fauteuils noirs.

"Waouh !"

Harry se demandait en combien de temps les cachots se rempliraient d'eau… Au cas où il doive s'enfuir après avoir explosé les vitres. Simple supposition.

"Dix minutes, maximum." répondit Max qui avait suivit le même fils de pensée.

Rogue leur distribua leur emploi du temps en leur expliquant les dortoirs et le couvre-feu.

"Professeur Rogue !"

"Quoi, encore, miss Black ?!"

"Gryffondor et Serpentard se haïssent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'aurai espéré que vous leur mettiez la pâtée pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons mais c'est peut-être trop demander…"

"Pourquoi quasiment tous nos cours sont en commun avec les lions ?"

"Dumbledore veut détruire l'école ?"

Ah. Tiens. Il n'y avait jamais songé… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça lui semblait bel et bien stupide de réussir les deux maisons rivales. Peut-être les jumeaux étaient-ils cinglés mais ils semblaient plutôt intelligents. Il restait de l'espoir, pour la Coupe.

"Qu'importe vos conflits entre ces murs, vous vous unirez à l'extérieur." poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, sciemment. "Comme vous êtes des Serpentards, personne ne vous aimera. Tant pis, vous êtes au-dessus de ça mais ne laissez jamais l'un des nôtres démunis face à l'adversité."

"Oui, professeur Rogue." dirent sagement les nouveaux élèves.

"Si j'entends que l'un d'entre vous est puni ou a perdu des points, attendez-vous à être doublement réprimandé. J'augmenterai les punitions au fur et à mesure pour éviter les récidives : apprenez à ne pas vous faire prendre."

Harry et Max haussèrent les épaules, ils ne se feraient pas prendre, un soucis en moins.

"J'ignore si vous avez des questions et je m'en moque. Débrouillez-vous seuls, la vie ne vous fera pas de cadeaux alors habituez-vous y."

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner en déclarant :

"Je vais me coucher, vous ferez bien d'y aller également. Demain, votre premier cours sera le miens et aucun retard ne sera toléré."

Il les laissa...

… avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard :

"Un conseil : lisez votre premier chapitre."

**-Fin du 9ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	10. Vingt points pour Serpentard

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Vingt points pour Serpentard**

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard arrivèrent en avance laissant à Rogue tout le loisir de retirer des points aux Gryffondor, passant le sablier dans le négatif avant la première heure de cours. Une réussite.

"LONDUBAAAT !" hurla-t-il et tout le monde sursauta. "Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?"

"Euh... Je... Je sais pas…"

"Pitoyable !"

Max se pencha vers Harry et murmura :

"Toi, t'aurai rajouté des pétales de jonquilles à la mixture…"

"Ça fait quoi ?"

"Boum."

"Ah bah oui, évidemment."

Ils se mirent à rire en se remémorant l'accident de potion que le Survivant avait déclenché quelques mois auparavant dans leur magnifique maison. Non seulement le chaudron avait explosé mais il avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne qui avait transformé toutes les chaussures à la ronde par d'immenses plantes carnivores. Les hurlements du Chemin de Traverse avaient été si puissants qu'ils les avaient distinctement entendu du grenier. Quel bon souvenir !

"Les jumeaux !!!" s'écria Rogue. "Répondez à la question puisque c'est si amusant."

"La goutte du mort-vivant !" dirent-ils d'une même voix sans la moindre hésitation.

"Et c'est ?"

"Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé…" dit Harry d'une voix triste. "Je pensais que vous le sauriez, puisque vous êtes le professeur."

"Non mais je..."

"Quelle tristesse !" poursuivit Max. "L'enseignement de cette école n'est plus ce qu'elle était..."

"Comment allons-nous survivre à ce cours ? Moi qui était si impatient de découvrir l'art subtil des potions !"

"Ça suffit." ordonna-t-il sèchement. "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor car Londubat est un incapable et quarante points pour Serpentard pour cette parfaite réponse synchronisée."

Tout le monde attendit des points en moins pour insolence, rien. Cependant, le professeur qui aurait voulu rabaisser la célébrité des lions changea de cible : inutile de taper sur un faible quand on peut s'attaquer à deux esprits aussi fourbes que malins.

"Où est-ce que vous iriez pour me ramener un Béozard ?"

"Facile : dans cette armoire, je chercherais l'ingrédient à la lettre B." répondit Max.

"Il souffre peut-être d'Alzheimer ?" proposa Harry.

"Cette réponse est… étonnement acceptable." avoua-t-il à contre-coeur. "Vingt points pour Serpentard."

"Sinon, on peut également se lever, marcher jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir, sortir de cette pièce, marcher et se perdre dans les couloirs puisque nous sommes nouveaux dans cette école et que personne ne nous a fourni de plan, trouver la porte, sortir et marcher jusque dans les montagnes d'Écosse, chercher une chèvre, demander à Max qu'elle nous prête un couteau, courir après la chèvre qui s'est enfui car on n'est pas très discrets, l'attraper, la dépecer et extraire de son estomac un Bésoard."

"Dommage, vous êtes couverts de sang donc je vous renverrez de mon cours." précisa le Professeur avec un sourire amusé. "Et vingt points supplémentaires."

Les Gryffondors criaient à l'injustice notamment un Neville particulièrement agressif envers les jumeaux. Il n'avait visiblement pas digéré leur petite vente aux enchères.

"Peut-être que notre Célébrité veut participer ? Votre nullité ne vous suffisait pas ?" railla un Rogue particulièrement en forme. "Quelle est la différence entre le Nappel et le Tue-Loup ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas... Désolé, monsieur." répondit-il en glissant sous sa table tellement il voulait disparaître.

"Je crois que Granger connaît la réponse, monsieur." proposa Ron.

En effet, sa main semblait prête à érafler le plafond (y'a pas beaucoup de hauteur dans les cachots ce qui en fait le meilleur endroit pour deux p'tits jumeaux taciturnes) et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'elle ne serait jamais interrogée par le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

"Vingt point en moins pour la Coqueluche des Lions et vingt points en moins pour Weasley qui est terriblement insolent." déclara celui-ci avec une rage à peine dissimulée. "Les Black : quelle est la différence entre le Nappel et le Tue-Loup ?"

"À peu près la même différence que le Loup-garou et le Lycantrope, monsieur." répondit Harry, provoquant un sourire de la part de son professeur qui égorgerait quiconque évoquant ce moment de faiblesse émotionnelle.

"Excellent, vingt points pour Serpentard."

Hermione était la seule à avoir compris leur réponse et tout le monde criait à l'injustice y compris une bande de serpentards humiliés par la connaissance des jumeaux qui dépassait le chapitre 1 qu'ils avaient tous étudié pour être supérieurs aux lions pendant ce cours.

"Hé, m'sieur !" dit Max. "J'en ai une pour vous : votre potion de régénération sanguine est sur le feu et vous devez rajouter du sel en moins de dix secondes avant que tout explose. Malheur, vous faites tomber votre flacon dans du sable ! Il y a trop peu de temps pour faire une distillation, vous êtes dans cette pièce avec un accès à vos ingrédients mais trop loin des cuisines pour effectuer un accio dans les temps. Que faites vous ?"

"Facile." marmona-t-il avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir (pas siii évident que ça, en réalité). "Je suppose qu'il faut ajouter le sel quitte à risquer une réaction avec le sable pour ne pas perdre tout ce travail dans une explosion…"

"Mmmh, ouais." approuva Max.

"Quelle roche, le sable ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est du granite."

"D'accord… Dans ce cas, il faut tailler du coquelicot finement et extraire de la bave d'escargot explosif : rajouter les deux simultanément et tourner cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Et l'incident est annulé."

"Bien !" se réjouit Max. "Vingt points pour Serpentard."

"Hé, elle peut pas rajouter des points, c'est qu'une élève !!!" s'indigna le rouquin.

"Mille points pour Gryffondor !" dit le jeune Londubat.

"En effet, ça ne fonctionne pas." approuva le professeur. "Du coup, vingt points pour Serpentard et Cinquante points en moins pour cette tentative pitoyable du Sousvivant."

"Mais... Mais vous pouvez pas..."

"Taisez-vous, Granger : vingt points en moins ! Quelqu'un d'autre veut jouer au justicier ?"

Le silence était tellement parfait qu'on entendait les flacons d'ingrédients crépiter régulièrement.

"Bien, prenez votre plume et vos parchemins. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour dormir, vous aurez tout le loisir de le faire en Histoire de la Magie. Commencez à prendre des notes… et non, miss Black, vous n'êtes pas exempté malgré vos connaissances largement supérieures à vos asticots de camarades. Souffrez de votre supériorité."

… comme moi j'ai souffert de la mienne, pensa-t-il très fort.

**-Fin du 10ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	11. JE VAIS BIEN

**Chapitre 11 :**

**JE VAIS BIEN**

"Et voilà !" fanfaronna Max en tendant à son frère un duplicata du bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait travaillé durant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Les jumeaux s'étaient vite rendu compte de la nullité extrême de leur professeur Binns, le fantôme d'un professeur n'ayant pas remarqué sa propre mort. Harry s'était empressé d'enchanter l'une de ses plume à papote sur la voix monotone de l'enseignant pour récupérer des notes toutes prêtes à étudier. Ainsi, ils venaient de libérer quatre heures par semaine dans leur emploi du temps.

"C'est tout raturé !" grommela-t-il en tournant le parchemin dans tous les sens.

"Bah si t'es pas content, tu peux t'en faire une toi-même…"

Ils avaient passé leurs deux premières heures de temps libre à dessiner un plan interactif de l'école qui imprimerait peu à peu leurs chemins pour les guider dans le château et ainsi, ils espéraient arriver à l'heure à tous leurs cours. Inutile de se faire mal voir, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'ils risqueraient de bien trop nombreuses punitions par leur insolence, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

À peine furent-ils libéré qu'ils détalèrent dans les couloirs pour tester leur nouvelle invention. D'un léger tapotement sur la Grande Salle, ils affichèrent le meilleur chemin qui indiquait '3 minutes'.

"C'est très moche mais ça fonctionne..." avoua Harry.

"Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Max accéléra, elle voulait parler à Michael pendant l'heure du déjeuner pour lui expliquer… Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait été réparti à Serpentard. Il le savait forcément, n'est-ce pas ?! Tout le monde avait compris.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'était pas là.

"Euh... Salut les aigles." dit-elle en récoltant une vague de regard haineux. "Vous savez où est Michael ?"

"Parker ?!"

"Le taré ?"

"Le nerd ?"

"Ça correspond plutôt bien, oui."

"On n'en sait rien."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Qu'il crève."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement satisfait avant de replonger aussi sec dans leurs livres ou leurs poulets.

"Qu'il reste le plus loin de nous, c'est mieux comme ça." conclut une troisième année d'un ton hautain.

Harry s'empressa de retenir les mains de Max pour éviter qu'elle se jette sur eux. Ça ne servit à rien, elle était étonnamment calme... Gloups. Mauvaise nouvelle.

"Viens, Harry. On doit le retrouver !"

Et c'est reparti !

Max courait trop vite pour lui et pourtant, il avait toujours été rapide avec son corps aérodynamique. Combien de kilomètres avait-elle parcouru pour s'entraîner ? Combien de sacs avait-elle défoncé pour se relaxer ? Combien d'années avait-elle essayé d'être la plus forte avant d'être surpassé par Michael et Harry ?

"A... Attends… moi… Je... Je sais... où il est..."

"T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT, CRÉTIN ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Euh... Je veux dire ghabi."

"Les cuisines, il est forcément dans les cuisines."

Et elle fit demi-tour avant de le dépasser, disparu dans un couloir avant de revenir sur ses pas.

"Euh... C'est où les cuisines ?"

"L'autre côté."

"Évidemment."

Harry pris son temps pour les laisser discuter seuls à seuls, il arriva dans le bon couloir en dix minutes et fit quelques détours avant d'oser enfin entrer. Il n'aimait pas leurs effusions de sentiments.

"Chuuut…" et Max l'entraîna vers elle avant de le plaquer sur le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." elle l'etouffa presque en l'empêchant de parler avec sa main.

"Tais-toi."

Michael était bel et bien là, il regardait suspicieusement dans leur direction avant d'hausser les épaules pour aspirer avidement sa boisson au ketchup.

"Maître Michael, tout se passe comme vous le voulez ?" demanda un petit elfe rabougri avec un nez de la forme d'une patate.

"Je vais bien, Amiri."

"Voulez-vous davantage de ketchup dans votre smoothie ?"

"Non merci, Ronna."

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas manger du rôti ou des pommes de terre ? Vos boissons sont délicieuses mais pas très équilib…"

"JE VAIS BIEN !!!" hurla-t-il en explosant toutes les casseroles sur le feu.

Un jet brûlant tomba sur sa main et il s'empressa de la cacher dans ses larges robes.

"Vous êtes blessé ! Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh, elle va vous arranger ça en un tour de..."

"NON !"

Tous les elfes frissonèrent et baissèrent la tête, honteux. L'un d'entre eux attrapa une poêle pour se frapper la tête mais Michael la transforma vite en un oreiller de plume pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

"Je suis désolé, Pixie." dit-il. "Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi."

"Vous... vous êtes sûr ?"

"Vous êtes tous adorables, je n'ai aucune raison d'être fâché. Personne ne vous connaît et c'est bien dommage car... Vous êtes tous géniaux."

Cette phrase déclencha un tonnerre de larmes parmi les elfes et sur les joues de Max également, elle frappa Harry avec son bâton de combat et il leva les mains pour lui promettre qu'il ne répéterait à personne qu'elle avait un coeur.

"Vous pourriez chercher des amis dans les autres maisons." proposa un elfe.

"C'est pas la peine, j'avais déjà des amis mais..." il s'arrêta pour regarder dans la direction où Harry et Max s'étaient cachés. "Ils m'ont trahis." déclara-t-il sèchement avant d'envelopper quelques cookies à emporter avec lui pour le reste de sa journée.

Il se leva et déclara avant de s'en aller :

"Et ça ne servirait à rien qu'ils s'excusent car je ne leur pardonne PAS ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais."

**-Fin du 11ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	12. Zombie

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Zombie**

Max était mutique malgré les tentatives d'Harry pour la faire sourire, et pourtant, il était allé loin : faire pousser une queue en tire-bouchon à Londubat, faire aboyer Weasley et il s'était lui-même ridiculisé en mâchant une plante pendant le cours de botanique pour faire la vache.

"Tiens, j'ai euh... amélioré ton plan de l'école." dit-il en lui donnant sa version de la carte interactive, beaucoup plus droite et proportionnelle.

C'était loin d'être parfait mais c'était déjà mieux que le torchon informe qu'elle avait griffonné.

"Ok."

"Il faut qu'on aille en cours de métamorphose."

"Ok."

"Max, tu..." hésita-t-il mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. "Tu viens ?"

"Ok."

Traîner sa soeur comme un mort-vivant dans toute l'école était la pire expérience de toute sa vie et pourtant, il en avait connu entre les brimades des deux M comme Merde-les-revoilà et les nuits dehors.

"Ça t'amuserait de lancer un sortilège de confusion sur toute l'école avec l'amplificateur qu'on leur a administré avec l'eau ?"

"Ok."

"Euh... Ouais, enfin on verra ça plus tard, en fait. Quand tu seras un peu moins... zombie."

"Ok."

Il soupira et tourna à droite comme le plan l'indiquait. Heureusement, il s'agissait de leur dernier cours de la journée… Peut-être pourrait-il administrer à Max un léger calmant pour la soirée ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les potions et gâcher ses réserves semblait être une mauvaise idée mais... Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était important.

"Comment faites vous pour arriver systématiquement à l'heure ?!" s'étonna le Professeur McGonagall en les voyant s'assoir au dernier rang dans une salle vide.

"Ok." répondit Max avec le regard vitreux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" s'inquiéta la vieille femme.

"Rien qui vous concerne." grogna Harry.

"Je pourrais peut-être..."

"… vous mêler de vos affaires."

Un regard noir la dissuada, elle se ravisa.

"Ai-je le droit de vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours de potion ?! Votre directeur de maison m'a répondu que mes Gryffondor sont des idiots…"

"Ah mais c'est le cas, ils sont bêtes à manger une plante morte." approuva Harry en donnant un coup de coude complice à sa soeur avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas en état.

"Ok." répétait-elle.

Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et le professeur laissa les jumeaux tranquilles, elle savait reconnaître un état de choc quand elle en voyait un : ce n'était pas le bon moment pour leur faire regretter les points perdus en potion.

"La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier." déclara-t-elle après avoir retiré quelques points aux Serpentard en retard. "Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir."

Elle remua distraitement sa baguette pour transformer son bureau en cochon, ce dernier pris peur et chargea droit sur elle avant d'être retransformé en bureau. En une démonstration, elle leur avait à la fois montré toute la puissance et la dangerosité de sa discipline. Harry se sentit immédiatement fasciné, il n'avait aucun talent pour les potions (enfin disons plutôt qu'il avait tendance à tout exploser) mais pourrait sans nulle doute se rattraper avec le Professeur McGonagall.

Elle leur demanda de transformer une allumette en aiguille et passa le reste de l'heure sous sa forme de chat à scruter attentivement ses élèves et plus particulièrement Hermione Granger et Harry Black, les deux à obtenir un résultat. Ce dernier luttait pour retenir sa magie, il aurait pu transformer simultanément toutes les allumettes de la pièce mais ça aurait été... suspect.

"Vite vite, dépêche-toi !!!"

Ron et Neville déboulèrent dans la pièce en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

"Elle n'est pas là !"

"T'imagines la tête si elle nous voyait arriver en retard à son cours ?!"

"Haha, on a du bol."

"Viens, on va s'assoir là."

"Mine de rien..."

Transformation dans trois, deux, un... s'amusa Harry et quand il vit la tête de son enseignante, il put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça hilarant.

"Waw, c'est... C'est impressionnant, madame." dit Ron pour l'amadouer.

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, chacun." déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche. "Je peux peut-être vous transformer en montre à gousset, ça vous apprendrait la ponctualité."

"On s'est perdu..." pleurnicha Neville, rouge de honte.

"Ou alors en plan de l'école."

Max esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers Harry pour chuchoter :

"Ça serait certainement mieux que leurs têtes de tyhmä."

"Maaax !!! T'es vivante !!!"

Il esquiva un dangereux rayon jaune qui lançait des étincelles et les jumeaux affichèrent un regard totalement innocent quand ce dernier s'écrasa sur les murs en provoquant quelques éclairs bruyants.

"Qui a…" commença la professeur de métamorphose.

Son regard se posa sur les deux Serpentards, évidemment qu'ils étaient coupables. Elle aurait pu leur enlever des points et les envoyer dans la forêt interdite mais... déjà, ça leur aurait fait trop plaisir. Et puis, elle était soulagée que Max affiche autre chose qu'un regard vitreux.

"Bon, peu importe." dit-elle. "Prenez vos parchemins…"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?" demanda Max.

"Londubat avec une queue de cochon et Weasley avec une voix de toutou."

"Sérieux ?!"

"J'ai également amélioré notre carte et je voulais te proposer de s'amuser avec l'influenceur qu'on a fait ingurgiter à quasiment toute l'école... mais tu n'étais pas en état."

"Je le suis, maintenant." affirma-t-elle avec une voix mauvaise.

"Et à propos de Michae…"

"Première règle de la Meute : on ne parle pas de la Meute."

Il lui faudrait plus d'un après-midi pour s'en remettre et certainement un moment avant d'arranger les choses.

**-Fin du 12ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	13. Le Keikaku

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Le Keikaku**

"La Carte des jumeaux Maléfiques."

"La Carte du Renard et du..." Max s'arrêta un instant avant de demander : "T'as toujours pas rencontré ta forme d'animagus ?"

"Non, sans commentaire."

"C'est pas difficile pourtant, t'es forcément un serpent. T'as vérifié ?"

Évidemment qu'il avait essayé de visualiser un serpent pendant ses séances de méditations, c'était le premier animal qu'il avait tenté de contacter. À chaque fois, c'était un échec.

"Ça fonctionne pas." grommela-t-il. "J'suis pas un serpent."

"Ou alors t'es juste trèèès nul."

"Et t'en es où, toi, à part tes oreilles et ta p'tite queue ?"

Elle voulait lui répondre que son renard avait également des pattes et un museau mais ce n'était pas très glorieux. Du coup, elle se ravisa.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves tentaient de dresser leurs balais pendant le premier cours de vol mais ça n'intéressait ni Max ni Harry ni Drago ni Hermione qui s'étaient éloignés du groupe sans pour autant se rapprocher les uns des autres, ils n'étaient pas désespérés à ce point.

"Le plan de la Victoire."

"Le plan de la Domination."

"Le Keikaku." proposa Max. "Keikaku veut dire plan."

"Pourquoi ne pas juste dire plan dans ce cas ?"

"Bah le Keikaku c'est plus cool. Tout ce qui est en japonais sonne mille fois mieux." dit la fille aux cheveux bleus. "Soit tu trouves quelque chose d'autre soit on garde Keikaku."

"C'est ridicule, en plus, il s'agit juste d'un homonyme… Ça se dit mappu."

"Depuis quand tu parles japonais, toi ?"

"J'ai vécu un an dans ta chambre."

À ce moment-là très précisément, Neville Londubat (encore lui, décidément...) s'élança très haut dans le ciel en hurlant. Madame Bibine faisait des grands gestes pour tenter d'orienter son regard vers le sol ce qui ferait immédiatement pencher son balais vers l'avant mais rien à faire, il accélérait vers le ciel.

"Quel lourdeau !" se moqua le blondinet.

"Tu peux faire mieux, je présume, Malfoy ?!" provoqua Hermione.

"Évidemment, j'ai tenu sur un balais avant de savoir marcher et je suis un grand joueur de Quidditch."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas, le sport intéresse toujours les gens dépourvu de cerveau."

Harry et Max soupirèrent, déçu d'avoir échoué dans chacune des tentatives pour se faire ses amis que ce soit Hermione Granger, esprit brillant ou Drago Malfoy, héritier d'une grande famille.

"AAAH !!!"

Neville Londubat retomba sur le sol, tremblant. Son poignet était visiblement cassé, il n'échapperait pas à l'infirmerie. Si le cours était annulé, les jumeaux songaient déjà à lui offrir un gâteau au chocolat de remerciement (anonyme et peut-être agrémenté d'une légère touche de veritacerum, juste pour s'amuser...)

"Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie" déclara Madame Bibine en s'éloignant.

Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir un livre, Drago enfourcha son balais et elle haussa les épaules : qu'il perde des points, ça l'arrangerait.

"P'tit match amical, les Black ?" proposa-t-il.

"Le jour où tu nous verras sur un balais, ça sera forcément la fin du monde." déclara Max d'une voix glaciale.

"Le Plan de la Fin du Monde !!!" hurla Harry en levant les bras dans un geste victorieux.

Cette phrase provoqua un tonnerre de panique parmi leurs camarades qui s'imaginèrent tous qu'il avait mis au point quelque chose de suffisamment génial pour l'enthousiasmer. Ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle, le concernant. Quand madame Bibine revint, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tous ses élèves se soient enfui en courant vers la forêt interdite.

"Vous... n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, je présume ?" demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux.

"Avez-vous la moindre preuve contre nous ?"

"Pas à ma connaissance."

"Alors nous sommes innocents."

"C'est bien ce qu'il ne semblait..." soupira-t-elle, on l'avait parvenu pourtant de se méfier des jumeaux Black.

**-Fin du 13ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	14. D-d-d-duels

**Chapitre 14 :**

**D-d-d-duels**

"On pourrait faire des duels ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh oui, ça serait drôlement instructif !!!" se réjouit Max en tournant habilement son couteau de lancer sur son pouce.

"N… N… Non, ç… Ça ne... euh..." bégaiea leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Merci, monsieur !" dit Drago Malfoy pour discréditer le pauvre homme.

Toute la classe était terriblement emballée par l'idée, ils approuvèrent la proposition et même les Gryffondor s'allièrent aux Serpentard pour ce tour. Oh, c'était mal. La dernière fois qu'une chose similaire s'était produite, la tour des lions avait explosée et les cachots avaient été inondés par l'eau du lac.

D'un geste souple du poignet, le jeune Black libéra un espace au centre de la pièce… avant de se prendre un violent coup sur le crâne. Oups, il avait oublié : ne pas montrer l'étendue de sa puissance. Red allait le déchiqueter à la prochaine Lune. Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades étaient trop stupides et n'avaient pas remarqué que ça venait de lui... sauf un regard persistant d'une certaine brune aux cheveux en pétard.

"V… Vous… euh... Vous voulez v… vraim... vraiment… f… faire des d-d-d-duels ?"

"OUIII !!!" hurlèrent-ils en coeur, toute la classe unie.

"B... Bon… Tr… très… très bien, c'est d… d'accord."

Il fixa les règles relativement simples : pas de blessures volontaires, combat jusqu'au forfait de l'adversaire et le gagnant reste dans l'arène pour affronter le prochain.

"Les Black sont complètement cons." insulta Ron Weasley. "… mais ils ont de bonnes idées, parfois."

Neville hocha vigoureusement la tête, il était toujours d'accord avec le rouquin. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'il fut entraîné au centre de l'arène, poussé par des Gryffondor enragés. Harry n'avait plus le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait monter sur l'arène pour lui faire regretter d'avoir été manipulé par Dumbledore pour piquer Sa Place. C'était lui, le Survivant !

"HARRY NON !!!" hurla Max qui craignait le pire.

Bon, il faudrait quand même éviter de le tuer, ça le fait mal sur un CV : "a assassiné un élève durant sa première année" et il comptait faire de grandes choses après l'école. Il ignorait encore quoi mais il avait sept ans pour peaufiner ses plans.

"À vos baguettes, saluez-vous et... Attaquez !"

Bon, puisqu'il ne le blesserait pas, il allait s'amuser à le ridiculiser. Hautement plus juissif et moins risqué pour son Grand Avenir.

"Wingardium ? Euh... Leviosaaah ? C'est bien ça ? La formule ?" hésita le Survivant.

"Exact : wingardium leviosa !" approuva Harry en le débarassant de sa robe d'un mouvement souple du poignet. "Qui veut que j'enlève le pantalon du Survivant ???"

Oui - Oui - Oui, approuvèrent les serpentards.

"Ça va pas ?!" s'écria Harry. "Vous voulez vraiment voir le popotin du Survivant ?!"

Non - Non - Non, se rétractèrent-ils.

"Tu vas me le payer, BLACK !!!" hurla un Neville très en colère en oubliant sa timidité.

Comme il avait du mal à se servir de sa magie, il se précipita sur un Harry sûr-entraîné pour lui boxer le visage et... Comment se retrouva-t-il pendu par les pieds, saucissonné au centre de la pièce ?

"PIÑATA !!!" déclara Harry en fournissant à tout le monde des bâtons provenant de l'armoire personnelle du professeur qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle sur sa classe.

"Piñata ? Piñata ? Mais c'est quoi une piñata ?!" pleurnicha Neville.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre...

**-Fin du 14ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	15. Défectueuse

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Défectueuse**

Max avait reçu le message à 23h32, le petit papier était accroché au collier de Ganondorf : "RDV au couloir de l'aile droite du 4ème étage, à minuit. Brûle ce papier quand tu l'auras lu. PS : ne l'avale pas."

Trop tard, elle était déjà en train de le mâcher consciencieusement.

"T'es franchement dégueux, tu le sais ?" dit Harry et elle haussa les épaules. "Bon, on y va ?"

"Où ça ?" demanda-t-elle en battant ses cils pour se donner un air innocent.

"Rendez-vous nocturne, toi et moi : aller hop, ne perdons pas de temps."

Il lui attrapa le bras et tout le monde s'écarta dans leur salle commune pour les laisser sortir. Non, ils n'avaient pas peur d'eux… Les jumeaux avaient rapporté une montagne de points, ils étaient plutôt considéré comme des célébrités dans le nid à serpent.

"Y'a pas moyen que tu me laisse y aller toute seule ?"

"Même pas en rêve."

"T'es au courant qu'on n'est pas réellement frère et soeur ? T'as pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur…"

"Il t'envoie un message par chien interposé ? Te donne rendez-vous dans un coin isolé en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je me méfie, c'est tout..."

Stressée, Max passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer et poussa un petit hurlement quand le courant électrique qui les maintenait en l'air lui brûla les doigts.

"Je... Je suis pas trop mal coiffée ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry rigola : Haha, quelle bonne blague. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle était sérieusement en train de s'applatir les cheveux.

"T'es au courant que tu n'as jamais été ne serait-ce qu'accidentellement coiffée depuis que je te connais ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses cheveux passèrent du bleu au blond en un instant, de jolies boucles retombaient en cascade sur son dos et elle ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte du changement.

"Tu... Tu es blonde, en vrai ?" questionna Harry, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça.

"Quoi ?!" et ses cheveux se colorèrent en noir puis en rouge avant de reprendre leur teinte bleutée si familiaire. "Oh, mince. Désolée, j'ai pas fait gaffe..."

"Comment tu fais ça ?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle sortit sa copie de la Carte des Loups pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs grâce à leur dernière mise à jour : des petits ronds colorés qui symbolisaient chaque élève et indiquaient leur maison, les professeurs apparaissaient toujours en noir. Bien pratique lorsqu'on doit enfreindre le règlement.

"J'aurai dû être métamorphomage." répondit enfin Max parce que les couloirs étaient vides. "Red me l'a confirmé y'a quelques années..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu le sois pas ?"

"Je le suis, en fait mais..." ses cheveux passèrent par différentes formes avant de se stabiliser sur sa teinte bleue habituelle. "… c'est tout ce que je peux faire."

"C'est déjà super ! Tu te plains toujours que t'as rien de particulier par rapport à ma magie instinctive ou la capacité de parler aux animaux ou de fabriquer des baguettes ou lire l'avenir, mais..." il n'évoqua pas la lycantropie qui était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. "T'as un talent inné, toi aussi."

"Il me l'a brisé." avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et Harry savait qu'elle parlait de l'homme horrible qu'elle avait dû appeler 'papa' pendant les trois années qu'elle avait vécu en famille avant de s'enfuir. "À… À chaque fois que j'utilisais mon don, il... il... et du coup, moi je… je peux plus le faire !"

"C'est définitif ou c'est un blocage psychologique ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'EN SAIS RIEN !"

Comme il s'éloigna, surpris et légèrement effrayé car une Max en colère pouvait être synonyme d'une grande souffrance, elle se calma instantanément. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur aux gens mais ça l'arrangeait de pouvoir le faire alors elle ne se privait pas d'être effrayante avec ses couteaux de combat.

"Je suis défectueuse…" dit-elle.

"Qui m'a trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

"Euh… Moi, mais..."

"Qui a dessiné la toute première version de la Carte des Loups ?"

"Moi."

"Qui a…"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris." le coupa-t-elle. "Merci."

"Mercredi."

"Dimanche."

"Manche à balais."

"Sérieusement ?! C'est trois mots, ça !!!"

"Ça'rrrpentard !"

"Ok y'a plus aucune règle : c'est n'importe quoi, ce jeu."

"De rien."

"Rhinocéros."

**-Fin du 15ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	16. Miaou

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Miaou**

Miaou. Le petit chat les fixait avec ses grands yeux vitreux, son poil était mal entretenu et il miaulait trop fort.

"Minuit, ça y est !!!"

Max sautillait comme une enfant et Harry voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun Serdaigle à l'horizon mais il y avait ce chat qui le perturbait. Miaou.

Bien sûr, c'était certainement l'animal de compagnie d'un élève distrait l'ayant égaré en laissant les rideaux baldaquins conventionnels ouverts. Et pourtant, il y avait un truc de pas net dans toute cette histoire. Miaou.

"Max, t'as déjà entendu parler du concierge ?"

"Le vieux Rusard ? Ouais vaguement, pourquoi ?"

"Il n'aurait pas un chat, par hasard ?"

"Miss Teigne ?"

Résister à faire une blague transphobe et se concentrer sur le problème présent : on est sacrément dans la merde, cours !

"On ferait mieux de partir." dit Harry.

"Mais... Et Michael ?"

Un petit papier se décolla du plafond à cet instant très précis et tomba lentement vers eux, le Serdaigle était parfaitement capable de calculer la puissance de l'attraction du sol sur un papier afin de mettre pile poil la bonne dose de colle :

"HAHA, j'vous ai bien eu, bande de naze. Signé : l'araignée."

Michael P. Parker, bien sûr. Ah ouais, il s'y croyait vraiment !

"Il ne viendra pas, Max."

"L'araignée ?! J'y comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. Il faut partir."

Miaou.

"MAINTENANT !!!"

Il poussa très violemment sa soeur jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol, elle arrêterait de ruminer et peut-être le poursuivrait-elle pour se venger. Ça avait été sa meilleure idée, ne jugez pas.

"Garnements, je sais que vous êtes là !!!"

C'était le vieux Rusard. Alors Max se releva et poursuivit Harry dans sa course-poursuite… jusqu'au bout du couloir. Waw, impressionnant.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Alohomora."

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe et évitèrent de trembler en tombant nez à nez avec de vieux ingrédients de potion qui pourissaient dans des bocaux poussiérieux. Gloups, c'était pas super confortable d'être à côté d'un cadavre de rat nageant dans un liquide verdâtre.

"Je... Je me sens mal..." dit Harry qui commençait à hyperventiler, il souffrait de claustrophobie et la salle de classe avait été condamnée suite à un éboulement qui la rendait ridiculement petite, largement plus grande qu'un placard mais suffisamment étroite pour provoquer une crise.

"Tu crois que Rusard a attrapé Michael ?"

"Ça va pas... ça va pas..."

Tous les bocaux se mirent à trembler, sa magie lui échappait et ce n'était pas bon. Du tout.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher…" menaçait Rusard. "Petits petits…"

"Bon, Harry, tant pis pour les points. On va avoir une punition mais faut que tu sortes d'ici."

Un flacon tomba en libérant une odeur tellement nauséabonde qu'elle était probablement empoisonnée, leurs yeux piquaient et Max s'apprétait déjà à ouvrir la porte…

… quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que… AAAH !!!"

Elle s'accrocha à Harry, il ne semblait pas si surpris de tomber et n'était probablement pas étranger à cet étrange phénomène. Sa magie se manifestait bizarrement quand il se sentait en danger...

Ils attérirent en douceur sur un coussin noir et poilu. Tout doux, tout moelleux et tout chaud.

"Waw, heureusement que cette chose était là."

Leur soulagement dura… un quart de seconde. Juste le temps que la "chose" se mette à bouger en grognant. Il ouvrit lentement ses six yeux, secoua deux de ses trois têtes et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Où est-ce qu'on a attéri ?!"

Le cerbère les vit et deux de ses têtes essayèrent de les croquer pendant qu'ils glissaient de sa tête centrale à ses pattes. BANG ! Il assoma très violemment Harry, ouvrant sa tempe avec ses griffes acérées et failli attraper Max avec ses dents avant de se heurter à un bouclier de protection qui se fissurait comme une balle sous sa mâchoire puissante.

"Alo... mora… Alo...momo…" paniqua-t-elle.

Trop tard, sa bulle de protection éclata et elle eut tellement peur que le rayon rouge sorti tout seul de son bâton, pulvérisa la porte (bien) et ricocha en heurtant violemment Harry (moins bien). Le chien avait déjà saisit la jambe du garçon, heureusement qu'il était évanoui car la douleur devait être terrible, il lui avait broyé l'os.

"Lâche mon frère, sale molosse !!!"

Un coup de couteau en plein dans l'oeil et le chien recula en gémissant, il avait consenti à lâcher le corps du Serpentard qui était vivant mais très mal en point. Heureusement que Max était suffisamment musclée pour le porter loin d'ici et tant pis pour la porte, la chaîne retiendrait le chien dans cette pièce de toutes les manières.

Elle l'allongea sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là pour lui administrer les premières potions de soin. Heureusement qu'une enfance avec la Meute lui avait appris à sortir avec de quoi ranimer un cadavre.

"La prochaine fois que je croise Michael, je t'assure que je le TUE !!!"

C'était probablement la fin du monde...

**\- Fin du 16ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	17. C'est la guerre

**Chapitre 17 :**

**C'est la guerre**

Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit dans une pièce entièrement blanche et incroyablement floue... Il se frotta les yeux, cligna deux-trois fois des paupières avant de remarquer une paire de lunettes sur la table de nuit. Ses lentilles ! Il avait perdu ses lentilles !!!

Il voulut se passer une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours aussi aplati que d'habitude (et qu'il ne ressemblait ni à James ni à Lily) mais l'un de ses bras était piégé dans un plâtre et l'autre entièrement recouvert de bandages. Ça expliquait les lunettes, il n'aurait pas pu enfiler ses lentilles.

"Calme-toi, tout va bien." le rassura Max qui venait d'être réveillée par ses mouvements paniqués. "Enfin… Disons que ça va moyennement bien car t'as quand même été déchiqueté par un cerbère et je vais tuer Michael demain matin."

_Quoi ?! Non, fais pas ça !!!_

Mais il était incapable de parler, ses cordes vocales avaient été momentanément déformées par l'énorme quantité de potion qu'on lui avait administré pour le ressusciter.

_Bon, bah dans ce cas, vas-y : tue-le. Mais ramène moi son coeur, très utile dans certaines potions et je veux absolument conserver son crâne !_

"Je sais ce que tu veux me dire : mais que fait un cerbère dans une école, voyons ! J'ai quelques théories là-dessus, ma piste la plus sérieuse étant que Dumb'le-taré est définitivement dingue."

"MISS BLACK !!!" l'infirmière déboula dans la pièce. "Oh ?! Il s'est réveillé ? Mais... mais… comment..."

"Son corps est habitué aux potions, je vous avais prévenu ! Il lui faut plus de calmants que la norme."

Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de lui administrer une nouvelle dose de potion qui aurait pu tuer un sorcier de son âge mais elle ignorait l'étendue de sa puissance qui avait tendance à digérer les soins plus rapidement. C'était pratique pour guérir, moins pour dormir en paix.

"Partez maintenant, c'était notre deal : vous restez jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille."

"Mais..."

"Sortez."

"Mais il n'est pas..."

"Aller, regagnez votre dortoir. Sinon j'appelle le Directeur."

"Votre Directeur est complètement fou !!!"

"Je le sais bien. J'essaie pourtant de le contenir en le fournissant en bonbons mais... y'a plus beaucoup d'espoir depuis qu'Harry Potter est mort, il a pété les plombs."

"Ah ? Euh..." Max ne savait plus quoi dire alors elle se leva. "Ok."

Avant de partir, elle déposa sur l'oreiller de son frère une petite peluche de lapin : il s'appelait Ponpon. Oui, c'était à elle et vous n'avez rien vu. RIEN !

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le jour pointait à peine et il avait affreusement mal, partout. Un hurlement se fit entendre, au loin avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre à la volée pour accueillir trois élèves à moitié cramés.

"Qu'est-ce que..." dit l'infirmière en allant chercher de quoi les prendre en charge dans son armoire de soin. "Accident de potion ?"

D'autres hurlements s'élevaient dans les couloirs et cinq élèves entrèrent en courant dans la pièce sécurisée : deux pouffsouffles de troisième année, une Serdaigle et Drago Malfoy. Définitivement pas un accident de potion dans ce cas.

"Black !!!" hurla l'héritier de sang-pur avec son accent précieux. "Ta soeur a pété les plombs : c'est la guerre !"

BOUM ! L'explosion était si puissante qu'un fragment d'armure fut projeté jusque dans l'infirmerie provoquant un nouveau vent de panique. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall s'était alliée avec le Professeur Rogue pour transporter trois brancards en urgence. Une vingtaine d'élèves les suivaient, blessés ou juste profondément choqués.

Ah ouais, carrément : Gryffondor et Serpentard qui travaillent ensemble ?! C'était effectivement la fin du monde.

"Est-ce que Max Black est en train d'attaquer Michael P. Parker ?" chuchota Harry qui ne pouvait pas parler plus fort.

"Oui !!!" hurlèrent Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger d'une même voix avant de s'en rendre compte et d'afficher un regard dégoûté.

"Dans ce cas, y'a aucun espoir..." dit Harry en fermant les yeux, il était siii fatigué.

"Monsieur Black, si vous me dites comment je peux calmer cette folie, je..." dit le Professeur Rogue mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir. À moins que... "J'annulerai la punition que je vous réservais en plus de celle que vous risquez avec Hagrid."

Harry rouvrit ses yeux : quoi ?!

"Ah vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous avez visiblement enfreint le règlement en pénétrant dans la pièce interdite alors vous et votre soeur serez puni."

"Severus !" réprimanda l'infirmière. "Il n'est pas en état de…"

"AAAH !!!" et six nouveaux blessés entrèrent.

"Je dois vous laisser." paniqua-t-elle.

Harry enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec... Ponpon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Oh... Max, bien sûr.

"Profess… eur !" et il toussa car sa gorge le brûlait. "Vous annulez les punitions et je vous dis."

"D'accord."

"Les deux !" menaça Harry.

"Bien sûr." accepta Severus Rogue, ça devait être très grave alors.

Harry ferma ses yeux, mmmh, il avait tellement sommeil : qui pouvait prévenir le marteau-piqueur qui broyait son cerveau qu'il devait dormir ? A… Attends ! Il devait faire quelque chose d'important avant ça. La... La guerre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi devrait-il arrêter la guerre ?

"Black !!!"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la peluche fermement serrée sur son coeur. Il la tendit au professeur :

"Prenez-en soin, il s'appelle Ponpon."

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fiche avec votr…"

"C'est à Max."

Oh. Les yeux du professeur s'éclairaient soudainement : une prise d'otage. Ça, il savait faire. Et ne pas défoncer le crâne de la victime pour qu'elle se taise, il l'avait bien appris (à coup de Doloris). Quoique... Il ne risquait pas grand-chose avec Ponpon.

"Si ça fonctionne, vous me dirais si je dois annuler vos deux punitions ou bien celles de votre soeur ou un de chaque." précisa-t-il en s'éloignant.

"Quoi ?!" cria Harry en se blessant les cordes vocales, il crachait du sang. "Mais c'était pas ça... no… notre accor..."

"Arrêtez de parler, vous." menaça Pomfresh. "J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas m'occuper de votre voix."

Harry réalisa que c'était bel et bien leur accord : annuler deux punitions, il n'avait jamais été question de plus. Et c'est comme ça qu'il apprit une leçon très importante : ne jamais faire affaire avec un Serpentard plus aguerris.

**-Fin du 17ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	18. Une armée de citrouilles

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Une armée de citrouilles**

"T'as osé te servir de Ponpon ?!"

"Aïeuh !!!"

"Mon cher et tendre Ponpon !!!"

"Maaax, steuplait : tu peux me décrocher maintenant ?"

"PONPON VOUDRAIT QUE TU PAIES POUR CET AFFRONT !!!"

C'était plus probablement Max qui souhaitait se venger mais Harry garda le silence : il ferait le malin quand il ne risquerait plus de plonger dans les profondeurs du lac si la branche qui le retenait craquait soudainement (coupée par un bâton de combat magique, au hasard…)

"J'ai du sang dans les poumons…" dit-il et en un mouvement de bâton, Max le décrocha pour le poser à terre.

"C'est vrai ?! Mince mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

"CRÈÈÈVE !!!"

Harry n'avait absolument pas mal et profita enfin de sa position de force pour attaquer en insufflant aux plantes environnantes l'envie d'attaquer sa soeur. Elle se protégea dans une bulle qui était efficace, certes mais l'empêchait de bouger d'avantage. Ok, c'était plutôt la honte de se faire battre par une armée de citrouilles.

"Je te pardonne." déclara Max. "Pour Ponpon et pour le chien qui a failli nous tuer et pour notre punition. Est-ce que je compte les trois chaudrons que tu m'as détruit en cours ?"

Ah oui, effectivement, ça faisait beaucoup. Harry demanda aux citrouilles d'aller à l'école effrayer quelques élèves. Bah quoi ? C'était Halloween !

"On ferait mieux de rentrer pour participer à la fête." proposa Harry.

"Il est hors de question que je me trouve dans la même pièce que cet abruti !"

Michael n'était pas des plus doué pour parler de ses sentiments... ou communiquer tout court, d'ailleurs ! Les envoyer droit dans un piège en prévenant Rusard qu'il y aurait certainement des élèves dans le coin avait été sa manière d'évacuer : il était seul perdu avec des élèves qui le haïssaient et ses meilleures amis étaient soit à Gryffondor soit à Serpentard. Harry était persuadé que ça pourrait aller mieux maintenant qu'il avait pu s'énerver. Sauf que Max était très rancunière.

"Il se nourri exclusivement de ketchup dans les cuisines, on ne le verra pas ce soir." dit-il. "… et y'aura des bonbons."

Ok, il aurait probablement dû commencer par parler des bonbons… elle fila droit vers le château. Il rentra dans l'école avec la lenteur d'un escargot et comme Max était toujours très inquiète qu'il ait quitté l'infirmerie trop tôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire des allers-retours dans les couloirs pour l'attendre et vérifier que tout allait bien.

"Soit tu accélère, soit j'appelle l'infirmière pour lui dire de vérifier une dernière fois ton état. T'imagines ?! Un check-up COMPLET !!!"

"Tu es un démon."

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"Est-ce que t'es un épouvantard ???" demanda très sérieusement Harry. "Parce que c'est effrayant."

BANG ! Il se prit un coup sur la tête. Y'avait décidément certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

À peine arrivèrent-ils dans la Grande Salle que la fête fut interrompu par un Quirell hystérique :

"Un… Un Tr… Tr… Troll !!! D… dans les... les cachooots !" et paf, il tomba piteusement sur le seul.

C'était ÇA, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?! Cette école avait définitivement un problème... Tout le monde se mit à hurler, Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

"Les préfets conduiront les élèves dans leur salle commune."

Max haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le banc des serpentards. Harry s'installa à ses côtés.

"Les Black !!! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, là ?"

"Bah le Troll est dans les cachots, non ?" dit Max.

"Et notre Salle Commune est dans les cachots également." poursuivit Harry.

"Du coup, le lieu le plus sûr pour nous, c'est à cette table."

Leur raisonnement était tellement implacable que tous les serpentards se rassirent en une seconde et continuèrent leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Drago Malfoy se hissa à leur hauteur : être à côté d'eux était sa meilleure chance de survie si un Troll en furie débarquait soudainement.

"Y'a pas à dire, vous êtes doués." avoua-t-il enfin, après des semaines de lutte.

"Évidement."

Les jumeaux commencèrent par s'envoyer des patacitrouille puis des chocogrenouille en pleine face… Personne ne pouvait dire avec précision qui avait commencé. Bien rapidement, un projectile perdu fut renvoyé avec verve dans leur direction et quelques autres serpents se mêlèrent à leur bataille.

"… et maintenant vous détruisez tout." soupira Drago Malfoy.

"Évidemment."

**-Fin du 18ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	19. Su-sucre

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Su-sucre**

Si vous avez déjà pris les transports en commun à Paris pendant l'heure de pointe (ou simplement fait l'expérience des bouchons sur l'autoroute), vous comprendrez pourquoi évacuer une centaine d'élèves effrayés en même temps était une mauvaise idée. Les serpentards avaient bien fait de se rassoir mais ça ne suffisait pas : les autres maisons s'entassaient en poussant vers la porte. Ça pouvait durer un bon quart d'heure.

"Neville !!! Personne n'a prévenu Hermione pour le Troll !" prévint Seamus avant de se faire aspirer dans la masse. "Elle a pleuré tout l'après-midi dans les toilettes des filles..."

"On doit aller l'aider, Ron ! Si on part maintenant, personne ne s'en rendra compte..."

Mais le rouquin haussa les épaules :

"Et alors ?! Je suis sûr qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Madame Je-sais-Tout, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide."

"Tu... Tu dis ça juste parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi en cours ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir."

"Tu pourrais laisser quelqu'un souffrir uniquement par jalousie ?!"

"Bah tu peux y aller, toi, si t'es siii malin !!! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider."

S'aventurer tout seul dans les couloirs pendant qu'un Troll s'y balade ? Euh... Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aider Hermione mais...

Son regard paniqué croisa celui des jumeaux Black. Oh, il les haïssait, ça c'était certain. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils toujours à lui ? Il ne leur avait jamais rien fait ! Mais... il pouvait admettre qu'ils étaient suffisamment tarés pour aller combattre un Troll des Montagnes. Seraient-ils assez altruistes pour aider quelqu'un sans que ça ne leur rapporte aucun gallion ? Pas sûr.

En tout cas, il se sentait plus capable de braver la foule à contre-sens plutôt que d'affronter un Troll des Montagnes seul. Il tourna et changea de sens, la lutte était moins violente que prévu car la foule diminuait de plus en plus rapidement.

"Hermione Granger est toute seule dans les toilettes des filles." commença-t-il, le plus dur serait de trouver des arguments pour...

"On y va !!!"

Quoi ?! Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, Harry et Max se levèrent, suivit de près par Drago Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bon sang ? C'était bien MALFOY ??? Oh. Mince… Ils allaient sûrement diriger le Troll sur la pauvre Gryffondor pour continuer le travail de Lord Voldemort : exterminer le sang impur.

"Oh mon dieu !!!" hurla-t-il. "J'ai tué Hermione Granger !"

Après s'être engouffré dans la foule, les trois serpentards dévièrent vers un couloir désert.

"C'est brillant !!!" s'écria Malfoy en courant à leurs côtés. "Profiter d'un Troll pour aller cogner du sang-de-bour…"

PAF ! Malheureusement pour lui, il fut encastré dans les armures avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Si son cerveau était en état de marche, il aurait évoqué son Père mais... Le spectacle auquel il assistait n'avait tellement pas de sens qu'il s'était certainement fait la malle loin de son crâne. Ou alors il était mort ?!

"Méchante Max, pas bien."

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"On ne tue pas l'héritier des Malfoy."

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"Ils sont puissants et riches. Surtout riches en fait."

"Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

"C'est bien Max : su-sucre !"

Pourquoi la fille Black s'était mise à quatre pattes pour aboyer ? Pourquoi le garçon Black lui donnait un morceau de sucre ? Est-ce que les pingouins ont des genoux ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?!" demanda-t-il et il devina qu'il n'était pas mort.

"C'est du renforcement positif." répondit Harry comme une évidence. "Tu veux essayer ?"

Euh... Sans façon.

"Répète après moi : Hermione Granger est une née-moldue, on ne dit pas sang-de-bourbe."

C'était idiot mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus provoquer le diable. Et si ces deux-là n'étaient pas le diable alors c'est qu'ils l'avaient mangé ! Ne pas provoquer les jumeaux Black, ça semblait être une bonne règle de survie.

"Hermione Granger est une née-moldue, on ne dit pas sang-de-bourbe." dit-il. "Et alors ?"

Harry lui tendit un morceau de sucre et lui caressa le haut du crâne. Qu'est-ce que... What ?!

"On ne va pas cogner une fille sans défense, on va la prévenir qu'un Troll rode dans les couloirs. Répète."

"On ne va pas cogner une fille sans défense, on va la prévenir qu'un Troll rode dans les couloirs."

Su-sucre. Drago avait mal au coeur après toutes les sucreries du festin. Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que ses gratouilles auraient un effet ? C'était... plutôt relaxant, en effet mais IL N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CHIEN !!!

"Et on va en profiter pour gagner son amitié."

"QUOI ?!" hurla le blondinet de sa voix la plus dégoutée. "Il en est hors de qu…"

"Méchant Drago ! Méchant !!!" dit Max en lui cognant violemment la tête.

"Aïe !!! Vous êtes tarés !"

Harry secoua la tête, visiblement déçu et il donna vie aux armures de soldat pour le maintenir contre ce mur. Il comprenait : quiconque n'étant pas de leur côté était contre eux et ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Ils voulaient vraiment aller secourir cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, pour une raison qui lui échappait et ils ne voulaient pas être dérangé par... bah par lui, en l'occurrence.

"Et je fais quoi, moi, si y'a le Troll ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"M'en fou !"

"C'est pas notre problème !"

Il ne voulait ni devenir ami avec les deux cinglés ni secourir une fille en détresse (Gryffondor au sang impur qui plus est) mais il voulait encore moins être réduit en charpie par un Troll des Montagnes.

"Je viens avec vous !!!" hurla-t-il.

… il aurait tout le temps de se raviser par la suite.

**-Fin du 19ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	20. Couic-couic

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Couic-couic**

D'abord, il y avait eu le su-sucre puis il s'était pris des coups sur la tête. Ensuite, il avait été embarqué (malgré lui) dans une course poursuite dans tout le château. Il n'arrivait plus trop à déterminer quand sa vie avait dérapé : devait-il considérer que c'était AVANT de se faire kidnapper par une armée de citrouilles débarquant de nulle part au moment où il avait voulut fausser compagnie aux jumeaux ou bien APRÈS s'être fait transformer en fouine ?

"Couic ! Couic !"

Définitivement la fouine ! C'était tellement humiliant...

"HERMIIIONE !!!"

"Non, Max, elle n'est certainement pas tombé dans la cuvette..."

"Bah t'en sais rien, ça t'est jamais arrivé."

"Je ne veux pas savoir comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation..." soupira Harry.

"Bah tout a commencé avec du caca…"

Pourquoi les fouines ont de trop petits bras pour se cacher les oreilles ? Bon, il avait un cri perçant et très agaçant mais il ne voulait plus faire couic-couic : il était aristocrate, un minimum de dignité.

"MAX LAISSE TOMBER LES DÉTAILS !!!" hurla Harry.

Trois éclairs fusèrent et l'un des lavabo explosa, la situation leur apparaissait parfaitement normale contrairement à une petite fouine qui essaya (encore) de se carapater.

"Méchant Drago !"

"Si tu continues, on te mets un harnais."

Soudainement, la fouine était beaucoup plus sage. On lui donna un su-sucre. Le petit animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, prêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui dirait.

"AAAH !!!"

Un hurlement strident (sexe : féminin) et un grognement (sex… euh, non, espèce : Troll), les deux serpentards et la fouine se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient juste dans les toilettes des garçons. Ahem. Sans commentaire.

Hermione s'était réfugiée sous les lavabos quand ils arrivèrent, ça avait été son premier réflexe et comme elle ignorait totalement comment s'en sortir, elle fut extrêmement soulagée. À part des professeurs, elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu être plus approprié qu'eux dans cette situation.

Pouf ! Une petite fouine se transforma en Drago Malfoy et son regard noir était très clair : on n'en parle pas. Parfait, elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir, de toutes les manières.

"Tu te charges de l'immobiliser et je lui défonce le crâne." proposa Harry en dégainant son épée qu'il cachait toujours dans sa canne.

"Non non : tu l'immobilise et je le trucide !"

"NON, c'est à moi de l'égorger !!!"

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis se mirent d'accord en brandissant leurs armes :

"Chacun pour soi !!!"

Shlick- Shlack - Shlick

Les yeux crevés simultanément par deux couteaux de lancer, la main tranchée par l'épée et puis AAARGH, le Troll perdait l'équilibre…

"Granger, reste pas là !" hurla Drago en effectuant un parfait wingardium leviosa pour lui permettre de se dégager de son cul-de-sac sans être assomée.

"Tu m'as aidé ou je rêve ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"Tu rêve."

Un jet d'hémoglobine plus tard, il remit ça en dégageant la Gryffondor juste avant que le Troll ne lui tombe dessus. Oups. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait...

"Bon, là, j'ai pas rêvé !!!" dit Hermione avec une voix victorieuse de je-t'ai-pris-les-mains-dans-le-sac.

"Tu me prends pour quoi, un assassin ?" grogna le Serpentard. "J'ai pas fais exprès, en plus, c'était un réflexe."

"Ouais ouais, bah pour un... AAAH !!!"

Hermione effectua l'un de ses fameux bonds en arrière, évitant in extremis de s'assomer avec la plomberie quand la tête décapitée du Troll roula vers elle jusqu'aux pieds d'un professeur Rogue en état de choc.

"Est-ce que..." commença-t-il, étourdi. "Est-ce que vous venez tout juste de décapiter un Troll des Montagnes adulte ?!"

Les jumeaux affichèrent leur sourire le plus innocent.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais..."

Les autres ne tardèrent pas arriver, juste le temps pour Harry et Max de récupérer leurs armes. Les quatre sorciers étaient toujours couvert de sang à côté du cadavre éviscéré du pauvre Troll sans tête.

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ICI ?!" hurla une McGonagall furieuse (ou très inquiète à la vue du sang, au choix). "Les Black, évidemment..."

"Ce n'est pas de leur faute, Professeur."

Hermione avait peut-être sa place à Gryffondor, après tout...

"Miss Granger ?"

"J'étais allé dans les toilettes pour... euh... pleurer." continuait-elle.

"Ah ça, c'est tout moi." renchéri Drago. "Je fais toujours pleurer les filles. C'est pas tous les jours qu'elles voient une énooorme b…"

"STOP !!!"

"Bibliothèque." s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. "Je voulais dire bibliothèque."

"T'es franchement dégueux." déclara Hermione. "T'as grandi où, dans une porcherie ?!"

"Un manoir, en fait..."

"C'est les pires, ça, les gosses de riches qui se croient au-dessus de tout."

"Je SUIS au-dessus de tout et tu devrais te sentir honoré que je daigne t'adresser un regard."

"Exactement ce que je disais." fanfaronna-t-elle.

"Agenouille-toi devant Le Drago Malfoy, sang-de-b…" mais il s'interrompit pour ne pas se prendre un nouveau coup sur la tête. "Euh... née-moldue." se corrigea-t-il.

Su-sucre. Il réalisait avec horreur que ce dressage fonctionnait parfaitement. Qu'allait-il devenir ?!

**-Fin du 20ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	21. Shrödinger

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Shrödinger**

_Monsieur Weasley,_

_Il semblerait que vous ne sachiez pas faire la différence entre une poudre de fée et des écailles de salamandre séchées. Peut-être n'arrivez vous pas à différencier non plus l'usage de votre cerveau et celui de votre anus, je vous conseillerais donc de remédier à ce soucis avant de me rendre à nouveau un parchemin qui aurait plus sa place dans les toilettes que sur mon bureau._

_Ci-joint, ma facture de cachets anti-migraine._

"Severus !!!"

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux de la copie qu'il corrigeait avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé avant de soupirer profondément : qu'avaient-ils encore fait ?!

"Ils possèdent toute la collection des livres de la réserve !!!" s'égosilla Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

"Bah ça, c'est ton boulot, non ? Est-ce ma faute si tu n'arrive pas à bosser correctement ?! File-leur une punition et c'est tout..."

"Non non, tu ne comprends pas : ils les ont acheté par hiboux express."

Félicitations, pensait-il. Il fronça les sourcils pour la forme.

"C'est interdit ?" demanda-t-il.

"Justement, c'est ça le problème… Ils ont le droit et je ne peux pas leur retirer. Mais tu es leur directeur de maison alors j'ai pensé..."

"Fais pas ça ! Penser, c'est vraiment pas pour toi..."

Furieuse, elle s'en alla en claquant sa porte. Quelques flacons d'ingrédients vascillèrent mais heureusement pour lui, il n'y eut pas d'accident. On ne claque pas la porte d'un potionniste, par Salazar !

"Severus !!!"

Il sursauta : avaient-ils provoqué une autre catastrophe ?! À peine cinq minutes, il voulait juste ne plus entendre leur nom pendant cinq petites minutes...

"Quoi, encore, Minerva ? Si c'est pour cette histoire d'aiguille dans une botte de foin, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne..."

"Non, non, je ne suis pas là pour ça... C'est pour l'exercice de la boîte."

"Laisse-moi deviner : les leurs avaient des dents et ont attaqué les élèves ?"

"Harry a fait une immense boîte AUTOUR de Neville Londubat et y'avait un cadavre de chat dans celle de Max, elle a justifié ça avec Shrödinger…"

Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire...

"Est-ce que tu avais précisé la taille de la boîte que tu voulais qu'ils transfigurent ?"

"Non, mais..."

"Et rien n'indiquait qu'ils ne devaient pas enfermer l'un de leur camarade ?"

"Du bon sens !"

"Quant au chat, est-ce que tu avais précisément indiqué qu'elle devait être vide ?"

McGonagall soupira longuement en comprenant qu'il défendrait toujours ses élèves, ça semblait être une règle de Serpentard… Elle regarda la fiole qui s'apprétait à tomber de l'étagère et sourit. Quand elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, elle se délecta du hurlement de son collège. La fiole s'était brisée dans sa chute, parfait !

Quelques secondes plus tard tout au plus, la porte se rouvrit à la volée pour accueillir le Professeur de Sortilège et celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui avaient eux aussi plusieurs réclamations concernant les jumeaux. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à revenir avec le visage blême et une nouvelle anecdote.

"Bon, bon, ça suffit !" dit le directeur des serpentards. "Arrêtez de me solliciter, vous êtes capables d'écrire un courrier à leurs parents, non ?!"

Comme ils se présentaient comme des héritiers, leurs géniteurs étaient forcément en vie et peut-être aussi fous que les gamins mais certainement capables de soulager la rage des enseignants... Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée !

"On a déjà envoyé plusieurs hiboux mais y'a jamais eu de réponse…"

"J'aimerais juste demander un p'tit truc idiot pour vérifier que vous avez un cerveau : vos lettres étaient écrites en quelle langue ?"

McGonagall lui aurait volontiers réexpliqué qu'on ne traite pas les gens comme des crétins si on veut entretenir des rapports courtois avec eux mais son ancien élèves n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de tact pour comprendre ça.

"Je dis ça parce qu'ils sont SLAVES. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vos courriers restent sans réponse."

Le petit Flitwick frappa dans ses mains en prenant un air enjoué, il ne précisa pas que "slave" était trop vague pour écrire une lettre dans leur langue natale et préféra sauter sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de cette tâche :

"Parfait, parfait, Severus. Tu es un véritable génie donc on va te laisser le soin d'écrire un courrier. De toutes les manières, il n'y a que toi qui peut faire un truc décent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je..." mais ses collègues acquissèrent avant de quitter son bureau comme s'ils étaient poursuivi par un scroutt-à-pétard. "Fichu Serdaigle !"

Il repoussa les copies de ses élèves et attrapa un parchemin et sa plume.

"Il faut tout faire soi-même dans cette école !" grommela-t-il.

**-Fin du 21ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	22. C'est de la magie

**Chapitre 22 :**

**C'est de la magie**

"Seulement un gallion !!!" hurlait Max. "L'essayer c'est l'adopter…"

"Six pour le prix de cinq !" précisa Harry. "Vous ne trouverez pas moins cher ailleurs."

La Grande Salle était particulièrement vide ce matin-là et pour cause, quand les jumeaux organisaient une vente, c'était toujours un événement. Les élèves s'étaient tous agglutinés dans un renfoncement du couloir où tout le monde passait pour aller manger, le spot idéal.

"Est-ce que c'est un stylo-bille ?!" demanda Hermione qui s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'eux depuis cette histoire de Troll.

"Oooh : voici une volontaire pour tester notre produit !" s'écria Max. "Approche, Hermione."

Elle lui tendit un stylo et la Gryffondor écrivit une petite phrase sur un rouleau de parchemin, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation de liberté du stylo par rapport à la plume.

"C'est un stylo-bille." confirma-t-elle avant de murmurer à Harry : "Ils sont au courant que ça coûte 1/10 du prix auquel vous le vendez ?"

"Bien sûr que non sinon ils n'achèteraient pas, voyons." répondit-il dans son oreille.

"Mais... et si un autre né-moldu vous balance ?!"

"Essaie de leur dire."

Ah ? Euh... Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il y avait forcément un piège et connaissant les jumeaux, c'était soit brillant soit douloureux et probablement les deux simultanément. Ses doigts tapotèrent sur sa cuisse un rythme nerveux : 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4…

Elle observa attentivement Max qui tapotait le même rythme qu'elle sur sa cuisse : 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4… À y regarder de plus près, tous les né-moldus frappaient ce rythme exactement à la même fréquence, leurs yeux vitreux ne se rendaient compte de rien. Est-ce qu'ils avaient hypnotisé toute l'école ?!

"Comment vous faites ça ?" dit-elle avec son fameux ton curieux.

"Des bonbons et de l'eau." répondit Drago Malfoy avec son sourire supérieur qui agaçait toute l'école. "Longue histoire…"

"Les gamins aux bonbons, bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?!"

Les Black empochèrent quelques gallions supplémentaires avant d'en reverser un à Drago Malfoy, son pourcentage pour qu'il garde le silence.

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, ENCORE ?!" hurla le Professeur McGonagall en dégageant la foule.

"Vous voulez essayer notre stylo, Professeur ?" proposa Harry.

"Votre quoi ?"

"C'est un produit formidable qui permet d'écrire sans avoir besoin d'encrier." expliqua-t-il.

Intriguée, elle se saisit du petit objet et écrivit directement sur le parchemin qu'on lui tendait. Normalement, ça n'aurait rien écrit du tout puisqu'elle n'avait pas plongé l'extrémité dans l'encre mais à sa grande surprise, les jumeaux vendaient quelque chose qui fonctionnait réellement !

"C'est... c'est de la magie !" s'écria-t-elle. "Combien vous le vendez ?!"

"Seulement un gallion mais on vous en offre un si vous en achetez cinq." indiqua Max.

"J'en veux dix !!!"

**-Fin du 22ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	23. Stupide et borné

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Stupide et borné**

"Hé, Max !" chuchota Drago pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. "Tu peux demander à Granger comment l'encre ne s'évapore pas dans le stylo bille ?"

Max échangea un soupire fatigué avec Harry.

"Hermione, Drago voudrait savoir comment l'encre reste dans le stylo ?"

"Harry, tu peux répondre à Malfoy que l'encre est sous forme de gélatine ?"

Harry commença à se cogner la tête sur le bureau suivi de très près par Max qui n'en pouvait plus non plus.

"Drago, en fait, l'encre est sous..."

"Ça va." dit-il. "J'ai entendu."

Devenir ami simultanément avec Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger avait été leur pire erreur depuis la rentrée scolaire (et nous parlons quand même de deux gamins ayant affronté un cerbère et un Troll des Montagnes) : ils restaient avec eux sans pouvoir se supporter. Du coup, Harry et Max passaient leur temps à servir à la fois de hibou et de tampon entre les deux.

"Et pourquoi ça s'appelle un stylo-bille ? Y'a quand même pas une bille à l'intérieur ?!" demanda-t-il en secouant son stylo dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Hermione gribouilla rapidement un schéma sur son parchemin puis lui envoya en passant par Harry et Max qui étaient assis entre les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils lui repassèrent sa feuille où le sorcier de sang-pur avait rajouté quelques flèches avec des points d'interrogations.

"Bon, arrêtez, c'est ridicule !!!" s'écria Max quand son amie essaya de repasser la feuille avec des réponses.

Elle se leva et son frère également, ils agitèrent leurs baguette/bâton magique pour faire glisser Hermione à côté de Drago et enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer aux cartes tranquillement. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas ensorcelé une plume à papote pour s'ennuyer en cours !

"C'est forcément une invention de sorcier, un moldu ne peut pas créer un truc aussi cool." affirma l'héritier Malfoy.

"D'accord, explique-moi pourquoi on n'en trouve que dans le monde moldu dans ce cas…"

"Bah euh... C'est... c'est un parent sorcier qui a inventé ça pour son enfant cracmol ? Pour qu'il ait un truc spécial lui-aussi."

"Tu es stupide et borné." affirma Hermione.

"Et voilà l'affirmation qui stipule que tu n'as aucun autre argument : j'ai raison."

Drago se pris quelques coups sur la tête et s'excusa pour obtenir son su-sucre. Il pouvait éventuellement admettre qu'il était borné… mais jamais devant témoin !

"C'est un truc simpliste, en fait." conclut-il. "N'importe quel sorcier aurait été capable de le créer mais Nous sommes trop occupé avec des choses remarquables telles que les potions et les sortilèges. Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit un truc de moldu !"

"Et voilà qu'il retourne sa veste..." soupira Hermione. "Sérieusement, les jumeaux, pourquoi vous le supportez ?!"

"Il est riche."

"… et influant."

"Hé !" s'indigna Drago. "J'ai pleins de qualités."

"Bah oui : riche et influant."

"Ce qui fait de moi un ami largement meilleur que la née-moldue ! Vous lui trouvez quoi, sérieusement ?!"

"Elle est intelligente."

"Curieuse."

"Puissante."

"Co…"

"C'est bon, c'est bon." interrompit-il. "J'ai compris."

Il croisa ses bras et plongea sa tête dedans pour bouder : s'il restait muet pendant suffisamment longtemps, ils se rendraient compte de son importance. Quelques minutes plus tard, on glissa entre ses doigts un petit objet long et fin emballé dans un rouleau de parchemin. Il l'ignora.

Il attendit que la salle de classe se vide entièrement pour enfin ouvrir les yeux, il ne restait plus que Binns mais le fantôme n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il vérifia attentivement qu'il était vraiment seul pour déballer une sorte de stylo accompagné d'un schéma explicatif : le fonctionnement d'un stylo-plume.

Intéressé, bien malgré lui, il commença à lire…

**-Fin du 23ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	24. Espèce d'associal mal luné

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Espèce d'associal mal luné**

"Fais chier !" jura Drago Malfoy en plongeant son scone du matin dans sa tasse de thé brûlant.

Il se prit trois coups sur la tête, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre.

"Espèce de... euh... Hippogriffe à la cervelle de… euh... phénix ?"

"Su-sucre !"

Il attrapa son sucre pour le plonger dans son thé, il y rajouta un nuage de lait avant de touiller puis porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Mmmh, ça ne valait pas la perfection du thé qu'il buvait au Manoir mais c'était plutôt correct.

"Mon père m'écrit." dit-il en secouant sa lettre du matin pour illustrer ses propos. "Il est plutôt fier de mon alliance avec les Black, vous êtes connu à travers le Ministère."

"Nous sommes formidables." commenta Max.

"JE suis génial." corrigea Harry en esquivant son bâton de combat magique.

"Par contre, il voudrait savoir ce que je fiche avec la sang-de-bour… AÏE !"

"Max c'était une citation." précisa Harry.

"Oups, désolée…"

Drago lui frappa la tête puis se retrouva avec un couteau sur la gorge. Il pensa au Troll et leva ses mains en preuve de soumission : ne jamais attaquer un Black.

"C'est même pas comme si je désirais sa présence, elle nous colle juste au derrière !" s'énerva-t-il. "Je vais me faire engueuler en rentrant au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël par sa faute..."

"Tu peux expliquer à ton père que tu fais une expérience et que tu dois te coltiner la sang-de-bourbe pour récolter des preuves scientifiques de leur infériorité."

Plouf ! Surpris, Drago lâcha un scone dans sa tasse.

"Vous êtes bons."

"Les meilleurs !"

Le professeur Rogue secoua sa tête en passant à leur niveau, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à contacter leurs parents et ça le rendait irascible… enfin, pire que d'habitude.

À chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier l'arbre généalogique des Black, il en ressortait avec six ouvrages de potion sous le bras. Il venait à peine de comprendre qu'il y avait un truc pas net, là-dessous.

_Je recherche l'arbre généalogique des Black. Attention : magie de l'esprit !_

Cette phrase était écrite en quatre exemplaires sur chacune des faces de ses deux mains et il s'était collé une dizaine de post-it sur le corps partout où il était susceptible de regarder.

"Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois-ci, les Black." affirma-t-il en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque.

"Ah, salut Severus !" le salua la bibliothécaire avec un sourire moqueur. "Toujours aucune nouvelle des Black ?!"

"Je cherche un livre sur... les... plantes médicinales." dit-il.

"Encore ?! C'est toujours au même endroit, ma bibliothèque n'est pas vivante."

"Ah oui, bien sûr."

Il se rendit là-bas avant de revenir sur ses pas, fulminant :

"En fait, je cherche un ouvrage sur les vieilles familles de sang-pur, il me faudrait un arbre généalogique étendu et le plus précis possible."

"D'accord, bah débrouille-toi puisque tu es tellement supérieur au commun des mortels." grommela Mme Pince qui n'avait jamais supporté ses sautes d'humeur.

"S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de garder un oeil fixé sur ma main et c'est pas évident..." demanda-t-il.

"33ème rangée, section A."

Il parti dans la direction indiquée sans aucune autre formule de politesse et ne prêta pas d'importance au "espèce d'associal mal luné" que sa collègue lui balança. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude ni comme s'il cherchait à s'améliorer.

Quand il tomba enfin sur le livre qu'il voulait consulter depuis quelques jours, il colla l'un se ses post-it sur la couverture le temps de trouver une chaise correcte. Il s'attendait à découvrir une mascarade mais...

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" se demanda-t-il. "J'ai besoin d'un bouquin sur les herbes de… de…"

Heureusement que son cerveau était habitué à créer des clefs et des barrières dans son esprit ou celui des autres : _tu peux lutter, tu es plus fort !_

Il rejeta la force qui protégeait la famille Black et s'empressa d'ouvrir le livre à la bonne page. Il trouva rapidement la branche slave, étonné de lire les prénom Max et Harry comme si tout était normal. Devenait-il parano ?

À moins qu'il n'y ait plusieurs couches de protection?! Il caressa la page avec son doigt pour vérifier que tout était normal. Et... rien.

"Les doloris auront eu raison de mon cerveau !"

Cependant, il n'y croyait pas : en tant que Maître Occlumens, il savait reconnaître les symptômes d'une magie de manipulation. N'importe qui aurait été dupé mais il était Severus Rogue !

Il restera plusieurs minutes à fixer la page tout en passant et repassant son doigt sur le texte. Il lui fallut du temps (plusieurs heures) et beaucoup de concentration pour remarquer la faille : quand son doigt touchait un endroit assez précis de cette page, le texte semblait vaciller pendant une fraction de seconde.

"J'te tiens !" s'écria-t-il en posant son doigt sur le "o" dans le prénom d'un certain ancêtre.

Toutes les lettres disparurent pour laisser place à une illustration dont personne ne pouvait remarquer la disparition puisqu'elle était purement décorative. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il ressenti une légère sensation de chaleur puis un courant électrique qui lui fit lâcher prise. Quand il essaya de repasser son doigt sur la faille, elle avait disparut. Étrange...

"On dirait de la technologie moldue amplifiée par un sortilège." dit-il, fasciné. "Je sais pas qui sont ces gamins mais..."

Il songea à toutes leurs manoeuvres aussi brillantes que dérangeantes et la tête décapitée d'un certain Troll des Montagnes…

"Ils sont forts." avoua-t-il.

Il referma le bouquin, satisfait. Oh, il ignorait toujours tout à leur propos mais il savait désormais qu'ils cachaient bel et bien quelque chose. Il allait enquêter… Ou fouiner dans ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas, dépendant du point de vue.

"Je vais découvrir vos secrets."

**-Fin du 24ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	25. Tes p'tits jeux foireux

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Tes p'tits jeux foireux**

Max se réveilla le matin du 25 Décembre avec la tête dans le vide et le corps pris au piège dans une immense toile d'araignée. Par réflexe, elle se débatit…

"Arrête, ça sert à rien."

Oh. Elle connaissait tellement bien cette voix blasée ! Dommage (ou heureusement) qu'elle n'avait aucun couteau sur elle sinon, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

"MICHAEL !!! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!" hurla-t-elle en tirant de plus en plus sur la toile, son corps se collait d'avantage. "J'en ai assez de tes p'tits jeux foireux !"

"Tu crois que c'est moi qui t'ai attaché à cette toile ?!"

"Évidemment. Tu as bien jeté Harry dans la gueule d'un cerbère !!!"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il n'était guère plus avantagé qu'elle dans sa propre toile d'araignée géante. Sans doute avait-il utilisé son habilité pour négocier avec l'arachnide, paraître aussi piégé qu'elle devait faire parti d'un plan machiavélique.

"Écoute, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il passerait à travers le sol... Comment j'aurai pu deviner ?" dit-il.

"Tu sais toujours tout !" accusa-t-elle.

"C'est pas faux."

"Détache-moi puis vas crever !"

Michael se concentra pour utiliser sa magie sans baguette mais il manquait d'entraînement depuis Poudlard, il coupa seulement quelques fils des deux toiles avant d'abandonner. Il avait oublié à quel point les maux de tête étaient violents...

"Je n'y arrive pas." avoua-t-il.

Elle essaya à son tour, échoua, le menaça de mort (trois fois) puis poussa un hurlement déchirant quand l'araignée géante descendit de l'arbre. Étrangement, le "monstre" commença par Michael.

Soit ça faisait parti de son plan... Soit il était innocent. Mais si tout ça n'était pas de lui alors qui les avait suspendu là ?! Elle préférait que ce soit une mauvaise blague.

"Max, si t'as une idée, c'est le moment ou jamais."

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis réalisa que l'araignée allait vraiment le bouffer. Soudain, l'épisode du cerbère ne lui semblait plus si grave... Michael avait été son premier véritable ami rien qu'à elle puisque Red était trop maternelle et les jumeaux trop fusionnels. Comment avait-elle put oublier ça ?!

"Parle-lui !!!" supplia-t-elle.

"Je n'y arrive pas, le lien psychique ne reconnaît pas cette araignée comme un animal, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne avec les créatures magiques... ou supérieurement intelligentes mais ce n'est qu'une acromentule."

"S'il te plaît, Madame l'Araignée Géante, ne dévore pas mon ami."

"Je suis toujours ton ami ? La dernière fois, t'as essayé de me tuer, quand même..."

"N'en rajoute pas, je voulais juste te faire souffrir. Mais..." elle hésita. "Tu... tu me manques affreusement !!!"

L'araignée s'arrêta comme un mannequin que l'on manipule puis elle secoua deux de ses huit pattes avant de reprendre sa conscience :

"L'humain qui m'a embauché voudrait que je vous laisse filer maintenant." dit-elle. "Cependant..."

"Tu agis sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Est-ce que c'est l'un de nous deux ?"

Michael leva les yeux au ciel : sérieusement ?! Il était sur le point de se faire bouffer !

"Il s'agit d'un sorcier mais pas l'un de vous." assura l'araignée.

"À quoi ressemblait-il ?" demanda Max.

"Il avait une tête poilue, deux bras et deux jambes. Voilà."

"Waw, merci pour cette description tellement précise !"

"Tous les humains sont les mêmes, je n'arrive pas à faire la différence."

"Hé !" s'indigna Michael. "C'est raciste."

L'araignée secoua sa tête à nouveau pour se concentrer sur sa cible quand les deux toiles cédèrent au même moment. Quelqu'un tirait visiblement les ficelles de cette mascarade !

"COURS, je te rattrape !!!" ordonna Max, elle était plus rapide donc ce n'était pas un mauvais plan.

Michael disparu en tournant derrière un haut buisson mais il revint quelques secondes plus tard quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient piégés dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Ils n'avaient ni leur baguette ni leurs armes et il ne voulait pas du tout savoir comment Max avait trucidé l'arachnide à mains nues.

"Dégueux." commenta-t-il en marchant dans un liquide poisseux.

"Tu crois qu'on pourra revenir chercher des poils, de la bave et des filaments de toile pour les potions ?"

"J'en sais rien, je serai plutôt d'avis de sortir d'ici au plus vite…"

Après un soupire triste, elle haussa les épaules puis se mit en route. À peine remarqua-t-elle les couloirs labyrinthiques qu'elle commença à paniquer : elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et finissait toujours par se perdre de façon phénoménale, largement de quoi avoir peur. _Si, si, c'est flippant, je vous assure._

"Je suis là." assura Michael en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle lui frappa l'estomac puis raffermit sa prise de main, il était hors de question de le lâcher mais elle lui en voulait toujours (beaucoup moins) pour le piège qui leur avait tendu quelques semaines auparavant.

"À droite ou à gauche ?" s'enquit-il.

"Je m'en fiche : à droite."

"Allons à gauche."

"Ça valait bien la peine de me demander mon avis !" grogna-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ton compte pour toujours aller dans la direction opposée, du coup, j'utilise ta grande faculté à te perdre pour trouver le bon chemin."

"Ah."

Ils marchèrent en silence puis elle rajouta :

"C'est plutôt... euh... malin."

"Je suis plus intelligent que toute la Meute réunie."

"Et la connerie, ça vient avec la répartition à Serdaigle ou t'as toujours été prétentieux ?"

"J'en sais rien : la méchanceté, ça vient avec la répartition à Serpentard ou t'as toujours été agaçante ?"

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, le visage crispé pendant une seconde, deux secondes, tr... Ils explosèrent de rire en même temps.

"Bon sang, ça fait du bien !"

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Toi aussi..."

"On découvre qui nous a fichu dans cette merde et on le trucide ?!"

"Ça me va."

"Allons-y !"

**-Fin du 25ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	26. Môsieur chie dans une boîte

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Môsieur chie dans une boîte**

"Fais gaffe !"

Après s'être perdu et reperdu dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, Michael en avait eu suffisamment marre pour tenter un numéro d'équilibriste afin de mieux visualiser l'ensemble des chemins.

"Waw heureusement que tu es là car je risquais VRAIMENT de m'endormir. C'est pas comme si j'étais à cinq mètres du sol !!!"

"T'y vois quelque chose ?"

"Je pense qu'on peut marcher dessus jusqu'à la sortie, les murs sont suffisamment larges et soliii… AAAH !!!"

À peine s'était-il stabilisé qu'une force extérieure le fit basculer violemment en arrière, il ignorait par quel miracle il ne s'était pas rompu le cou sur le sol (ni blessé d'ailleurs…) mais il jurait de trouver le sadique qui commanditait tout ça afin de le faire chuter (et chuter… et chuter encore) d'une fenêtre ! Tellement de fois qu'il finirait par perdre le compte mais ça me suffirait pas. Alors il... il…

"Je vais commencer par lui sortir les boyaux de l'estomac, lentement..." murmurait Max. "Puis ensuite, j'arracherais les yeux de ses orbites et je..."

"Tu te prends pour qui ? Red ?! Un peu plus de délicatesse, je te prie."

Ils se regardèrent à peine une seconde avant d'hocher la tête en hurlant :

"TORTURE PAR NOYAAADE !!!"

Le silence leur répondit.

Michael sortit un stylo bille de sa poche, félicita Max (et Harry) pour cette révolution puis commença à tracer de mémoire tout le labyrinthe sur son avant-bras. Il était en train de dessiner attentivement chaque feuille des buissons avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête : artiste incompris !

"Accélère."

"Tu crois que Léonard de Vinci a réalisé la Joconde en une journée ?"

"Je rêve : t'es JUSTE en train de faire un schéma, ne nous peint pas la Chapelle Sixtine !!!"

Il termina son plan en quelques secondes et traça rapidement le chemin qui les mènerait droit vers la sortie.

"On en aura très exactement pour dix-sept minutes et trente-et-une secondes ! Enfin, à peu près... À une vache prêt (près… s'que), meuh-meuh, c'est pas une science exacte."

"Mais ça fait quelle taille ce truc ?!"

"T'as pas idée..."

La route fut longue… Max commençait à se demander où ce gigantesque labyrinthe avait été construit. Probablement un coin sombre de la Forêt Interdite. Cependant, pour un jour de Noël, il y faisait beaucoup trop chaud. D'ailleurs, l'air était bizarre sans aucune fluctuation et avec une odeur assez banale mais qui n'avait rien à faire dans une forêt.

"On est où, à ton avis ?"

"J'ai écarté l'hypothèse de la Forêt, peut-être une cours intérieur IMMENSE auquel cas on n'est plus à Poudlard mais plutôt vers un coin chaud de l'hémisphère sud… Sinon, on a peut-être voyagé dans le temps mais ça paraît improbable. Honnêtement, je pense qu'on est dans une sorte d'ordinateur…"

"Toi et tes ordinateurs !" grommela Max. "Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens."

"Comment tu explique l'anomalie avec l'air ?!"

"Bah on est dans une très grande pièce qui imite une forêt comme le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle."

... Michael ouvrit la bouche une fois avant de la refermer, une deuxième fois puis inspira profondément comme si ça avait toujours été son intention car il n'avait rien à ajouter. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment argumenter… mais ses hypothèses étaient ridiculeusement compliquées, pas irréalistes mais disons tout juste improbables. Il ne voulait pas être ridicule.

"Et voilà, on n'a plus qu'à tourner ici : ça sera tout droit jusqu'à la sortie." dit-il de mémoire.

"Génial, tu vas voir que j'ai raison."

"N'importe… QUOI ?!" hurla-t-il quand un immense Sphinx (euh, non, une sphinge, il n'avait pas regardé ses seins) en pierre sortit du sol pour leur bloquer la route. "Ils sont pas sérieux !!!"

"Oublions la torture par noyade : on va lui sortir les yeux des orbites à la petite cuillère !"

"T'as vraiment besoin d'une petite cuillère ?"

"Je veux pas me salir les doigts."

La sphinge s'anima. Elle éclaircit sa voix, sombre et ténébreuse puis déclara d'un ton très profond :

"Je suis l'énigme du passage. Répondez à ma…"

"Sois pas idiote, tu pourrais utiliser tes dents."

"Oh miam : ça me ferait un excellent p'tit déj."

"C'est plein de fer, en plus... Mais ça manquerait de ketchup."

"JE SUIS L'ÉNIGME DU PASSAGE !!!" répéta la sphinge avec davantage d'amphase (et en parlant plus fort aussi).

"Nan mais toi, tu mets du ketchup partout ! Et surtout là où ça ne va pas du tout..."

"Bah c'est mieux que de se foutre des tâches de sang partout. Tu peux pas éviscérer un truc sans asperger tout la pièce !"

"HÉ HO !!! Je vous dérange, peut-être ?!" s'énerva la sphinge.

"Bah t'es en plein milieu du passage, en fait..."

Oh, on la respectait à une époque. Tellement qu'elle avait l'honneur de garder les monuments pyramidaux des pharaons… Désormais, il n'y avait plus rien à son effigie, elle avait mal négocié l'arrivée du monde moderne. Son ami le Chat avait mieux réussi : à l'époque vénéré, il envahissait les réseaux d'Internet comme autant de toile d'araignée dans chaque maison respectable. Oh et quand Môsieur chie dans une boîte, l'Humain ramasse.

"ET QUI NETTOIE MON CACA ?! Je vous le demande !" pleurnicha-t-elle après tout son discours.

"Ça va aller, Madame. On est là, nous..."

"M… merci."

"C'est 370£ la séance, par contre." rajouta Michael. "Enfin plutôt 369,99£, soyons précis : c'est important les p'tites pièces."

"Oh ? Bah c'est pas donné mais bon... C'est ça le monde moderne."

"Yep."

"Tenez, mes bras sont sculptés dans mon corps mais j'ai l'argent dans ma poche en pierre." et ils divisèrent leur salaire en deux, pour cinq minutes de consultation, ils devraient peut-être s'intéresser aux études de médecine psychiatriques. "Puis-je vous poser mon énig…"

"L'homme." répondit Michael.

"Ah." elle semblait embêtée mais c'était la bonne réponse donc y'avait rien à dire. "Je reviendrai vous voir les mercredi à 16h45 pour ma séance, ça m'a fait du bien."

"Ouais ouais, bien sûr. Ouvre le passage, on veut juste sortir, nous."

"MERCIII POUR TOUT !!!" hurla-t-elle en rentrant dans le sol dans un tremblement de terre.

**-Fin du 26ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	27. Le Père-No-Quoi

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Le Père-No-Quoi**

"Ma théorie…" commença Michael. "C'est que notre conscience est virtualisée dans un espace généré par un ordinateur, le tout amplifié par magie."

"Non non, tu n'y es pas du tout." répliqua Max. "On est forcément dans le monde réel mais dans une immense pièce où le labyrinthe a été réellement construit mais y'a une projection magique tout autour pour le reste."

Les deux meilleurs amis se serrèrent la main : que le meilleur gagne !!!

Enfin, ils sortirent du labyrinthe en jurant d'égorger le responsable de cette mésaventure après l'avoir longuement torturé. Très très longuement !

"HARRY ?!" hurlèrent-ils dans une parfaite osmose sans remarquer que le labyrinthe avait disparut autour d'eux, laissant apparaître le Survivant qui les accueillait dans cette grande pièce presque vide (le cadavre de l'araignée gisait dans un coin et la trappe de la sphinge était encore légèrement ouverte) avec un grand sourire.

"JOYEUX NOËL !!!" s'écria-t-il. "Vous avez aimé votre cadeau ?!"

Max et Michael se regardèrent, hésitants : on le trucide, on le torture ou on le frappe juste très violemment ?

"Vous aviez tous les deux raison et tord à la fois : tout ce qui était autour de vous était généré par un ordinateur mais vous étiez bel et bien en vie ainsi que l'araignée et la sphinge, sauf que tout était miniaturisé pour rendre le labyrinthe encore plus massif."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "cadeau", très exactement ?"

"C'est Noël." répondit Harry.

Ses deux amis (ou frère et soeur ?) le fixaient comme si une tête de requin avait soudainement poussé entre ses deux oreilles : pfff, un poisson avec des cheveux, ça serait ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je sais que vous vous adorez et vous étiez très malheureux de ne plus vous parler… Et ne le niez pas : j'ai vu Michael se taper la discute avec un poivrier et Max avec une feuille de sala... euh... Non, tout était normal en fait." expliqua-t-il. "Néanmoins, vous... enfin je… j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous rabibocher."

"Et... T'avais rien de plus simple que nous enfermer dans un parcours potentiellement mortel ???"

"ESPÈCE DE LUNATIQUE ECERVELÉÉÉ !!!"

Trois rayons magiques esquivés et une vitre pulvérisée plus tard, les trois sorciers continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était... et c'était le cas, pour eux, une explosion est parfaitement banale.

"Je voulais créer un moment de partage entre vous, pour Noël, je vous offre le retour de votre relation et un grand souvenir."

"..."

_(ceci est un long silence)_

Loin de se douter que leur silence avait exactement la même apparence que leur propres visages, Max et Michael ne trouvaient plus rien à dire. C'était un beau cadeau... Totalement tordu et carrément flippant mais très très beau quand même.

"Et j'ai ramené ici vos cadeaux et les deux autres jumeaux dinguos pour fêter Noël en famille."

"T'AS FOUILLÉ DANS NOS AFFAIRES ?!"

"Non." répondit Michael à sa place. "Il a utilisé un accio, ça paraît évident."

Logium et Praesepe entrèrent, des paquets plein les bras, ils avaient troqué leur robe rouge et or pour un costume encore plus rouge décoré avec de la laine blanche et deux longues barbes qui touchaient le sol.

"C'est marrant ça !" s'écria Max. "Pourquoi vous êtes déguisés en Dumbledore ?"

"Euh... Elle sait pour le Père Noël ?!"

"Le Père-No-Quoi ?!"

Harry, Michael et les jumeaux rièrent alors Max se mit à bouder… jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre un couteau papillon et un tout nouveau poignard taillé dans la corne dorée d'une licorne (100% certifié mort naturelle). Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à manipuler son couteau, se blesser, avaler une potion et recommencer.

"Harry et Max, je vous offre ceci." déclara Michael en leur tendant deux petits paquets qui tenaient dans la paume de la main. "Ça a été trop compliqué de vous l'obtenir avant car j'ai dû faire affaire avec des Gobelins… et tout le monde sait que c'est la pire idée du monde !"

Ils débalèrent leurs cadeaux : deux chevalières en or blanc serti d'une plaque de bois noir en cerisier gravée de l'emblème officielle des Black "toujours pur". L'aura magique qui les entouraient montrait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'officiels. Ils étaient désormais de vrais Black.

"Waw."

"Merci."

"Il faut la porter à l'auriculaire, c'est la place des héritiers." expliqua Michael. "Si j'arrive à vous obtenir des papiers de Lord, vous pourrez la mettre sur les autres doigts, à votre guise, bien qu'il y ait une signification que je vous expliquerai le moment venu."

Les deux jumeaux Black s'empressèrent de glisser la bague à leur doigt et elle s'ajusta automatiquement alors que son aura magique pulsait au rythme de leur coeur...

**-Fin du 27ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	28. Le dragon, le dragon !

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Le dragon, le dragon** !!!

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce booo… bazard ?" se reprit rapidement le Professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparut pour laisser place à une cinquantaine de petites tables rondes (de quatre à huit places) et une dizaine de longues tablées (de dix à seize places). Personne ne semblait choqué outre mesure et pire, certains élèves en avaient profité pour ne plus s'asseoir par maison et notamment... oh, bien sûr : Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, Michael P. Parker et…

"LES BLACK !!!"

"Oui Professeur McGonagall ?" répondirent-ils en secouant leurs paupières comme ils le faisaient à chaque bêtise.

Elle soupira, ça ne servait jamais à rien de s'énerver car ils couvraient trop bien leurs traces. À la place, elle secoua sa baguette magique pour inverser le sortilège qu'ils avaient certainement utilisé pour cette mascarade… Rien.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avec installé tout ça manuellement ?!"

"Tout ça quoi ?" et cette fois-ci, ils furent cinq à répondre et elle sursauta : la dernière fois que Max et Michael avaient été aussi proches, Poudlard avait (failli) sauté.

"Tout ça… rien du tout." soupira-t-elle, que son lit lui manquait et la rentrée de Janvier n'avait pas encore eu lieu, ça promettait.

Quand elle essaya un sortilège de métamorphose basique pour que la Salle retrouve son apparence, elle remarqua une solide protection qui empêchait de transformer les tables. Ils allaient devoir tout réinstaller manuellement, ô joie !

"On se verra toute à l'heure en cours, profitez bien de votre matinée, d'ici-là…" dit-elle avant de claquer ses talons sur le sol en se dirigeant vers l'estrade professorale.

"Je rêve ou elle vient de nous menacer ?!"

"Non non, tu rêves pas..."

"La vipère !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche chez les lions ?"

"On l'adopte ?"

Il y eut un silence puis les cinq sorciers se levèrent en brandissant baguette, fourchette ou couteau de combat et hurlèrent :

"OUAIIIS !!!"

Et la Grande Salle se vida en une poignée de secondes avec des hurlements beaucoup plus paniqués que l'épisode du Troll. Même Quirell était parti... mais il n'était pas non plus on modèle de courage. Les Forces du Mal, tu parles, il aurait mieux fait d'être professeur de Défense contre les Chatons. Quoique si McGonagall était le chaton en question... Les Forces du Mal, c'est très bien.

"Oh, ça me fait penser que j'ai amené avec moi… VOS CADEAUX !!!" s'écria joyeusement Hermione en vidant une parti de son sac sur la table.

"Laisse-moi deviner : livre, livre et livre." dit Michael en observant (à peine) la forme des paquets.

Hermione rougit en balbutiant :

"Je n'ai rien prévu pour toi... Je ne te connais pas."

"Moi non plus." répondit le Serdaigle en remontant ses lunettes de vue. "Je sais juste que tu t'appelle Hermione Granger, tes parents sont deux moldus et ils sont dentistes : Dr Rose et Hugo Granger, cabinet au coeur de Londres, possèdant deux étages avec votre appartement aménagé juste au-dessus. Tu as toujours été une bonne élève, tu es la plus douée des Gryffondor et tu aurai été la meilleure de ton année sans Harry et Max Black. Tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec les relations amicales mais bon, là, c'est l'Hippogriffe qui se fiche de la Révérance ! Ou bien tu préfère : c'est le dragon qui se fiche du briquet ? C'est moi qui les ai inventé…"

Hermione avait blémit, Drago avait blémit (et vu son teint blafard, c'est un exploit) et les jumeaux avaient peut-être blémit mais comme ils avaient jeté leur visage dans leur omelette matinale avec un "ploc" et quelques éclaboussures, on ne peut pas le voir.

"Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Bravo !!!" s'écria enfin Max en remontant la tête de son assiette, un bout d'oeuf s'était accroché à l'une de ses mèches bleues. "C'était tellement à côté de la plaque, tu es incroyable."

"Le dragon, le dragon !!!" hurla alors Harry.

Michael soupira, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il préférait retourner manger dans la cuisine, là, au moins, les elfes ne le critiquaient pas. Il connaissait suffisamment Max et Harry pour savoir que ce n'était pas méchant, du tout, mais… il ne supportait plus ses gaffes sociales.

"On... On se revoit ce soir !" dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Les trois serpentards et la gryffondor restèrent seuls dans la Grande Salle qu'ils avaient réussi à vider en quelques phrases et une poignée de minutes, à peine. Dans la catégorie associal, Michael n'était peut-être pas le pire…

"Il est... intéressant." commenta Hermione. "On va le chercher ?"

"Bien sûr : cinq c'est mieux que quatre !"

"Et six c'est mieux que cinq mais comme tout le monde a peur de nous..."

"Cinq c'est mieux que quatre."

**-Fin du 28ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	29. Tant pis pour la fin du monde

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Tant pis pour la fin du monde**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" s'étonna Hermione en pénétrant pour la première fois dans la cuisine de l'école.

"Euh, c'est une poêle. Ça sert à cuisiner des trucs..." répondit Max en détachant bien chaque mot comme si elle parlait à un enfant (ou un petit chien). "Ça peut aussi exploser ou foutre la maison en feu, si tu t'appelle Harry."

CLANG ! Michael lui envoya ladite poêle sur la tête pour l'assomer :

"… ou ça aussi." dit-il.

"Non non, je parlais de ces p'tites créatures en fait."

Tous les elfes se tournèrent instantanément vers elle, certains se mirent à parler (en même temps) et d'autres se mirent à genoux pour témoigner leur respect.

"Ça parle ?!"

"Hé ho, un peu de respect." exigea Michael. "Ce sont mes amis."

Drago était sur le point de réclamer qu'on lui apporte un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom quand il se figea : "ami" ?! Oh non, c'était trop pour lui.

"On ne devient pas ami avec des serviteurs !" déclara-t-il comme une évidence.

"Ça s'apparente plus à de l'esclavage que de la servitude."

"Ouais, des esclaves !!!" reprit le sang-pur. "Tu leur demandes des trucs et ils obéissent, c'est tout. Ça sait à peine parler et c'est écoeur... AAAH !!!"

D'un mouvement de baguette, Michael l'avait transformé en fouine (oui, il avait entendu parlé de cette histoire, bien sûr) et s'amusait à le faire rebondir allègrement sur les murs.

"Euh... Tu es sûr que t'as le droit de faire ça ?" demanda Hermione.

"Si j'en suis capable, je prends le droit. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec mes actes doivent avoir la capacité de m'arrêter, sinon, ils ne sont pas dignes de donner leur avis."

Hermione n'était pas capable de l'en arrêter alors elle laissa Drago Malfoy être écrasé par les murs, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, après tout.

"J'ai vos cadeaux." répéta-t-elle alors. "Euh... On verra plus tard pour Drag… Malfoy !!! J'ai dit Malfoy."

Harry et Max déballèrent leurs livres : _Comment inventer ses premières recettes de potion_ (pour Max) et _Comment inventer ses propres sortilèges_ (pour Harry). Ils se regardèrent avec une expression limpide : est-elle au courant que c'est de la magie noire (illégale, surtout) ?! Sûrement pas, elle est trop à cheval sur le règlement. On garde le silence !!!

"Merciii !" dirent-ils d'une même voix.

"Hermione, t'es au courant que Poudlard va exploser avec ça entre leurs mains ?!"

"Oh oui, je m'en doute. Heureusement, la Salle Commune des Gryffondor est trèèès loin de Serpentard."

"Sauf qu'ils sont sur les fondations..."

"Ah."

"… Ouais."

Mais comme ils tenaient déjà leur livre sur le coeur avec un regard menaçant, ni Hermione ni Michael n'allait se risquer à leur reprendre. Et tant pis pour la fin du monde, ce n'était que la deuxième depuis le début de l'année, après tout...

"Nous aussi, on t'a pris des livres." dit Max. "Et mieux que ça..."

"… on te donne accès illimité à notre bibliothèque, pour des prêts de courte durée uniquement."

"Et nous possédons des ouvrages rares !"

"Ainsi que tous les livres de la Réserve !"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent, ça valait bien une fin du monde ! Elle déballa à son tour ses paquets : _Comment devenir animagus ?_ et _Us et Coutumes des Sang-pur_.

"Les deux sont de nous deux !"

"Pourquoi vous m'offrez ça ?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"Tu es plutôt douée en métamorphose."

"Et puis voler, c'est ultra cool !" renchéri Michael. "Euh... enfin dans l'éventualité que tu sois un oiseau. J'ai lu quelque part que c'est génial mais je n'en sais rien. Du tout. Pourquoi serais-je un animagus ? Faudrait se déclarer et tout ça..."

"T'es un animagus ?!"

"Non non."

"Combien de temps ça t'a pris ? Est-ce que la transformation est douloureuse ? Possède-tu de nouveaux sens grâce à cette faculté ? Penses-tu comme un humain ou comme un animal ou un mélange des deux ? Est-ce que..."

"Max !!! Harry !!! Retirez-moi cette intello des pattes !"

"DES PATTES ?! Est-ce un lapsus lié à tes transformations ?!"

"Oh merlin…" soupira Michael. "Est-ce que je ressemble à ça, moi aussi ?"

"Nooon, t'inquiète." répondit Max. "Tu es largement plus flippant."

"COUIC-COUIC !!!"

"Ah, zut, j'ai oublié Malfoy sur le feu !!!"

Pouf, d'un coup de baguette, la fouine fut éjecté de la casserole et retransformée en un Drago Malfoy fulminant :

"VOUS ÊTES TARÉS, J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS !!!"

Puis il traversa la pièce pour s'en aller. Définitivement. Ou… presque : il revint quelques secondes plus tard :

"Bon, euh, j'ai réfléchi et je décide de continuer à vous Honorer de Ma Présence."

Hermione échangea un regard avec ses trois amis et ils hochèrent la tête en même temps : il avait surtout réalisé qu'il n'avait aucun autre ami et que personne ne supporterait son caractère.

"Tiens, la fouine, ton cadeau." dit Hermione en lui tendant un gros paquet proche de l'encyclopédie.

"Donne."

"On est censé dire merci mais... t'as été élevé dans un Manoir, après tout. La pire éducation du monde."

"N'importe quoi."

"Je suppose que tu n'as prévu aucun cadeau pour nous." poursuivit Hermione sur un ton d'évidence.

"Bien sûr que non, Je reçois, c'est normal."

Michael se dit alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas le pire malgré tout ce que les serdaigles avaient pu lui faire croire.

"Les plus Grandes Inventions du 19ème siècle à Nos Jours." lut Drago Malfoy. "Oh, ils parlent certainement des inventions de Père !!!" et il feuilleta l'ouvrage, excité.

"Ça m'étonnerait, je l'ai acheté dans une librairie en face de chez moi. J'ai remarqué que tu étais fasciné par le stylo-bille alors j'ai pensé..."

"C'EST UN LIVRE MOLDU ?!" hurla Drago en le reposant rapidement sur la table comme s'il pouvait lui brûler les doigts.

"Euh… oui."

"Il est hors de question que je touche ce truc. Vas le changer."

"Oh ? Euh..."

Drago regarda la page sur laquelle le livre était ouvert quand il l'avait jeté : les avions. Fasciné par les plans et les schémas, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt : ça vole ?! Comment ???

"Non, non. Vas pas le changer." dit-il alors. "Donne-moi le reçu et j'irai le changer moi-même, tu es nulle pour choisir des livres."

"Vraiment ?" se moqua-t-elle. "Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si quelqu'un te voit là-bas ? L'héritier Malfoy prit en flagrant délit d'amusement chez les moldus !!!"

"Ah. Euh... Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais le garder, du coup."

"Nooon." s'amusa Hermione. "Ça serait dommage si tu ne t'en sers pas. Je vais te donner l'argent nécessaire pour acheter un truc SORCIER."

"J'ai pas besoin de TON argent. Laisse-moi ce livre, c'est pas grave s'il est nul."

"Ok. Je te conseille le chapitre sur internet…"

"Non mais je ne le lirais pas, hein !!!" s'écria Drago. "Mais, au cas où je m'ennuie très profondément pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, euh, c'est à quelle page le… euh... interne'net ?"

"Y'a un sommaire."

"Ah comme chez les Sorciers !!! Très bien, parfait." conclut Drago Malfoy. "Et les jumeaux, j'attends votre cadeau !"

Alors Harry et Max balancèrent un petit paquet qu'il attrapa à la volée (il deviendrait Attrapeur) et déchira avidement le papier avant de s'interrompre : sérieusement ?!

"C'est..."

"UN HARNAIIIS !!!"

"Oh non."

"Malfoy ?!"

"Quoi ?"

"Échappe-toi !!!"

"Un Malfoy ne fuiii... À L'AIIIDE !!!" dit-il avant de d'étaler, tant pis pour sa fierté.

**-Fin du 29ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	30. Legilimens

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Legilimens**

Neville Londubat était en binôme avec Ron Weasley, les deux chuchotaient en remuant parfois le contenu de leur potion : très dangereux mélange ! Heureusement qu'ils ne manipulaient rien de nocif...

Hermione Granger avait fini d'errer de partenaire en partenaire et s'était fixée avec Drago Malfoy, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se contredire l'un et l'autre sur des préoccupations tellement loin des potions que leur chaudron aurait explosé un demi-milliard de fois s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement doués ou studieux dans cette matière.

Bon sang, pourquoi laisser les élèves choisir leurs binômes ?!

"Oooh !!! Et si je mets de la bave de triton ?!" essaya Harry en balançant l'équivalent d'un demi-litre dans la mixture.

"NOOON !!!" hurla Max en se précipitant pour couper la réaction avec de la menthe séchée et le contenu de quelques fioles préparées en avance sur son temps libre.

Ils avaient évité un tsunami mais... Pouf ! La petite explosion cracha une fumée verte toxique que le Professeur Rogue évacua en un mouvement de baguette, il fronça les sourcils à l'intention de Max. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, contenir son jumeau semblait terriblement compliqué mais ce dernier était trop occupé à provoquer la prochaine catastrophe… alors il jetait son regard désapprobateur sur la première victime, la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus qui luttait avec ferveur !

"Ou alors… OOOH : un ventricule de dragon !!!"

Non non non !!! Le coeur du professeur fit un looping et il se jura d'être un meilleur enseignant s'il s'en sortait vivant. Il aurait dû condamner l'accès à certains ingrédients, voir carrément limiter les premières années uniquement à ceux utiles pour la leçon du jour. Et il pourrait leur faire un cours entier consacré aux règles de sécurités. Et... et… et...

BOUM !!! le chaudron des jumeaux fut le premier à exploser mais malheureusement BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! loin d'être le dernier, il entraîna tous les autres dans une réaction en chaîne mortelle.

Ça y est, c'est la fin...

Severus Rogue avait fermé ses yeux (ce qui est assez idiot mais logique) et il les rouvrit craintivement : tous les chaudrons étaient protégés dans une épaisse bulle et chacune s'était colorée différemment dépendant de l'avancée des potions de chacun avec la fumée explosive qui tentait de s'y échapper. Il tourna rapidement la tête, prêt à faire face à son directeur puisqu'il n'y avait qu'Albus Dumbledore pour réussir ce prodige sans sourciller mais... rien.

"Bravo Professeur pour ce magnifique bouclier !" s'écria Max avec trop de conviction.

"Bien sûr, j'enseigne les potions alors je peux maîtriser ce genre d'incident." déclara-t-il en regardant plus attentivement les jumeaux.

Ils avaient décapités un Troll des Montagnes, après tout, ils étaient capables d'hypnotiser toute une école et ils avaient soudoyé des Gobelins pour devenir des Black (tout en maîtrisant un puissant sortilège de confusion pour dissuader ceux qui voudraient fouiller leur arbre généalogique de trop prêt). Créer plusieurs boucliers surpuissants était parfaitement de leur niveau même s'ils évitaient de le montrer.

"Bon et bien... euh…" dit-il en explosant les bulles protectrices après avoir sécurisé et réduit les explosions. "Continuez à travailler."

"Mais monsieur, nos chaudrons sont vides !" contesta le jeune Weasley.

"Alors dépêchez-vous."

De nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent, anonymes car tous unis : ils n'auraient jamais le temps de finir leur potion dans les temps et auraient tous une mauvaise note ! Quoique ça ne changerait pas grand-chose…

De son côté, le Professeur Rogue ouvrit son petit carnet noir dans lequel il notait des recettes ou des réactions ou des idées de sortilèges et notamment une double page consacrée à ses suppositions autour de l'identité des Black (on s'amuse comme on peut) :

_Nom : Black --》probablement faux (peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment Black mais s'amusent juste à faire chier le monde - j'aime cette idée)_

_Prénoms : Harry et Max --》 pseudo ?_

_Les enfants cachés du Seigneur des Ténèbres (euh, non, c'est trop flippant… tellement réaliste)_

_Harry --》 Potter ??? (à Serpentard ?! Haha, non, bien sûr que non, c'est idiot)_

_Très puissants --》 rectification, ULTRA PUISSANTS !!!_

_Trop puissants pour leur âge --》 voyageurs dans le temps ?!_

À peine la sonnerie retentit-elle dans les cachots que ses élèves se levèrent comme s'ils avaient été assis sur des ressorts. D'habitude, il les aurait réprimandé mais... il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire :

"Harry et Max Black, restez ici, je vous prie."

"Mais nous sommes..."

"Innocents, je sais. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'explosion…"

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il s'apprêtait à fouiller leur esprit pour obtenir les réponses à toutes ses questions. Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de déglutir lourdement : ils savaient qu'ils étaient mal barré !

"On se rejoint toute à l'heure ?" proposa gentiment Hermione.

"Bonne chance !" renchéri Drago avant de se rattraper : "euh, pardon, Sev…"

"DEHORS !!!"

Le Professeur des Potions les chassa d'un claquement de robes et ferma violemment la porte avec un mouvement du poignet. Clac, il en profita également pour activer ses verrous magiques : les Black n'auraient aucune chance. À moins qu'ils ne... oh, il rajouta plusieurs renforcements sur la porte et les murs et les fenêtres pour éviter les explosions (ou du moins, leur répercussions). Ouf, il avait évité une catastrophe. MAINTENANT, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

"Legilimens." attaqua-t-il sans préambule avant de se heurter violemment sur un bouclier très bien maîtrisé, trop fin pour lui mais impressionnant pour cet âge.

"Laissez ma soeur tranquille." supplia Harry.

"Mmmh ? D'accord." accepta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les lentilles changeante du sorcier.

Ce dernier recula, son bouclier était plus sauvage et moins discret mais hautement plus puissant. Ça n'avait aucune importance, l'un ou l'autre, il pouvait les détruire en moins d'une seconde !

"Harry ?!" s'inquiéta Max. "Non non, s'il vous plaît, lisez mon esprit, il est BEAUCOUP plus intéressant."

"AAAH !!!" hurlait Harry en multipliant ses défenses, il ne tarda pas à tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

"Stupefix !" lança Max mais son sortilège fut balayé avec une facilité insultante et elle fut projetée violemment contre le mur d'en face, loin de son bâton magique et coupée de ses ressources.

Harry se tordait douloureusement sur le sol en remuant comme un vers-de-terre mourant, il ajouta une barrière académique à ses défenses naturelles mais le Professeur la pulvérisa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la mettre en place. Il ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps...

"Vous… Vous les voulez ?!" balbutia-t-il piteusement. "PRENEZ-LES !!!"

Et il abaissa ses barrières avant d'accrocher son esprit à celui de son professeur, il lui offrit des bribes entières de sa mémoire avec la violence d'un train lancé en pleine vitesse : rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et c'était au tour de son professeur d'hurler sur le sol comme un pauvre malheureux tandis que les souvenirs pénétraient violemment dans son crâne.

**-Fin du 30ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	31. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Souvenirs**

Des souvenirs entiers se jouaient dans l'esprit du professeur sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, ce n'était pas le genre de legilimencie qu'il pratiquait et il détestait cette sensation d'être piégé dans son propre esprit en pleine projection dans la mémoire d'un autre, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les informations qu'il recevait et la douleur était indescriptible.

_Quelques semaines auparavant :_

Allongé sur un tapis de relaxation, le corps d'Harry était entouré par diverses fumées de médiation tandis que son esprit voyageait loin dans sa conscience : une forêt tropicale épaisse.

"Hé ho ?! Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Tout autour de lui, les dangers de l'Asie crépitaient. Tapis dans l'ombre d'un vieux temple bouddhiste, un tigre s'élança soudainement, toutes ses griffes tendues vers le sorciers qu'il s'apprêtait à déchiqueter. Ce dernier n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, le réveil allait être douloureux… ou pire, il risquait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Dommage, ça aurait pu être vraiment génial d'arriver au bout de sa formation d'animagus s'il était un tigre. Quoique, son animal n'était pas censé l'attaquer... Peut-être pas un tigre, alors.

Tout se passait rapidement et lentement à la fois, distorsions de sa conscience. Il s'apprêtait à être dévoré, priant pour s'en sortir en état de choc (mais vivant), la peur risquerait de ralentir sa formation et c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Dommage…

"GRAOU !!!"

Heureusement pour lui, c'est au moment où il allait être déchiqueté par ce tigre qu'un autre félin s'interposa : une majestueuse panthère blanche au pelage tacheté de noir. Elle le sauva en quelques coups de griffes et il était tellement soulagé qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

"Tu… Tu es mon animal ?" demanda-t-il mais la panthère se rendit compte de sa présence et préféra se réfugier dans un arbre.

"JE SUIS UNE PANTHÈRE !!!" s'écria-t-il, tout content.

_Une année auparavant :_

Un couple dans une voiture s'apprétait à sortir pour regarder leur fils s'amuser avec sa bande de copains (il était siii populaire).

"Hé, cousin, viens jouer avec nous !!!"

"Oooh, notre petit Dudleynouchet est tellement généreux !!!"

"Euh... Non merci." refusa poliment Harry. "Je ne veux pas y aller."

Son oncle se retourna vers lui, attrapa ses cheveux noirs pour le tirer en avant et il claqua violemment sa tête sur le volant de la voiture.

"Vernon, fais attention : on est à Londres quand même !!!"

"Je recommencerai jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la gratitude. Alors, garçon ?!"

"Oooh, je vais aller jouer avec la bande de Dudley. Yeaaah !!!" et il s'échappa de la voiture avant que son oncle n'invente une nouvelle raison de klaxonner avec son crâne.

Rapidement, Dudley le poussa loin de la surveillance parentale pour pouvoir jouer à son jeu favori : la chasse au Harry !

"Le premier qui le fait pleurer a gagné !!!"

"YEAAAH !!!"

Harry s'échappa : il ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment mais au moins gagner un peu de répit, peut-être trouver un arbre convenable où rester perché jusqu'au soir... Il l'avait déjà fait, ce n'était pas un souvenir si douloureux que ça.

"Plus vite, t'y es presque !!!" hurla Dudley à l'un de ses amis.

Alors Harry s'engouffra dans un petit bar à la devanture pourrie et il espérait pouvoir rapidement gagner les toilettes avant de se faire attraper et tabasser… il ne s'attendait pas à voir des chaises en lévitation et une dizaine de regard interloqué. Qu… Quoi ?! Mais les objets ne peuvent pas voler, c'est... c'est...

"Petit, t'es perdu ?"

"N… Non. Pas du tout." balbutia-t-il.

"Hé ! Regardez sur son front, c'est..."

"Au revoir !!!"

Et Harry profita d'un client qui ouvrait la porte arrière pour s'échapper loin de ce bar étrange... avant de tomber dans une rue encore plus étrange : "Boutique de sorcellerie" affichait une devanture "-20% sur les balais de course" affichait une autre.

"Non, non, non…" répétait Harry.

"Rattrapez ce p'tit gars !!!" hurla un bonhomme étrange qui portait un drôle de chapeau pointu.

"NON !!!" hurla l'enfant...

… et il se retrouva dans une ruelle, ignorant comment il avait atterrit là. Le coeur battant encore la chamade, il tomba au sol en se recroquevillant entre un pot de fleur fanée et une poubelle.

"La magie ça n'existe pas... La magie ça n'existe pas... La magie ça n'existe pas..."

_Quelques années auparavant :_

"Hé ! Potter, dépêche-toi avec mon petit-déjeuner."

Sa tête claqua contre la vitre quand il essaya d'esquiver la poêle, il n'arriva pas à éviter la claque sur le haut de son crâne mais il réussit à cacher ses larmes dans la manche trop grande de son pull trop vieux.

"Harry Potty petit rikiki soumiiis !!!"

L'eau des toilettes remontait dans son nez et la javelle brûlait sa gorge pendant que son cousin lui maintenait la tête dans la cuvette.

"Un week-end de placard, l'orphelin ! Ça t'apprendra peut-être que la magie ça n'existe PAS !!!"

Trop Noir, trop chaud et trop étouffant : pas d'air, il faut sortir, j'ai peur… Trop petit, trop petit, trop petit...

_Quelques secondes plus tard, ou quelques années, loin… très très loin…_

"La magie ça n'existe pas... La magie ça n'existe pas... La magie ça n'existe pas..."

"Harry, tout va bien. On est à Poudlard…"

"P… Poudlard ?"

"Oui, Poudlard."

"A… avec de… de la magie ?"

"Éventuellement, si tu te remets pas à hurler en t'arrachant les cheveux."

Harry redressa la tête, sourit en reconnaissant Max et s'apprêtait à sauter dans ses bras de soulagement avant de se figer, terrifié : est-ce que...

"T'as tué Rogue ?!" demanda-t-il.

"Pas la peine, tu l'as sacrément amoché…"

Le pauvre professeur avait plongé sa tête dans une réserve d'herbe hallucinatoire et il criait distinctement "Meuh-meuh, je suis une vaaache", inutile de se demander avec quel souvenir il se débattait. À moins que ce ne soit la réaction normale à chaque fois que quelqu'un apprendrait sa véritable identité !

"On va le laisser un moment, redescendre."

"Oui, bien sûr, ce serait totalement lâche de l'attaquer pendant qu'il est vulnérable."

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

"ON LE FAIT PAYER !!!"

Sans doute allaient-ils le regretter mais ils s'en fichaient… tellement !

**-Fin du 31ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	32. Arrête de manger la tête de ton frère

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Arrête de manger la tête de ton frère**

"Pour la millième fois, je ne savais pas DU TOUT que j'allais défoncer la Boîte de Pandore." soupira Severus Rogue qui restait solidement attaché à cette chaise uniquement pour le plaisir de ses élèves qu'il avait sacrément malmené, il leur devait bien ça.

"Et vous comprenez que je DOIS vous effacer la mémoire, sinon je pourrais vous tuer et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir à Azkaban." dit Harry.

"… ou au cimetière."

"N'importe quoi, je pourrais vous tuer facilement."

"Si vous craignez la prison, vous êtes un tueur de piêtre qualité, Monsieur Potter."

"Et vous, vous êtes un bel enfoiré. Voilà, on a fini nos présentations ?!"

Le Professeur de Potion se mit à rire comme si la blague était particulièrement drôle, ni Max ni Harry ne semblait saisir (et pour cause, c'était plutôt personnel) alors il précisa :

"J'essaie juste d'imaginer la tête de votre père dans l'au-delà quand il a entendu votre répartition à Serpentard et celle de Lily face à votre langage châtié… Ah, il est beau, l'héritage des Potter !"

"Et votre héritage à vous, on en parle ?!"

Une nuée de chauve-souris s'échappa de la baguette de Max et fonça sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et il résista à l'envie de se défendre en l'envoyant valser sur quelques mètres... Déjà, il avait connu des tortures bien pires et puis il avait tellement dépassé ses limites d'enseignant qu'il préférait rester solidement attaché pour ne pas risquer d'étrangler l'un ou l'autre sous l'énervement. Non mais c'est qu'ils étaient agaçants, ces gamins ! Il mériterait un oscar pour sa performance.

"Personne n'a le droit de modifier mes souvenirs, cependant, j'admets volontiers être un bel enfoiré. Je suis même carrément un beau connard ! Alors…" hésita-t-il (ô qu'il allait regretter) "Je vous propose un Serment."

"Inviolable ?"

"Évidemment." (… et voilà, il regrettait déjà).

Harry semblait d'accord, heureusement qu'il trimballait Max partout avec lui, elle ferait un parfait témoin. Les deux concernés par le Serment levèrent leur manche pour dévoiler leur avant-bras (celui sans la marque, en ce qui concernait le mangemort).

"On se met d'accord sur le fait que vous ne dévoilerez à personne le contenu des souvenirs ?"

"Trop vague."

"Mais vous..."

"Je joue ma vie, les termes du contrat doivent être suffisamment clairs."

"Au pire, on pourra adopter Arthur !!!" s'écria joyeusement Max. "… pour le remplacer..."

"Arthur ?"

"Oui, c'est celui-ci." dit-elle en pointant une chauve-souris. "Et lui c'est Maurice… Là, y'a Casimir et..."

"Max, on ne garde pas les chauve-souris !!!"

"Mais… ils sont trop chou !!! Ose résister à leurs petits yeux noirs."

"C'est beau le noir…" répondit Harry.

"Et ils le sont en intégral !!!"

"Booon, ok, tu peux les garder mais les ramène pas dans la chambre." céda-t-il. "Et on les appelera Harry Junior !"

"Vous êtes dingues." déclara Severus Rogue. "Et je le sais, j'ai vérifié en profondeur : je sens encore le goût de cette herbe sur ma langue, c'est répugnant d'être une vache."

Après de nombreuses contestations pour créer un contrat qui ne risquerait pas de foudroyer le Professeur de Potions tout en protégeant suffisamment l'identité d'Harry Potter (sauf en présence de ceux qui le savent déjà), Max se chargea de les lier par la formule.

"Je l'avais écrit sur mon carnet !" dit alors Severus Rogue. "… qu'Harry Black est Harry Potter. Je suis un génie."

"Il faudra le brûler, dans ce cas."

"Mais… Y'a tout mon travail dedans !!!"

"Vous voulez une chauve-souris en compensation ?"

"Sérieusement ?! J'ai une tête à avoir un animal de compagnie ?!"

"Baaah… peut-être pas une boule de poil mais une chauve-souris ?! Ouais, carrément !!!"

"Je… je peux prendre un couple ?"

"Max, tu nous trouve un couple dans ce bordel ?"

Mais elle était peut-être trop occupée pour dénicher le nouveau compagnon de leur professeur :

"Casimir, arrête de manger la tête de ton frère !!!" dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec une toute p'tite voix trop aiguë (et adorable) : "Meuh, je suis une vache carnivore !" et puis avec sa voix normale : "Méchant Casimir, pas bien."

"C… Comment on en est arrivé là ?"

"Croyez-moi, Professeur, je me pose cette question tous les jours."

**-Fin du 32ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	33. Cui-cui

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Cui-cui**

"Gouzi gouzi gouzaaa !!!"

Le Professeur Rogue caressait le ventre de ses chauves-souris devant ses deux élèves interloqués.

"Je crois qu'on l'a rendu fou…" murmura Harry à Max.

"On ferait mieux de le laisser, mon cerveau va finir par débloquer à force."

"Max, t'es déjà dingue, tu sais ?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah on peut rester alors."

Ils se regardèrent puis hochèrent négativement la tête, ils voulaient juste s'en aller et plonger leur tête dans un grand bol de moutarde pour oublier. Sans doute allaient-ils finir par s'envoyer des carottes au visage aussi, un p'tit tour normal dans les cuisines, quoi...

"Les jumeaux, avant de partir, j'ai renforcé l'une de mes améliorations personnelles de la potion tue-loup. Vous pourriez peut-être en confier un échantillon à votre hibou, j'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez un qui ne sait pas très bien voler mais qui est très fiable."

Il leur donna une fiole puis les congédia en signant un papier leur permettant de ne pas être réprimandé pour avoir manqué le dernier cours de leur journée. À peine la porte se referma-t-elle qu'Harry se précipita en une course effrénée dans le couloir, loin de là.

"Hé !!! Où tu vas, comme ça ?!" hurla Max.

"Il me faut une pensine, le plus rapidement possible, je dois enlever ça de ma tête !!!"

"Red dit que nos souvenirs font parti de nous et qu'on ne devrait pas s'en débarrasser, aussi douloureux soient-ils."

"Ah nan mais je ne parle pas de ça, je viens juste de me faire agresser par un professeur, tout va bien..." et sans doute que ça n'allait pas mais bon, il ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte. "Je dois éjecter ses souvenirs à lui, il a vraiment une vie de merde et je veux pas garder ça dans mon crâne, ÇA BRÛÛÛLE !!!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ses souvenirs à lui ? Tu n'as quand même pas..."

"Il était trop occupé à se prendre les miens en pleine face, ses barrières étaient abaissées et notre esprit tellement connecté que j'ai juste eu à les cueillir… C'était facile. Douloureux mais ça aurait été bête de laisser filer l'occasion !"

"Tu... Tu es génial !"

"Je sais." répondit-il. "Il me faut une pensine !!!"

"Tu peux voir toute sa vie ? Genre, il a déjà embrassé une fille ?!"

"Euh... Laisse-moi voir... Étrangement, oui."

Max sautilla sur place comme une gamine en tapotant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, toute joyeuse à l'idée de visionner ces souvenirs par elle-même quand ils auraient trouvé une pensine.

"Ça craint un peu, d'ailleurs." ricanna Harry face au ridicule de la scène. "La pauvre fille, j'aurai pas aimé être à sa place..."

"Elle ressemble à quoi ?!"

"Super belle, en plus : rousse aux yeux verts avec le visage pâle et des p'tites tâches de rousseur adorables. Elle a le visage doux... Même son prénom est délicat, c'est une fleur : Lily. Dommage qu'elle s'appelle Evans, ça casse un peu la poésie."

Max arrêta de sauter et même carrément de respirer, blanche comme un cadavre et les lèvres tremblantes.

"Lily Evans ?!"

"Euh... Oui. Pourquoi, tu la connais ?"

Oh mince, Max se sentait tellement mal d'un coup : comment on annonce ça ?!

"Harry, euh... Lily Evans... c'est..."

"Quoi ?!"

"C'est ta mère !"

Oh merde. C'était au tour d'Harry de se sentir mal... D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fouiller encore plus dans la mémoire de son professeur de potion, recueillant le plus d'informations possibles sur Lily et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout.

"Il... Il a EMBRASSÉ ma mère ?! MA MÈRE !!!"

"Je suis désolée, Harry. On... on va te trouver une pensine le plus rapidement possible, Michael devrait être capable de t'en faire livrer une avant demain."

"Ma mère avec notre enfoiré de prof de potion !!! AAAH !!!"

"Calme-toi… Ça pourrait être pire, au moins t'es pas son fils !"

"AAAH !!! SI ÇA SE TROUVE JE SUIS SON FILS !!!"

"Non, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai... Euh... Laisse tomber." dit Max avant d'attraper un petit téléphone à clapet que Michael lui avait donné pour une situation d'urgence uniquement.

...

"Allô ?! Michael, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite, on est dans les cachots : Harry doit acheter une pensine."

...

"Non mais c'est vraiment une urgence : il a les souvenirs de Rogue dans sa tête... euh… longue histoire."

...

"Plus vite que ça, il a vu ROGUE embrasser SA MÈRE !!!"

Clang, un tableau fut éjecté du mur, atterrissant sur l'épée tranchante d'une des armures qui gardaient le château et dévoilant un passage d'où surgit Michael, couvert de poussière.

"Mince, t'aurais dû commencer par là !!! Le pauvre, comment va-t-il ?"

"Les p'tits oiseaux dans le ciel d'hiveeer !" chantait Harry en pleurant et riant à la fois. "Dansent, dansent dans les nuages de poussièèère !!!"

"Pas très bien." commenta Max.

"LEUR AILES CRAMÉÉS PAR LE SOLEIL ACIIIDE !!!" continua-t-il en hurlant. "ILS PLONGENT AU SOL ET SE SUICIIIDENT !!!"

"Pas bien du tout." reprit Michael.

"LA MOOORT !!!"

"Ouais, t'as raison…" confirma Max et ils se regardèrent avant d'ajouter d'une même voix : "C'est trop bizarre qu'il chante aussi juste !"

"MICHAAAEL !!!" hurla le Survivant, faisant trembler les murs et ses deux amis. "C'est très très important, il faut à tout prix que tu t'intéresses aux prothèses bioniques. Ça va nous aider à pulvériser le p'tit Voldy !"

"Hein ?! C… Comment on en est arrivé là ?" demanda Michael à Max.

"Crois-moi, je me pose cette question tous les jours…"

"Les p'tits oiseaux dans le ciel d'hiveeer…"

"Et c'est reparti pour un tour !"

"Notre vie n'a aucun sens..."

"Cui-cui."

**-Fin du 33ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	34. Meurs, hérétique

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Meurs, hérétique**

"Rendez-nous notre Grande-Salle !"

"Non ! Non ! Non ! On ne veut plus de ségrégation par maison !"

"Révolution !!! Révolution !!!"

Quand Severus Rogue pénétra dans la Grande-Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, les jumeaux avaient visiblement déjà fichu le bazard. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, ni vu ni connu. Malheureusement pour lui, ses collègues l'avaient aperçut et lui faisaient de grands signes : inutile de s'échapper.

"Laisse-moi deviner : c'est la faute des Black ?!"

"Pour une fois, non." répondit le Professeur McGonagall. "Enfin... Si. Mais disons simplement qu'ils n'ont pas voulut ça. Ou... peut-être bien. Mais pas entièrement."

Elle ne savait plus, à force. Ils avaient réussi à la rendre folle, beaucoup plus que les jumeaux de Gryffondor qu'ils soient Weasley ou Belzebuth. Et... C'était un exploit !

"En tout cas, ils ne s'y attendaient pas sinon ils seraient là aux premières loges avec une soupe miso, un sandwich mashmallow et beurre de cacahuète, n'importe quel truc sous une tonne de ketchup, une tasse de thé chinois avec quelques gâteaux délicats et pour finir, je crois que Miss Granger mange des oeufs."

"Parker, je veux bien mais depuis quand Granger et Drago font parti des Black ?"

"Depuis qu'ils ont décapités un Troll."

"Ils sont innocents."

"Blancs comme neige, oui oui, bien sûr."

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves avaient brandis pancartes et peinture pour exprimer leur colère. Apparemment, ils s'étaient habitués à la nouvelle configuration de leur Grande-Salle et ne souhaitaient pas retrouver les fameuses longues tablées alors ils renversaient tout en hurlant.

"Je peux savoir ce que fiche notre Directeur ?!"

"Il s'étouffe avec des bonbons ???"

"Ah oui, bien sûr."

Au même moment, tous les serdaigles présents à cette manifestation se réunirent pour s'agenouiller devant Michael qui venait d'entrer innocemment avec ses amis, ils lui proposaient tour à tour des oeufs ou des toasts ou du ketchup.

"Max, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?!" demanda-t-il.

"Rien du tout."

"Ô GRAND MICHAEL !!!" priaient les serdaigles à genoux.

"Sérieusement ?!"

"Booon… Peut-être que je les ai menacé (tellement peu) et j'ai défoncé quelques livres (une torture mais ça valait la peine) : PERSONNE NE FAIT DE MAL À MES AMIS !!!"

"Ôôô nous sommes vos serviteurs, Grand Michael !" et leurs voix avaient pris une tonalité effrayée.

"Allez-vous-en, les serviteurs." et enfin, ils s'éloignèrent pour continuer la manifestation. "Je ne pourrais pas devenir amis avec eux, ils m'ont traité comme un pestiféré !"

"Oh mais je n'ai pas fais ça pour que tu te trouves des amis." précisa Max. "HÉ HO, LES SERVITEURS ?!"

"Grande Max ! Nous sommes à votre service..."

"Apportez-moi du wasabi. Et..." elle se tourna vers Michael. "Tu veux du ketchup ?"

"Yep."

Drago et Hermione étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir s'ils devaient s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor ou celle des Serpentard alors Harry s'installa avec les Pouffsouffle, unique endroit qui ne poserait aucun problème.

"Euh… S… Salut…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Londubat ?!" soupira Harry qui était fatigué d'avoir porté en lui les souvenirs de Severus Rogue, réduisant sa patience à zéro.

"Je... euh…"

"Assieds-toi." proposa aimablement Hermione.

"Non, hors de question." grogna le Serpentard.

"Max et toi, vous..." hésitait le Gryffondor en triturant sa cravate rouge et or entre ses doigts. "Vous n'avez pas l'air méchants, bizarres oui mais pas… euh… enfin..."

"Accouches !"

"Esketuvoupour… euh… ami ?"

"Répète, lentement."

"Je... Je me suis disputé avec Ron."

"Ok, je m'en fiche. La suite ?"

"Et je me demandais si... si... vous... euh... Je peux être votre ami ?"

Harry dégaina son épée, Hermione protégea Neville, Max et Drago prenaient les paris et Michael s'amusait à faire asseoir et lever et rasseoir et relever les serdaigles.

"Meurs, hérétique !!!"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, à la fin ?!" demanda Hermione.

"Rien." répondit Harry. "Si, quelque chose de très grave mais... il ne sait pas."

"C'est injuste." commenta Neville.

"Oui, c'est injuste tout comme la vie et il faut s'y faire." mais Harry rengaina son épée, plus amical. "Écoute, je te déteste profondément et ce n'est pas de ta faute mais..."

Il se leva et hurla dans la Grande Salle :

"HÉ !!! LES JUMEAUX !!!"

Fred et George Weasley lui répondirent :

"Oui ? Quoi ?!"

"Non, non. Pas vous, les autres jumeaux !"

"Ah salut les jumeaux !!!" s'écrièrent Logium et Praesepe d'une même voix.

"Ça va, les jumeaux ?" demanda Max.

"Ouais, et vous, les jumeaux ?"

"Nous ça va et les autres jumeaux ?"

"On va bien." répondirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

"Ça fait beaucoup de jumeaux..." commenta Neville.

"Nooon, nous sommes totalement uniques !" dirent Harry, Max, Fred, Georges, Praesepe et Logium avant de rajouter : "Euh, ça c'était bizarre. Hé ho !!! Arrêtez de parler tous en même temps : Raxacoricofallapatorius ! AAAH, c'est pas possible !!!"

Ils s'arrêtèrent, agacés. Enfin, Harry reprit la parole, seul (ouf) :

"Ça vous plairait d'inclure Neville Londubat dans votre équipe ? Vous savez que je le déteste... mais… il est sympa."

"On le prend ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Viens chez les Gryffondor, Nev' ! Les jumeaux t'accueuillent volontiers."

"M… Merci Harry."

"Dégage !"

Et Neville se baissa pour éviter la canne du Serpentard avant de se précipiter à la table des Gryffondor, loin de son ex-ami Ron Weasley et avec sa nouvelle bande, les jumeaux et les jumeaux mais pas les jumeaux. Ça faisait décidément beaucoup de jumeaux !

À ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall céda au caprice général et transforma les tables afin de recréer la décoration mise en place par les Black quelques jours auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation mais elle était la Directrice Adjointe, après tout. Finalement, le mélange des élèves lui semblait plutôt être une bonne chose... Peut-être devrait-elle assouplir ses à priori et commencer à faire confiance aux deux serpents ? Après tout, ils avaient souvent de très bonnes idées.

"Severus, je deviens folle." avoua-t-elle.

"Gouzi Gouzaaa !!!" dit-il à ses deux p'tites chauves-souris.

"C'est eux qui t'ont... ?"

"Ahem. Oublie ça."

"Ja-mais." assura-t-elle avec un large sourire.

"Ils m'ont eu aussi, mon cerveau est en train de fondre !!!"

"Visiblement."

"Ferme-la, minou."

"Gouzi Gouza ?"

"Chut."

**-Fin du 34ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	35. Pauvre petit pépère

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Pauvre petit pépère**

"Psss ! Max !"

La fille aux cheveux bleus gratouillait l'oreille de Skaro, son adorable petit chat (enfin, de son point de vue, quoi) quand Harry passa sa tête dans son dortoir.

"Y'a Michael qui est venu nous rendre visite ! Il voudrait voir avec nous le cerbère…"

"QUOI ?!" s'égosilla Max. "Il en est hor…"

"Chuuut !!!" exigèrent les filles qui partageaient son dortoir.

"J'arrive…"

Elle glissa hors de son lit, traversa la pièce et monta les marches jusqu'à la salle commune où l'attendaient Harry et Michael, déjà habillés et chaudement emmitoufflé dans leurs écharpes. Ils tenaient chacun leur version de la Carte des Loups et semblaient prêts à partir.

"Sérieusement ?! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne pense pas qu'aller voir ce cerbère soit une bonne idée."

"Avec ou sans vous, j'irai." annonça Michael.

"Autant l'accompagner, qu'il ne soit pas seul si ça dégénère..."

"Non non non…"

Harry rempli ses yeux de larmes fictives et Michael commença à gémir comme un petit chiot apeuré.

"Pitié, faites pas… ARGH !" et Max abandonna. "Très bien, vous avez gagné."

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, fiers de leur prestation puis ils esquivèrent un couteau avant de riposter par quelques coups plus provocateurs que réellement efficaces.

"Pourquoi vous tenez à retourner là-bas ? C'est l'enfer !!!"

"Un animal souffre." répondit Michael.

"Espèce de Pouffy, va !" grommela Max.

"C'est moi qui ne les aime pas, j'te signale, toi c'est les gryffondors."

"Les têtes de mule prétentieux, tu veux dire ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça."

Nos trois (meilleurs) ami (de tous les temps... chut, ils ne veulent pas l'admettre) marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts en évitant consciencieusement les élèves et les professeurs qui se déplaçaient sur leur carte, symbolisé chacun par un rond de couleur qui indiquait leur maison ou leur fonction.

"C'est quoi le gros caca, là ?" demanda Michael en pointant un point particulier sur sa carte.

"Bah c'est Rusard."

"Sérieusement ?!" puis il rajouta : "Vous êtes géniaux."

"Et la tête de MORT en ROUGE SANG c'est censé être l'endroit INTERDIT où on a failli MOURIR des griffes de cet horrible animal !!! Sérieusement, Harry, t'as oublié ou quoi ?!"

"Baaah… J'ai connu deux animaux féroces qui m'ont tué et ressuscité pleins de fois pour m'endurcir, pendu à un arbre ou jeté dans les pinces d'un scorpion géant. C'était vous, heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunier."

Max ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis commença à bouder dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Visiblement, les deux garçons étaient trop occupés à mettre en place leur prochaine vente qui s'annonçait encore plus révolutionnaire et lucrative que le stylo-bille : un moment d'anthologie dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

"Alohomora !"

Clic, le verrou qui condamnait habituellement cette partie de l'école sauta avec une facilité déconcertante. À croire qu'on les y invitait chaleureusement !

"Oooh… Pauvre petit pépère !!!" s'écria Michael en voyant l'énorme chaîne qui retenait le cerbère, ce dernier était profondément endormi comme il s'ennuyait.

"Ouais bah ton pépère il… AAAH !!!" et elle bondit loin en arrière pour éviter... rien du tout, le chien baillait juste en ouvrant les yeux.

"Salut mon grand, je m'appelle Michael."

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Oooh, c'est terrible..."

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Un caillou ?! Comment ça ?"

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Mmmh, je vois…"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard vide avant d'hausser les épaules, ils n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose mais il allait certainement tout leur expliquer plus tard alors autant juste profiter que l'animal ne leur saute pas à la gorge.

"Je viens te libérer, ça te dit ?"

"QUOIII ?!"

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Oooh, dommage..."

"Nan mais tu le laisse ici, hein !!! On ramène pas ÇA à la maison !!!"

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Bon, très bien." approuva Michael en se relevant. "Comme tu voudras, mon Touffu mignon."

"Merde il lui a donné un nom." commenta Harry.

"On est foutuuu !!!"

Michael caressa longuement chacune de ses trois têtes avant de lui donner un os à ronger, suffisamment gros pour l'occuper quelques heures et non, on ne va pas lui demander où il l'a trouvé. Il ne s'amuse pas à manipuler les couteaux ce qui le rend hautement plus dangereux quand il s'y met...

"Aller, on y va." dit-il finalement.

"Tu ne l'adopte pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, il appartient déjà à quelqu'un."

"Qui ?"

"Hagrid, gardien des clés à Poudlard." répondit-il. "Je devrais aller lui rendre visite, il a pleins d'autres créatures et il possède une cabane à l'orée de la Forêt... Il vous plaira certainement."

"Tu crois qu'il a un dragon ?!" demanda Harry en s'imaginant déjà chevaucher un grand animal majestueux capable de mettre le feu à n'importe quoi si l'envie lui prenait, la monture idéale pour tout pyromane qui se respecte.

"Peut-être..."

"Non Harry, tu n'adopteras pas un dragon." soupira Max. "Est-ce que je suis la seule personne sensée ici ?!"

"Ce chien est enfermé ici pour garder une sorte de pierre, un artefact très puissant caché dans les profondeurs du Château."

"Waw : cool !"

"Il y aurait une série d'épreuves mortelles avant d'y arriver..."

"Encore plus cool !"

"… mais suffisamment résolvables pour qu'un adulte puisse y accéder facilement en cas de besoin."

"On y retourne ?!"

"Attendez, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans et... je voudrais faire quelques recherches, au moins des potions de soin et éventuellement acheter des équipements pour qu'on soit efficace."

"Ouaiiis !!! Michael il veut bien qu'on y aille !!! Youpi !!!"

"Évidemment qu'on va y aller… Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

**-Fin du 35ème chapitre-**

**...à suivre...**


	36. M Muffin

**Chapitre 36 :**

**M… Muffin**

_À l'intention de : Harry et Max Black_

_Objet de la lettre : punition_

_Rendez-vous à minuit à la cabane d'Hagrid, n'oubliez pas d'apporter ce document._

_Signé : Le Professeur Rogue_

_PS : couvrez-vous bien, je n'autoriserai aucune absence si vous tombez malade !_

"Bah dis donc, il ne s'encombre d'aucune futilité…" commenta Harry.

"Tu pensais qu'il allait nous inviter à boire le thé, ou quoi ?!" répliqua Max en enfilant ses gants après avoir fermé sa cape doublée de fourrure.

"Ça aurait été un minimum."

"Il ne boit pas de thé. C'est pas du tout son genre : activité trop sociale."

Harry haussa les épaules, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer pour la nuit car il pouvait maintenir sa chaleur corporelle à la température idéale sans même y penser en couvrant sa peau d'un bouclier thermique.

"On y va ?"

"Allon…"

"Je viens avec vous !!!" s'écria Drago Malfoy en levant les yeux du livre-qu'il-ne-lisait-pas-mais-quand-même-un-peu-car-c'est-intéressant-mais-chuuut qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël.

Harry, Max et Michael avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir la nuit pour explorer le château et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non, il ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart… mais un peu, quand même. Depuis une semaine, il ne les lâchait plus !

"Euh... Il est au courant qu'il est en pyjama ?" questionna Harry.

"Je m'en tape, vous ne partez pas sans moi !"

"Bon ok, si t'es malade tant pis : allons-y !" déclara Max en ignorant sciemment de le prévenir qu'ils allaient payer une vieille punition (ça lui apprendra à nous coller comme une mouche à merde de sombral !)

Comme d'habitude, les serpentards s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer (le respect avait fait place à la crainte) et les trois sorciers déambulèrent sans encombres jusqu'au Grand Hall. Le professeur McGonagall s'amusait certainement à traquer les élèves hors de leur dortoir car elle afficha un sourire radieux en les voyant :

"Tiens, tiens… Laissez-moi savourer cette victoire, pour une fois que je vous attrape sur le fait !" puis elle s'interrompit. "Non, attendez… C'est trop beau. Vous allez en punition, c'est ça ?"

"Oui madame." répondirent les jumeaux en battant leur cils comme de parfait petits anges, aveuglés par la lumière du soleil, mais qui a eu l'idée d'installer le paradis juste en dessous ?! Déjà, ça crame puis ça fait mal. Non, vraiment, je vous conseille l'enfer.

"Montrez-moi votre convocation…"

Max lui tendit la feuille, la directrice adjointe vérifia son authenticité du bout de sa baguette et Drago Malfoy s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il garda son visage de marbre pour ne pas se faire repérer... trop tard.

"Monsieur Malfoy a sa lettre ?"

"Je... l'ai laissé dans mon dortoir."

"Alors ça nous fera une punition pour ce soir, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nuit."

"QUOI ?! Mais... mais..." balbutia Drago. "C'est injuste !"

"Bah tu voulais nous suivre, assumes-en les conséquences."

"Enfoirés." siffla-t-il.

"Arrêtes, tu vas nous faire rougir…"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un clin d'oeil quand la Directrice Adjointe raccompagna le Serpentard aux cachots, ils savaient que ce n'était pas cool de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans mais les gens devaient vraiment assimiler qu'ils n'étaient PAS COOL !!! Enfin, ils organisaient les meilleurs ventes du siècle et ils allaient révolutionner l'école, ça c'était cool.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc, risquèrent de se faire attraper par le calamar géant du lac et écraser par le saule cogneur.

"Qui est le psychopathe qui a décidé de mettre un truc mortel dans le lac et un autre dans le parc ?!"

"Si t'en loupe un, tu meurs quand même..."

Finalement, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs à la cabane. Et dire qu'ils allaient rester des heures dans une Forêt suffisamment dangereuse pour s'appeler Interdite ! Déjà qu'ils avaient failli mourir sur le chemin…

"Z'avez d'la chance d'êt'e av'c moi." assura Hagrid aux deux élèves qu'il allait garder en punition une bonne partie de la nuit. "Z'avez des questions ?"

"Quelques-unes, oui." répondit Max. "Les sorciers vont à Poudlard après leur onzième anniversaire, certes, mais que font-ils avant puisqu'il n'y a aucune équivalence pour les petits enfants ?"

"Peut-être pour ça que nos camarades sont aussi cons qu'un oiseau qui mange des broccolis…" commenta Harry.

"Poudlard est censé être la meilleure école de magie mais les élèves ne sont jamais guidés pour leur orientation et doivent se débrouiller seuls pour trouver un instructeur sachant qu'il n'y a aucune université… Je n'ose par imaginer les autres écoles, si elles sont pires que ça."

"Peut-être juste une sorte de fierté nationale..." dit Harry. "On aurait vraiment dû aller à Durmstrang."

"Et pourquoi DIABLE n'y a-t-il aucun..."

"STOP !" s'écria le demi-géant. "J'ne... c'est pas… oh, on m'avait prévenu."

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard satisfait : on parle d'eux, parfait, c'est la première étape de la célébrité.

"Z'avez des questions EN RAPPORT av'c la punition ?" précisa-t-il.

"Ah euh..." balbutia Max.

"Oui, en fait."

"Ah bon ?! On en a ?"

"Si c'est interdit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, pourquoi est-ce le motif de la punition ? C'est un peu stupide, surtout si c'est pour la sécurité, n'est-ce pas encore plus idiot d'y aller de nuit ? Et comment punissez-vous les élèves qui vont dans la Forêt ? En les envoyant dans la Forêt ?! Un peu de logique, bon sang…"

Hagrid passa une main sur son visage et soupira longuement, sa nuit allait être longue.

"J'suppose qu'vous n'en avez pas…" dit-il.

"Mais !!!" s'écria Harry. "On vient juste de..."

"Suivez-moi."

Max assoma son frère avec son bâton magique, esquiva la boule d'énergie vengeresse avant de lui attraper la main pour le faire avancer.

Ils étaient plutôt contents d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec la supervision d'un adulte, idéal pour en comprendre les dangers et s'en protéger pour leurs futurs expéditions à trois, avec Michael. Ce dernier était occupé à les préparer pour descendre la trappe, il pourrait rajouter quelques équipements et sortilèges à sa liste après cette nuit.

"Pourquoi avoir nommé votre chien Touffu ?" demanda Harry au moment où la Forêt devenait tellement noire qu'ils durent chacun allumer leur lampe à pétrole d'un coup de baguette ou bâton ou parapluie.

"C… Comment vous savez qu..."

"Personne ne vous a précisé le motif de notre punition ?"

"J'n'en ai pas besoin, j'connais tous vos p'tits tours : les bonbons du train, les ventes aux enchères, les cours détournés... Paraît qu'les profs deviennent fous." répondit Hagrid. "Moi, j'préfère l'histoire avec l'Troll : comment z'avez fait ça ?

"Nous ?" répondirent-ils en secouant fortement leur paupière pour se donner l'air innocent, c'était d'ailleurs leur tête de coupable. "On ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler..."

"Un chef d'œuvre ! Ils m'ont dit qu'c'était un truc horrible, scène d'crime macabre, un truc dans l'genre. Moi, j'y ai vu que d'la maîtrise, beaucoup d'précision : boulot d'pro !

À ce moment-là, le sourire du Joker paraîtrait bien fade en comparaison avec celui des jumeaux : de la joie mêlée à la folie, beau et flippant à la fois.

"Quelques couteaux dans les yeux et une épée tranchante sur la gorge." répondit Max.

"Franchement, pas très compliqué." rajouta Harry.

À ce moment-là, le garde-chasse savait qu'il avait réussit à gagner (un chouilla) leur confiance. Il répéta sa question :

"Comment vous savez qu'le chien s'appelle Touffu ?"

"Un ami à nous communique avec les bestioles, il faudrait que vous le rencontriez !"

"Est-ce que, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas un dragon domestique ?"

"Non, Harry, tu n'adopteras pas un dragon !!!"

"Mais toi t'as un nuage de chauves-souris…"

"Ça n'a rien à voir."

"Si."

"Non."

"Bien sûr que si."

"Ça grandit, ces trucs-là."

"Non."

"Si."

"Nooon !!!"

Hagrid sourit, amusé par le comportement enfantin des terreurs qui faisaient flancher l'école. Il était content de les rencontrer enfin, même s'ils étaient à Serpentard et finiraient par mal tourner, c'était vrai qu'il adorait toutes les anecdotes qu'on lui avait rapporté. Ils étaient un peu comme des maraudeurs (en plus sanglants et maléfiques) et tout le monde aimait les maraudeurs, non ? Enfin sauf Severus Rogue mais il n'aimait rien, de toutes les manières...

"Pouah, c'est quoi ce truc dégueux ?!" s'écria Max en dérapant sur un liquide visqueux et argenté qui brillait dans le noir intense du sol terreux.

Harry était devenu blême et il commençait à gratter son front avec vigueur, des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues.

"Ça, les enfants, c'est du..."

"AAAH, ÇA BRÛLE !!!"

"Z'allez bien ?"

"Harry ?! Fais gaffe, tu es en train de retirer le… euh..." Max jugea qu'Hagrid était fiable mais trop gentil et pas assez sournois pour garder leur secret, elle improvisa un code : "On est au FOND du trou, DE grâce, épargnez-nous, Seigneur du TINtamarre."

Le concerné arrêta de s'écorcher le front, les larmes coulaient toujours mais il ne les essuya pas, sans doute qu'il ne les sentait même pas tellement il souffrait.

"Ça va ?" réitéra Hagrid, inquiet.

"Yep !" répondirent les jumeaux, l'un verdâtre et l'autre surprotectrice.

"Z'êtes sûrs ? On peut reporter le..."

"Finissons-en." dit Harry d'une voix déterminée.

Max avait déjà sorti ses fioles vides et se pencha pour récolter le liquide argenté, elle ignorait ce que c'était mais pensait que ça pourrait faire un bon ingrédient. Dans le doute, toujours avoir des flacons sur soit !

"J'en boirais pas, si j'étais toi." averti Hagrid. "Ça rend immortel mais ça retire l'âme."

"Super ! Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de conserver l'immortalité ET l'âme, sans doute que ça me prendra des centaines d'heures d'études mais on peut certainement réussir, avec la bonne combinaison d'ingrédients et les bons dosages."

"Max, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ta meilleure idée..." prononça Harry d'une voix d'outretombe, son front commençait à saigner. "C'est encore pire que ton mélange corrosif coca-mentos qui a démoli la moitié de la cuisine."

"On ne joue pas avec la magie, c'est dangereux." paniqua le garde-chasse, l'amusement avait fait place à la peur.

Il comprenait mieux ses collègues, désormais. Il valait mieux ne pas se mêler aux histoires des jumeaux pour conserver l'intégrité de son cerveau. Peut-être que les emmener dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite avait été une mauvaise idée… On ne présente pas du sang de licorne à un Serpentard, surtout s'il s'appelle Black.

"Écoutez, i' vaudrait mieux r'tourner au château." commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une bourrasque de vent, tellement violente qu'elle souleva les deux jeunes sorciers sur quelques mètres, ils heurtèrent violemment les racines épaisses d'un arbre à l'écorce noire.

"Max, mon crâne brûle…" chuchota Harry, ils étaient suffisamment loin pour parler sans crainte. "C'est comme si mon cerveau était en train de fondre."

Elle ne fit même pas de blague sur son cerveau fondu, choquée de voir le filet de sang qui s'échappait de la cicatrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

"Harry Potter… Harry Potter... Harry Potter…" murmuraient les arbres (à moins que ce ne soit qu'un écho qui rebondit dessus).

"On devrait aller voir Hagrid, c'est flippant." avoua Max, elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son meilleur ami, son frère, son jumeau.

"Regarde, il y a des flaques de ce truc argenté… Ça fait comme un chemin..."

"Non, arrête tout de suite de penser à ce que tu penses ! La Forêt te connaît… et si c'est pas la Forêt, c'est une créature qui vit là-dedans."

"Ça me veut du mal, c'est certain."

"Tu attires les dangers comme la crotte de Sombral attire les mouches."

"Charmant."

Quand Harry essaya d'avancer, il trébucha, épuisé et tremblant alors Max supporta son poids, ils iraient rejoindre Hagrid puis rentrer. Il était hors de question de…

"AAAH !!!" hurla-t-elle quand de grosses épines sortirent du sol pour les empêcher de passer. "Mer… euh… M… Muffin !"

"Muffin ?"

"Ça veut dire "caca" mais celui qui commence par un "m"."

"Merde ?" dit Harry.

"Muffin !!!"

"Ok, si tu veux, muffin." céda-t-il. "On fait quoi, maintenant ?"

Le plus raisonnable aurait été s'assoir et attendre, il faisait froid, certes mais les racines étaient de bons sièges. Harry aurait pu faire exploser un arbre ou deux et ils auraient eu du feu. Ça aurait été la chose la plus censé mais... ils ne l'ont jamais été, n'est-ce pas ?

"On va suivre les tâches argenté et découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans cette Forêt…"

**-Fin du 36ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	37. Le machin-truc-qui-vole

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Le machin-truc-qui-vole**

Plus les jumeaux s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite et plus les arbres se resseraient derrière eux pour les empêcher de rebrousser chemin. Ils étaient conscients de se précipiter dans un piège, leur peur était masquée par l'adrénaline.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, à ton avis ?" demanda Harry en pointant les flaques argentés qu'ils suivaient consciencieusement depuis quelques minutes.

"J'en sais rien, Michael aurait pu nous répondre..."

"Il n'est pas là."

"Ça ressemble à du sang, comme si on avait blessé un animal."

"J'ai pensé à la même chose, on a certainement raison. Avec nos deux cerveaux, on arriverait presque à sa hauteur."

"Presque..."

Plus ils avançaient et plus les tâches grandissaient, il y avait de moins en moins d'espace entre chacune d'entre elles : ils arrivaient au but.

"Quel animal pourrait t'offrir l'immortalité en échange de ton âme ?"

"Un truc démoniaque."

"Ouais, sûrement."

Et enfin, il la virent : la licorne était allongée sur son flanc droit, le corps mutilé et les yeux ouverts sur la mort, elle baignait dans un bain argenté, son sang. Sa corne était encore fixée sur sa tête, c'était absurde car ça valait des millions (des milliards !) de gallions. Celui qui avait fait ça ne cherchait ni argent ni gloire.

"Non… Non, non, non. NOOON !!!" hurla Max. "On n'a pas le droit de tuer les licornes !!! Y'a rien de plus merveilleux au monde ! C'est si doux et tellement pur. Leur poil est si brillant et... et... doux !!!"

Elle alluma un feu au bout de son bâton de combat et fixa à sa taille sa ceinture de combat dans laquelle elle rangeait ses couteaux avant d'attraper quelques shuriken supplémentaires pour être prête.

"Je vais le trucider, celui qui a fait ça. Je... Je vais… AAAH !!! MOOORT !!!"

"Max, silence."

"Je peux le faire, tu sais ?!" assura-t-elle. "Je m'en fiche s'il est immortel ou quoi, je trouverai un moyen."

"Ok, on réfléchira à ça, mais…"

"J'AI PAS PEUR DE TOI !!!" hurla-t-elle (le choipeau avait eu raison de vouloir l'envoyer à Gryffondor). "QUI QUE TU SOIS, JE TE TROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS !!!"

Un rire s'éleva tout autour d'eux, rebondissant entre les arbres et Harry hurla en tombant à genoux, le souffle coupé par une brûlure intense dans son crâne, sous sa cicatrice qui recommençait à saigner.

Ils risquèrent de se faire soulever par une nouvelle bourrasque de vent mais s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal aux racines des arbres : la même technique ne marche pas deux fois sur le même sorcier, surtout s'il s'appelle Black.

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah !" prononça la voix. "Vous voulez me tuer ?"

La silhouette volait vers eux dans un tourbillon de vent et remuait les arbres avec une baguette magique sombre qui leur rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ils étaient sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce pommeau quelque part... Un élève ? Un professeur ? À moins qu'ils ne l'aient lu dans un livre ? Les recherches allaient être longues.

"Allez-y, je vous en prie, tuez-moi."

La voix ne leur rappelait rien, l'écho était puissant et le timbre trop particulier pour qu'ils aient pu l'oublier.

"Stupéf…" attaqua Max avant de se faire renverser d'un mouvement de poignet.

Harry invoqua plusieurs flammes et les lança en boulet de canon mais la silhouette volante les absorba sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, à croire qu'on lui avait balancé des oreillers.

"C'est tout ?" ricanna la chose qui ne semblait pas entièrement en vie quoique pas totalement morte non plus, un état entre les deux.

"Benzaï !!!" hurla Max en lui balançant trois shuriken, sans doute avait-elle oublié le vent qui entourait sa cible.

Harry secoua la tête en voyant les projectiles se perdre quelque part dans la Forêt. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent les chercher !

"Hé, ho, le machin-truc-qui-vole : c'est la licorne que tu veux ?!" dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'animal et visualisa dans son esprit l'explosion la plus puissante qu'il pouvait se permettre de provoquer alors que lui et sa soeur en étaient si proches.

"Fais pas ça, gamin !" hurla leur adversaire. "J'ai besoin du…"

"Harry, non !"

Trop tard. Un sifflement les avertirent que l'explosion se préparait, ça allait être mortel, littéralement. Le machin-truc-qui-vole s'échappa, les laissant seuls affronter quelque chose qui risquait de les tuer.

"Bravo, c'est malin." commenta Max. "T'avais oublié qu'il vole ?"

"Non... euh… ouais…"

Le sortilège était chargé, impossible à arrêter. Harry plaqua sa soeur contre un arbre et... BOUM, la licorne explosa dans une pluie de sang et viscères, les envoyant valser haut. Très haut, trop haut...

"Je... vais... essayer… de…" haleta-t-il en s'agrippant tant bien que mal sur une pauvre branche qui était expulsée vers le ciel, à la même vitesse que les deux sorciers.

"AAAH !!!" hurlait Max en fermant les yeux (elle avait le vertige). "Si on meurt, je te tue."

Au moment où les sorciers commencèrent à retomber, droit vers la Forêt et surtout vers une mort assurée, une lueur jaune entoura la branche d'arbre et Harry l'enfourcha comme un balais de course. Il n'avait jamais voulut participer aux cours de vol, trouvant ça trop stupide pour lui. Comment arriva-t-il à piquer vers le sol, lâcher la branche pour attraper Max et l'installer confortablement derrière lui avant de remonter vers le ciel avec l'aisance d'un poisson dans l'eau ? Il l'ignorait.

"Tu... Tu... Comment…" balbutia-t-elle, son coeur voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et elle n'arrivait pas à être éloquente avec la panique qui serrait sa gorge.

"YOUHOU !!!" cria-t-il en écartant les bras, heureux de sentir le vent fouetter son visage. "Looping !!!" prévint-il.

"Qu... Quoi ?"

Il piqua vers le sol et Max s'agrippa à son dos quand il renversa la branche-convertit-en-balais-de-course dans un tourbillon libérateur pour lui et terrifiant pour elle. En un virage serré, il s'éloigna de la Forêt-qui-veut-ta-mort et il s'amusa à piquer et remonter plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir, non loin de la porte principale du château.

"C'était trop bien !" assura-t-il en sautillant sur place comme un enfant.

"Je te hais."

"Mais non, tu m'adore."

"Tu peux toujours..."

"POTTER !!!"

Les deux sorciers reculèrent en voyant leur professeur de potion, furieux, se précipiter vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu leur petite prouesse aérienne ? Vu l'air colérique sur son visage constipé, oui. Oups.

"Professeur…" commença Harry, il allait inventer une excuse, l'un de ses plus beaux domaine d'expertise.

"Silence."

Les deux sorciers baissèrent la tête, il n'y avait eu aucun autre témoin, sans doute n'allaient-ils pas subir de punition, l'honneur des serpentards avant tout, mais la remontrance allait être violente. Et s'ils étaient renvoyés, ils iraient à Durmstrang. Ils relevèrent la tête, dignes et confiants.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais participé aux cours de vol ?!" demanda leur directeur de maison contre toute attente.

"C'est stupide." répondit Harry. "Le sport est l'intellect des gens dépourvu de cerveau."

Severus Rogue afficha un sourire, brièvement, avant de froncer ses sourcils : il avait du mal à les détester. Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement avec ses élèves. Son coeur était en pierre, ça valait mieux pour tout le monde (surtout lui en fait).

"Levez votre bras et dites 'debout'." exigea-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Obéissez, c'est tout..."

Il n'allait pas réprimander quelqu'un qui savait se montrer suffisamment paranoïaque pour survivre mais il n'aimait pas quand c'était tourné vers lui.

"Debout." et la branche d'arbre vint se nicher dans la main du Survivant légitime. "C'est normal, ils ont fait ça le premier jour… avant qu'on les fasse tous paniquer mais c'était pas de notre faute, on cherchait juste un nom pour notre carte, enfin vous le savez puisque vous avez visionné l'intégralité de mes souvenirs."

"Debout." dit le professeur au lieu de répondre, rien ne se passa. "Max, à votre tour."

"Debout." rien, non plus, ça semblait normal puisque ce n'était finalement qu'un bout de bois ensorcelé.

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué : à quoi servait cette expérience ? De ce qu'il en comprenait, les gens naturellement doués dans les airs arrivaient à lever un balais (ou presque) du premier coup. Ce qui faisait de lui... un sportif ! Oh. Muffin.

"Rendez-vous demain matin, à l'aube, sur le terrain de Quidditch." cracha le professeur Rogue, soudainement moins sympathique comme s'il se rappelait tout juste qu'il devait être un connard, coûte que coûte, même face à deux élèves aussi doués qu'intéressants. "Allez vous coucher, je ne tolère aucun retard." et il s'éloigna dans un claquement de robes.

Les jumeaux restèrent plantés dans le parc, enracinés aussi profondément qu'un sapin et l'air aussi ahuri que les poissons du lac.

"Je rêve ou..." commença Harry.

"Non, tu rêves pas." répondit Max même s'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. "Il vient de t'inscrire dans l'équipe."

"Muffin."

Elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le pire, ils avaient failli mourir, après tout. Elle confirma, cependant, pour le soutenir :

"Ouais, muffin."

**-Fin du 37ème chapitre -**

**…à suivre…**


	38. Pas Touche Au Café

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Pas. Touche. Au. Café.**

"Bonjour professeur Rogue."

"Bonjour, Black… euh, Potter… euh... Harry."

Le potionniste traversa le salon pour ouvrir les lourds rideaux noirs qui cachait sa vue sur le lac durant la nuit pour éviter que les poissons se réunissent devant sa fenêtre pour le fixer bêtement pendant des heures, attirés par la lumière froide, verdâtre, qui dansait sur les murs comme partout dans les cachots. Encore à moitié endormi d'avoir été appelé en urgence durant la punition des Black, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser : il était dans ses appartements ?! Mais, ça voulait dire que...

"Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes entré ici ?!" grommela-t-il à l'intention de la moitié de ses pires cauchemars, Harry Potter-Black (l'autre moitié étant Max, évidemment).

"J'ai piraté le mot-de-passe."

"Évidemment."

"Si j'étais vous, j'utiliserais au moins dix caractères dont des chiffres et des majuscules."

"Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!" s'écria le professeur en se laissant tomber lourdement sur une chaise, déjà migraineux avant le lever du soleil. "Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de boire MON café ?!"

"Oh ça va, j'en suis qu'à ma cinquième tasse... Vous avez au moins deux litres, ça me suffira. Enfin j'espère..."

"Vous êtes à peu près aussi génial qu'agaçant, c'est perturbant..."

Harry haussa les épaules, se servit une autre tasse de café avant de se la faire retirer des mains par un professeur fulminant : Pas. Touche. Au. Café. Gloups...

"Vous êtes venu dans mon appartement pour hanter mes journées ou bien vous aviez une véritable raison ?" et il rajouta avant qu'Harry ait ouvert la bouche : "Me narguer sur la sécurité de mon mot de passe n'étant PAS suffisant !"

"Je ne veux pas être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est tout."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"J'ai de l'ambition, pas de temps à consacrer à ces futilités."

"D'accord, très bien."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, je comprends."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se sentit soulagé… puis il se rappela à qui il avait à faire. Non, c'était trop simple.

"Je suppose que vous préférez être sévèrement puni." et voilà, ils y étaient. "Une retenue de deux heures chaque soir, ça vous conviendrait ?"

"Pour quel motif ?"

"Je suis votre directeur de maison, la moitié des professeurs veulent vous voir en retenu, l'autre moitié ne vous connaît pas encore et le directeur aurait pu vous venir en aide mais... Ah, oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes plus un Potter alors il s'en fiche."

"Vous êtes un sac à merde." répliqua le premier année en faisant discrètement léviter à lui une tasse pleine de café, très lentement, il y était presque…

"J'aurai bien voulu insulter vos parents pour cette éducation désastreuse mais je suppose que ça serait politiquement très incorrect, au vue des circonstances." dit le professeur avant d'attraper la tasse au vol.

Son ouïe était sur-développée par son entraînement. Rien à voir avec son job d'espion, il parlait bien sûr de son métier dans l'enseignement, ça nécessitait des réflexes de ninja.

"J'en reviens pas, c'est incroyable : vous avez une notion du politiquement correct ?!"

"Évidemment, comment croyez-vous que je puisse l'enfreindre sans le connaître ?"

"Ah, c'est comme le règlement de l'école."

"Exactement."

Le professeur de potion rempli un bol de chocolat chaud avant de le donner à son élève qui le fusilla du regard : pour qui le prenait-il, un bébé ?!

"J'ai besoin de caféine." supplia ce dernier. "Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit : il était plus de trois heures du matin quand on est allé se coucher et vous n'aviez précisé aucune heure à part l'aube alors j'ai dû résister au sommeil pour être debout deux heures plus tard, à peine."

"Ça vous apprendra à être puni, franchement, moi qui pensais que vous seriez assez malin pour ne jamais vous faire prendre."

"J'étais mort, ce chien m'a déchiqueté."

"Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Sérieusement ?!"

Le Professeur retira une énième fois la tasse de café des mains du jeune serpentard (comment était-ce arrivé là, il l'ignorait) avant de lui donner de quoi s'alimenter. Uniquement pour qu'il puisse tenir sur un balais, bien sûr.

"Que connaissez-vous du Quidditch ?"

"C'est du sport." répondit Harry. "Voilà, ça résume plutôt bien, j'y connais à peu près que dalle. Ah et je sais qu'il faut un balais et qu'on ne doit pas se l'enfoncer dans le cul. Vous êtes sûr de me vouloir dans l'équipe ?"

"Certain, vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour ne pas être excellent durant les matches. On va gagner la Coupe."

Il lui expliqua la composition d'une équipe et la fonction de chaque balle : l'attrapeur qui rapportait 150 points en attrapant le vif d'or, le gardien qui gardait les trois buts, les trois poursuiveurs qui marquaient avec le souaffle et les deux batteurs qui...

"ATTENDEZ : y'a un poste dans l'équipe qui consiste à défoncer le crâne des joueurs de l'équipe adverse ?!"

"Non, Harry, vous ne serez pas batteur…"

"Mais pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ?! C'est trop bien !!!"

"Non, vous ne…"

"Quand est-ce que je commence ?!"

"Il est hors de question que vous soyez batteur !"

"Mais, je..."

"Gagner un match, oui, envoyer toute l'école aux urgences de Sainte-Mangouste, c'est différent."

"Vous êtes vraiment un gros rabas-joie."

"J'y travaille dur." répondit le professeur.

Son élève tendit sagement son bol de chocolat chaud, déjà vide pour se le faire remplir à nouveau avant d'engloutir avidement le contenu et d'en réclamer à nouveau. Cet entrain était... louche.

"S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas trouvé un moyen de transformer le chocolat en café…"

Silence, léger battement de cil et sourire tellement coupable qu'il aurait mieux fait de répondre, ça aurait été moins suspect.

"Votre... père…" impossible de mettre plus de haine dans un mot sans s'appeler Voldemort. "était poursuiveur. Avec votre goût pour le grandiose, vous pourriez tout défoncer à ce poste."

"Le vrai héro d'une équipe, c'est l'attrapeur."

"Sauf si vous arrivez à marquer plus de 150 points à vous seul..."

Oh. Perspective intéressante.

"Je peux gagner un match à moi tout seul." affirma Harry avec la modestie d'un Serpentard. "Avec le reste de l'équipe, on pourrait VRAIMENT tout défoncer !!!"

"Non, vous ne serez pas batt..."

"Je veux être Capitaine."

"Ah ? Ça peut se faire, tant que vous vous tenez loin des cognards !"

Oh ? Dommage, vraiment mais il supposait qu'il ne pourrait pas convenir d'un meilleur accord. Non seulement il serait le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch du siècle mais il serait, en plus, le plus jeune Capitaine de tous les temps.

"Marché conclut."

**-Fin du 38ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	39. La crevette qui se prétend Capitaine

**Chapitre 39 :**

**La crevette qui se prétend Capitaine**

"Bonjour à tous et à toutes pour ce deuxième match de la saison qui opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard, même si nous savons tous que les serpents n'ont aucune chanc…"

"JORDAN !"

"Ahem, pardon Professeur McGonagall." s'excusa le commentateur officiel de Poudlard, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi on le gardait mais il était tellement drôle que c'était sans doute ça, la raison. "N'empêche que c'est vrai."

Les deux équipes pénètrent sur le terrain : les rouges et or guidés par Olivier Dubois, grand et fier ; les verts et argent guidés par Harry Black, petit et encore plus fier. Il montrait d'ailleurs innocemment la beauté de son Nimbus 2000 (tout de noir nacré) récemment acheté par Hibou Express.

"Non mais regardez la crevette qui se prétend Capitaine, ils avaient plus de chance avec Flint qui était déjà terribl..."

"JORDAN !"

"Bah dis donc, professeur McGonagall, vous êtes lente à m'interrompre. On pourrait croire que vous..."

"Le match !!! Concentrez-vous sur ce satané match."

"Ah oui, bien sûr : le soleil brille dans le cie…"

"MATCH !!!"

"Mais il n'a pas encore commencé le match, je mettais juste les gens dans l'ambiance."

Les joueurs affourchèrent leur balais et s'élancèrent dans le ciel, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor essaya quelques cabrioles pour montrer son habilité en vol tandis que les Serpentards paraissaient tous lents et terriblement lourdeaux, en comparaison.

"Bon, on peut déjà nommer les Gryffondors gagnants vu comment les Serpentards galèrent à tenir sur leur ba…"

"JORDAN, taisez-vous. Et pitié, envoyez les balles…"

Les gardiens des deux équipes, Dubois et Bletchley, prirent place devant leur but central tandis que les trois poursuiveurs se réunissaient pour saisir le Souafle, on n'évoquera ni l'attrapeur ni les batteurs qui ne servaient à rien pour le moment et se contentaient de voler au hasard sur le terrain.

Confiants, les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors ne se précipitèrent pas aussi rapidement qu'un match classique, les Serpentards n'avaient jamais été de bons adversaires et ils avaient même régressés dans la maîtrise de leur balais… du moins, en apparence car la réalité était toute autre : cacher à l'adversaire nos véritables forces.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry attrapa le Souafle, rapide comme l'éclair et marqua son premier but tellement vite que Jordan en était tout perturbé.

"Euh... Ok. Je ne comprends pas DU TOUT ce qu'il vient de se passer." avoua le commentateur. "Il semblerait que le nouveau Capitaine applique très contentieusement les caractéristiques de sa maison : ambition et sournoiserie."

"Les points, Jordan…" gémis le professeur McGonagall. "Vous devez donner les points."

"Ah oui, très juste : 10 à 0, Serpentard est en tête et..." à peine eut-il fini d'annoncer les points qu'il y eu un autre but. "Bon, 20 à 0... Non, pardon, 30 à 0… HÉ !!! HOOO !!! ALLEZ PLUS DOUCEMENT, C'EST UNE TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE SUR MA PERSONNE, ÇA !!!"

Après qu'Harry ait marqué aisément cinq buts, Fred et George lui balancèrent le Cognard pour ralentir le massacre. Leur stratégie avait toujours été de viser l'attrapeur mais... il était moins dangereux pour eux que ce poursuiveur. La balle rebondit sur lui comme si elle était faite de caoutchouc.

"Ah, il semblerait que le Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard ait enfin appliqué son dédain du règlement après l'ambition et la ruse, ce qui est terriblement intéressant pour les Gryffondors qui gagneront peut-être grâ…" il s'interrompit car on lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. "Ah bon ? Oh. Très bien, il semblerait qu'invoquer un bouclier de caoutchouc soit légal, au Quidditch. Encore une règle ridicule, c'est à se demander à quoi sert le Cognard."

Enfin, Angelina Johnson (poursuiveuse des Gryffondors) réussit à s'emparer du Souafle après un sixième but du petit poursuiveur (première année et déjà Capitaine) et le conserva dans son équipe en le passant, le récupérant et le passant encore...

"BUUUT !!!" hurla Jordan. "Les Gryffondors vont reprendre la tête du match, lentement mais sûrement."

"Les points, Jordan."

"J'suis vraiment obligé ? On se prend une branlée, c'est pas très…"

"Allez-y ou je vous retire le micro."

"60 points à 10, Serpentard est en tête mais plus pour longt…"

"JORDAN."

À ce moment là, l'un des deux batteurs de Serpentard se plaça devant l'un des buts vacants imité par l'attrapeur qui s'occupait du troisième et dernier but : ainsi protégé, rien ne pourrait plus passer au travers.

"Attendez mais... C'est légal ça ???" on chuchota à l'oreille du commentateur. "Bon, il semblerait que rien ne l'interdise. Bougez-vous le popotin, les lions !!!"

"JORDAN !" cria la Directrice Adjointe. "Vous me fatiguez..."

Les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor restèrent plantés au milieu du terrain, perturbés par la tournure des événements : à quoi serviraient-ils si les buts étaient impénétrables ?

Harry en profita pour marquer trois autres buts, amenant leur score à 90. Il afficha un sourire radieux, plus qu'un et il aurait atteint son objectif personnel (marquer 100 points à lui tout seul), ils passeraient ensuite à la troisième (et dernière !) phase de son plan d'action. Il n'était pas seulement le plus jeune, il était aussi le meilleur.

"Allez les lions ! Allez les lions !"

"JORDAN : impartial."

"Si vous voulez vraiment de l'impartialité, vous ne devriez pas laisser un Gryffondor commenter un match avec des Gryffondors !"

"Ok, je vous l'accorde, celle-ci…"

Les trois poursuiveurs se réunirent enfin aux côtés de Dubois pour l'aider à protéger ses buts. Ça ne servait à rien de s'entêter à marquer des buts impénétrables, leur seule chance reposait sur l'attrapeur s'ils protégeaient suffisamment bien leur côté.

"Black, on doit passer à la phase trois !!!"

"Mais je…"

"Sérieusement, ils vont te bloquer. Abandonne ton orgueil et mène nous à la victoire."

"Jamais !!! Mon orgueil est ma plus grande fierté." répondit leur jeune Capitaine. "Donne-moi ta batte !"

Le batteur aux buts la lui lança, ils savaient tous qu'Harry Black était capable de tout rattraper, qu'importe sa distance, à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi le poste d'attrapeur. Sans doute pour doubler les scores ? Oui, très certainement.

"Votre match est désormais interrompu pour laisser la parole à…"

"BLACK !!! REPOSEZ CETTE BATTE IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!"

"…notre très cher Professeur des Potions : le Grand et le Magnifique Rooo…"

"Non, Jordan, je ne vais pas supprimer votre punition."

"Le gros enfoir..."

"JORDAN !!!" criait McGonagall.

"PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL !!!" criait Jordan.

"BLACK !!!" criait Rogue.

Harry leur adressa un "coucou" accompagné de son plus beau sourire avant de se précipiter, le Souafle serré contre son ventre et sa batte brandit de manière très agressive vers les buts adverses.

"Triiiche !!!" hurlaient les Gryffondors.

"BLACK ! BLACK ! BLACK !" encourageaient les Serpentards.

Jordan ne savait plus quoi dire, le Professeur McGonagall songeait à rejoindre le choipeau magique dans sa retraite anticipée et le Professeur Rogue cherchait une corde pour se pendre avant la fin du désastr… euh... match, la fin du match.

Madame Bibine siffla pour l'interrompre : "Black, je vous préviens que si le moindre joueur est blessé par ce Souafle, Gryffondor sera élu vainqueur."

Les trois poursuiveurs rouges et or échangèrent un regard mauvais, Dubois essaya de les raisonner mais ça ne servait à rien : ils allaient gagner ce match, quitte à se mutiler.

Harry stabilisa son Nimbus 2000 tout prêt des buts, ça changeait la donne mais il pouvait réussir. Inspiration, expiration, ça risquait d'être son meilleur coup et tout le reste irait trop vite pour reprendre son souffle, il fallait se concentrer.

BAM ! Il frappa le Souafle avec sa batte pour l'envoyer au-dessus des trois buts puis il piqua vers le sol pour les dépasser largement avant de remonter en flèche et marquer son dernier but, par l'arrière, là où personne ne les protégeait.

"WHAT ?!" hurla Jordan. "Euh... Bah... Ça fait 100 points pour Serpentard. Et franchement, il était magnifique, celui-ci. Voilà le premier ET UNIQUE point qu'ils ont mérité."

"Jordan par pitié…"

"Bah quoi ?"

"Contentez-vous de décrire le match."

Juste après sa manoeuvre, Harry pulvérisa le Souafle dans une faible explosion afin de ne pas risquer la vie des joueurs. Ils étaient en équilibre à plusieurs mètres du sol, après tout, le moindre sursaut pourrait être fatal.

"Ah. Euh..." et Madame Bibine leur renvoya un tout nouveau Souafle, elle avait fini par comprendre la bêtise de son avertissement alors elle profita de l'intelligence du jeune Black pour préciser les choses : "Ceci est un nouveau Souafle ce qui annule mon annonce concernant la Victoire des Gryffondor en cas de blessure."

"Oooh…" soupirèrent les joueurs, déçus.

Olivier Dubois renvoya la balle, directement réceptionnée par Harry Black puisque ses poursuiveurs ne jouaient plus vraiment en l'aidant (inutilement) à protéger ses buts. Il aurait voulu les renvoyer sur le terrain mais tout semblait tellement perdu que ça n'avait aucune importance, le vif d'or était leur unique chance.

Contre toute attente, le Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards confia le Souafle à un autre poursuiveur (tiens, c'est vrai qu'ils sont censé être trois...), Adrian Puccey avait longuement été leur meilleur atout après Flint (ce dernier avait préféré abandonner son poste quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était plus Capitaine) et avant que Black ne bouleverse totalement le jeu.

"PHASE FINAAALE !!!" hurla ce dernier provoquant un mouvement de panique chez les joueurs adverses et les spectateurs, ils craignaient que le terrain n'explose ou que les gradins prennent feu, au choix (ou les deux, pourquoi pas...).

Adrian Puccey jonglait avec son Souafle en restant éloigné de ses buts alors que toute l'équipe quittait simultanément leur poste, laissant sciemment les anneaux vides.

"Bon, j'aimerai beaucoup commenter sérieusement ce match..." commença Jordan.

"Vous vous fichez du monde ???"

"Mais comment puis-je espérer garder le fil alors que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe sur ce terrain ! Black, c'est censé être un jeu, on ne révolutionne pas le monde, hein !!!"

Totalement ahuris, les poursuiveurs Gryffondor finirent par lâcher les buts pour attaquer... Ça semblait être le moment idéal puisque les buts adverses étaient vides et l'équipe occupée à survoler bêtement (ou pas) le terrain.

Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet foncèrent droit sur le pauvre Adrian Puccey pour l'entourer de part et d'autre mais ce dernier leur échappa en piquée vers le sol avant de zig-zaguer aléatoirement. On lui avait visiblement donné l'instruction de tout esquiver. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est seul avec le Souafle contre trois Gryffondors furieux.

"Ah, j'ai compris !" s'écria soudainement Jordan. "Les Serpentards sont tous en train de chercher le vif d'or et ils communiquent avec des signaux lumineux. ON EST FOUTUUU : Serpentard gagne…"

"Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas l'arbitre."

Quelques signaux lumineux plus tard, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor fut entouré de part et d'autre par les deux batteurs adverses pendant que leur gardien dirigeait la danse pour l'éloigner du terrain. Terrens Higgs, l'attrapeur des Serpentard tentait tant bien que mal de suivre Harry tandis que ce dernier plongeait en piqué vers le sol, le bras tendu en avant.

"Oooh, non !" gémit Jordan. "Black s'empare du VIF D'OR…"

Silence dans le public, ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres de Madame Bibine qui ne prit même pas la peine de siffler la fin du match... à moins que...

"Ah oui, c'est vrai : l'attrapeur est le seul à pouvoir mettre fin au match."

Tout doucement, Harry se rapprocha de Terrens et il tendit sa main juste au-dessus de la sienne. Lentement, il écarta ses doigts pour laisser s'envoler le vif d'or et l'attrapeur n'eut qu'à le cueillir.

"Terrens Higgs attrape le vif d'or, il rapporte 150 points à son équipe et avec 250 points contre 10, Serpentard gagne ce match."

"SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !" s'écrièrent à la fois les serpents et les aigles, quelques blaireaux (bien plus rares) et même une Gryffondor, Hermione Granger qui avait suivit le match avec ses amis dans les gradins jaunes et noir.

Une chose était sûre, Harry Black venait de bouleverser les règles du Quidditch pour très longtemps dans l'enceinte de cette école et les matches ne seraient jamais plus comme avant...

**-Fin du 39ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	40. P'tites oreilles de lapinou

**Chapitre 40 :**

**P'tites oreilles de lapinou**

"Bah dis donc, ils t'ont enfoncé l'honneur de la famille Malfoy vachement profondément dans le c…"

"Vas embrasser des plantes toxiques, Weasley." grommela le concerné.

"N'empêche, il n'a pas totalement tord…" approuva Hermione Granger après qu'il se soit éloigné.

"Tu peux parler, toi et tes p'tites oreilles de lapinou !"

"Je dis ça en connaissance de cause, justement." dit-elle en essayant de retirer pour la millième fois le serre-tête de lapin qu'ils lui avaient collé sur la tête par un puissant sortilège. "Et encore, t'as pas vu la queue..."

"Ils ont... ?!"

"Oui." soupira-t-elle. "Ils ont osé."

Ce matin-là, Harry, Max et Michael avaient été d'une humeur charmante et sans doute leurs deux autres amis auraient dû s'en méfier. Mais bon… Comme ils avaient passé tout leur week-end à peaufiner leur prochaine Révolution, Hermione et Drago avaient juste pensé qu'ils étaient enfin prêt à foutre le bordel et que leur sourire n'avait rien d'alarmant.

"Attends une seconde..." l'arrêta le blondinet qui arborait honteusement ses petites oreilles de fouine. "Ils ont préféré utiliser un serre-tête qu'un sortilège pour qu'on ne puisse pas les retirer mais... Comment ça peut tenir, une queue ?!"

"Franchement, t'as pas envie de savoir."

"À bien y réfléchir, je vais m'abstenir."

À l'heure du déjeuner, les trois filous avaient fait signer un document de confidentialité aux deux autres sorciers totalement innocents (du moins, en comparaison... mais tout paraît innocent à leur côté) afin qu'ils les aident à informer toute l'école de l'innoguration de la Salle Michael-Black sans alerter les professeurs. Peut-être auraient-ils dû s'alarmer de leur salaire (généreux, surtout de la part de Michael-le-radin-plein-aux-as) mais ils avaient pensé que c'était un prix normal pour garder le silence et passer un après-midi entier à distribuer des tracts.

"Et... euh..." hésita Drago après avoir donné quelques tracts supplémentaires à des pouffsouffles qui passaient par là. "Tu peux aller aux toilettes, avec ce truc ?"

Hermione rougit.

"Non, non." se rétracta-il. "Je ne veux pas savoir."

Drago rougit, son imagination s'était emballée et il se sentait mal : "Bon sang !" hurla-t-il, dépité.

"Ce soir, à dix-huit heure…" reprit Hermione, à nouveau concentrée sur sa tâche. "Rendez-vous dans l'Aile Nord pour une Révolution à la Black comme vous les aimez tant."

Six élèves passant par-là se jettèrent sur eux, impatients de découvrir ce qu'avaient pu leur mijoter les Black avec autant de secrets. Ils notèrent le déguisement des deux prestataires avant de s'éloigner en hurlant de rire. Les deux concernés avaient fini par s'y habituer…

"À ton avis, c'est quoi leur brillante invention ?" demanda Drago.

"Sûrement un truc moldu génial ignoré par les sorciers qu'ils vont vendre à prix d'or."

"Ça, c'est une évidence mais j'aimerai savoir ce que ça sera, exactement. Tu es une experte, non ?"

"Pas vraiment..." répondit Hermione. "J'ignore comment les sorciers perçoivent le monde moldu."

"J'aimerai bien que ça soit un téléphone."

"Comment tu... OH ! Tu as lu mon livre !!!"

"Bah... J'ai été constipé, une fois. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde."

Fred et George Weasley débarquèrent accompagnés par Logium et Praesepe Belzebut et Neville Londubat avec Lee Jordan, leur petite bande grandissait de jour en jour et ils étaient les seuls à ne pas se plier de rire en voyant l'air triste du lapinou et sa fouine, distribuant des tracts malgré eux, bloqués par contrat magique dans un costume ridicule. Pour leur décharge, la note de bas de page était vraiment très très petite et quasiment illisible.

"Mes pauvres..." commença Neville.

"Ils ne vous ont..." enchaîna George (ou peut-être Fred).

"… vraiment pas loupé." compléta Fred (à moins que ce ne soit George).

Chacun pris un tract, néanmoins, ils étaient tous très intéressés par les fourberies des Black surtout quand Michael y rajoutait son grain, espérons que ça ne fasse pas BOUM.

"On se revoit toute à l'heure…" salua Logium.

"… à l'inauguration." termina Praesepe.

"Ça va être génial !!!" hurla Lee en sautillant joyeusement.

Hermione et Drago regardèrent l'heure sur l'immense Horloge Centrale avant de soupirer d'un même souffle : plus qu'une demi-heure de souffrance avec ces serre-têtes ridicules, ça semblait peu mais c'était surtout interminable.

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est ami avec eux ?"

"Personne d'autre ne peut nous supporter…"

"Ah, oui. C'est vrai."

À ce moment-là, un petit chat gris déboula devant eux poursuivi par trois matous massifs et ils disparurent derrière un mur avant que la voix du professeur McGonagall s'y élève : "allez, ouste, partez à présent" puis elle ressorti de là en lissant sa robe bordeau et redressant son chapeau pointu comme si de rien n'était. Elle ignorait que ses deux élèves étaient plantés là depuis des heures et qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'y était pas rentré... sous cette forme néanmoins.

"C'était quoi, ça ?!" demanda Drago en donnant un énième tract.

"La saison des amours, je présume."

"Je crois que mon cerveau en veut à mes yeux d'avoir assisté à ce... euh... spectacle."

"Pas le moment idéal pour être un animagus." répondit Hermione.

"Tu crois que ça serait de la zoophilie ou juste du sexe normal ?"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses à des trucs comme ça ?!"

"J'en sais rien, ils m'ont contaminé."

"Je vais pas réussir à dormir." gémit la fille en essayant à nouveau de retirer son serre-tête, vainement.

"Parce que c'est dégueulasse ou parce que tu ne supporte pas les questions sans réponse ?"

"Les deux..."

Enfin, l'aiguille de l'horloge se posa sur la demi-heure, signalant la fin de leur horrible humiliation. Ils enlèvent leur serre-tête en même temps et Hermione se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches pour retirer son pompon le plus discrètement possible.

"J'aimerai quand même savoir COMMENT ils t'ont posé ce truc."

"On peut arrêter d'en parler ?" supplia Hermione.

"Ouais, t'as raison. C'est fini..." et il jeta les tracts restant avec leur déguisement dans une poubelle. "On va les rejoindre ?"

"Et n'oublie pas : il ne faut pas chercher à se venger..."

"… sinon on fini par le regretter, je sais."

Leur leçon récitée, ils se précipitèrent dans la partie abandonnée de l'aile nord où commençaient les indications plus précises du lieu : "Suivez les flèches pour découvrir un monde plus vaste" disaient les panneaux.

"Ils s'y sont mis à fond sur la communication…"

"… J'aurai vraiment trouvé ça cool si on n'avait pas fait parti de ladite communication."

Inévitablement, ils se heurtèrent à une foule impatiente de découvrir la grande nouveauté. Heureusement, Harry, Max et Michael prévoyaient toujours tout : Ganondorf les attendait et il leur fraya un chemin entre les élèves en grognant suffisamment férocement pour les écarter tel Moïse et la Mer Rouge (ce qui faisait d'Hermiome et de Drago des esclaves, l'analogie était parfaite).

"Ça a intérêt à être génial !!!"

Enfin, ils poussèrent la porte et...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?!" s'écria Drago.

"C… Comment vous avez..." balbutia Hermione. "C'est fonctionnel ?"

"Évidemment." répondit Michael, vexé. "Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de faire sauter les verrous magiques mais j'y suis arrivé."

Les cloisons avaient été abattus, réunissant plusieurs salles de classe dans un immense espace où s'alignaient divers ordinateurs, téléviseurs, bornes d'arcade, consoles de jeux vidéos et distributeurs automatiques de boissons dans un espace confortable avec pleins de coussins dispersés ça et là.

Max était toute heureuse d'accueillir les gens (sous la supervision d'Harry) et elle profita de l'arrivée de ses deux escl… amis (on a dit amis) pour s'entraîner :

"Comptez 1 Gallion pour la première heure, toute demi-heure supplémentaire sera majorée 5 Mornilles, nous offrons aussi un service d'accueil à la journée pour 3 Gallions et 10 Mornilles et des cartes de membres pour obtenir des réductions supplémentaires."

Harry et Michael échangèrent un regard fatigués.

"Euh... Max, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose AVANT d'annoncer les tarifs ?"

"Du friiic !!!"

"Harry se chargera de l'accueil." décida Michael et c'était sa salle, la décision lui revenait.

"Quoi ?! Mais... j'ai rien oublié du tout, je suis parfaite !!!"

Ils ouvrirent finalement la porte et le monde des sorciers allaient encore basculer de quelques degrés sur la gauche (ou votre droite, ça dépend vers où on est tourné). Harry pris une pose dramatique, s'enroula dans sa cape, fier, avant de déclarer d'une voix grandiloquente :

"Bienvenue dans la Salle d'informatique de l'École Poudlard."

"Ah." dit Max. "Ouais, ok, j'ai zappé cette étape."

"La communication, toussa…" commenta Hermione. "Pour vous, ça fait trois."

"Un chacun." calcula Michael. "On doit être très doués alors…"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle…"

"Laisse-tomber, Drago."

**-Fin du 40ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	41. Gratouiller le ventre de Touffu

**Chapitre 41 :**

**Gratouiller le ventre de Touffu**

"Tenez, un sac-à-dos et une besace pour chacun." expliqua Michael. "Plus grands à l'intérieur, je les ai renforcé et moltoné pour que nos équipements soient intacts durant toute notre exploration."

"Lampe. Corde. Allumettes." réclamma Harry en récupérant l'objet susnommé à chaque fois. "Réglisse" (pouf, la friandise lui sauta dans les mains) "Sandwich au concombre ?!" essaya-t-il à nouveau (et il l'obtient) "Raton laveur."

Le petit animal s'échappa du sac-à-dos, terrifié avant de rentrer en communication avec Michael qui le câlina pour le raccompagner dans son nid douillet, quelque part entre l'armoire de potions et le canoë gonflable.

"Je peux savoir POURQUOI t'as fichu un raton laveur dans mon sac ???"

"Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu teste toutes les combinaisons…" répondit Michael (ce qui n'expliquait rien, bien sûr, il ferait un excellent Ministre de la Magie).

Pendant qu'Harry mastiquait avidement son bâton de réglisse, Max plongea la tête dans son sac et s'y enfonça entièrement avant de tomber à la renverse en hurlant, piégée dans l'immensité de son sac-à-dos.

"Tu vas la chercher, c'est ta faute." accusa Harry.

"C'est ta soeur."

"La tienne aussi… Plus ou moins."

"Uniquement quand elle ne fait pas de connerie."

"Rarement alors…"

"Max." dit Michael, la main tendue au-dessus du sac au lieu de répondre.

La fille aux cheveux bleus fut éjectée avec violence vers eux, son regard était vide et terrifié :

"Il... Il y a des choses, dans ce sac..." balbutia-t-elle. "Des choses horribles."

Harry lui frotta vigoureusement le dos pour la calmer mais il se prit un violent coup de poing sur le nez et un regard noir. Ah, oui, bien sûr : ne jamais admettre un signe de faiblesse.

"Bon, vous avez fini de faire les imbéciles ?" soupira Michael.

"JA-MAIS !" répondirent-ils en coeur.

Le Serdaigle pris ça pour un "oui" ou du moins un "tout va bien" qui était le mieux qu'il puisse obtenir. Il ouvrit la porte interdite avec un simple "Alohomora" et n'oublia pas de gratouiller le ventre de Touffu avant d'ouvrir la trappe.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en-dessous, mon beau toutou ?" demanda-t-il. "Bon, tant pis."

"Échelle." dit Harry et rien ne se passa. "Sérieusement ?! T'as mis un raton laveur mais t'as oublié l'échelle ?!"

"J'ai rangé environ trentes échelles : différentes tailles et matières." répondit Michael, offensé. "Le trou est petit donc on aura besoin d'une échelle de cordes et..."

Il réclamma de quoi mesurer la profondeur de l'ouverture, se retrouva avec un mètre enroulé à l'infini (du moins, c'est ce qu'affirme son fabriquant et des sorciers travaillent d'arrache pieds pour prouver le contraire, certains sont morts en cours de route...) et laissa tomber une extrémité pendant… longtemps, très longtemps, une éternité.

"C'est méga profond."

Enfin, son mètre s'arrêta sur "immeuble de 25 étages 3 pommes" et Harry se dit que ça aurait été plus simple d'avoir des mesures compatibles avec les tailles des différentes cordes.

"Il nous faut 80 mètres." affirma Michael.

"Attends, c'est des étages de château ou des étages de HLM ?" demanda Max. "C'est très différent."

"Immeuble moldu classique. Et trois pommes."

Après avoir invoqué la bonne échelle, Max jeta joyeusement la sienne dans le trou... elle avait oublié de la fixer ! Harry recommença en fixant l'échelle au préalable… sur le vieux bois du plafond qui céda ! Michael effectua un noeud parfait sur le bon support, la déroula contentieusement dans le trou et attendit qu'elle tombe jusqu'en bas.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait besoin de lui."

"Mouais..." bouda Max. "On va être obligé de se partager l'artefact à trois alors que j'aurai pu juste te défoncer pour le récupérer."

"VOUS COMPTIEZ Y ALLER SANS MOI ?!"

"Bah ouais, t'es méga lent à établir tes plans..."

Pour la peine, le Serdaigle décida de passer en premier (il n'avait jamais peur quand il était bien préparé) et ce fut la descente la plus lente de toute sa vie.

"T'es arrivé ?"

"Non."

"Et là, t'es arrivé ?"

"Non !"

"Et..."

"NOOON : ça fait à peine deux minutes."

Sans doute cela lui aurait paru moins désespérément long si Max ne s'amusait pas à lui demander où il en était toutes les cinq secondes.

"Hé !!! Hooo !!! On t'entend plus !"

"C'est normal, je suis très loin !!!" cria Michael.

"Oh mon dieu, il est mort !!!"

"Non, je..."

"Vas-y, descends pour voir si tout va bien pour lui."

Un méga-phone, il lui fallait un méga-phone ! Oui, Michael était tellement bien équipé qu'il avait oublié que la magie aurait été plus rapide et efficace.

"AAAAAH !!!"

Est-ce qu'Harry avait poussé Max dans le trou ?! Oh, elle allait lui tomber dessus : impact dans trois, deux...

"JE VOUS DÉTESTE !!!" et il se laissa tomber pour ne pas se prendre la serpentarde en pleine face.

Elle lui tomba lourdement dessus à l'arrivée, loin dans les profondeur de l'école. Michael poussa un hurlement déchirant, son bras s'était cassé sous le choc.

"J'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter." dit Max. "Ton bras est en boullie !!!"

"Ça n'aurait pas été le cas si tu m'étais pas tombé dessus."

"Ah."

"Ouais, bon, ça fait rien." assura le Serdaigle en buvant une potion. "J'avais prévu le coup, on a de quoi réparer plusieurs squelettes, os par os."

En discutant, ils avaient oubliés un détail : Harry était encore là-haut et il n'avait vraiment pas peur du vide... Il leur tomba dessus, mort de rire après sa chute, la plus belle de sa carrière en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

"T'es taré, tu sais ?!"

"Bah, au moins, je n'ai pas le vertige, MOI !"

"Nyak nyak nyak !"

"Ah, c'est pour ça que tu l'as poussé." dit Michael. "Elle serait restée coincé là-haut avec sa terreur du vide. Bravo."

"Euh... Ouais, c'est ça." confirma Harry en hochant (trop) vigoureusement la tête. "Totalement la bonne raison."

Soudain, le sol bougea sous leurs pieds et ils trébuchèrent, chacun entortillé dans des racines qui serraient de plus en plus leur emprise sur eux, les asphyxiant lentement mais sûrement...

**-Fin du 41ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	42. Filet du Diable

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Filet du Diable**

"C'est un Filet du Diable." informa Michael. "Plus on se débat et plus il ressert son emprise sur nous…"

"Ok, p'tit génie. COMMENT ON S'EN DÉBARRASSE ?!"

"Simple : il arrête de percevoir notre présence quand nos muscles cessent de remuer. Détendez-vous et il vous relâchera."

À ses mots, il tomba dans le vide, vers la suite des épreuves. Harry et Max hurlèrent, il les rassura :

"Tout va bien, j'ai juste été relâché. Faites ce que j'ai dit et tout ira..."

Paf ! Max tomba à ses côtés.

"… bien."

Elle était pâle mais plutôt soulagée, ils attendaient patiemment Harry mais... rien. Ce n'était pas siii compliqué, n'est-ce-pas ?

"Pas un monstre, pas un monstre, pas un monstre." marmonait ce dernier. "Pitié pas le placard."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!" s'écria Michael.

"Oh... Non."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Il est claustrophobe." informa Max. "Et… ça le fait délirer. J'aurai dû l'attendre, passer en dernier comme il l'a fait pour s'assurer que je ne resterai pas bloquée par mon vertige..."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Il faut que je remonte, aide-moi à grimper !"

"Max, t'as le verti..."

"JE SAIS ! Je m'en fiche, je vais..."

"Filet du Diable, à l'ombre est vivace mais au soleil trépasse." récita Michael. "Je sais : LUMUS SOLEM !!!"

Un éclat lumineux jailli de l'extrémité de sa baguette et la plante hurla de douleur (si, si, je vous assure) en se rétractant. Harry tomba comme une poupée de chiffon, il était rouge et suffocant, terrifié par l'obscurité de son placard. Il marmonait silencieusement sa litanie, inconscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Euh... Il faut combien de temps avant que son délire ne s'estompe ?" questionna Michael.

"Ça se calcule pas, c'est pas une réaction chimique !" répondit sèchement Max.

Comme d'habitude, elle l'approcha tout doucement et essaya de le ramener à la réalité avec des mots clefs : "Harry", "tout va bien", "je suis Max", "Poudlard" et "sécurité", notamment. Ses lèvres cesserent de marmoner et il regarda autour de lui avant de sourire, heureux d'être de retour dans un présent bien réel.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda Michael.

"Ouais."

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"Non."

"On peut continuer ?"

"Euh..."

"Je suppose qu'on peut rester un moment dans cette salle, c'est calme et reposant."

Il sortit de son sac une banquette et quelques coussins, un canard en plastique qu'il donna à Harry pour l'aider à se relaxer, un milk-shake au ketchup pour lui-même et une couverture pour Max. Il les regarda se recroqueviller l'un contre l'autre et sentit un pincement au coeur, était-ce de la jalousie ?

"J'ai toujours dormi dans le placard, sous l'escalier." raconta Harry en malaxant son canard en plastique dans un coin-coin régulier. "Je... je suppose que ça laisse des marques."

"Ouais, je comprends." dit Michael. "J'ai été enfermé dans une salle pendant des jours, attaché à une chaise pendant que les médecins essayaient de monter la charge maximale pour les électrochocs…"

"Les médecins ? Tu... tu étais malade ?"

"C'est pas..." commença-t-il avant de se rétracter. "Non, laisse tomber."

Il jeta sa boisson au ketchup dans un sac poubelle avant de ranger son coussin, prêt à repartir.

"Hé !!!" s'indigna Max. "Tu peux pas t'arrêter là, c'est terrible. Dis-lui !"

"Non."

"Mais..."

"C'est mon choix, Max. J'ai le droit de le raconter à qui je veux et j'ai aussi la possibilité de ne pas le faire. Et... J'ai pas envie, surtout pas à lui."

"Mais c'est horrible." commenta-t-elle. "Tu t'arrête en plein milieu, ça ne se fait pas."

"Je m'en fiche, le social c'est pas mon truc et j'en ai rien à faire de ses sentiments." cria-t-il. "Vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez vous morfondre, moi, je continue !"

Et il les laissa.

**-Fin du 42ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	43. Chope la clef

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Chope la clef**

"Bon, tu crois qu'il a résolu combien de salles d'énigmes en deux minutes ?" demanda Harry se redressant, finalement.

"Oh, bah il doit déjà être en possession de l'artefact… D'ici trois minutes, il est le Maître du Monde."

"C'était le mauvais moment pour s'embrouiller."

"On n'est pas embrouillé, c'est Michael." répondit Max. "Il veut communiquer mais il n'y arrive pas, du coup, il est juste parti en claquant la porte."

"… comme un ado."

Ils rangèrent leurs coussins, la couverture et la banquette… il ne manquait plus que le canard en plastique mais Harry le malaxait encore furieusement dans un coin-coin nerveux. Ok, il n'allait pas le ranger maintenant.

"C'est un ado." commenta finalement Max en ouvrant la porte qui menait à l'épreuve suivante.

Michael les attendait, il ne daigna pas lever la tête mais tendit simplement le balais à Harry en déclarant que c'était son épreuve à lui.

"Tu voles, tu chope la clef et tu nous ouvre la porte."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu aurais pu nous devancer..."

"J'ai une gueule à vouloir jouer au Quidditch ?!" contredit Michael, dégoûté. "Quand je penses que tu m'as forcé à regarder un match ENTIER sous prétexte que t'es le plus jeune Capitaine de tous les temps..."

"Arrêtes, t'étais mort de rire !" balança Max.

"Moi, au moins, je me suis pas pissé dessus."

"C'était du jus de citrouille."

"Ouais et comme par hasard, c'est tombé pile poil sur ton entre-jambe ?!"

"Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne…"

CLANG ! La porte s'ouvrit, ils n'avaient même pas vu Harry enjamber son balais avant de saisir la clef en un temps record. Sans les commentaires de Jordan, le sport n'avait aucun intérêt.

"Pas trop tôt." s'écria Michael avant d'être interrompu par un hurlement strident :

"AAAH !!! J'ai perdu mon coin-coin !!!"

"Quoi ?!"

"Mon coin-coin." répéta Harry. "Je l'avais posé là pour avoir les mains libres et il a disparu !!!"

"Est-ce que tu parles du canard en plastique ?!"

"MON COIN-COIIIN !!!"

Michael se demanda pourquoi il avait rajouté des jouets pour le bain dans leur matériel de survie puis il pensa au raton laveur et... ah, oui, c'est vrai : il avait TOUT prévu. Vraiment. Et c'était trop.

"Tiens, prends le miens, je ne devrais pas en avoir beso..."

"NON, JE VEUX MON COIN-COIN À MOI !!!"

"Oh pitié…"

"Tiens, Harry, je l'ai retrouvé." dit Max.

"MON COIN-COIN !!!" et Harry sauta partout, heureux de sa réunion avec son coin-coin. "Tu m'as manqué..."

Il appuyait dessus nerveusement :

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin…

"C'était où ?" demanda Michael.

"C'est..." et Max chuchotait, tout bas. "C'est le miens, en fait... Je sais pas où il a fouré le sien."

Un jour, bien plus tard, un professeur trouvera un canard en plastique perdu dans un recoin de cette pièce. Il reportera la nouvelle à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier avait tout prévu : une intrusion d'élève, une trahison du corps professoral, Neville Londubat (habilement guidé) et Voldemort en personne mais... un canard en plastique ?!

Ça n'avait aucun sens. À moins que... non. Il l'aurait su, forcément, il observait les jeunes Black de très près, mais... Il savait que si rien n'avait aucun sens, c'est eux.

Peut-être qu'il ne les surveillait pas suffisamment ! Futurs alliés, futurs ennemis ? Il allait relâcher la surveillance du jeune Neville Londubat et resserrer son emprise sur Harry, Max et Michael.

Priorité numéro 1.

**-Fin du 43ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	44. ÉCHEC ET MAT

**Chapitre 44 :**

**"ÉCHEC ET MAT !"**

Michael hurla avant de sauter partout comme un gamin ayant bu une canette de coca entière avant d'aller se coucher.

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença Max avant de voir. "Ah, ok. Ça doit faire trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué aux échecs."

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin

"Je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas de faire ce bruit, je t'enfonce ce canard dans l'oesophage jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte par l'autre côté !"

Coi... Oups. Ok.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'il suffisait de descendre ici pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve : une pièce entière convertie en échiquier avec une intelligence artificielle en face. J'espère qu'ils sont pas trop stupides mais ça a été créé par McGonagall alors… Ah ça va être bien ! Comment on lance la par… Oooh, voilà qui risque de compliquer les choses." il s'interrompit. "Chouette !"

"Ça te tuerait d'expliquer ?"

"Ah, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là : on doit jouer une partie pour passer de l'autre côté, de toutes évidences mais il va falloir qu'on se transforme en pièce, nous-même."

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin

"HARRY !!! ARRÊTE AVEC CE CANARD !!!"

"Mais c'est stressant..."

"T'es un gros angoissé de la vie, en fait."

"Pas plus que vous."

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin

"Réfléchissons..." marmonait Michael. "De toutes évidences, je vais devoir être le Roi puisque c'est moi qui joue. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une seule Reine donc l'un de vous va devoir se mettre en danger."

"On s'en fiche de la stratégie habituelle : tu protégeras ton Roi et ta Reine et une troisième pièce."

"Sauf si ça me permet de gagner la partie."

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin

"Harry, tu seras la Reine." décida Max. "Sinon tu vas nous péter les oreilles avec ta crise d'angoisse."

"Bon, on va faire un roque : Max, tu prends la Tour du côté Roi."

L'intelligence artificielle commença la partie, l'ouverture fut rapide et Michael s'ennuyait déjà. Il risquait fortement de gagner en moins de dix coups, si ça continuait mais il était tellement heureux de vivre ce moment que...

"Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!" hurla Max puisque leur Reine était trop occupée à faire Coin-coin. "C'est crétin, ça va casser le coup du... Oh non, pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de saboter cette partie."

"Hé, toi, le Cavalier." hurla Harry. "Vas là-bas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!"

"Je nous sauve."

"Le Pion !" poursuivi Max. "Non, pas toi. L'autre. Non, pas toi, juste à côté du... Non, toujours pas toi. Ah, voilà, toi !"

"Prends leur Tour !" conclut Harry.

"Non, arrêtez." supplia Michael. "On va gagner, je veux juste jouer…"

"Le Fou…" commença Harry.

"Sacrifie-toi !" acheva Michael avec un sourire diabolique. "Voilà, essayez de gagner contre moi : vous êtes fichu !"

Harry et Max échangèrent un regard, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient gagner mais... À quel prix ?

"La Reine… euh, je veux dire : Moi." dit Harry. "Vas voir leur Roi."

"Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens grammatical." commenta Michael avant de soudainement comprendre. "Attends, mais Harry, tu..."

Le Roi adverse leva son épée et frappa la Reine Harry en plein milieu de son estomac, heureusement que la lame était émoussée mais ça l'envoya valser loin, en-dehors de l'échiquier. Il était assommé et... du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

"Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça." accusa Michael. "Vous auriez dû me laisser jouer."

"Contre toi, c'était la meilleure option." répondit Max. "Gagne cette partie, maintenant."

"Ok, laisse-moi trois coups." demanda-t-il. "Ou quatre, ça va dépendre de... Le pion, vas là-bas !" Paf ! Il se fit pulvériser. "Non, c'est bon, plus que deux coups."

Si Michael ne jouait jamais contre les ordinateurs (ou les intelligences artificielles, ça revient au même), c'est parce qu'il arrivait plus facilement à lire une stratégie et des faiblesses de robots que d'humain. Et déjà qu'il pulvérisait ces derniers...

"ÉCHEC ET MAT !" cria-t-il et le Roi adverse laissa tomber son épée sur le sol, vaincu. "Bah ! C'était trop facile."

"Nōtarin !" l'insulta Max avant d'aller voir comment se portait son frère jumeau (et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...)

"Laisse-moi faire." demanda Michael. "Côte brisée, ça se répare. Coupure à la tête, c'est rien. C'est bon, y'a pas de commotion cérébrale, il n'a rien."

"Tu n'es quand même qu'un..."

"Ça va, Max." dit Harry en se redressant après avoir avalé quelques potions. "Je vais très bien. Tu m'as fait dix fois pire."

"Ouais bah... y'a QUE moi qui te pulvérise, l'insecte."

"T'es trop possessive."

"Je t'ai traité d'insecte et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?!"

"Tes diversions n'ont jamais été très fines." commenta Michael.

"Nyak nyak nyak."

**-Fin du 44ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	45. Le Troll

**Chapitre 45 :**

**Le Troll**

Le Troll dormait paisiblement roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, un pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche, il ronflait.

"Oh mince."

"On doit le tuer ?"

"Je crois, oui..."

"Mais c'est trop mignon."

"Je sais."

Snuff Snuff Snuff, ronflait l'immense créature des Montagnes avant de se réveiller, lentement, perturbé par l'odeur nauséabonde des savons (lavande, rose et noix de coco, au hasard) des trois jeunes sorciers. GRRR…

"Euh, salut Grand Troll…" commença Michael avant de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête, il tomba plus loin, assommé.

"Je peux pas le tuer, je peux pas !!!" s'égosilla Max, une main sur sa ceinture de combat, hésitante.

Le Troll se redressa, deux fois plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient décapité dans les toilettes des filles et il hurla, un son à vous déchirer les tympans.

Coin-coin - Coin-coin - Coin-coin

"HARRY, JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE POSE PAS CE..."

Le Troll se pencha vers le Serpentard, curieux et avança lentement un doigt vers le canard en plastique. Max prit ce geste pour une agression et lança l'un de ses couteaux qui rebondit allègrement sur un bouclier, placé instinctivement par son frère.

"C'est un canard…" expliqua Harry. "Il s'appelle Coin-coin."

Le Troll hocha la tête et il toucha enfin le jouet, son ongle acéré transperça le plastique jaune et le canard se dégonfla.

"NAH NAH NAAAH ?!" cria le Troll. "PAH MAH FÔÔÔTE… PAAAH MAAAH !!!" et il donna des coups de massue aléatoires en touchant au passage Michael qui venait de reprendre connaissance et Max qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des bisounours roses à la barbapapa arc-en-ciel.

"C'est pas grave." le rassura Harry. "Regarde." et il le répara en posant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le trou.

Le Troll glapit, heureux avant de frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Harry renforça son Coin-coin avec un sortilège avant de le donner à l'immense créature qui avait besoin de compagnie, seul, dans ce cachot.

"MAAAH ?" questionna ce dernier.

"Oui, c'est pour toi."

"MAH MAH MAH !!!" et il prit le canard, heureux de ne pas l'abîmer davantage avant de se rassoir dans son coin glacial.

Harry sortit de son sac à dos plusieurs matelas et des coussins, une grosse couette et plusieurs couvertures, quelques peluches et jouets pour chien.

"Voilà, c'est pour toi." dit-il enfin. "Comme ça, tu auras moins froid et tu te sentiras moins seul."

"MÉÉÉ'SSIII !!!"

"Il faudrait qu'on passe cette porte, tu pourrais nous laisser y aller ?"

"NAAAH !!!" grogna-t-il, furieux.

"Mais, je..."

"TUER !!!"

Harry effectua une roulade sur le côté quand le Troll essaya de lui facturer le crâne avec sa massue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux amis… Ok, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul :

"Protego Maxima !" et la massue se brisa sur le bouclier. "CRAC BADABOUM !" et le vieux lustre se détacha du plafond pour s'écraser sur le crâne du Troll, à peine étourdi. "Locomotor Barda !" et le Troll s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry le fit tournoyer quelques instants, éclatant sa tête sur tous les murs avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce jusqu'à défoncer la porte qui menait à l'épreuve suivante.

"Ah bah voilà, on peut enfin y all…" s'écria-t-il, victorieux mais le Troll était déjà revenu, affaibli mais bien conscient. "Oh, c'est pas vrai !!!"

Avec un "Furunculus", il fit apparaître des furoncles sur tout le corps du Troll qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se gratter tout le corps, incapable d'effectuer deux actions en simultané, il laissa Harry. Ce dernier paniqua, il ignorait quelle potion administrer à Max et Michael pour les réveiller sans les tuer (ça aurait été fâcheux) et il se jura d'être plus attentif aux cours de potion (offre sous condition) avant de découvrir les petites étiquettes que le Serdaigle avait placardé sur chacune de ses fioles : "ceci est une potion de soin mineur, à administrer en cas de légère blessure ou évanouissement, tu dois la doser en remplissant entièrement le bouchon pour un patient de moins d'1m50 ou moins de 45 kg (ou les deux) Au delà, double la dose." et Harry ignorait s'il devait être soulagé ou vexé (ou les deux, bis).

Le Troll se grattait toujours de partout quand Max et Michael se réveillèrent, ils n'y comprenaient plus rien et avaient l'impression d'avoir été inconscients pendant une éternité.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Laissez tomber." commenta simplement Harry d'une voix fatiguée. "On y va."

"Mais... Tu lui laisses ton coin-coin ?" demanda Michael avant de se faire violemment frapper par une Max furieuse, elle en avait marre de ce jouet qui couine.

"Il a essayé de me tuer, c'est vrai mais... il en aura plus besoin que moi."

"Espèce de Pouffsouffle !" ricanna Max avant de se retrouver au plafond, suspendue par les pieds à quelques centimètres d'un feu puissant et dévastateur, prêt à l'engloutir.

"FAIS LA PRIÈRE !!!" exigea Harry, furieux.

"Euh... Je... ne… Harry-le-Tout-Puissant, notre Seigneur à tous, Amen."

"DIS PARDON !!!"

"J'implore votre clémence, Grand Saigneur-psychopathe."

Et Pouf, le survivant était suffisamment satisfait de son nouveau surnom pour la relâcher doucement sur le sol, ses méfaits oubliés... pour le moment.

"T'es vraiment un grand malade." commenta-t-elle.

"Yep."

"… et t'en es fier."

"Évidemment." répondit-il. "Pas toi ?"

"… si."

**-Fin du 45ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	46. Les sept fioles et le parchemin

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Les sept fioles et le parchemin**

"Tout s'est bien passé pour le moment..." dit Michael. "Il ne reste plus que la salle du Professeur Rogue, restons sur nos gardes."

À peine rentrèrent-ils dans la pièce que d'immenses flammes violettes s'élèvèrent derrière eux tandis que d'immenses flammes noires s'élèvèrent devant, pour leur bloquer la route.

"On va certainement devoir fabriquer un antidote." grommela Harry, il n'avait jamais été très consciencieux durant les cours de potion, préférant tout exploser.

"Non, c'est juste une énigme." répliqua Max, déçue, en pointant les sept fioles et le parchemin du doigt.

"Stupide..."

"Pas du tout, la plupart des sorciers n'ont aucune logique. C'est plutôt malin…"

"Ah mais c'est pour ça que nos camarades de classe paraissent aussi débiles ?!" s'étonna Harry. "Je pensais juste que c'était un effet secondaire de ma grande intelligence..."

"T'es pas tellement mieux qu'un manche à balais." commenta Michael.

"Si ce manche à balais peut me faire gagner un match de Quidditch, c'est pas si mal."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Max s'était avancée vers les flammes et elle balança plusieurs poudres dedans afin de déterminer la nature du sortilège et quel genre de potion pourrait l'immuniser. Il ne lui fallut que trois essais avant de faire réagir le feu. Ah. Très bien... Elle n'était même pas obligée de résoudre l'énigme, en fin de compte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!"

"Moi ?" répondit-elle avec un rictus mauvais. "Je passe avant vous pour être la première à récupérer l'artefact."

Comme elle se baladait toujours avec un nécessaire à potion et des centaines de fioles, elle n'eut qu'à se servir de ses réserves pour passer les flammes. Harry et Michael restèrent en arrière, bouche bée, ils hésitaient entre l'applaudir et la maudir. C'était beau. Vicieux et sournois mais magnifique.

"T'as pas un truc pour nous faire passer avant qu'elle devienne Maître du Monde à ma place ?"

"Max ne sera jamais Maître du Monde, elle a atterrit à Serpentard par accident... enfin... plus ou moins. Elle est suffisamment sournoise mais elle manque totalement d'ambition. Quoique tu as tendance à exacerb… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"

"Extincteur !" réclamma Harry puis il pensa à un truc... "Dragon !!!"

"NON HARRY, BORDEL !"

L'immense créature déploya ses ailes, fracassant les fioles et désintégrant le parchemin. Il se tourna vers les deux sorciers, l'un pouvant communiquer avec lui mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter et l'autre qu'il aurait bien écouté mais il ne le comprenait pas.

"AGUAMENTIS !!!" hurla Michael pour réduire les dégâts. "On n'invoque pas une créature de feu contre des flammes."

"Mais je veux un dragon."

"T'es incapable de t'occuper d'un dragon."

"Coucou mon Dragon à moi..."

"Rectification, tu ES capable de t'en occuper mais tu vas piétiner l'école et réduire notre maison en cendre... Encore."

"Je peux monter sur ton dos ?"

"Non mais tu le prends pour quoi, un hippogriffe ?!" s'indigna Michael. "Les dragons sont bien trop puissants pour accepter la présence d'un simple sorcier sur leur dos délicats. Il faut beaucoup de... de… de…"

Pendant qu'il récitait l'introduction du livre "Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas adopter un dragon" (le seul ouvrage honnête et réaliste sur l'élevage des dragons), Harry avait fait ployer l'immense créature d'un simple regard et il prenait désormais place sur son dos comme si c'était l'acte le plus naturel du monde.

"Évidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter..." grommela le Serdaigle. "Tu es au-dessus des lois de la nature."

"J'ai survécu à la Mort."

"Dis comme ça..."

"Tu viens ?"

"Quoi ?! Tu veux que je viole des lois ancestrales ?"

"Et toi, tu veux faire un tour de dragon ou je vais juste chercher Max pour qu'elle te ramène une dose de potion ?!"

"Non, non, c'est bon. Je grimpe..." et il enjamba l'immense créature, le coeur battant furieusement. "YOUPIII !!! JE SUIS À DOS DE DRAGON !!! YEEEAH !!!"

"Ah… Ces serdaigles... Faut vraiment vous sortir la tête des bouquins, parfois…"

**-Fin du 46ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	47. Stupide miroir

**Chapitre 47 :**

**Stupide miroir**

Max fixait le miroir sans comprendre. C'était ça, l'artefact ?! N'était-ce pas censé être une pierre ? Comment allait-elle le glisser dans sa poche avant de s'enfuir pour l'étudier, seule ? Argh.

BOUM ! La porte derrière elle explosa. Pourquoi était-elle surprise ?! Évidemment qu'ils all…

"UN DRAGON ?! MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ?!"

"C'est pas moi..." contredit Michael (mais il semblait quand même bien s'amuser.)

"Ça je m'en doute, n'empêche que c'est de ta faute, il fallait juste éviter de nous mettre un dragon dans nos sacs. Tu le connais..." répondit-elle. "C'était juste une énigme, vous auriez pu la résoudre en moins de deux minutes, pourquoi est-ce que…"

"Gouzi gouza mon dragon à moi."

"Harry, lâche ce dragon !"

"Non."

"Michael, arrête de sourire et fais un truc."

Il leva les yeux au ciel (rabas-joie) avant de demander à son sac-à-dos de ranger le dragon. Ce dernier enfla et ouvrit sa poche comme une bouche, il secoua l'un de ses grelots internes et attira l'animal dans son ventre avec un biscuit géant.

"Mais... Mon dragon à moi..." gémit Harry. "Dragon." réclama-t-il à nouveau mais rien ne se passa. "Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus..."

"Ces sacs m'obéissent et je décide que tu n'y as plus accès."

"Et si je me fais attaquer par une plante géante ?"

"T'y foutras le feu." répondit Max. "T'as pas besoin de ce sac pour survivre."

"Au pire, t'auras qu'à faire flipper la Mort..." renchérit Michael. "C'est certainement comme ça que t'as survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, la première fois."

"Vous êtes vraiment nuls." bouda Harry.

Michael s'approcha du miroir, intrigué. Il tourna autour, chercha un indice pour savoir quoi en faire mais il n'y vit que le nom "Risèd", étrange. Quand il regarda à nouveau son image, il n'était plus seul... Mais... Mais... Non, c'était impossible. Si ?

"Ce miroir est bizarre." déclara-t-il mais il ne pu s'empêcher de s'y rapprocher, de plus en plus, jusqu'à coller son front sur la surface froide, il rapprocha son nez et glissa sa bouche sur...

"BEURK mais tu fiches quoi ?!"

"On t'as jamais appris de ne pas faire du sexe quand y'a du monde autour ?!"

"Je... ne..." et il s'éloigna de l'objet. "Je ne copulais pas, c'était juste..."

"Qui dit copuler ? Sérieux ?!"

"J'vous emmerde." jura-t-il, sérieusement vexé. "Allez-y, résolvez l'énigme."

Harry et Max se rapprochèrent à leur tour, il ne se passa rien de particulier mais ils ressentaient à leur tour l'attraction étrange du miroir comme un maléfice très puissant qui les maintenaient là.

"Vous... Vous voyez un truc avec votre reflet ?" demanda Michael.

"C'est ça qui s'est passé ?! T'as vu ton amoureuse ?" ricanna Harry avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes. "Aïe. Ça va, je plaisante..."

"Peut-être que ça ne fonctionne pas si on est deux ?" proposa Max. "Je te laisse essayer, ce truc me file la gerbe."

À peine sortit-elle du cadre que l'image se troubla laissant apparaître un homme et une femme. Pas n'importe quel couple, Harry pouvait les reconnaître sans les avoir vu.

"B… Bonjour." dit-il, impressionné.

Ses parents lui sourient, il aurait voulu leur parler, des heures et des heures mais il n'était pas seul. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis l'écoutent. Il reviendrait, plus tard. Les épreuves étaient d'une facilité écoeurante...

"Vous... vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot : ils sont morts, on ne pourrait aller mieux.

L'image disparut, montrant Red et son visage maternel avant d'être remplacé par celui de sa mère qui lui souriait.

"Je suis désolé."

Mais elle secoua la tête avant de lui remonter l'image de Red. Elle s'avança avec un petit bébé dans les bras (c'était… lui ?) et le confia à la Louve avant de réapparaître du côté de son mari. Ils s'en allèrent, main dans la main.

Ok, ça c'était zarb.

"Je sais pas ce qu'on est censé résoudre." avoua-t-il enfin laissant sa place à Max.

Elle regarda le miroir, hoqueta, gonfla le torse, secoua ses cheveux, pâlit, recula…

"Miroir du Risèd… Risèd… Ris… Oh !" s'écria Michael. "J'ai compris."

"Super, Max, vas t'en de là. Ce miroir est... vraiment bizarre."

Mais elle restait immobile, à fixer son reflet, pâle et souriante, elle semblait apaisée mais terrifiée.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça s'appelle le Miroir du Risèd, moi je l'aurai plutôt nommé : Risèd ud riorim."

"Ça nous montre nos désirs ?" décoda Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait vraiment parti de l'illusion ? Est-ce qu'il avait juste désiré voir ses parents et ces derniers avaient communiqué avec lui ou bien était-ce allé plus loin jusqu'à lui montrer sa mère acceptant Red ? Il ressenti un pincement au coeur à cette éventualité et il comprit que tout n'avait été qu'illusion puisque ça le chagrinait tellement qu'il puisse en être autrement...

"Max, vas-t'en !!!"

Elle était complètement engluée dans l'illusion.

"C… Comment on récupère l'artefact ?" demanda-t-elle après qu'Harry lui ai sauvagement frappé la tête (l'unique moyen de lui venir en aide, si si).

"Je... j'en sais rien." avoua Michael. "Vous avez des idées ?"

"Non."

"Non."

Génial. Ils avaient dressé un Chien des Enfers, enflammé une Plante du Diable, attrapé une Clef Ensorcellée, combattu un Échiquier Enchanté, Diverti un Troll des Montagnes, dirigé un DRAGON !!! …et les voilà, vaincu par un stupide Miroir.

**-Fin du 47ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	48. Boss Final

**Chapitre 48 :**

**Boss Final**

"Harry, viens, on s'en va..."

Le sorcier regardait toujours le miroir en caressant la surface réfléchissante, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu crois qu'il voit quoi ?" demanda Max.

"La question serait plutôt qui." rectifia Michael. "Ça le regarde."

"Mais... toi, tu..."

"Ça le regarde, Max !" répéta-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment ?!"

"Rien." répondit-elle. "Il faut tout se retaper dans l'autre sens ?!"

Michael réfléchit un instant. S'ils avaient été dans un jeu vidéo, il y aurait une sortie qui se serait débloquée après qu'ils aient vaincu le Boss Final. Si le miroir était le Boss alors… ils avaient échoué et devraient faire demi-tour.

"Ouais." répondit-il. "Mais on peut utiliser le Dragon pour aller plus vite."

À ce moment-là, toutes les torches s'éteignirent d'un coup par une bourrasque de vent émanant du miroir. Oh, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas échoué, finalement ? L'énigme avait pris son temps mais mieux valait tard que...

"Courez." ordonna Harry.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça vient à peine de démarrer…"

"Non, c'est pas l'épreuve." contredit le Serpentard. "C'est moi."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu ?!"

"Il se pourrait... que... euh... j'ai invoqué un démon."

Il n'y avait aucun pentacle, aucune trace d'un quelconque rituel de sang et Michael savait qu'ils n'étaient pas resté ici suffisamment longtemps pour une invocation formulée (elles étaient toutes affreusement longues). À moins qu'Harry ne s'amuse régulièrement à pactiser avec le Diable (une éventualité à ne pas exclure), il ne pouvait pas avoir invoqué de démon.

"Ok, explique-moi très clairement ce que tu as…"

La tornade qui s'était déclenchée au milieu de la pièce s'arrêta brusquement, dévoilant une femme drapée d'une longue robe blanche en lambeaux et tâchetée d'innombrables traces de sang plus ou moins étendues. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage et tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son bassin laissant juste dépasser deux mains aux ongles déchiquetés.

"C'est ça, ton démon ?" ricanna Max. "Elle est rachétique."

Ça puait la magie noire, mieux valait ne pas en rire. Déjà que le miroir les avaient mis mal à l'aise… Quelque soit cette chose, ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes.

"J'ai juste voulu essayer... Tu ne me laisse plus toucher au sac alors j'avais besoin de me divertir." expliqua Harry.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!" hurla Michael (non, il ne paniquait pas mais disons qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer en contact avec les entités démoniaques avant la fin de sa 5ème année d'études à Poudlard, minimum).

"Y'a un jeu auquel mon cousin a joué, une fois, pour impressionner ses amis. Répéter trois fois Bloody Mary face à un miroir. J'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot mais... J'me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner avec celui-ci, il est enchanté."

"Bloody Harry ?!" répéta Max qui avait mal entendu.

"Non, Bloody Mary. Ce n'est pas qu'une délicieuse boisson au jus de tomate, c'est..."

"Attends, je croyais que c'était toi qui avait inventé le Bloody Mary ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait boire de la vodka AVEC DE LA TOMATE ?!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux-là étaient incapables de se concentrer plus de trois secondes sans diverger sur un sujet totalement inutile (donc indispensable).

Il sortit le sandwich au concombre qu'il avait traîné dans sa poche depuis la trappe jusqu'ici pour en proposer une bouchée à sa femme démoniaque qui devait avoir très faim, au vu des grognements qu'elle poussait.

"Quoi ?!" grogna-t-elle, désorientée, quand il lui tendit la nourriture. "Tu veux que je tue l'homme qui a confectionné ce sandwitch ?"

"Surtout pas, j'ai juste pensé que vous deviez avoir faim…"

"C'est... c'est pour moi ?" et elle en croqua une bouchée. "Waw, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien mangé. Les gens s'empressent de m'envoyer tuer des hommes : un conjoint, un collègue... J'évite de tuer les enfants, j'ai moi-même connu ce chagrin en tant que mère. Jamais personne ne m'a nourri."

"Oh, la politesse, c'est très surfait." répondit Harry.

"Je crois que je fais peur, surtout. Mais bon, y'a pas vraiment de garde-robe d'où je viens."

"J'aime beaucoup votre robe ensanglantée, c'est très chic mais je présume que ça fait flipper." et d'un mouvement de baguette, il la transforma en une tenue plus conventionnelle (propre surtout) : un T-shirt blanc sous un gilet vert, un jean foncé et des basquettes blanches. "Je peux changer la couleur si vous n'aimez pas…"

"Oh. Non, non, j'adore. C'est... Magnifique, vraiment. Merci."

De leur côté, Max et Michael avaient arrêté de parler de tomate dans les boissons et se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas basculé dans une dimension parallèle. Mais après avoir apprivoisé un Cerbère, un Troll et un Dragon, peut-être qu'un Démon n'était que la suite logique ?

"Alors euh... Qui dois-je tuer ?"

"Personne." répondit Harry. "Vous voulez une pince pour attacher vos cheveux ? On ne voit pas votre visage, c'est dommage..."

"Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?" demanda t-elle en remontant ses cheveux sur sa tête, enroulés dans la pince.

"Bah on cherchait un artefact très puissant mais on est tombé sur ce miroir à la place alors j'ai juste voulu faire une expérience." expliqua le sorcier. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé…"

"J'aurai été ravi de tuer quelqu'un pour vous ! Dites-moi un nom, n'importe qui..."

"Voldemort ?" essaya Harry.

Bloody Mary hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans le miroir, elle les utilisait pour se déplacer rapidement dans le monde humain comme des portails de téléportation mais aussi pour naviguer dans le monde démoniaque. En se déplaçant aussi rapidement d'un monde à l'autre, elle espérait tuer sa cible en moins de cinq minutes.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ?" demanda Michael.

"Bof, ça m'a l'air trop simple... Mais bon, j'essaie quand même."

"Avant que ça ne te mette des mauvaises idées en tête, sache que chaque démon est différent..."

"Je sais."

"… et puis j'ignorais que Bloody Mary en était un, ça doit être un démon très mineur alors surtout, il ne faudra pas que tu t'amuse à…"

"Je sais."

"… c'est super dangereux…"

"J'ai compris, c'est bon." répliqua Harry. "Moi, Harry James Black Potter, le Survivant, louveteau marqué par Red Wood, je m'engage à ne pas chercher à contacter des démons avant d'avoir les ressources magiques nécessaires."

"Je suppose que ça ira." accepta Michael.

Il demanda à Max de faire le même serment et il scella leur parole par un pacte écrit. Ça pouvait sembler exagérer mais... une fois, il avait laissé Harry seul dans la cuisine, le temps qu'un oeuf cuise et il l'avait retrouvé entouré par toute la vaisselle enchantée qui dansait sur la table, recouvrant toute la pièce de savon et tellement incontrôlables qu'ils avaient bien failli perdre la maison (encore). On ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux une minute sans le retrouver à moitié mort ou capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ou sur le dos d'un dragon... On n'est jamais trop prudent.

"Lord Voldemort est mort." annonça Bloody Mary.

Harry, Max et Michael se regardèrent, interloqué. Quoi ? Déjà ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle mais... Ils se seraient attendu à plus de résistance.

"Il a été tué par un certain Harry Potter." poursuivit-elle.

Aaah. D'accord. Bon, il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'il ressuscite avant de le tuer à nouveau...

"J'ai fais des recherches sur ce dernier mais y'a rien."

"C'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de..." commenta Harry.

"Rien de rien, ça m'a étonné. Du coup, je suis allé voir du côté démoniaque pour trouver son dossier mais... Là non plus, y'a rien."

"Vous avez des dossiers sur les humains ?"

"Tout a été mis sous scellé par Crowley, j'ignore ce qu'il fabrique encore avec les humains mais... pauvre Harry Potter."

"Crowley ?" questionna Harry. "Le serpent ?"

"Ah vous le connaissez ici aussi ?" s'étonna Bloody Mary. "Oh, après tout... Tout le monde m'appelle sans cesse mais… je ne suis rien. Évidemment que vous connaissez le Grand Crowley."

Harry pensa à son petit serpent originel, il passait la plupart de son temps à dormir et ça durerait encore plusieurs mois avant qu'il ait récupéré suffisamment d'énergie pour commencer à développer ses capacités démoniaques. Il avait prévu de commencer son entraînement au cours de sa 2ème année, lorsqu'il commencerait ses premières métamorphoses. Pour le moment... il dormait.

"Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider dans votre requête." se désola la femme. "Néanmoins, j'ai trébuché sur ce truc et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être vous intéresser." et elle leur confia une petite pierre d'un rouge éclatant. "C'est la Pierre Philosophale, je l'ai remplacée par son double maléfique qui traînait n'importe où dans notre monde, personne ne s'apercevra de la différence, à première vue. Je vous déconseille fortement d'y toucher, Notre version pourrait consummer la chair d'un humain en un battement de coeur."

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, hésitants. Ils avaient réussi ?! Ce n'était probablement pas comme ça qu'ils auraient dû passer l'Épreuve du Miroir mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils avaient enfin récupéré l'artefact très puissant qu'ils convoitaient tant... La Pierre Philosophale, rien que ça !

"Je ne peux rien faire de plus…"

"C'est déjà énorme, merci beaucoup."

"Vous n'avez offert un sandwich !!! Je n'ai qu'un caillou à donner."

"Euh... Ça nous suffit amplement."

"Vous êtes modestes, j'ai rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des gens aussi honnêtes et généreux."

Max fut la première à s'esclaffer, suivie de très prêt par Michael puis Harry les rejoint. Leur rire résonnait sur les murs, froid et calculateur.

"De vrais petits anges." conclut Bloody Mary avant de disparaître dans son miroir.

**-Fin du 48ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	49. Triche

**Chapitre 49 :**

**Triche**

"Elle est à moi !!!"

"Non, à moi !!!"

"Non, c'est..."

"SILENCE !!!" hurla Michael.

Max lâcha l'oreille d'Harry et ce dernier en profita pour lui mordre l'avant bras puis il dû esquiver l'un de ses rayons potentiellement mortel comme représaille donc il essaya de lui maintenir le front avec le ment…

"STOOOP !!! Ça suffit." répliqua Michael, encore. "On peut régler ça de manière logique."

"Oui, je la défonce et après c'est ton tour."

"Y'a eu sept épreuves." poursuivit le serdaigle pendant que Max boxait contentieusement les jambes de son frère en visant ses précieux bijoux de famille (s'ils avaient été vraiment jumeaux, elle en aurait hérité). "J'en ai brillamment résolu trois, Harry également mais sans ma grande classe et Max en a…"

"Hé ! Ho !!!" protesta Harry. "J'ai attrapé la clef volante, je suis devenu ami avec le Troll, j'ai passé les flammes avec un DRAGON et j'ai invoqué un DÉMON dans le miroir : ça fait quatre."

"J'ai passé les flammes avant toi, espèce de..."

"AAARGH !!!"

Et Harry se jeta sur elle. Encore. Et Michael songea à se faire adopter par une autre famille...

"Vous avez bientôt fini ?" soupira-t-il. "Max a passé l'épreuve des potions avant nous deux."

"Elle a triché !" protesta Harry.

"Et toi, tu as passé l'énigme dans les règles, c'est ça ? Je te rappelle que t'as grimpé sur le dos d'un dragon alors qu'on était juste censé résoudre une énigme."

"Ouais mais... mais... un dragon, c'est plus cool."

"C'est pas un argument." répliqua Max, victorieuse. "J'ai gagnééé !!!"

"Tu as raison." capitula le Serpentard. "Je te la laisse volontiers, après tout, c'était ta seule victoire."

Outch, elle était violente. La fille lui cogna le haut du crâne et il n'esquiva même pas, il l'avait mérité celle-là. Il était désolé mais il ne pouvait même pas le dire… Exprimer ses sentiments, c'était pas trop son truc.

"Bon, ça nous fait donc trois salles chacun. Nous allons départager le vainqueur par un jeu de hasard : pile ou face, ça te va ?" et Michael sortit distraitement une pièce d'argent moldu de sa poche.

"Bien sûr." répondit Harry, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "J'adooore le pile ou face." et pour cause, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Pour les sorciers, ce jeu n'était pas tant un hasard qu'une puissante lutte de magie : les deux participants se concentrant pour métamorphoser les deux facettes de la pièce et le gagnant était celui qui avait pris l'ascendant sur l'autre.

"Ok, tu choisis quel côté ?" demanda Michael.

"Face."

"Très bien, très bien..." et avant de lancer la pièce, il déclara : "Moi, je choisi la tranche."

Il lança la pièce, elle tournoya dans les airs avant de se stabiliser sur la descente puis elle retomba, en équilibre sur la tranche, coincée entre deux pavés du sol en pierre.

"QUOI ?!" hurla Harry. "Triche, c'est pas comme ça qu'on joue !!!"

"Ah bon ?!" dit Michael en ramassant la pièce. "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette pièce ne possède que des côtés face, dans ce cas ?"

Oups. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié d'annuler le sortilège qui garantissait sa victoire. Il était fichu…

"Ok, ok." capitula-t-il en levant les mains. "Admettons. C'est quoi la suite ?"

Le visage de Michael s'éclaira, il prit l'une de ses fameuse pose avant d'expliquer d'un ton académique :

"Nous allons faire une garde alternée : moi en premier, ensuite, viendra ton le tour et pour finir Max. Nous garderons la Pierre une semaine chacun pour l'étudier et y faire des expérience puis, pour finir le mois, nous travaillerons ensemble afin de partager nos échecs et les résultats de nos expériences."

Harry lâcha les cheveux de Max, cette dernière lui enfonça le manche de son couteau commando dans les côtes et il lui tordit violemment le pouce.

"Vous m'avez écouté ?!" soupira Michael.

"Contrairement à toi, nous sommes capables de faire deux choses en même temps : t'écouter et nous battre, par exemple."

"D'ailleurs... C'est plutôt une bonne idée."

"La garde alternée nous évitera de nous entretuer. Bravo."

Harry s'inclina avec respect, un genou au sol devant ses amis interloqués puis il se redressa avec un air grandiloquent avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de cape (de plus en plus subtil…)

"Hé ! Ho !" cria Michael. "Donne-moi la Pierre avant de partir, espèce de…"

Et il disparu dans le couloir à la poursuite du Serpentard qui s'était mystérieusement évaporé, sans doute n'avait-il pas fait exprès d'emprunter un passage secret dissimulé dans une tapisserie… Il réapparu des heures plus tard, couvert de poussière, chassé de sa tanière par une faim tenace et Michael récupéra enfin la Pierre, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

**-Fin du 49ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	50. Tous les coups sont permis

**Chapitre 50 :**

**Tous les coups sont permis**

"Pour cette interrogation théorique, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser ni votre baguette ni vos livres." déclara le Professeur McGonagall ce matin-là. "J'attends de vous un parchemin de 30 cm et vous pouvez écrire au stylo-bille ou au stylo-plume si vous les préférez à la plume."

Pendant qu'elle distribuait les sujets, le regard de Drago à Hermione était clair "que le meilleur gagne" tandis que celui d'Harry à Max était tout aussi clair "t'étais au courant qu'on avait une interrogation ?!" et quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur le sujet, ils surent qu'ils étaient fichu.

"J'y comprends que dalle..." chuchota Max.

"Moi non plus..."

"LES BLACK !" vociféra leur professeur de métamorphose. "Encore un mot de votre part et vous êtes exclus de mon cours." puis elle prit sa voix douceureuse : "Bonne chance."

_Merde_, pensa Harry.

_Merde_, pensa Max.

Ils se regardèrent, encore et cette fois-ci, leurs yeux étaient déterminés : on va faire annuler ce cours, tous les coups sont permis.

BOUM ! Les débris de l'explosion se répandirent dans la salle de classe mais le bruit n'ébranla personne : ils étaient tous habitués à partager une pièce avec deux Black particulièrement inventifs en destruction.

"Continuez, je vous prie." dit leur Professeur en nettoyant la poussière d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle les surveillait attentivement du coin de l'oeil.

"Au feu !!!" hurla Max mais le début d'incendie fut maîtrisé avec le même sang-froid que l'explosion.

Harry invoqua un puissant orage, en plein milieu de cet après-midi au ciel clair afin de laisser échapper un éclair à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ah ! Cette fois-ci, les élèves sursautèrent, légèrement mais quand même.

"Pop corn ?" proposa Seamus Finnigan.

"Ouaiiis !!!"

"CALMEZ-VOUS !" ordonna leur Professeur.

"Oooh…" et ils se rassirent, tous déçus.

Max leva un sourcil vers Harry et ce dernier haussa les épaules, ils étaient toujours très créatifs pour exploser des trucs et des machins mais cette classe était visiblement trop habituée et totalement blasée.

"Ça sert à rien, on les a transformé en psychopathes…"

"Beau boulot, on est doué."

"Mais on va récolter une sale note."

"Probablement un fa dièse."

"… ou un si bémol."

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, McGonagall s'était rapprochée d'eux afin de les prendre sur le fait et les renvoyer de son cours. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à saisir leurs deux parchemins vierges, elle fut embarquée bien malgré elle au coeur d'une mini-tornade de papiers divers qui secouait toute sa salle de classe. Waw, c'était beau et puissant... dangereux et parfaitement inconscient, certes mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté concernant les Black.

"Arrêtez ça !" demanda-t-elle aux deux petits sorciers qui commencèrent à battre des cils de manière innocente. "Pas de ça non plus, pitié !!! Vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un."

"On ne voit pas du tout..." commença Harry.

"… de quoi vous voulez parler." conclut Max.

Elle soupira lourdement avant de stabiliser le vent avec un bouclier élémentaire, repoussant la force invisible jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de la fermer pour protéger ses élèves. Pendant que les étudiants couraient partout pour récupérer leurs parchemins, elle approcha une chaise en bois et écarta les jumeaux pour s'assoir entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Si je sens la moindre perturbation magique émanant de l'un de vous deux, je vous exclus de mon cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire." et les jumeaux commencèrent à sourire de manière diabolique. "Vous serez également puni et vos notes en pâtiront, bien sûr." alors ils grimacèrent.

Tic… Tac...

_Citez au moins 5 règles de sécurité de la transfiguration d'objets mineurs._

Tic… Tac...

_Quel sort transforme un scarabée en pierre ?_

Tic… Tac…

_J'utilise la formule "Brindilloplum" pour... (Complétez)_

Tic… Tac...

_Quels sont les trois types de métamorphose ?_

Tic... Tac...

Hermione avait terminé son devoir depuis longtemps et elle était en train de le relire pour la dixième fois quand la sonnerie retentit et Drago jura, il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer.

"Déposez vos parchemins sur mon bureau avant de partir, les Black, restez un moment."

Harry et Max haussèrent les épaules, dépités et virent leurs camarades quitter la pièce plutôt satisfaits de leur travail alors qu'ils n'avaient répondu à aucune question, trop occupés à vagabonder dans le Château pour apprendre correctement la théorie.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas vous mais néanmoins, c'était de la belle magie." leur dit leur Professeur lorsque le dernier élève quitta la pièce. "Malheureusement, la Puissance ne fait pas tout et vous devriez étudier un minimum pour rester les premiers de votre promotion."

"On n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais on bosse." grommela Max.

"Je n'en doute pas, la précision de vos sorts n'est pas un hasard et personne ne pourrait être aussi doués naturellement sans travailler. Cela dit, vous avez encore sept ans à passer dans cette école... Peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour développer un maximum vos connaissances ?"

"Pfff…" soupira Harry.

"Les questions d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas difficiles, je suis sûre que vous auriez pu aisément réussir le questionnaire que je réserve aux cinquièmes années mais vous ne devriez pas faire l'impasse sur les choses qui vous paraissent trop simples."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Les choses que vous apprenez aujourd'hui facilitera vos apprentissages de demain et en l'occurrence, ceux d'hier puisque vous avez décidé de tout faire à l'envers."

Harry et Max levèrent les yeux au ciel, très ennuyés par cette conversation alors McGonagall les congédia.

"Je ne dirais rien au Directeur, en ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette mais..." elle hésita. "Soyez plus discrets, votre magie ne passe pas inaperçue."

"Oui Madame." répondirent-ils d'une voix agacée.

"Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention sur vous et le Ministère pourrait bien finir par s'en mêler…"

**-Fin du 50ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	51. Chaude comme les braises

**Chapitre 51 :**

**Chaude comme les braises**

"Tu lis quoi ?" demanda Max.

"Mmmh ?" répondit distraitement Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à la couverture. "Apparemment, je révise la Métamorphose… Ah, c'est bien ça, je suis très studieux !"

"Non mais sérieusement, derrière ton sortilège, y'a quoi ?"

"MOI ?! Utiliser un sort pour bouquiner tranquillement un livre que je ne suis pas censé posséder ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ?!" un silence. "Ok, bon, j'avoue. Je lis '10 étapes fondamentales avant de dominer le monde'."

"C'est même pas un vrai livre, j'suis sûre que tu l'as inventé !" contredit sa soeur.

"Non."

"Si c'est vrai."

"Nooon"

Un coup de bâton magique plus tard (sur la tête du pauvre innocent petit Harry), la fausse couverture disparu momentanément avant d'être remplacée par... Max blanchit, honteuse de sa découverte. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. JAMAIS !!!

"Je... Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je… ne savais pas..."

"Vas te fai..."

Mais il fut interrompu par un événement atypique (encore un...) : Ganondorf déboula dans la bibliothèque et fonça vers eux, sa gamelle dans la gueule, sous les yeux ébahis de Mme Pince qui ne les avait pas vu rentrer et commençait déjà à renforcer le bois des grandes étagères et inifuger les livres fraîchement arrivés.

"Il est à qui ce chien ?!" demanda un Gryffondor.

"Trop choupiii !!!" s'écria une Pouffsouffle.

Le concerné se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posa ses pattes avants sur la table d'étude et balança sa gamelle pleine de bave entre l'amoncellement de livres.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon beau ?" demanda Max.

Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Ah, d'accord… Je vois." répondit Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"

"J'en sais rien, tu m'as pris pour Michael ou quoi ?!"

Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que... ARGH, tu m'énerve." décréta Max. "Visiblement, il crève de faim."

"Je suis un mauvais maître !" s'écria Harry, théâtral.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?!"

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura : "t'as déjà essayé de draguer avec un serpent ?! c'est pas la joie... Un chien, c'est parfait."

"C'est ta lecture qui t'a ramolli le cerveau, ma parole !"

"La ferme." répliqua sèchement Harry en resserrant son emprise sur son livre démasqué : 'Chaude comme les braises, éditons Harlequin'.

"Non mais sérieusement, je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ce truc ?!"

"On se tait."

"C'était un accident ou..." et le visage de Max s'éclaira. "Oh, ça explique le colis mystère !"

"Si tu dis un mot de plus, je..."

"OH SALAR !!!" hurla-t-elle. "Ça veut dire que tu es consentant et PIRE, c'est prémédité ! AAAH !!!"

"Ça y est, t'en as trop dit, je vais te..."

Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !

"Quoi à la fin ?!" grogna-t-il. "Un chien c'est mignon mais mon serpent, au moins, il ne me dérange jamais."

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si les filles savaient à quel point c'est adorable quand il dévore sa p'tite souris congelée… Y'a les os qui craquent, on assisterait presque à un meurtre en direct. Magnifique."

D'un coup de bâton magique, elle peaufina le transfert de livre pour lequel ils étaient venu sciemment se mêler à d'autres étudiants (au lieu de s'enfermer dans un lieu à part pour s'envoyer des boules de feu à la tronche) puis elle les rangea avec un simple Wingardium Leviosa parce qu'ils essayaient de moins se faire remarquer, dernièrement.

"Tu crois que Michael aurait... genre... oublié de nourrir son chien ?" demanda-t- elle enfin en se levant.

"Non, c'est impossible."

Ouaf ! Ouaf ! aboya joyeusement Ganondorf en les voyant enfin bouger.

"Mais... il est très occupé par l'Affaire du Caillou." insista-t-elle. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?"

À bien y réfléchir, ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis qu'il s'était isolé pour étudier la Pierre Philosophale… quatre jours auparavant. Sans doute allait-il en cours mais… ils n'en n'étaient même pas sûrs. Peut-être y avait-il eu un accident ?

"On passe d'abord par les cuisines pour nourrir Ganondorf puis on va chercher Michael." décida Harry.

"Attends une seconde..." murmura Max, blafarde.

"Quoi ?!"

"Ce colis mystère… il pesait une tonne ! T'en as commandé COMBIEN des bouquins comme ça, au juste ?!"

Le visage d'Harry venait tout juste d'inventer une nouvelle nuance de rouge.

**-Fin du 51ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	52. Énigme à la noix de citrouille

**Chapitre 52 :**

**Énigme à la noix de citrouille**

Harry et Max arrivèrent essoufflés avec un chien heureux sur les talons devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait la Salle Commune des serdaigles.

"Euh... Bonjour, désolé, on ne connaît pas le mot-de-passe, mais on..."

"Mot-de-passe ?!" répéta l'aigle. "Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de Tour, ici c'est l'aile ouest, les idiots sont de l'autre côté."

"Idiots ?"

"Les gryffondors, bien sûr."

"J'l'aime bien, ce machin." commenta Max.

"Les serdaigles n'ont pas de mot-de-passe, je leur pose simplement une énigme. Parfois, ils dorment dehors et souvent, ils se cachent dans des recoins de l'escalier pour rentrer en même temps qu'un camarade. Il y en a une qui nous regarde en ce moment-même."

Une fille de deuxième année releva la tête, dévoilant un visage confus. Rares étaient ceux qui cherchaient à pénétrer leur Tour... Elle reconnu les célèbres Black et compris qu'il y avait un lien avec la disparition de leur ami Michael : soit ils le cherchaient, soit le coup qu'ils préparaient était suffisamment énorme pour empêcher un Serdaigle studieux d'aller en cours pendant une semaine quasiment complète.

"J'ignore si je dois rechercher une énigme particulièrement hardue pour vous empêcher d'entrer ou au contraire, vous en poser une suffisamment simple pour vos esprits étriqués."

"Rectification, j'déteste ce machin."

"Pose-nous ton énigme à la noix de citrouille, qu'on en finisse."

"Très bien, l'énigme est la suivante : Quel mot devient drôle après qu'on lui ajoute une lettre ?"

"SENS !!!" s'écria Harry, victorieux.

"Hein ?!" dit Max.

"Plaît-il ?" dit le heurtoir.

"Comment ?" dit l'élève cachée qui les avait rejoint.

"Si on rajoute un i ça devient seins et c'est toujours drôle, les blagues de cul."

Max se frappa le front sur le mur en pierre à trois reprises avant de répliquer simplement :

"C'était rôle, ça devient drôle en rajoutant un d."

"Je vois pas en quoi drôle est un mot drôle…"

"Bonne réponse." approuva l'aigle. "Néanmoins, il a eu faux avant et ça l'invalide. Je vais donc poser une autre question et je n'accepterais de réponse que de la part de la vipère."

"La vipère elle va défoncer ton joli p'tit bec de piaf avec une bombe artisanale, si ça continue..." menaça Max.

"Je tiens à préciser qu'elle en est capable." assura son frère, une main sur le coeur en gage d'honnêteté.

"Les serpentards sont tous des menteurs." affirma le heurtoir sans crainte.

"Ils disent la vérité." approuva la Serdaigle. "J'éviterai de les agacer, si j'étais vous…"

Max lui adressa un sourire radieux (enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une tête de je-vais-découper-ta-famille-avec-ma-tronçonneuse) et Harry passa une main dans les cheveux pour se donner un air de tombeur-malgré-lui (mais il avait plutôt l'air tombé d'un camion de chaudrons).

"On me cherche la nuit…" l'énigme commençait. "Quand on me trouve, on ne s'en rend compte que quand je suis parti. Qui suis-je ?"

"Le sommeil" répondit la Serdaigle avec le menton relevé comme un défi.

"Le sommeil." répéta Max d'une voix déçue de ne pas avoir pu s'y pencher.

… et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Bah dis donc, quel temps perdu." grommela Harry. "C'est toujours comme ça ?"

"Il est moins bavard d'habitude, il n'aime pas les étrangers."

"La prochaine fois que tu dois dormir dehors, viens chez nous, on a un mot-de-passe mais ça a toujours un liens avec les légendes arthuriennes… Tu devrais trouver." proposa Harry d'une voix grave en plissant ses yeux pour se donner un air sombre et inaccessible (ça lui donnait surtout l'air d'être constipé).

"Et Rogue se croit malin." renchéri Max.

"Waw, vous n'avez pas peur du Professeur Rogue..."

"Sache que je n'ai peur de rien, je suis un Mâle Dominant." affirma Harry avec un sourire éclatant (qui avait plus l'air menaçant qu'autre chose...).

"Faut vraiment que t'arrête de lire tes romances à l'eau de rose…"

"Le Grand Harry Héritier de la Noble Famille des Black ne lit pas ce genre de littérat… euh… livre de comptoir juste bon à endormir les mémés."

La Serdaigle était plutôt amusée par le spectacle, elle en rajouta :

"Ah bon ? C'est dommage, j'adore la collection Harlequin…"

"Qu… Quoi ?! Non mais moi aussi !!! Je suis en train de lire 'Chaude comme la Braise' mais mon préféré restera ' Rencontre au Cimetière' pour son côté macabre, tu l'a lu ? Je pourrais t'en prêter, je possède toute une va…"

"Hé, ho, Casanova !" l'interpella Max. "On n'est pas là par hasard, tu te signale…"

"Vas-y." proposa la fille. "On pourra se retrouver plus tard, si tu veux."

"YEEES !!! C'est qui le plus beau ? C'est moiii !!!" chantonna Harry en interprétant une petite danse de la victoire.

"Je m'appelle Cho, au cas où ça t'intéresserait. Cho Chang."

"Oooh ouiii c'est moiii ! Qui ? Qui ? Moi !!!"

"Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'en fiche." commenta Max.

"C'EST MOI LE PLUS BEAU !!!"

"Oui, y'a des chances." répondit Cho en haussant les épaules. "Néanmoins, c'est toujours bien d'avoir un endroit où dormir quand on n'a pas mérité d'entrer chez les Aigles… Et plus généralement, posséder des amis, c'est un luxe par-ici."

"Je suis petit…" précisa Harry. "Du coup, ça fera de moi ton _PETIT AMI_ !!!"

"Harry... T'es vraiment lourd, là."

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, il pouvait bien l'avouer puisqu'il commençait lui-même à se trouver insupportable :

"Ouais, t'as raison. Draguer, c'est pas trop mon truc..."

"Sans blague."

**-Fin du 52ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	53. Boire de la pisse

**Chapitre 53 :**

**Boire de la pisse**

"Accès refusé" prononça la valise. "Proches de Michael uniquement."

"ESPÈCE DE * DE MES * ET * DE *" s'égosilla Max (nous avons censuré pour vos chastes oreilles). "Je suis ta soeur, égoïste de * et je te *."

"Relax, il t'a juste verrouillé l'accès à sa valise. C'est pas grand-chose." rassura Harry. "Regarde le Maître à l'oeuvre : bonjour, c'est Harry Black, puis-je rentrer ?"

"Accès refusé. Proches de Michael uniquement."

"ESPÈCE DE *" hurla Harry à son tour. "Sac à * tout juste bon à * et * avec des * !!!"

"Ah bah tu vois, c'est vexant."

À peine Ganondorf s'avança-t-il vers la valise qu'elle s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer mais Harry et Max se heurtèrent à un mur invisible quand ils essayèrent d'y entrer.

"* DE *" dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ganondorf revint vers eux, gémissant et il essaya de les emmener dans les profondeurs de la valise plus grande à l'intérieur dans laquelle Michael avait recréé tout son espace vital avant d'aller à Poudlard mais rien à faire, c'était bloqué.

"Regarde le collier ! Ça clignote."

"Ouais et alors ?"

"C'est ça qui ouvre l'accès, peut-être que si on arrive à copier le signal sur une surface compatible..."

"Oh, on pourrait utiliser l'un des colliers de Skaro !!!"

"… ou tout simplement prendre la laisse de Ganondorf qui est posée là."

"Euh... Ouais, t'as raison : ton idée est meilleure."

Max attacha simplement une extrémité autour de sa taille pendant qu'Harry enroulait consciencieusement l'autre bout autour de son poignet en prenant garde à effectuer un joli noeud. Bah quoi ? C'est important, le style ! Et sa soeur ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel...

Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Enfin, la valise s'ouvrit pour accueillir le chien et les deux jeunes Black.

Ils descendirent les marches (si nombreuses) jusqu'à la pièce centrale, sombre, qui hébergeait de nombreuses machines électroniques clignotant en rouge, vert ou jaune. Ils se penchèrent pour éviter de se prendre la tête sur le hamac qui pendait en plein milieu et enjambèrent les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol ça et là.

"Oooh !!! Du jus de pomme !!!" s'écria Harry, tout content en voyant les bouteilles alignées contre les murs.

Michael était à son bureau et semblait ne pas les avoir entendu rentrer, il manipulait attentivement la Pierre Philosophale tout en grouillant des symboles étranges sur un petit calepin.

"Euh... Michael ?" hésita Max.

Il releva les yeux et tourna son visage vers elle, pâle comme la mort. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front, son corps frissonnait et son regard était vitreux. Il semblait ne pas avoir décollé de son bureau depuis des jours... c'était le cas.

"Harry, je..." commençait Max, le coeur battant la chamade (elle était morte d'inquiétude). "Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit du jus de pomme."

Ce dernier s'était rapproché, des larmes aux yeux en marmonant de faibles "je sais... je sais...", il venait tout juste de boire de la pisse et il ignorait ce qui était le plus ignoble entre le goût ou l'humiliation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Harry.

"J'en sais rien..."

"On fait quoi ?"

"Je ne..." et la voix de Max s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

"T'inquiète, je vais m'en occuper." assura Harry.

"Tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Étape 1, l'emmener voir l'infirmière. Étape 2, récupérer Ganondorf à Serpentard, le temps que ça aille mieux. Étape 3, lui rendre visite régulièrement." expliqua-t-il. "Y'a pas grand-chose à faire, juste attendre."

"Je déteste ça... Attendre. Y'a rien à combattre. Juste se faire ballotter par le destin. En silence."

Harry hocha la tête, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il aurait voulu cogner, hurler et se débattre mais ça revenait à frapper une tempête, impitoyable. Ils étaient si faibles face à ça...

"Et si Mme Pomfresh nous pose des questions ?" s'inquiéta Max en supportant la moitié du poids de Michael sur ses épaules, Harry portait l'autre moitié pour le sortir de là.

"On n'est pas sûr que ce soit lié à la Pierre Philosophale."

Max grimaça quand Harry fit rouler l'artefact entre ses doigts avant de l'embarquer dans sa poche. Bien sûr, c'était à son tour. Mais... elle se doutait que ça finirait mal.

**-Fin du 53ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	54. Deux idiots trop ambitieux

**Chapitre 54 :**

**Deux idiots trop ambitieux**

"Je n'en reviens pas." dit Mme Pomfresh, le lendemain matin à Harry et Max qui étaient revenu à l'aube pour voir où en était Michael. "J'ai déjà vu des surmenages, surtout chez les serdaigles mais là… Soit il traîne ça depuis des années soit quelque chose lui a aspiré toute son énergie vitale."

Harry et Max ne purent s'empêcher de battre des paupières de plus en plus vite, ils avaient tellement utilisé ce moyen pour camoufler n'importe quel air coupable qu'ils avaient du mal à s'en passer.

"Si vous savez la moindre chose..."

"Non, non." répondit Harry.

"Pas du tout." rajouta Max.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, déçue. S'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans ce château, ce n'était certainement pas une bande de 1ère année qui allait pouvoir régler le problème... Espérons que ce ne soit qu'un simple surmenage et que personne d'autre ne soit en danger.

"Vous pouvez rester un peu avec le malade mais je vous demande de partir d'ici dix minutes, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard pour vos cours, ce matin."

"Je vais y aller..." commença Harry sous le regard inquisiteur de l'infirmière et suspicieux de sa soeur. "Bah quoi ?! Ça serait bien que l'un de nous deux aille chercher de quoi grignoter avant le cours de vol. C'est très dangereux d'être sur un balais, à jeun. Parole de Capitaine !"

"Ok, vas-y."

Aussitôt dit, il détala sans demander son reste comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'infirmière haussa les épaules, peut-être venait-il de trouver un moyen pour faire exploser l'aile ouest. Du moins, elle l'espérait… Oh, qu'avaient-ils fait d'elle ?! Elle s'en alla pour étiqueter quelques flacons que Severus Rogue lui avait envoyé par cheminée afin de ne pas être obligé de lui adresser quelques mots courtois dès le matin.

"Maaax…" murmura Michael en se redressant, il avait tout écouté en silence. "Faut pas laisser Harry jouer avec la Pierre, vas le chercher. Tout de suite."

"Qu... Quoi ?! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass…"

"La Pierre, faut pas la toucher." répéta-t-il. "Récupère-la mais ne la touche pas."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce…"

"Cet artefact répond à notre cupidité, il faut sacrifier un bout de notre énergie pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. En l'occurrence, de la Connaissance pour moi. Mais... Le processus est tellement simple, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de recommencer en se disant qu'on récupérera de l'énergie plus tard. Et... et..."

"Plus tard devient trop tard." devina Max.

Michael hocha la tête avant de subitement fermer les yeux quand l'infirmière jeta un oeil dans leur direction pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

"Ça va, on a plusieurs jours." assura Max. "Il t'aurait fallut quoi, une semaine ou deux avant d'être à bout ?"

"C'est pas..." TEUF - TEUF, Michael toussa lourdement. "C'est pas aussi simple. Je sais que la quantité d'énergie drainée dépend de ce qu'on demande à la Pierre. Tu voudrais quoi, toi ? De l'argent... C'est ça ?"

"Euh..." rougit Max. "Possible."

"Il faudrait des mois pour que la Pierre réussisse à te tirer toute ton énergie mais... Tu sais très bien ce qu'Harry va vouloir obtenir. On le sait tous les deux."

Il y eut un silence, Max savait, bien sûr mais... non, non, pitié. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Moins d'une heure peut-être même une poignée de minutes, combien de temps lui restait-il ?

"L'immortalité." répondit-elle, à demi-mot. "… pour commencer, et ensuite... oh… non..."

"Vas le chercher, immédiatement." conclut le malade dont le visage s'était déjà vidé de ses couleurs.

Max n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase pour s'élancer dans le couloir, dépliant la carte des loups d'une main tremblante et récitant le début d'une lourde incantation magique… Elle traversa la moitié du château, renversa Drago Malfoy sans s'excuser et heurta violemment le Directeur sans daigner le regarder.

"HARRY !!! HARRY !!!"

Où s'était-il fouré ?! Franchement, qui avait eut l'idée de construire une tour aussi haute ? Bien au-delà du 7ème étage, l'escalier en colimaçon semblait s'élever jusqu'au ciel... Et elle qui croyait naïvement qu'il n'y avait rien au-dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie.

"HARRYYY !!!" hurla-t-elle en défonçant la porte. "Merde… Bordel… Putain…" (nous n'avons pas censuré pour vos chastes oreilles).

Son poignard incrusté dans une main, la Pierre fermement serrée dans l'autre, il gisait dans une marre de son propre sang et s'était évanoui après s'être violemment entaillé le bras (et sans doute que la moitié de ses autres blessures étaient cachées par ses robes vertes et argent) pour un rituel étrange.

"Tu pouvais pas JUSTE demander si les pingouins ont des genoux, hein ?! Il fallait que tu te taillades !!!"

Délicatement, elle fit glisser quelques gouttes d'une potion violette entre ses dents et l'aida à déglutir. Elle retira l'arme de ses mains et récupéra également la baguette et la canne pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse au réveil.

"M… Max ?"

"Crétin." dit-elle.

"Hé, j'ai trouvé un moyen de rallonger la vie : faut une journée pour créer un élixir qui rajoutera une journée à ton espérance de vie. Tu te rends compte ?!"

"Encore plus crétin."

"Nooon mais c'est qu'un début !" s'écria-t-il, stimulé par la Pierre qui brillait d'une lueur étrange dans sa main. "Après, on peut..."

"Tais-toi, idiot."

"Mais laisse-moi t'expli…"

"La ferme."

"T'y comprends rien, c'est toi l'idiote. Je suis un visionnaire."

Quand Max essaya de lui prendre la Pierre, il la griffa avant de l'éloigner d'un puissant coup de pied. Il fit trembler le plafond d'un claquement de doigts mais ferma les yeux, épuisé avant que des pierres s'y détachent dans un éboulement comme il l'avait prévu. Sa soeur en profita pour lui attacher la Pierre, à main nue. Tant pis, elle ne comptait pas s'en servir.

"Voleuse, c'est mon tour !!!" hurla Harry.

"Tais-toi et arrê…"

D'un mouvement de poignet, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour utiliser sa magie. Puis il haussa les épaules, il n'en n'avait pas besoin… La Pierre lui avait montré une autre voie.

"LA FERME !!! LA FERME !!!" s'égosilla Max en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles pendant que la Pierre murmurait dans sa tête : "De la Puissance... Obtiens ce que tu désires... Deviens riche... Tout le monde te respectera… Je peux tout t'offrir..."

Harry mordit sa main jusqu'au sang, il en récupéra un peu du bout d'un doigt pour tracer un symbole enseigné par l'artefact. Non, non, il en fallait plus... Beaucoup plus ! Il planta ses dents dans son poignet, visant la veine et pleura de douleur.

"JE PEUX PAS !!! JE PEUX PAS !!!" répétait Max qui se débattait toujours avec la Pierre.

"AAAH…" le goût du sang afflua dans sa bouche, ignoble. "POUAH ! C'est quoi… Qu'est-ce que je..." murmurait Harry, la douleur le reconnectait peu à peu à la réalité que la Pierre avait occultée. "Nom d'un scout à Pétard, c'est quoi tout ce sang ?!"

Max riait, de plus en plus fort, d'une voix hystérique et plus la Pierre s'immiçait dans sa tête moins cette dernière avait d'emprise sur l'esprit d'Harry. Il se sentait fébrile et n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance… Qui viendrait les trouver dans ce coin paumé du château ?! Ils allaient mourir comme deux idiots trop ambitieux jouant avec des forces qui les dépassaient sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

"Max, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît, Max ! HÉ HO !!! Tu peux lutter, elle a moins d'emprise sur toi. T'es plus forte que tu crois… Max ? Max !"

Mais rien à faire, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ses yeux se fermaient, il posa sa tête trop lourde sur le sol froid. Il essayait d'ouvrir ses paupières malgré ses violents haut-le-coeur.

"M… Max, je vais pas bien. Tu dois m'aider..."

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda, vide d'expression mais elle avait arrêté de rire nerveusement.

"À l'aide, s'il te plaît..."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ça avait l'air de fonctionner.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle lâcha la Pierre et Harry sombra, inconscient.

**-Fin du 54ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	55. Gros lot, grelot

**Chapitre 55 :**

**Gros lot, grelot**

"Poussez-vous, ça commence !!!"

"J'y vois rien !"

"CHUUUT !!!"

"Ils vont parler..."

"TAISEZ-VOUS !!!"

L'infirmière fut attirée hors de son bureau par les hurlements… et pour cause : elle n'avait jamais vu un tel attroupement dans son infirmerie, des dizaines non des centaines d'élèves se bousculaient en criant. La dernière fois, ça avait été... Oh, bien sûr, quand Max Black avait essayé de tuer Michael P. Parker (ou l'inverse) alors qu'Harry était hospitalisé pour quelques jours. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?!

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe par-ici ?" soupira-t-elle, ces trois-là commençaient à la fatiguer très lourdement.

"Bah vous refusez de nous laisser sortir..." expliqua Michael.

"Du coup, on fait notre vente ici." poursuivit Harry.

Max était en train d'installer les stands et les panneaux affichant les tarifs accompagnée par Hermione et Drago, ce dernier essayait de piquer quelques gallions dans la caisse alors on le transforma en fouine mais ça ne semblait pas le perturber puisque le petit animal plongea dans le panier pour continuer ses fraudes. La Gryffondor aux cheveux hirsutes le tira de là par la queue, les sourcils froncés pour le réprimander et Harry la félicita pour les quelques gallions qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser discrètement avec l'autre main, mine de rien, du beau travail d'équipe.

Quoique... à voir le visage dégoûté de Drago, non, c'était une initiative en solo. Oh. Merlin. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Hermione Granger ?!

"Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez frôlé la mort ?"

"C'était y'a une é-ter-niii-té…"

"Moins de six heures." rectifia-t-elle.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, le teint toujours aussi pâle et leurs draps étaient encore tâchetés de sang frais. N'arrêtaient-ils donc jamais ?!

"Minerva !!!" s'écria l'infirmière, heureuse de trouver du soutien dans ce bazar. "Je te souhaite bon courage..."

"Oh, oui." répondit-elle. "J'espère bien obtenir le gros lot, j'ai payé plusieurs jetons pour le tirage au sort."

"Qu… Quoi ?!"

L'école entière était-elle devenu folle ?! Ça faisait plusieurs mois, oui, peut-être que tout le monde avait fini par péter les plombs mais jusqu'ici, son infirmerie avait été épargnée…

"Chers professeurs, chers camarades, chers amis..." commença à déclamer Max et le silence tomba. "Chaque jours, nous sommes acculés sous le poids des livres et nos sacs enflent avec les années. N'avez-vous jamais rêvé d'un monde où tous les livres du monde puissent être accessible dans un seul et unique ouvrage ?!"

Des murmures excités traversèrent l'assemblée pendant qu'elle prenait une pose pensive et qu'Harry et Michael crachaient leurs poumons entre deux respirations sifflantes.

"C'est de la folie…" grommela Mme Pomfresh en leur donnant plusieurs fioles à chacun, pour calmer les inflammations et les douleurs.

"De la folie, n'est-ce pas ?!" rebondit Max. "Il n'en n'est rien, je vous offre en exclusivité le Livre des Loups : toute la connaissance des bibliothèques à glisser dans votre poche, un A5 pesant une centaine de grammes uniquement..."

"Un quoi ?!"

"À cinq, il faut être plusieurs pour l'utiliser..."

"… mais non, t'es bête."

"N'importe quoi."

Quelques nés moldu expliquèrent aux sang-purs, certains étaient déjà au courant à force de fréquenter la salle d'informatique H.et.M.and.M's (Harry et Max et Michael, à ne pas confondre avec H.et.M ni avec M.and.M's) et les acheteurs se pressaient malgré les prix rédhibitoires. Après tout, c'était un achat essentiel pour leur scolarité et une véritable révolution dans le monde des sorciers, certains essayaient d'imaginer comment copier le procédé de compression sans se douter que les brevets avaient été posé en banque depuis très longtemps, côté sorcier comme moldu.

"Ne poussez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde." assura Max. "Et avant de commencer les ventes, le moment que vous attendez tous : le résultat du tirage au sort qui vous permettait de gagner ce produit en ne payant que cinq gallions de participation."

"Boum ! Boum ! Boum !" fit Harry, il recueilli des tas de visages confus. "Bah quoi ?! On m'a interdit de parler alors je fais le tambour…"

"Vous allez vous tuer !" réprimanda l'infirmière en cherchant dans ses réserves de quoi clouer sa langue à son palais, si ça pouvait lui éviter une mort horrible...

"J'en ai pleins dans mon bureau." commenta Severus Rogue. "… mais j'ai perdu la clef, il y a bien longtemps. C'était trop dur de lutter, je veux constamment faire taire ces abrutis congénitaux."

Ils avaient mélangé des bouts de papier dans un grand chapeau pointu, une baguette neutre se chargea de tirer au sort un nom et...

"Minerva McGonagall." lut Max en applaudissant.

"J'ai gagné !!!" s'écria la professeur de métamorphose. "C'est un pur bijoux, votre Livre des Loups, j'ai bien fait de participer 173 fois au tirage au sort."

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard étonné : il y avait très exactement 173 papiers dans le chapeau. Quel drôle de hasard... Ils ne voulaient pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour éliminer ses concurrents. Du tout.

"Eh bien, félicitations pour ce gros lot. Nous offrons un cadeau supplémentaire à notre grande gagnante, pour assortir son magnifique collier de chat : un gelot."

"Maaax, sérieux ?! Un jeu de mot ?"

"C'est trop drôle : gros lot, grelot. Avouez que vous auriez ri si vos poumons n'étaient pas en feu !"

"Où on va trouver un grelot ???"

"Ah." dit-elle. "J'avais pas pensé à ça..."

"Évidemment." soupirèrent-ils.

**-Fin du 55ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	56. Quelques plats brise-dent

**Chapitre 56 :**

**Quelques plats brise-dent**

"Bonjour, je suis Harry…"

"… et moi Max... on s'est déjà vu quelque part, non ?"

"Michael."

"Enchantée, Hermione Granger."

"Mmmh pfff."

"Et le blond qui râle, c'est Drago."

"Je suis l'héritier de la Noble Famille des Malfoy, nuance."

Hagrid regardait les cinq petits sorciers qui avaient frappé à sa porte aux premières lueurs de l'aube alors que tous les autres profitaient de leur week-end pour dormir plus longtemps ou s'amuser dehors depuis que le temps s'était réchauffé. Il était perplexe mais intrigué, il les invita chaleureusement chez lui.

"Vous voulez des gâteaux ? J'les ai fait moi-même."

"Ça se voit, ils sont carrément cramés." répondit Michael avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione. "Euh... Ils sont si noirs, quel chocolat avez-vous utilisé ?" regard de la mort, toujours socialement incorrect. "Oh miam, des gâteaux..." sourire étincelant, il y était. "… vous avez du ketchup ?" oh, mince, pardon.

Drago en profita pour lui taper la tête, il avait le droit à trois coups consécutifs pour améliorer l'apprentissage (du moins, d'après les Black) mais ne tarda pas à récupérer sa jolie petite fourrure blanche arnachée du joli harnais qu'on lui avait offert.

"Oooh…" s'écria Hagrid. "C'est d'la transfiguration amérindienne, non ?! Je m'suis renseigné sur c'te branche de magie quand j'étais étudiant… J'aime beaucoup les totems, la plupart des gens ne retiennent qu'les animagi, c'dommage."

"UN DRAAAGON !!!" hurla Harry et trois boucliers apparurent automatiquement autour des trois sorciers en capacités (la pauvre fouine n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir), par pure prévention.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" balbutia Hagrid en se plaçant maladroitement devant sa cheminée. "Où ça ?! J'ne vois rien du tout. V'devez vous tromper. R'gardez pas mon dos. Y'a rien du tout." (on repassera pour la discrétion, peut-être le plus mauvais menteur du monde).

"J'peux le voir ? Il est trop choupichou…" supplia Harry. "Bébé dragon !!!"

"Et ça y est, ça recommence." gémit Max.

"La dernière fois, t'as foutu le feu." rappela Michael. "Booon… on était au coeur d'un incendie alors peut-être que c'était pas toi, néanmoins, je tiens juste à signaler que nous sommes dans une cabane intégralement composée de bois, il ne restera plus que ces p'tits gâteaux à côté de nos squelettes à moitié désintégré, à mon avis, y'a des cailloux qui sont intervenus dans la recette à un moment donné et ça a fusionné avec la pâte. À moins que la pâte ne soit en réalité... des cailloux. À méditer."

"COMMENT ÇA, LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ?!" hurla un Drago Malfoy tout ré-humainisé qui portait les vestiges de son harnais au poignet sous forme d'un bracelet de cuir joliment tressé.

"Combien de fois vous avez reconstruit votre maison ?!" demanda Hermione.

"Ça dépend, uniquement les désintégrations intégrales ou on compte aussi les p'tites explosions mineures ?"

"Non, Harry, faire sauter le grenier et la moitié de l'étage n'était PAS une petite explosion de rien du tout !!! J'ai perdu la moitié de mes peluches… Heureusement, Kirby n'a rien."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, roooh, si on pouvait plus s'amuser un peu... On lui avait interdit les potions alors il s'était initié à la physique/chimie, enfin plutôt le "oooh bordel, ça chauffe… BOUM !".

"Vous avez gagné, oui, j'ai un dragon." avoua Hagrid. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever, je vais réussir à l'éduquer."

"J'en doute pas, vous avez remarquablement élevé Touffu." assura Michael et Hermione échangea un regard interloqué avec Drago. "Puis-je inifuger cette cabane ? Ça sera plus discret si elle ne s'enflamme pas tous les dimanches matins."

"Oh ?" Hagrid était surpris, il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui arrache son bébé Norbert… il adorait ces gamins ! "Baaah oui, d'ac !" approuva-t-il joyeusement avant de relever : "les dimanches matins ?"

À ce moment-là, Harry s'était emparé du p'tit dragon pour gratouiller son bidon écailleux tout en "gouziii-gouzaaa" et sans prévenir "lance-flamme !!!", le bébé lui éternua un jet de feu à la face, enflammant un vieux coussin qui traînait par-là.

"Séances de bordel-harry-fais-pas-ça, chaque dimanche, ici." expliqua Michael.

"V… Vous… Voulez rev'enir ?! Régulièrement ?! Pour voir le dragon ?"

"Non, pour vous voir vous." rectifia Michael. "Le Dragon est un dommage collatér… NON HARRY, LÂCHE CE BÂTON !!! ON FAIT PAS DU CARAMEL AVEC UN DRAGON !!!"

"Mais... mes mashmallow ?!"

"J'comprends pas." avoua Hagrid. "Me voir ? Moi ?!"

"Je ne fais pas tant d'efforts sociaux pour rien, je compte tisser une relation." expliqua le Serdaigle. "Vous possédez des créatures fascinantes et une grande connaissance dans un domaine qui m'intéresse, ça vaut bien quelques plats brise-dent, régulièrement."

Hagrid regarda le regard fasciné d'Hermiome devant sa collection de cristaux-hérissons et Harry qui câlinait très professionnellement Nobert (il semblait s'y connaître en reptile) et Max qui cuisait du pop-corn pour accompagner les mashmallow et Drago qui était une fouine par intermittence… Il se demandait quel serait l'animal totem des quatre autres. Oh, ça y est, il les adoptait ! Et tant pis pour les accidents de feu, chaque animal sauvage avait son revers.

"Vous êtes pleins de surprises, preuve en est ce dragon." conclut Michael.

"HARRY ARRÊTE DE…" commença Max avant d'hausser les épaules. "Oh, tant pis, tes mashmallow sont trop bons : vas-y, fiche le feu."

"Youhou !!!"

**-Fin du 56ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre...**


	57. Les jolis petits lapins arc-en-ciel

**Chapitre 57 :**

**Les jolis petits lapins arc-en-ciel**

_/!\ Attention : ne pas toucher, propriété exclusive d'Harry Black /!\_

Max esquissa un sourire maléfique en soulevant le couvercle interdit, elle en sorti un biscuit-nounours et le divisa en deux pour lécher la partie crémeuse.

"Je serai de retour avant le coucher du soleil." promis Michael. "Si... Si je ne suis pas là ce soir, contactez Red."

Harry, Max et Michael s'étaient réunis dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Incapables d'étudier la Pierre Philosophale, ils avaient décidé de la rendre à son propriétaire en main propre afin d'en récolter au moins une reconnaissance éternelle.

"Miam, délicieux ton biscuit-nounours, frangin." ricanna Max en croquant avidement l'une des deux oreilles.

"Maaax !!! T'es vraiment... un… un... un kouglof !" gémit Harry mais son demi-sourire victorieux était trop visible.

"HÉ HOOO !!!" cria Michael. "Je vais peut-être mourir sur le trajet, ça vous plairait d'être un minimum compatissant ?!"

"Pour la millième fois, on DOIT venir avec toi." supplia Max.

"C'est moi l'aîné, je vous protégerais envers et contre tout, surtout vous-même."

Michael se transforma en hibou, il portait la Pierre Philosophale à son cou et une lettre au nom de Nicolas Flammel. Sa forme d'animagus lui permettait de trouver n'importe qui n'importe où dans le monde, il allait s'en servir pour trouver l'une des personne les mieux cachée mais craignait surtout de se heurter à de violentes protections. Probablement mortelles.

"Maieuh !!!" dit Max. "Y'a… Y'a... des pantoufles."

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit de plus en plus pendant que Michael prenait son envol. Il attendit que la silhouette de l'oiseau disparaisse à l'horizon pour sortir un détecteur à mouchard de sa robe scolaire et un balais de son c…

... coin !

"Harry ?! Pourquoi ça tangue ??? Y'a un tremblement de... de... vers-de-terre !"

"Non, t'inquiète, t'es juste droguée." la rassura Harry.

"Aaah… D'accord."

Trois… Deux… et...

"ATTENDS !!! QUOI ?!"

"J'ai collé un mouchard dans le cul de Michael. Mais tu n'arrives pas à tenir sur un balais sans hurler et te débattre alors… je t'ai attiré vers ce biscuit avec une grosse interdiction (tu n'y résiste jamais). Et bien sûr, j'y avais rajouté un peu de..."

"POUDRE DE FÉE !!!" hurla Max avant d'éclater de rire.

"Euh... ouais, si tu veux."

"Et juste après, y'a des SQUELETTES QUI DANSENT !!!"

"Max, on y va."

"Au pays des licornes ?"

"Tout à fait, grimpe."

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'abîmer son beau Nimbus 2000 noir, le plus jeune Capitaine du monde avait pris son balais d'entraînement, un Astéroïde Galaxy S8 pas moins noir (et surtout moins cher). Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Max enfourcha un balais sans crainte. Encore une victoire pour un canard… euh, non, un serpent.

"Oooh les jolis petits lapins arc-en-ciel !!!"

"Ça s'appelle des nuages, Max."

"Et puis après, ça fait des prouts."

"Arrête de parler."

"Prout ! Prout ! Prout !"

"S'il te plaît, contrôle-toi."

"Contrôle ?! Contrôle ?! AAAH JE VAIS FOIRER MON CONTRÔLE D'HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE !!!"

"Tout le monde foire l'Histoire de la Magie..."

"Je suis nulle. Ma scolarité… non, ma vie est fichu !!! Snifouille !"

Resserrant son emprise sur le dos d'Harry, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en faisant de grands coucou de la main pour saluer les lamas-artichaud et les pingouins-nuages avec de vastes gestes.

"Tu sais, parfois, j'ai envie de te faire des gros câlins mais... y'a… y'a des zombies et ils font piou piou. Alors après, moi... moi… bah je... je fais pipi sur le nez de Pinoccio. Et ça fait pouf."

Harry avait fini de lutter, il se contentait juste de suivre l'aiguille de son détecteur à mouchard qui le guidait vers Michael.

"Et... et cendrillon, elle a mal au pied dans la-le ciel. Alors elle s'en va sur son cheval blanc mais y'avait que... que… euh... trois pattes !!! Comme le Cheval de Troie, tu comprends ?! Il avait trois pattes et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Même s'il avait une corne, tu sais, moi j'ai mis une corne sur le Cheval !!! Et on a gagné la Guerre… contre... les pégases."

"C'est très intéressant, Max."

"Je t'aime... monsieur nounours…"

"Bien sûr Max."

"Ponpon me manque, je veux voir mon ponpon lapin !!!"

"Évide…MMENT !!!" s'égosilla Harry en heurtant violemment un mur de protection électrifié, ils entraient sur le domaine. "Ça commence..."

"Carotte poilue !!!"

"Tais-toi, Max, c'est sérieux."

"Poil au nez."

C'était de sa faute, après tout, il allait devoir faire avec une Max défoncée.

"Cul-cul !!!"

Comment traverse-t-on une protection électrifiée quand on est pile poil dans le collimateur ? Option 1 : être un hibou. Option 2 : connaître le contre-sort. Option 3 : chercher, trouver et exploiter une faille. Bingo !

"Choupi Choupa Bidibaaa !!! Choupi Choupo Bidibooo !!!"

Harry avait planté une extrémité de son balais au sol et tenait fermement Max pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe à la poursuite des kangourous en slip ou autre invention de son esprit délirant.

"Cactuuus et tumuluuus !!!"

Sa baguette dans la main, il visualisa un trou gigantesque partant de là où ils étaient vers là où ils voulaient aller en passant sous l'immense barrière qui les bloquait. BOUM !!! Évidemment, il explosa dans le processus une bonne partie de la forêt et déplanta de nombreux arbres qui se fracassèrent sur la barrière.

"T'as tout cassé, Ririii le canard boiteux."

"Oui, Max, bien sûr."

Sa tranchée était énorme, suffisamment grande pour traverser sans devoir pencher la tête ou ramper au sol. Heureusement, d'ailleurs...

"Étoile potion chapeau lune…"

"Tu as raison, Max, suis-moi."

"Tu sais, parfois, quand je pète dans mon Sprite, ça fait des bulles bizarres."

**-Fin du 57ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	58. Méchantes fesses de babouin

**Chapitre 58 :**

**Méchantes fesses de babouin**

"Harry, tu sais pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?"

"Non..."

"Et bah en fait, c'est... c'est... euh… J'ai oublié." et Max explosa de rire en voyant un éléphant rose.

Harry quant à lui ne voyait pas d'éléphant rose. Du tout. Mais à la place, un immense Golem de pierre menaçant. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune gemme de cristal au niveau de son coeur comme dans n'importe quel bon jeu vidéo pour symboliser un quelconque point faible. La vraie vie, de bons graphismes mais trop illogique.

"Max, grimpe sur le balais."

"Plume de crottin d'oie !"

"Max… Si tu grimpe sur ce balais, on ira voir des licornes."

"LICOOORNE !!!" et elle enfourcha le balais, toute heureuse mais décolla bien avant qu'Harry ait pu l'y rejoindre.

"Oh. Muffin."

Détruire un Golem, ça ne devrait pas poser tant de problème que ça… N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait tué un Troll des Montagnes les doigts dans le nez (enfin en l'occurrence, des couteaux dans les yeux)

"FUS RO DAH !!!" hurla-t-il en invoquant un tourbillon de ses entrailles qui tournoyait en emportant tout sur son passage.

Adieu fleurs, buissons et arbres… Merlin que ce Golem était lourd ! Ça l'ébranla à peine. Il se dressa, furieux et appela ses amis de Pierre. Génial, le voilà face à une armée invincible de six mètres de haut.

"HARRYYY !!!" criait Max, de là haut. "Y'a des canards qui pètent !!!" et comme elle n'arrivait pas à piloter correctement, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer sur le sol.

Harry espérait juste que son balais n'allait pas trop souffrir après sa perte d'équilibre, à force de secouer le manche comme un prunier, elle tomberait dans 5, 4, 3… BOUM !!! Oh, erreur de calcul.

"Max, tu vois les éléphants roses ?"

"Fesse de babouin !!!"

"Ils veulent t'empêcher d'aller voir les licornes."

"OOOH : méchantes fesses de babouin !!!"

"C'est ça, exactement."

"À L'ATTAQUE !!!"

Et elle fronça droit sur eux, brandissant son bâton de combat comme Raffiki face aux hyènes (même s'ils étaient trop massifs pour se laisser cogner).

"Je suis trop intelligent." commenta Harry.

Bien sûr, son plan génial dura… un quart de seconde avant de tourner au cauchemar. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, ce n'était pas aussi long, disons plutôt un millième de seconde.

"MÉCHANTES FESSES DE BABOUIN !!!"

Une Max défoncée n'avait aucune notion du danger (enfin, pire que d'habitude) et il venait de l'envoyer au coeur de la bataille... qui n'avait pas encore commencée, ouf. Les Golem la regardaient juste d'un air interloqués.

"BOULES DE FEU !!!" cria la serpentarde.

"Non Max ! Y'a rien à cramer..." et les boules de feu commencèrent à jaillir de l'extrémité du bâton et rebondissaient allègrement sur les Golem. "… à part nous." et Harry invoqua un bouclier surpuissant pour se protéger, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Max.

"Oooh… c'est des sushi !!!" dit-elle en s'arrêtant de tirer.

"Non, ça s'appelle des fleurs."

"MIAM !!!"

"Max revient !"

Ses mouvements étaient trop aléatoires pour les Golem qui échouèrent tous à l'arrêter alors ils se tournèrent vers Harry en hurlant.

"Attendez !" réclamma le sorcier en levant un bras vers eux. "Je... Je dois sortir un truc de mon inventaire." et les Golem patientèrent.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de point faible à frapper mais ils étaient aussi discipliné qu'une ligne de code, un point de plus pour la vraie vie.

Comme Michael n'était pas là pour lui expliquer toutes les caractéristiques d'un Golem, Harry sortit de sa sacoche d'école son Livre des Loups et tapota la couverture en disant "Registre des Créatures Magiques et Mythologiques, par Norbert Dragonneau" et le Livre pris la forme d'une encyclopédie.

"Alors… Voyons voir : Troll des Montagnes, Licorne, Dragon…" lut-il en tournant les pages rapidement. "Ah voilà : Golem."

_Un Golem est un être de Pierre incapable de parole et dépourvu de libre-arbitre, façonné pour assister ou défendre son créateur. Ce dernier introduira une instruction manuscrite dans sa bouche pour le contrôler._

Bingo.

"Hé, les Golem !!!" cria Harry. "Vous savez qui je suis ?" il sortit de sa sacoche un long parchemin et son stylo-bille. "Votre pire ennemi : un étudiant !!!" il avait de quoi fournir toutes les papeteries du pays en papier et stylo.

Avec son esprit, il maintenait un bouclier solide autour de lui et avec sa main droite, il écrivait des instructions sur le parchemin tout en tenant fermement sa baguette de la main gauche. Le temps était venu pour lui de tester l'un des sortilège qu'il avait conçu.

Inspiration… Expiration...

"Photo-copieuse !" prononça-t-il en dupliquant son instruction avec le bout de sa baguette.

Bah quoi ?! Quitte à inventer des sortilèges de Niveau 1, autant qu'ils soient pratiques.

"Max ?!" cria-t-il. "Tu peux lancer des Boules de Feu si tu veux... Mais vise bien leur bouche."

Et en quelques secondes, les Golem perdirent leurs instructions… ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront bien vite remplacées.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Le Professeur McGonagall serait fière de lui, il avait vaincu une armée de Golem avec un sortilège de 1ère année. Fastoche !

**-Fin du 58ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	59. J'emmerde les labos pharmaceutiques

**Chapitre 59 :**

**J'emmerde les labos pharmaceutiques**

Ce matin-là n'était pas différent de la veille qui elle- même était semblable aux 1.674.866 jours précédents qui eux-même étaient pareils que les… enfin bref... vous avez compris l'idée.

Nicolas Flamel ne dormait pas, son corps n'en n'avait plus besoin et il mangeait parfois, uniquement lorsqu'il perdait trop le fils des jours qui ressemblaient à ses nuits.

"Tu as bien pris tes anti-depresseurs ?" demandait sa femme, régulièrement, peut-être une fois par jour, peut-être plus ou peut-être moins.

"J'emmerde les labos pharmaceutiques." répondait Nicolas avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil pour regarder le mur.

Lire ?! À quoi bon, il pouvait prédire la fin des bouquins de fiction avant même d'ouvrir la première page et il avait entassé toutes les connaissances du monde dans un flacon avant de fêter son treizième anniversaire. Écrire ?! Il avait passé tant d'années à communiquer ses savoirs, et pour rien d'autre que la cupidité folle de ses semblables. Étudier ?! Et s'il était allé au bout, depuis longtemps déjà ?

À force de vivre éternellement, il n'avait plus aucun plaisir...

Alors il s'asseyait là des jours durant, face à sa femme : lui ridiculeusement jeune avec ses cheveux en pétard et retombant sur un visage à peine marqué, la trentaine pas plus, avec un regard de centenaire et elle beaucoup plus âgée avec ses cheveux blancs ramenés dans une queue de cheval serrée derrière son visage parcemé par des rides qui lui donnaient un air de grand-mère avec un regard éternellement jeune.

"Ouvre la bouche." dit Pernelle en lui glissant quelques gouttes de potions sous la langue.

"Il ne se passe jamais rien." grogna-t-il.

"Notre vie serait plus animée si tu étais moins... mmmh..." elle chercha ses mots. "Paranoïaque."

"J'ai donné la Pierre à Dumbledore, ok ?! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ?"

"Bah je ne sais pas..." répondit-elle avant de fixer la fenêtre, pensivement. "Je ne sais pas..."

Il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil, fixant le vide comme il le faisait des jours durant sans ne jamais se lasser ou peut-être s'était-il lassé justement mais depuis tellement longtemps que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Toc - Toc - Toc

Le hibou frappa trois fois à la vitre avec son bec avant d'entrer dans l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques du Manoir, il secoua ses ailes avant de relever la tête et croiser le regard de Pernelle.

"Tiens ?! On a du courrier ? Ça remonte à quoi... au moins cent ans ?!"

Elle secoua l'épaule de Nicolas qui grogna en remontant ses jambes contre son torse. Oh. Ça ne semblait pas l'intéresser... Dommage.

Pouf, l'oiseau fit place à un petit garçon brun qui flottait dans un sweat-shirt bleu marqué de l'emblème des serdaigles. Il remonta sa paire de lunettes sur son nez, ses yeux observant attentivement la bibliothèque sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux sorciers chez qui il avait fait irruption.

"On n'a plus la Pierre, vas-t'en, gamin." dit Nicolas, sèchement.

"Oh, je sais." répondit le jeune. "Je viens justement de Poudlard, j'ai l'ai récupéré aisément et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit la personne la plus apte à conserver un artefact d'une telle valeur. Franchement, mettre un Troll des Montagnes et quelques énigmes sur le chemin… C'est du foutage de gueule !"

Nicolas se redressa, intéressé par un détail :

"Attends, quel âge as-tu ?"

"Douze ans."

"Et... Comment tu nous a trouvé ?"

"J'ai utilisé les facultés de ma forme animagus."

"Animagus… à douze ans ?" il sembla réfléchir un peu. "Intéressant."

"Oh, je vais faire du thé !!!" s'écria Pernelle, heureuse de voir autre chose que l'ennui ou le vide dans les yeux de son mari. "Et on va ouvrir notre boîte de macarons, ils viennent de Paris."

Nicolas la regarda avec un sourire amusé (le premier depuis une éternité), son épouse s'éclairait toujours pour accueillir des invités. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis des siècles… Ça faisait longtemps qu'il refusait de rencontrer du monde, ils chercheraient tous la fortune au mieux, la vie éternelle au pire et personne ne s'intéressait à lui, au fond. Alors il avait... laissé tomber. Comme beaucoup de choses, très nombreux projets laissés en plan sur sa table auxquels il n'avait plus touché depuis… oh, longtemps, il ne savait même plus.

"Tenez." dit le garçon en posant la Pierre Philosophale sur la table puis il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol.

"Tu aurais pu la vendre…" lui fit remarquer l'alchimiste. "Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour me la rendre ?"

"Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai essayé de l'utiliser mais... ça m'a rendu dingue, je crois. Alors du coup... me voilà."

"Ton corps n'est pas assez fort pour supporter autant de Puissance !" s'écria Nicolas. "C'est très étonnant que tu aie survécu."

"J'ai de bons amis." répliqua le Serdaigle, en haussant les épaules. "Nous avons décidé de vous la rendre, je pense que c'est sa place, ici."

Nicolas sourit en faisant rouler sa Pierre entre ses doigts, il la glissa dans la poche de son jean et prit la peine de refaire le lacet d'une de ses converses, son autre pied était presque dénudé, une chaussette glissait sur sa cheville et il ignorait totalement où et quand il avait perdu l'autre chaussure.

"Et voilààà : du thé et des gâteaux pour notre jeune invi… NICOLAS !!! Offre-lui une chaise au moins. Le pauvre a fait un voyage éreintant…"

D'un geste de la main, elle approcha trois chaises de la table et enroula une serviette autour du coup de son mari et du garçon.

"Comment tu t'appelles, mon petit ?"

"Michael."

"Enchantée : je suis Pernelle et lui c'est Nicolas."

"Je sais."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr..." dit-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé. "Alors, comment va notre cher ami Albus ?"

"Je ne..."

"TAISEZ-VOUS !!!" cria Nicolas en fermant la fenêtre, les rideaux et toutes les portes d'un claquement de doigt. "Oh non, oh non, oh non…" il prit ses cheveux entre ses doigts et tirait dessus, peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'un hérisson mort sur sa tête. "C'est un espion !!! On nous attaque."

Ça y est, ça recommence…

Pernelle soupira longuement, elle protégea Michael en posant un puissant bouclier autour de lui au cas où son mari ne décide de le foudroyer, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la fragilité des êtres mortels…

Puis elle sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il ne lui restait plus que la partie difficile : négocier avec lui pour lui faire ingurgiter un calmant et le regarder pleurer des heures durant, recroquevillé sur son fauteuil.

La vie éternelle, quel cadeau !

"Personne ne nous attaque..." commença-t-elle, doucement.

"ILS VEULENT LA PIERRE !!!"

"Personne ne…"

BANG ! La porte fut éjectée de ses gonds avec force, dévoilant leur armée de Golem et deux autres gamins, une fille complètement stone qui hurlait "Papillons" et un garçon au regard froid.

On les attaquait réellement ?!

Nicolas avait déjà invoqué un immense phénix de feu taillé pour le combat et elle fit grandir un dragon d'eau dans le creux de sa main... Ces trois-là allaient regretter leur intrusion chez eux.

On se s'attaque pas impunément aux Flamels !

**-Fin du 59ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	60. Zoli zozio dodooo

**Chapitre 60 :**

**Zoli zozio dodooo**

"Nan mais c'est quoi ces gamins ?!" répéta Pernelle, pour la troisième fois.

"Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas..." et ça faisait très très longtemps que Nicolas n'arrivait pas à répondre à une question.

Le garçon au regard froid avait agenouillé le dragon en un claquement de doigt avant de lui masser contentieusement le dos, le pauvre avait été tout froissé dans sa Pierre Élémentaire d'Invocation. La fille quant à elle... euh... difficile à dire.

"Oiseau dodo ! Gentil oiseau dodo…"

Elle semblait voir des sons et entendre des odeurs qui n'existaient pas. À moins que leur bibliothèque ne soit rempli de "grenouilles qui pètent des pailettes" et autre folklore étonnant. Ils restaient ouverts à toutes les possibilités.

Michael parlait avec le Phénix depuis de très longues minutes, ce dernier semblait en avoir lourd sur le coeur et ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était psychiquement lié à Nicolas Flamel, il ressentait sa dépression jusqu'au bout de ses Plumes de Feu.

"Je suppose que t'as perdu ton Monocle de Vérité ?!" lui demanda Pernelle, il égarait toujours tout.

"Il est quelque part dans ma poche…"

"Ah, désolée. J'ignorais que tu l'utilisais."

"Ce n'est pas le cas, je l'ai juste toujours sur moi. La base."

"… et ta deuxième chaussure ?"

"Strictement aucune idée d'où elle peut bien être, ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu."

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, guère étonnée, son mari avait toujours eu un étrange sens des priorités. Il sortit l'objet de sa poche et plaça le Monocle sur son oeil pour observer plus attentivement les trois intrus.

"Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Euh... Nan, rien, c'est juste des gamins, ils m'ont l'air normaux."

"Bah dis donc... Elle est bizarre, la normalité de ce siècle ! J'avais déjà des doutes quand que tu m'as ramené ce pantalon avec des trous étranges et ce T-shirt satanique..."

"C'est un groupe de rock, rien à voir avec Satan."

"Et ces couleurs extravagantes sur ta chemise, c'est quoi ?!"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ladite chemise, ignorant parfaitement comment il était habillé. Ah, c'était sa préférée : celle qui était rouge avec des petits carreaux noirs qu'un jeune lui avait donné quand il s'était fichu à poil après avoir fumé un pétard du côté moldu à la fin d'un concert où la bière coulait à flot.

"La mode." répondit-il simplement.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, guère rassurée. Si c'était vraiment une bande d'enfants, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas leur livrer bataille... N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, le garçon animagus leur avait bel et bien ramené la Pierre Philosophale et son ami au regard froid s'occupait soigneusement de son dragon. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, loin de là, peut-être juste trois gamins égarés.

"Euh... les enfants ?"

"Chut, je suis en pleine séance !" grogna Michael, c'était la première fois qu'on leur manquait autant de respect. "Pauvre Phénix... Son esprit est très torturé."

"Plains-toi." grommela Harry. "J'ai jamais massé un dos aussi noué… Remarque, j'ai jamais massé un dos tout court."

"Zoli zozio dodooo…"

"Harry... J'peux savoir ce que t'as fichu avec Max ?!"

"Je lui ai donné un filtre de paix."

"Un filt… Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!"

Le phénix gémit lourdement avant de pleurer des perles de cristal et le dragon se crispa à nouveau, créant trois belles contractures le long de sa colonne.

"Un filtre de paix ?" répéta-t-il en chuchotant, furieux. "Y'en a qui se sont suicidés à cause de cette merde !"

"Je sais, j'ai créé une variante inoffensive." précisa Harry en passant son doigt sur un noeud particulièrement coriace. "Enfin... elle voit des lapins arc-en-ciel et des éléphants roses mais à part ça..."

"Tu pourras me donner la recette ?"

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"C'est pour... euh... le travail."

"Ah bah si c'est pour le travail..."

Pernelle échangea un regard interrogateur avec Nicolas qui haussa les épaules. Mieux valait les laisser s'occuper de leurs deux invocations pour ne pas les énerver. Ils étaient irrespectueux, certes mais loin d'être idiots, ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était... revigorant, pour une fois qu'on les considérait comme des êtres humains et pas des sortes de divinités omniscientes. Elle croqua dans un macaron et il rapprocha deux chaises supplémentaires autour de la table avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur l'une d'elle.

"Comment vous m'avez suivi ?!"

"Mouchard dans ton cul."

"Dans mon c… ? Quoi ?! ARGH JE TE HAIS !!!"

"C'était le seul endroit sans brouilleur."

"Ouiii, évidemment !!! Comment j'aurai pu imaginer que... Oh bon sang." et Michael évitait de stimuler son imagination, il refusait de savoir comment un mouchard avait atterri là.

Le phénix chanta joyeusement puis alla se percher sur les épaules de son maître qui battait 'We Will Rock You' pour s'occuper les mains avant de le rinvoquer dans la Pierre de Feu qu'il portait à son doigt, sur un anneau à côté de son alliance. Pernelle attendit qu'Harry ait terminé son massage pour rinvoquer son dragon dans sa Pierre d'Eau qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda-t-elle sagement.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

"Asseyez-vous, nous avons des gâteaux."

**-Fin du 60ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	61. Une pluie de poissons pourris

**Chapitre 61 :**

**Une pluie de poissons pourris**

"Désolé pour votre porte." dit Harry. "Les Golem sont efficaces mais ils manquent de délicatesse."

"La plupart des gens les auraient immobilisés." commenta Nicolas, ce qui aurait déclenché des alarmes dans tout le Manoir mais il ne le précisa pas.

"Nous ne sommes pas comme eux."

"Ça se voit."

Harry construisait une pile de macaron en équilibre entre sa tasse de thé et l'assiette de porcelaine, Michael rajoutait du ketchup entre les deux moitiés de son Paris-Brest et Max... euh... on ne va pas parler de Max.

"Je vous imaginais plus vieux." commenta Harry.

"Il m'arrive de l'être." répondit Nicolas.

"La vieillesse est mieux perçue dans les dîners mondains." précisa Pernelle. "Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti, il..." elle soupira mais ne rajouta rien.

Harry, Max et Michael hochèrent la tête. Bon, Max c'était surtout pour compter les Pingouins mais les deux garçons comprenaient parfaitement ce que Pernelle ne voulait pas leur dire. Après tout, l'éternité ferait péter les plombs de n'importe qui aussi brillant soit-il. Et la folie n'est pas une chose dont on parle avec le premier venu ni même à des proches, d'ailleurs.

"C'est quoi vos Pierres, là ?" demanda Harry en pointant le doigt de l'homme et le cou de la femme.

"Ça t'intéresse ?" demanda Nicolas.

"Carrément."

"Qu'est-ce qui te plaît ?"

Il était intrigué par ces enfants. Après une longue vie, très longue... quel âge avait-il ?! Il était tellement vieux qu'il ne connaissait même plus son âge. En quelle année on était ?! 2000 ? 2001 ? À peu près... Ce qui fait... Ah, ça y est : 675 ans, plus ou moins. Malgré ça, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants comme eux.

"Bah c'est artisanal, visiblement." répondit Harry. "Et si vous avez pu en fabriquer alors… peut-être que je pourrai m'en faire une, moi aussi."

Nicolas sourit, amusé. La plupart des gens se contentaient de vouloir voler leurs créations, rares étaient ceux qui souhaitaient réellement apprendre comment fabriquer leurs propres versions. Et souvent... ils rejoignaient la catégorie précédente en prenant connaissance d'un détail :

"La Magie d'un individu évolue tout au long de sa vie. Tu pourrais créer une Pierre similaire à celle-ci mais elle ne sera jamais aussi puissante."

"Alors il ne me restera plus qu'à trouver un moyen de renforcer ma Magie."

"On pourrait faire ça..." répondit Michael. "Faudrait que j'étudie la Gravité et son impact sur le Temps mais en extrapolant mes maigres connaissances... ça me semble réalisable."

"Des Retourneurs de Temps !!!" s'écria Harry.

"Pirouette ! Cacahuète !" chantonnait Max.

"Trop instables… mais ça reste une piste intéressante."

"Et si tu associe le Retourneur de Temps avec la sciences ?"

"Bingo." répondit Michael. "… ils sont contrôlés par le Ministère, dommage. N'empêche, j'écrirai la Théorie, au cas où..."

"Le Ministère ? C'est pas un problème."

Harry avait essayé d'imaginer comment ils pourraient essayer de l'infiltrer, trop dangereux mais... il n'avait pas fait autant d'effort à se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy pour rien. Après tout, son Père y travaillait.

"Vous me plaisez." déclara Nicolas. "T'en penses quoi, Pernelle ?"

"À quel propos ?"

"Ils peuvent faire l'affaire, non ?!"

"… attends… c'est bien ce que je crois ?! Mais t'as toujours refusé qu'on le fasse !"

"Je déteste les enfants."

"C'est pas obligatoire, on pourrait..."

"Les adultes sont tous corrompus !!!" hurla-t-il.

"Évidemment."

Max perdait peu à peu l'effet du filtre de paix modifié. Elle se souvenait de TOUT !!! Absolument tout : les lapins arc-en-ciel, les éléphants roses et les oiseaux dodos… Mais le pire, le PIRE avait été sur le trajet jusqu'ici : écouter dans son état second Harry déblatérer des heures durant. Il lui avait résumé en long, en large et en travers tous ses stupides livres. Des histoires de rencontres, de baisers et de... de… AAAH QUELLE HORREUR !!! Oh, Harry allait souffrir. Tellement souffrir !!!

"Tu t'appelle Max, c'est ça ?" demanda Nicolas. "Je ne suis permis de retirer la drogue de ton organisme…"

Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise !

Elle sortit l'un des couteaux de lancer de sa ceinture et l'envoya droit sur Harry qui le pulvérisa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il dégaina l'épée de sa canne mais elle l'arrêta avec un puissant claquement de main tout près du nez de son assaillant avant de sortir un poignard. Quand il essaya de rabattre son épée pour la deuxième fois sur sa tête, elle l'arrêta avec un bouclier magique avant de lui renvoyer quelques shuriken, avalés sans la moindre difficulté par la Magie d'un Harry ennuyé. Il répliqua néanmoins avec une pluie de poissons pourris qui s'attachèrent aux cheveux bleus et elle lui balança un obus à la... attends, quoi ?! UN OBUS ???

"STOOOP." réclamma Pernelle en le faisant disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. "Pas d'explosion en dehors des expériences… et je préfèrerais que ça reste dans les cachots, nous avons une bonne protection nucléaire au sous-sol."

"C'est eux que je veux !!!" s'écria Nicolas, sûr de son choix.

"Je sais."

"Ils te conviennent ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle pensa à l'armée de Golem, l'étrange contrôle sur leurs deux invocations et leur maniement parfait des armes dont elle venait d'être témoin… Puis elle se rappela de leur insolence, la pluie de poissons pourris qui commençait à empester et l'obus… L'OBUS !!! Mais surtout, elle regardait le large sourire sur le visage de Nicolas. Son choix était fait, depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, c'est-à-dire probablement à jamais.

"Oui." dit-elle. "S'il te vont alors… à moi aussi."

"De quoi vous parlez ?!" demanda Max, pas moins impolie que les deux autres.

"Ça paraît évident." répliqua Michael. "Non ?!"

Harry avait une piste mais il n'était pas sûr, il préférait le laisser se mouiller à sa place quitte à paraître un peu plus niais. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait intervenir au moment fatidique pour rajouter sa déduction sur celle du Serdaigle : s'il avait tord il pourrait juste faire comme s'il avait deviné la fin de sa phase et s'il avait raison... À lui la gloire.

"Elle veut des enfants, lui ne les supporte pas. Je suis d'accord : ça bave et ça braille, c'est dégueux. Néanmoins, ils sont deux des esprits les plus brillants de ce millénaire alors ils en parlent, parfois. Lui refuse, intransigeant depuis des années et peut-être même des siècles mais elle voudrait..."

"Des apprentis." conclut habilement Harry.

Max ricanna. C'est ça, ouais. Et elle était la Reine des Toilettes ! Ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir la berner aussi facilement ?!

"Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu, nous allons pouvoir passer au Rituel d'Initiation pour finaliser notre contrat." approuva Nicolas.

"Puis vous rentrerez à Poudlard, il se fait tard... Je vous raccompagnerais par la Cheminée, personne ne remarqua rien. Avec un peu de chance, vous arriverez pour le dîner. Et après, direct au lit !" rajouta Pernelle.

A... Attends… QUOI ?! Comment étaient-ils passé de l'oiseau dodo à ÇA ?! Elle avait forcément manqué un épisode. Non ? Qu'avaient-ils ENCORE fait ???

**-Fin du 61ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	62. Pouf ! Clac ! Bang !

**Chapitre 62 :**

**Pouf ! Clac ! Bang !**

Bang ! Clac ! Pouf !

Severus Rogue resserra le poing sur sa baguette avec laquelle il dormait, tout juste réveillé par les bruits provenants de son bureau. Vu les protections qu'il avait mis sur sa Cheminée, il ne risquait rien de trop grave et il s'agissait certainement d'Albus Dumbledore se servant encore dans sa Réserve comme si les lieux lui appartenaient (c'était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs), néanmoins... le vieil homme avait toujours été discret.

Pouf ! Clac ! Bang !

Et ça, ça n'avait RIEN de discret. Après avoir vérifié que son poignard était bien en place dans l'une de ses chaussures, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup sec en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus. Ah. Bien sûr.

"Vous n'avez plus de café ?!" demanda Harry en remuant désespérément le fond de ses tiroirs puis il passa à son frigo.

"Je ne... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"

"Mot-de-passe trop faible." répondit-il. "Réessayez."

"Vous allez venir me harceler à chaque veille de match de Quidditch ?"

"C'est de votre faute si je suis dans l'équipe… Payez les conséquences de vos actes."

Le Professeur de potion fit couler du café directement dans sa tuyauterie puis lévita un grand bol vide dans son évier avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

"Waw !!! Trop cool !!!" s'écria son élève.

"Pas pour vous. Et remettez ma nourriture où vous l'avez trouvé ! Pour votre gouverne, on ne stock pas du café dans un réfrigérateur."

Harry regarda le pot de yaourt, la bouteille de lait et le paquet de jambon avec les sourcils froncés. Il posa d'abord le jambon tout en haut puis la bouteille de lait sur l'étage intermédiaire avant d'enfermer le yaourt dans le bac à légume. Puis il changea d'avis, préférant mettre le yaourt au sommet et le jambon tout en bas. Après avoir secoué la tête, il défit encore son rangement, inversant le jambon et le lait (mais le bac à légume ne fermait plus du tout).

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous pose problème dans cette simple tâche ?!" grogna le Directeur de maison en évitant de parler d'une quelconque éducation, ce qu'il avait lut dans ses souvenirs le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

"Baaah… J'ai commencé un rangement par ordre alphabétique mais j'ai ensuite pensé que c'était un peu idiot."

"En effet."

"Classer ses courses par date de péremption me semble beaucoup plus utile mais j'ai pensé à les mettre par valeur calorique puis après, ça s'est un peu précipité dans ma tête. J'en suis à quinze classements complètement différents, et j'ai pas fini d'y réfléchir !"

Rogue fit léviter trois autres grands bols dans son évier, il allait en avoir besoin !

"Je vous laisse cinq secondes supplémentaires, vous allez finir par trouver…"

"Bah j'en sais rien, vous surveillez votre ligne ou pas ?"

Après mure réflexion, il rajouta cinq bols. Autant se faire une intraveineuse, à ce rythme...

"Posez-les où vous les avez trouvé puis fermez la porte, vous allez tout dérégler."

"Ça n'avait aucune logique, tout était en vrac ! Et si je..."

"POTTER !"

"Je veux juste aider, moi. Je vais trier ça par taille, ça me semble plutôt corr..."

"Fermez cette porte !"

Bang !

Quelle discrétion, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait réveillé...

"Et ne vous asseyez pas sur ma table. Non, pas là non plus. Non. Toujours pas… Vous vous fichez de moi ? Descendez de là !!!"

Combien de litres de café devrait-il ingurgiter pour supporter plus de dix minutes en tête à tête avec ce gamin ?! Parfois, il l'appréciait mais... seulement de loin, très très loin.

Surtout quand Minerva perdait l'esprit, en fait. Miaou. Ça c'était marrant. Il détestait quand c'était LUI la victime. Gouzi Gouza. Brrr, quelle humiliation...

"Non, non, ne posez pas vos chaussures sur mon... Attendez !!! Est-ce que vous avez entièrement trié ma bibliothèque ?!"

"J'ai longuement hésité entre l'épaisseur et la taille pour l'esthétisme, c'est important d'être beau avant de me décider pour quelque chose de plus utile (ça pète moins) : tout est rangé par date de naissance d'auteur. Ne me remerciez pas."

"Je... Je... Je..."

Harry passa une main devant les yeux de son professeur : il l'avait fait buguer ?!

"Je… Je... Je..."

Oh, c'était nouveau.

"J'avais tout trié par ordre alphabétique." prononça-t-il enfin.

"Aaah… J'me disais aussi que c'était étrange de voir une bibliothèque dérangée dans le salon d'un mec suffisamment psychorigide pour organiser ses souvenirs comme des boucliers mentaux."

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir... Puis il rajouta :

"Du coup, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû refaire tout le rangement dans votre laboratoire ?"

"Les ingrédients étaient triés par ordre alphabétique."

"Plus maintenant."

Severus Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez en avalant le contenu de trois grands bols de café, cul sec et il envisageait déjà d'ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dès le matin pour l'occasion (disons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger efficacement ses appartements).

"Votre foie serait bien plus utile dans l'un de mes bocals…"

"La Coupe de Quidditch serait bien plus utile sur l'une de vos étagères."

Touché.

**-Fin du 62ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	63. La Reine des Pompoms

**Chapitre 63 :**

**La Reine des Pompoms**

"JORDAAAN !!!" beugla le Professeur McGonagall. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?!"

Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il avait déjà vidé ses réserves de patience. Pourtant, elle était plutôt habituée mais... mais… Non. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas s'y habituer !

Le commentateur trouvait toujours un truc inédit (et complètement barge) pour lui faire péter les plombs. Elle pouvait au moins lui reconnaître une certaine forme de persévérance. Là, il venait de pulvériser ses records de très loin et pour longtemps.

"Vous n'aimez pas mon équipe de pompoms-girls ?!" s'étonna-t-il.

"Votre QUOI ?!"

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus étonnant entre Hermione Granger tellement à l'aise dans ses pirouettes qu'elle avait été nommée Reine des Pompoms, Max Black qui portait joyeusement sa mini-jupe vert et argent en tournoyant pour mettre ses jambes en valeur, Michael P. Parker tellement emmitoufflé dans son costume de serpent qu'il ne voyait rien autour de lui et percutait à peu près tout devant lui ou Drago Malfoy qui... qui... Ah, voilà, c'était ÇA, le plus dérangeant : l'héritier de la Noble Famille des Malfoy en mini-jupe. Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Personne ne savait et tout le monde s'en fichait.

"SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !"

Tous les élèves criaient le nom de la maison qui allait forcément gagner, même les gryffondors, non pire, même les pouffsouffles (et ils étaient pourtant en finale contre eux).

Une seule personne doutait dans les vestiaires… Et probablement très très très loin de toutes vos estimations.

"Roooh aller, dis-moi." suppliait Harry Black sans se soucier de toute son équipe qui l'attendait pour rentrer sur le terrain. "Je ne te demande pas de me dire comment gagner, juste QUI va gagner. C'est pas grand-chose."

Logium Belzebut utilisait ses capacités de divination par probabilités en permanence mais il refusait de les partager au premier venu. Du moins... pas gratuitement !

"Non." refusa-t-il pour la quatorzième fois.

"Et si je te donne... euh… un gallion ?"

"Tu te fiches de moi ?!"

"Ok, ok. Alors disons dix gallions mais c'est complètement abusé, j'aurai pu te demander comment gagner sur les dix prochaines années à ce prix-là."

"Marché conclut : tu vas mourir."

"QUOI ?!" hurla Harry.

"QUOI ?!" hurla Logium, lui-même surpris.

C'était très clair dans son esprit : le cognard allait devenir fou et Harry s'y opposerait avant de finir éclaté comme une crêpe dans les tribunes des gryffondors. Totalement improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dû se tromper quelque part dans les embranchements…

"Non, non. N'y prêtes pas attention, je me suis sûrement gourré dans mes calculs."

"Tu ne te trompes jamais."

"Je... Je stresse pour les examens de fin d'année, j'ai déjà vu Praesepe mourir trois fois cette semaine et j'aurai dû mourir hier, également. Et pourtant… Me voilà ! C'est rien."

Harry leva un sourcil (enfin, il essaya mais échoua lamentablement, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait avalé un demi citron de travers) et déglutit difficilement.

"Hé ! Hooo ! Les Serpentards sur le terrain !!! On vous attend depuis deux minutes et Jordan est déjà en train de noter les filles de l'équipe adverse sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je crois que McGonagall va l'étrangler si vous ne bougez pas."

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser puis il attrapa son Nimbus 2000 avant de passer en tête d'équipe. Avec tout ça, il avait totalement oublié de redemander qui gagnerait… S'il mourrait, peut-être n'y aurait-il aucun gagnant ? Mmmh, oui, sûrement.

Quand il rentra sur le terrain, il se demanda dans quelle dimension parallèle il avait atterri : Madame Bibine courait après Hermione Granger (en mini-jupe mais bon... on n'est pas à une incohérence près) qui lui échappait avec des pirouettes et... et... Est-ce que Malfoy était en jupe ?!

"Les GRANDS GAGNANTS entrent enfin sur le terrain, on les pardonne car ils sont GÉNIAUX et..."

"Jordan, on s'était mis d'accord : impartialité."

"Mais j'ai parié pour ce match !!!" gémit-il.

"Si vous continuez, je vous enlève le micro."

"Vous n'oseriez pas."

Bang ! Michael s'était pris les pieds dans... euh... visiblement rien du tout et s'étala de tout son long sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un serpent, à croire que tout avait été prémédité.

"Je peux mourir en paix, après ça." assura Harry.

Drago Malfoy n'essayait même plus de s'échapper : il était retenu à la nuque par une corde invisible (et intangible par le reste du groupe) reliée à la taille de la Reine des Pompoms. Parfois, il gémissait mais voir Michael étalé dans la boue lui remontait étrangement le moral.

"Attendez une seconde…" dit Harry. "C'EST MA SOEUR, LÀ !!! Qui est l'immonde abruti défoncé au plâtre responsable de cette insulte envers elle ?! Envers moi ! QUI A FICHU MAX À MOITIÉ À POIL ?!"

Il y eut un silence de mort. Jordan était mal barré. Très très mal barré. Peut-être même n'y survivrait-il pas...

À ce moment-là, Drago Malfoy se transforma en fouine de sa propre initiative pour se détacher et il parcouru la moitié du terrain avant de réapparaître sous forme humaine toujours vêtu d'une mini-jupe mais il avait au moins récupéré un peu de dignité. Ouf. L'honneur de la Noble Famille des Malfoy était sauf !

"Donnez-moi un B. Donnez-moi un L. Donne-moi un A. Donnez-moi un C. Donnez-moi un K."

Les deux filles trémoussaient du cul en évitant de trébucher sur le corps de Michael (il s'était endormi, ou quoi ?!) et en évitant Madame Bibine qui n'allait pas tarder à initier le match malgré ces quelques événements perturbateurs.

Drago les regardait avec un sourire moqueur et un petit pincement au cœur. C'était lui qui était censé servir de pilier pour la pyramide finale... Comment pourrait-il apprécier ce match alors que sa place était à gauche de Max et sous la chaussures d'Hermione ? S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait discrètement mater sous sa jupe... Bah quoi ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas s'humilier gratuitement !

"B.L.A.C.K !!!" chantonna-t-il en les rejoignant, étonnant tous les spectateurs en enchaînant plusieurs roues parfaites et terminant même sur un grand-écart, les pompoms en l'air.

Il espérait juste qu'Harry ne tarderait pas à attraper le vif d'or…

**-Fin du 63ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	64. 777 H(B)1 -ou- 42666

**Chapitre 64 :**

**777 H(B)1 **-ou-** 42.666**

"Drago Malfoy porte tellement bien la mini-jupe… On se pose tous la question ou c'est juste moi ?! Est-ce qu'il s'est rasé les poils pour cette grande occasion ou bien n'est t-il simplement pas encore entré dans la puber…"

"DONNEZ-MOI CE MICRO !!!"

"Mais Professeur…"

"Vous avez une seule tâche : commenter le match. Point final." rappela la Directrice des gryffondors. "Pas entraîner trois premières années à enfiler des jupes pour faire des cabrioles sur le terrain... Surtout quand l'un d'eux est un garçon."

"On a beaucoup de chance qu'ils n'aient pas été fichu de faire une bonne pyramide de victoire en talons aiguilles…"

"ENVOYEZ LES BALLES !!!"

Trois poufsouffles se placèrent devant les trois anneaux au moment où Harry Black attrapa le souafle (en premier évidemment, on ne va pas répéter à quel point il est agile et rapide). Arrivé devant les buts, il sortit la batte de base-ball qui était attachée à sa ceinture pour frapper la balle tellement fort que le gardien visé préféra esquiver le projectile au lieu de se le prendre en pleine face.

"JE T'AIME BLACK !!!" s'écria Jordan pendant que Max agitait ses pompoms avec ferveur puis il préféra rajouter une nuance pour éviter les dérives : "… de façon totalement platonique et hétérosexuelle !!!"

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous redonne ce micro à chaque fois..."

"Vous adorez ça !" répondit l'élève de Gryffondor et le Professeur McGonagall garda le silence. "10 à 0 pour Serpentard, bien sûr !!!"

Les trois gardiens de Serpentard échangèrent soudainement leur balais avec ceux des trois autres joueurs, certains sortirent une batte de leur ceinture pour une attaque plus agressive. Seul leur Capitaine conserva son balais, il alternait les rôles sans jamais passer par les buts où il serait trop vulnérable.

"Oooh, voilà qui est intéressant." commenta Jordan. "Je ne suis pas un expert en balais mais le choix des serpentards est plutôt incongru : trois Nuages Arc-en-ciel pour garder les buts, balais réputés pour leur assise d'un confort inégalé, idéales pour les longs voyages mais inutiles pour le sport car beaucoup trop lents et trois Astéroïdes Filantes, des balais extrêmement rapides mais trop inconfortables avec leur bois fin et souple qui devient intolérable au-delà de dix minutes d'utilisation. Du coup, on dirait qu'ils font une sorte de course-relais…"

À force d'alterner entre des phases actives et des phases de repos, les serpentards n'étaient jamais fatigués et ils ne furent même pas ébranlés lorsqu'un Poufsouffle essaya de désamorcer leur défense en envoyant le cognard sur l'un des gardiens. C'était… étonnamment déloyal pour un blaireau mais également inefficace puisqu'il fut instantanément remplacé par un autre joueur (et transféré à l'infirmerie). Ils s'étaient tous entraînés pour être capables d'endosser chacun des rôles d'une équipe.

"Plan d'action numéro 777 H(B)1 !!!" annonça Harry Black, semant la confusion dans son équipe alors qu'il marquait leur 70ème point.

"Quoi ?!"

"Je sais pas."

"Qui a appris les plans d'action ?!"

"J'ai abandonné au 3ème, paragraphe D (astérisque B) alinéa 8.

"Y'a trop de variables…"

"J'ai lu les vingt premières pages du manuel mais... Il est taré !!! On peut pas retenir 42.666 configurations."

Harry attendait que deux attaquants échangent leur place avec trois défenseurs, pour préciser ses idées. Puisqu'il était entouré par des abrutis, il allait devoir immobiliser son balais dans la zone de défense, perdant de précieuses minutes en jeu.

Et le temps, c'est des points.

… du moins, c'était l'idée. Sans doute aurait-il gagné grâce à son plan d'action ? Personne ne le saura, jamais. À ce moment très précis, des hurlements s'élèvèrent dans les tribunes de Gryffondor lorsque le cognard les visa à deux reprises.

Drôle de hasard... On aurait pu croire à une coïncidence (très malvenue et étrange, certes) s'il n'avait pas été enchanté pour éviter ce genre d'incident.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu, Black ?!" hurla Marcus Flint qui n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir été remplacé dans l'équipe pour lui laisser la place.

"Je ne suis pas responsable de toutes les catastrophes du monde !" cria Harry en s'emparant de sa batte renforcée.

"Cap'tain !!!" hurla le reste de l'équipe. "On fait quoi ?"

"Tenez vos positions." ordonna-t-il. "C'est le public qui est visé, vous ne risquez rien."

Alors que leurs adversaires s'étaient réfugiés au sol, ils restèrent sur place pendant qu'Harry Black commençait à survoler le public, ça venait sûrement de là puisque les joueurs étaient incapables d'être précis pour ce genre de sortilège, pas à dix mètres du sol avec un balais entre les cuisses.

"BLACK JE VOUS INTERDIT DE..."

"Rendez-moi mon micro, Professeur Rogue !!!"

"N'APPROCHEZ PAS CE COGNARD !!!"

"Severus !"

"Minerva !"

"Severus !"

"Minerva !"

"L'âne."

Était-ce un signe ? Non, juste un petit âne gris (il n'avait rien de magique) qui traversait le terrain inconscient de la tension dramatique de cet instant. Hé ! Ho ! C'est quoi ce cadrage ?! Revenez sur le match... enfin le non-match. Le héro, quoi !

Après avoir observé la situation pendant moins d'une minute, Harry en avait déduit plusieurs choses : numéro 1, la personne visée était Neville Londubat ce qui voulait forcément dire que numéro 2, le coupable était soit Albus Dumbledore soit Lord Voldemort (la première option était juste très inquiétante, la deuxième était au-delà du terrifiant), numéro 3 alinéa 1, si c'était Dumbledore, personne ne risquait rien, numéro 3 alinéa 2, si c'était Voldemort, en revanche…

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, n'est-ce pas ?! Sauver Neville Londubat. D'après ses estimations, il gagnerait numéro 1, le respect d'Albus Dumbledore (valeur inestimable), numéro 2, le statut de Sauveur qui lui revenait de droit et numéro 3, l'admiration de toute l'école. Ah, et accessoirement, il sauverait la vie d'un gamin qui n'avait jamais voulu voler sa place (et les tentatives de meurtres qui vont avec)

Bon, il risquerait aussi de finir écrasé comme une crêpe dans les tribunes des gryffondors mais... Harry James Potter-Black le Survivant Lord de la Noble Famille des Potter et Héritier honoraire de la Noble Famille des Black n'échouait JAMAIS !!! (Oui, bon, il avait déjà glissé sur son propre savon dans une des douches Serpentard mais ça avait été parfaitement volontaire… Parfaitement ! Et si vous doutez, vous finirez transformé en limace.)

Harry commença par respirer au rythme du cognard pour anticiper ses mouvements (étonnamment réguliers) puis il se plaça entre les tribunes et le projectile (potentiellement mortel... avait-il perdu la tête ?!). Il invoqua un bouclier pour protéger le Gryffondor en cas d'échec (et mort subite) qui s'ajouta aux centaines de boucliers invoqués par de nombreux spectateurs et tous les professeurs, inutiles bien entendu (mais il l'ignorait pour le moment, imaginant juste que toute l'école était stupide).

Cette fois-ci, le cognard s'éleva bien plus haut dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître dans les nuages... Ok, une simple batte de base-ball renforcée ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter !

Après une brève inspiration et pendant que le projectile mortel redescendait vers lui, il puisa dans les réserves de son noyau à l'aide d'un bracelet incrusté de plusieurs Pierres d'Alchimie une quantité magique phénoménale. Ça risquait bien de vider presque entièrement les réserves de son noyau, il allait se retrouver privé de ses ressources pendant plusieurs jours (voir plusieurs semaines) mais ça valait la peine. Il en extirpa une faible quantité d'antimatière qu'il maintenait en place au-dessus de sa tête grâce à une conversion alchimique de niveau 1 qu'il avait étudié en avance sur Max et Michael en prétextant une envie pressante pour emprunter quelques livres dans la bibliothèque d'études des Flamel (il n'avait pas menti, c'était bel et bien une envie pressante).

Il n'y eut aucun impact, aucun son, rien. Le cognard se volatisa et Harry eut à peine le temps de corriger la trajectoire de son balais avant que celui-ci ne retombe lamentablement vers le sol. Voilà, il avait tellement forcé qu'il était à présent aussi inutile qu'un Cracmol avec un balais magique : tout juste bon à nettoyer la poussière.

Boum ! Il s'écrasa sur le sol avec la vulnérabilité d'un sorcier privé de ses capacités mais rattrapé par la magie de ses amis et toute son équipe : chute ralentie et terrain moltoné, ce n'était pas si différent qu'aller se coucher après une lourde journée.

"ÉLOIGNEZ CE BRANCARD DE MOI, ESPÈCES D'IMMONDICES DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE !!!"

"Mais monsieur Black, vous…"

"JE NE QUITTERAI PAS CE TERRAIN AVANT LA FIN DU MATCH !!!"

"Nan mais il est malade ou quoi ?!"

"JE SUIS EN PARFAITE SANTÉ, PHYSIQUE OU MENTALE ! CONTINUEZ DE JOUER, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS !!!"

Dans la confusion la plus totale, les serpentards décidèrent de passer à la phase finale qui consistait à attraper le vif d'or... mais personne n'était capable de reprendre le souafle aux poufsouffles qui voyaient là leur unique chance de gagner.

Ils marquèrent facilement les 70 points qui égalisait le match, ce n'était pas si difficile contre une équipe amputée de deux joueurs et dont les survivants s'inquiétaient mortellement pour leur Capitaine dont ils n'avaient jamais appris à se passer (depuis deux matches).

"Olala, c'est une catastrophe..." gémis Jordan et personne n'avait le coeur à le recadrer. "Poufsouffle vient d'égaliser avec Serpentard."

Pendant ce temps, Harry se débattait toujours aussi furieusement contre le Professeur Flitwick et Trelawney qui hésitaient entre l'attacher de force au brancard au risque de le blesser ou commencer à effectuer les premiers soins sur place.

"Cédric Diggory s'agite… Il vient d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or : bougez-vous les serpentards, vous pouvez rendre votre Capitaine très fier. Faites le pour lui, pour vous, pour nous tous !"

Étrangement, ce fut le poursuiveur Alfie Storm (Capitaine de l'équipe des Pouffsouffles) qui bloqua la route de son attrapeur… (étrange) avant de s'emparer du vif d'or lui-même (moins étrange). Tout doucement, il se pencha vers lui pour...

"NOOON !!!" hurla le commentateur. "Ce match est horrible, il faut le refaire !!!"

… pour murmurer une phrase à son oreille. Cédric regarda son équipe de Quidditch puis Harry Black avant d'hocher la tête, le regard fier. Ils descendirent ensembles à terre et Alfie Storm tendit la petite sphère à l'attrapeur des serpentards : Harry Black.

"Ce que tu viens de faire pour Neville, c'était gentil, loyal, sincère, modeste, fair-play et juste. On s'est accordé avec Cédric pour te le donner. C'est ta Victoire, pas la notre. Tu l'as mérité."

Harry tendit la main pour cueillir le vif d'or qui cessa de se débattre dans le creux de sa main puis il accepta enfin de se faire transférer sur le brancard, un sourire sur le visage.

"Harry Black s'empare du vif d'or : SERPENTARD REMPORTE LE MATCH ET GAGNE LA COUPE !!!"

**-Fin du 64ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	65. Bébés zombies végétariens

**Chapitre 65 :**

**Bébés**** zombies végétariens**

"Pas plus de vingt à la fois, ne vous bousculez pas…"

À peine Madame Pomfresh ouvrit-elle la porte de l'infirmerie qu'une demi-centaine (c'est à dire une cinquantaine si vous aimez la simplicité) d'étudiants affluèrent dans la pièce pour espérer apercevoir le Sauveur Harry Black, héro du Quidditch.

"Oh non..." soupira-t-elle en voyant des flacons de potions tomber ça et là face à l'énorme remue-ménage.

Max et Michael n'étaient toujours pas là ?! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la catastrophe quand ils arriveraient. Oh, sans compter Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, en perpétuelle compétition. Le futur de son infirmirie ne présageait rien de bon…

"J'vois ses cheveux !!!"

"J'ai pu toucher son bras !"

"Menteur."

"Si c'est vrai."

"Non c'est pas possible, il est mis en quarantaine magique."

"Si c'est vrai !!!"

À ce moment-là, Severus Rogue arriva par la cheminée pour lui fournir quelques potions rares qu'elle avait demandé pour s'occuper du jeune Black. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi avait-il vidé ses réserves magiques alors qu'il aurait simplement pu utiliser beaucoup moins de puissance en téléportant la balle ailleurs ou en la transformant en coton ?!

"Ah, Severus, tu tombes très bien." s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprétait déjà à rebrousser chemin en voyant le chaos. "J'allais justement partir..."

"… partir ?" répéta-t-il, hébété.

Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour prendre une pause, ne serait-ce que s'assoir alors carrément quitter la pièce ? C'était du délire !

"Oui, oui, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide." continua-t-elle. "J'avais justement besoin de repos."

"De ri… Attends : repos ?!"

En voyant l'air perdu sur le visage du potionniste, elle songea qu'il n'avait pas dû être mis au courrant. Oh. Zut. Si c'était à elle de s'en charger, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

"La Directrice Adjointe a accepté que je m'absente quelques jours, je refuse de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions."

"Je te comprends."

"C'est toi qui es le plus habilité à prendre ma place. Bonne chance, enfin, euh, non... Disons plutôt… euh… Bonnes vacances." et pouf, elle disparu en ne laissant derrière elle que le formulaire de transfert des responsabilités.

"QUOI ?!" hurla-t-il. "Mais j'ai déjà un travail, moi !!! J'ai un cours qui commence dans dix minutes… MINERVAAA !!!"

"Vous savez, m'sieur, si tout le monde ne vous détestez pas autant, peut-être que ce genre de truc n'arriverait pas..." commenta Harry Black qui venait de se réveiller.

Sa phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur ses admirateurs : ils préférèrent prendre la fuite plutôt que d'assister à la suite des échanges. Ils étaient fans d'Harry Black, pas suicidaires.

En moins d'une minute, la pièce fut vide et Severus Rogue ne put que remercier (encore) ce gamin.

"Bien joué." dit-il avant de préciser : "la prochaine fois que vous dites quelque chose de ce genre-là, je vous étripe."

"Je sais."

Ses lentilles avaient été retirées et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête dans une tignasse purement potterienne, à se demander comment personne n'avait encore fait le lien entre HARRY Black et HARRY Potter. Ils avaient exactement le même âge… Tous des idiots !

"Buvez ça et ça et ça et ça et ça et ça et ça et ça et... c'est tout."

Heureusement d'ailleurs, on lui avait demandé plus de potions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et ce dernier n'était pas du genre à prendre en considération les limitations physiques d'une personne normalement constituée.

"Y'a des fées qui tournent…" remarqua le jeune sorcier malade en essayant d'attraper les points noirs de son esprit. "J'vais gagner 150 points, v'croyez ?"

"Essayez toujours…"

"Dans ma maison, y'a... y'a… y'a des bébés zombies végétariens…"

"Bien sûr."

Et il sombra dans un sommeil très profond...

… avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard pour assister à un dialogue plutôt étrange.

"J'ai demandé aux cinquième année de concocter une potion de régénération sanguine, il n'y a eu aucun accident."

"Bien." répondit le Maître des Potions.

"Ensuite, j'ai eu cours avec les troisième année, ils ont été un peu turbulents mais je les ai vite calmé."

La nature des échanges n'était pas bizarre, non. Le problème c'était... Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue avait demandé de se faire remplacer par... MAX ?! Max Black, élève de première année. Sérieusement, y'avait personne ne plus qualifié dans cette école ???

"Il se trouve que j'ai 'accidentellement' trébuché…" précisa-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes couteaux se sont retrouvés à deux millimètres de leurs visages."

"Très bien." approuva le Professeur.

Qu... Quoi ?! Est-ce que les potions dans son organisme le faisaient complètement délirer ??? Le pire, songea-t-il avant de se rendormir, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucune fée autour de lui...

**-Fin du 65ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	66. Professeur-madame Rogue

**Chapitre 66 :**

**Professeur-madame Rogue**

"Infirmière Rogue, j'ai besoin de boire."

"Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça et votre cervelle va tapisser le mur…"

"Ah tant mieux, c'est trop blanc ici." répondit Harry avec un sourire vicieux quand son professeur commença à frapper sa tête contre ledit mur. "Après avoir bu, je vais aussi avoir besoin de faire pipi. Madame."

Cinq jours à se côtoyer quotidiennement peuvent aider à tisser des liens... ou vous donner envie d'achever le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un petit Avada Kedavra pointé sur le Survivant. Devinez où se situe Severus Rogue !

"AAARGH !!! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS !" hurla l'adulte en saisissant un oreiller pour crier dedans. "Ok, ok. Restons professionnel. Observez-moi bien et osez me traiter de femme à nouveau."

"Cette réflexion est sexiste, vous savez ?"

"AH ! Vous éludez la question." remarqua le Professeur, c'était à son tour d'arborer un sourire victorieux. "Vos remarques ne pourront plus m'affecter."

"Je souhaitais vous épargner… Mais bon, si vous insistez : vos cheveux longs, vos robes et… on reparle de votre rouge-à-lèvre ?!"

"Pour la millième fois, ce n'était PAS du rouge à lèvre… J'ai bu une potion, il se trouve qu'elle était rouge, c'est tout."

Qui se rendrait compte s'il ajoutait une potion de sommeil immédiat aux divers soins quotidiens du Serpentard ? Certainement pas le concerné… Si ça ne faisait pas Boum, il ne connaissait pas. Ça pourrait marcher !

Il sortit le petit flacon de sa poche, ça le démangeait depuis quelques jours déjà...

"Tenez, Harry, c'est votre potion du midi."

"… il est dix-huit heures." remarqua le patient.

"Oui, c'est la potion du midi de dix-huit heures. Exactement."

Le petit sorcier tourna le flacon dans sa main, hésitant.

"Vous voulez m'empoisonner ?"

"Si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà mort."

Harry haussa les épaules en avalant le contenu. C'était vrai après tout... Il se rendit compte de sa stupidité quand ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et il explosa de rire en voyant tout autour de lui des vampires avec une peau scintillant comme une grosse boule à facette avant de s'endormir brusquement.

"Idiot." commenta le Professeur avant d'ajouter un trait sur le tableau face à son nom.

Les scores indiquaient :

_Harry Black : IIIIIII_

_Severus Rogue : I_

_Max Black : III_

_Hermione Granger : II_

_Drag… La Fouine : -3_

_Michael P. Parker : *mange du pop-corn*_

Qui se rendrait compte s'il rajoutait quelques points supplémentaires face à son nom ? Il tourna la tête, à gauche à droite avant de sourire : aucun témoin.

"J'éviterai si j'étais vous." commenta Harry.

"AAAH !!! Mais... mais... vous... Comment ?!"

Harry sourit d'une manière diabolique, il n'allait pas révéler son secret… non, il préférait que cette question hante l'esprit du Professeur-madame Rogue. Pour toujours ! Mouhaha.

(… et le vôtre aussi, par conséquent)

"C'est... Max ?" proposa ce dernier mais il se heurta à un mur arborant un sourire supérieur.

"Je crois que ça vaut bien un point pour moi." répondit-il simplement. "Ah, et retirez-vous-en un : c'est pas beau de tricher, vile serpent."

"Merci du compliment."

À ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie dans une tenue plus décontractée que d'habitude : elle ne portait aucun chapeau ! Waw. Quel choc.

"Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin d'ingérer des potions toutes les heures, je vais être relayé par votre Professeur de Métamorphose pour quelques nuits jusqu'à votre sortie."

Harry ne put empêcher son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il essaya d'imaginer ce que Severus Rogue avait pu prévoir pour se venger de la Directrice Adjointe qui avait abusé de sa fonction pour le coller à son chevet. Il était si heureux à l'idée que ça se passe sous son nez.

"Ça va être explosif." assura son Directeur de maison qui avait compris sans avoir besoin de regarder dans sa tête. "J'ai laissé le verrou qui vous empêche d'accéder à votre magie donc je compte sur votre créativité."

"De quoi parlez vous ?!" s'inquiéta soudainement la vieille femme en pâlissant, dans quel pétrin était-elle allé se fourrer ?!

"Rien rien, je te laisse." et pouf, il disparu comme l'infirmière l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, le laissant gérer un enfer à lui tout seul.

Il ne se passa rien durant plusieurs heures : Harry Black rattrapait sagement ses cours, il n'y avait que le bruit de sa plume sur le papier et personne n'essaya de passer la porte pour lui rendre visite, la totalité des élèves étant morte de trouille à l'idée de se retrouver sur la trajectoire de la baguette de la Terreur des Cachots qui finirait bien par assassiner Harry Black, le Serpent complètement Taré.

À peine de quoi rassurer Minerva McGonagall…

Toc - Toc - Toc

… avant la Grande Catastrophe.

Toc - Toc - Toc

Elle ouvrit la porte, terrifiée mais courageuse et soupira de soulagement en voyant Max Black, Michael P. Parker, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Sans doute n'était-ce PAS rassurant, d'ailleurs…

"Bonjour Professeur McGonagall." dirent-ils d'une même voix avec des yeux d'ange avant d'entrer.

Il était trop tard, la Catastrophe était enclenchée.

Elle le remarqua trop tard : Max Black portait un pyjama bleu en serrant dans ses bras une vielle peluche éliminée, Michael P. Parker avait amené son chien et une gamelle d'eau, Hermione Granger portait une chemise de nuit blanche en traînant un gros oreiller et Drago Malfoy avait vêtu son plus beau pyjama de soie noire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, là ?!" sermonna leur Professeur.

"Soirée Pyjama !!!" s'écria Max, toute heureuse en bondissant sur l'un des lits.

"Non, non, non. Sortez de l…"

"Nous avons une autorisation officielle." l'interrompit Michael.

"Vous allez me faire croire qu'un adulte responsable a signé pour cette mascarade ?!"

Harry affichait un sourire radieux en se disant que son Infirmière Rogue était décidément très très douée et Minerva McGonagall lut le papier avant de perdre les dernières couleurs qui restaient sur son visage.

"SEVERUUUS !!!"

Cette nuit risquait d'être mémorable.

**-Fin du 66ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	67. Graaaou ?

**Chapitre 67 :**

**Graaaou ?**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?" demanda l'infirmière madame-Rogue ce matin-là.

"Douzième jour de captivité." répondit Harry dans son dictaphone. "J'organise une distraction pour éviter l'implosion de mon cerveau."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que la cigogne a oublié de le livrer à votre naissance."

"Oh. Par. Salazar." marmona le Serpentard d'une voix blanche. "Vous ne connaissez pas l'usage du pénis !!!"

"Taisez-vous, on n'est pas seul !"

La quasi totalité de Poudlard s'était donné rendez-vous au chevet d'Harry Black le-Sauveur-légende-de-Quidditch-et-Serpent-complètement-Taré pour l'aider à se distraire et empêcher qu'il explose (encore) toutes les vitres de la pièce en cherchant la fréquence de résonnance du verre avec une cuillère à café et un pot de miel (ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, c'est trop dangereux. Ne tentez pas de reproduire ça chez vous).

"Oh. Bonjour mes futures vict... euh... clients."

"On est tes amis, Harry, pas des clients." répondit un Cédric Diggory trop amical approuvé par un Neville Londubat très reconnaissant.

"Je ne qualifierais pas notre… euh... "relation" ainsi. Mais soit, soyez les bienvenus au Match de Toupie, garantit 100% sans cognard."

Severus Rogue observa la situation : une arène ronde, des toupies en bois, aucun danger apparent. Il commença à se poser quelques questions en voyant des vagues de magie jaillir de chaque toupie (ce qui expliquait le bois, elles étaient certainement faites comme les baguettes).

"Est-ce que ça explose ?" demanda-t-il. "Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes et j'ai naïvement cru que je pouvais vous laisser un moment seul."

"Euh..." hésitait Harry. "Habituellement, la mienne produit des étincelles qui ont tendance à enflammer le terrain." il sembla réfléchir un peu puis rajouta : "…à moins que ce ne soit l'esprit de dragon qui en sort durant les duels, j'sais pas..."

"Ça explique les cendres que je retrouve partout dans la salle commune, j'ai cru que c'était les restes d'un Poufsouffle égaré..." répondit le Directeur de Maison. "Votre magie est verrouillée, je m'en suis personnellement chargé alors… je suppose que j'ai approximativement sept minutes avant que vous ne trouviez un autre moyen de tout démolir… ça me suffira."

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter furieusement, à chaque fois qu'Harry joue, participer c'est déjà gagner mais s'il était privé de sa magie alors… alors…

"Moi Seamus Finnigan, je provoque Harry Black en duel !" déclara le susnommé, prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains.

"J'accepte le duel, on joue 10 gallions."

"Marché conclut."

L'un des participants étant privé de magie, le contrat magique échoua alors Harry dû jurer sur son honneur ce qui était largement supérieur à n'importe quel engagement magique.

Seamus lança sa toupie de bois, Harry lança sa toupie renforcée avec quelques mécanismes de métal et... BOUM !!! L'explosion éjecta la toupie du Serpentard hors du terrain, moins d'une seconde après le début du match.

"YEAH !!!" hurla le Gryffondor.

"M… mais…" balbutia Harry. "Je... J'étais pas prêt ! On peut rejouer ?!"

"T'es un mauvais perdant, Black ?" provoqua Finnigan en prenant les dix pièces d'or en main.

"Je... J'ai de quoi payer !" assura Harry en jetant 25 Gallions sur le tapis de jeu.

"Oh. Mmmh…" Seamus sourit de manière diabolique en rajoutant 25 pièces. "Dans ce cas, allons-y !"

Cette fois-ci, la toupie d'Harry résista quelques millisecondes de plus (ce qui était déjà un exploit) avant de se retrouver à dix mètres de là, résistant au Feu uniquement grâce aux renforcements que le Serpentard y avait ajouté.

"Je… J'ai cligné des yeux."

"Tu veux remettre ça ?" demanda son adversaire en tournoyant sa cravate rouge et or de manière arrogante.

"T'as de quoi payer ?" Harry sortit distraitement 150 Gallions de sa poche. "Moi j'peux…"

"Je vais faire un contrat d'emprunt." assura Seamus en mettant les 35 Gallions qu'il venait de gagner, les 10 Gallions de sa mise de départ et rajoutant quelques noises pour compléter jusqu'à 50 Gallions (plus un contrat qui assurait le reste).

"Dans ce cas..." le Serpentard remis sa toupie sur le terrain. "… fini de jouer." et il sortit une manette GameCube de sa poche.

Le Gryffondor blémit, il ne comprenait pas tout mais savait juste qu'il venait de se fourrer dans une merde de Géant.

La toupie d'Harry tournoya trois fois sur elle-même avant de s'équilibrer sur le terrain, il pressa la gâchette L en appuyant sur A et des dizaines de pics furent lancés en direction de la toupie adverse, automatiquement lockée, elle résista tout juste, uniquement grâce à l'esprit du tigre qui les rejeta avec sa queue.

"Salut p'tit tigre." dit poliment Harry.

"Graou." grogna le tigre (autrement dit : "oh mince, je vais mourir"). "Graaaou ?" ( anecdote pour impressionner vos amis : "graaaou ?" signifie "où est mon steak ?" en Angleterre mais voudra dire "où est le dragon ?" en Écosse).

Harry, qui a un peu étudié le Tigre sur Wikipédia répondit :

"Il est… indisponible pour le moment."

"GAAAGNE LE DUEL !!!" hurla Seamus.

Le tigre bondit sur la toupie du dragon, Harry appuya sur X pour brandir le bouclier et il contre-attaqua avec Bas - Diagonale - Bas - Droite - Droite, provoquant une boule de feu qui enflamma la queue du félin.

"On va t'appeler Shere Khan." bâtisa le Serpentard en plaçant quelques mines explosives sur le terrain puis il fit tourner sa toupie si rapidement sur elle-même qu'elle commença à produire quelques étincelles et il rajouta des mini-fusées et quelques lames empoisonnées et...

"GRAOUUU !!!" hurla le Tigre avant de retourner se tapir au coeur de la toupie.

(Je crois qu'on peut traduire ça par "AU FEUUU !!!" ou "SAUVE QUI PEUUUT !!!" ou "Démerde-toi tout seul, ce type est un malaaade) et la toupie du tigre cracheta quelques souffles de fumée avant de ralentir. Harry posa sa manette au sol, privant sa toupie de ses précieux gadgets et il souffla simplement sur le terrain pour l'orienter : pouf, elle effleura la toupie adverse. Cette dernière chancela avant de tomber sur le côté, elle arrêta de tourner ce qui concluait le match.

Tout le monde applaudissait pour ce duel atypique et Harry appuya sur le bouton principal A ce qui envoya pleins de petits feux d'artifice qui s'élèvèrent haut dans la voûte de l'infirmerie. Michael s'indigna qu'il ait placé ses feux de la victoire sur la touche A mais que voulez-vous, on met sa Victoire sur le bouton d'Action quand on s'appelle Harry Potter-Black.

**-Fin du 67ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	68. Gapatouilli screugneugneu

**Chapitre 68 :**

**Gatapoutouilli screugneugneu**

"Elle était comment, ma mère ?" demanda Harry.

Son Professeur des Potions (infirmière pour la dernière fois) l'ignora parfaitement, il ne sourcilla même pas... enfin presque.

"Je vais retirer le verrou sur votre magie." répéta-t-il.

"Bah euh... Oui, je sais."

"J'ai soudainement eu envie de le réexpliquer pour une raison inconnue."

C'est vrai que c'était étrange... Normal pour faire avancer correctement un scénario mais certainement très perturbant quand on ignore faire partie d'un récit. Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs car Harry Potter-Black comme Severus Rogue faisaient parti de ces gens capables d'abattre le 4ème mur et de traverser plusieurs couches de réalités uniquement pour se venger d'un auteur particulièrement barré.

"Avant d'utiliser pleinement vos capacités magiques, je vais vous demander de lancer un simple Wingardium Leviosa sur cette plume, on ne va pas risquer une nouvelle blessure à votre noyau…"

"D'accord."

Après avoir bu une énième potion au goût abject (il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de la gastronomie anglaise après ça, promis... sauf le poridge, bien sûr, brrr), il attendit patiemment que son professeur tapote le haut de son crâne avec sa baguette. Enfin, sa magie se libérera et réchauffa instantanément son corps en se propageant partout.

"Wingardium Leviosa." prononça-t-il sagement en envoyant la plume au plafond en une fraction de seconde, c'est à peine si elle ne transperça pas la pierre avant de retomber lentement.

"AVEC VOTRE BAGUETTE !!!" précisa (trop tard) le Maître des Potions.

"C'était juste un p'tit sort de lévitation, cette plume est extrêmement légère."

"Vous n'êtes même pas censé pouvoir faire de la Magie sans baguette, pour commencer. Pas étonnant que vous ayez vidé vos réserves... Vous vous prenez pour qui ?!"

"… le garçon-qui-a-survécu à un sortilège de mort, monsieur."

"Allez-vous-en."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu au bout du couloir après avoir dérapé sur plusieurs mètres. Il allait finir par se briser le cou... mais ce n'était plus son problème.

"Sever…" l'ancien Mangemort plaça sa baguette sur le cou de son assaillant, le regard assassin. "AAAH !"

"Par Salazar, Minerva !!! Ne refais plus jamais ça." dit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

"La guerre est finie depuis plus de dix ans..." signala-t-elle. "… détends-toi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!"

Elle regarda attentivement la porte puis jeta un oeil aux différents tableaux, ils étaient vides pour le moment mais mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

"Pas ici."

"J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, tu sais ?!"

"Haha, très drôle." grommela-t-elle. "Allons dans tes appartements, c'est certainement le lieu le plus sécurisé de tout Poudlard."

Sans se venter, Severus devait bien admettre que rien ne pouvait pénétrer son antre sans qu'il en soit alerté… enfin, à part Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter mais chacun avait défié l'impossible à sa façon, ça ne remettait rien en cause. Rien.

Ils passèrent par la cheminée.

"Alors ?" grogna-t-il d'un air excédé, c'est vrai qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, notamment ramasser les débris du milliard d'explosions que Max Black avait provoqué dans sa salle de classe durant son absence.

"J'ai remarqué les liens que tu avais avec Harry Black alors…"

"J'ai aucun lien avec ce morveux."

"… j'ai pensé que tu étais la personne la plus qualifiée pour me répondre."

Elle savait ignorer ses grognements avec brio, des années de pratique. Le regard grave, elle demanda :

"Est-ce que... c'est... C'est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un milliard de réponses/questions/autres passèrent dans l'esprit du Serpentard : qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre avec le fils de James Potter ?! haha, comment le Grand et Célèbre Survivant aurait-il pu atterrir à Serpentard ?! j'aurai pu te répondre si je ne risquais pas ma tête avec un stupide Serment Inviolable !!! est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point les jonquilles sont explosives entre ses mains ???

Mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire (difficilement, en plus) fut :

"Gatapoutouilli screugneugneu…"

Son cerveau était-il en train de fondre ? À moins que... AH LES VISCIEUSES PETITES VIPÈRES !!! Un Serment Inviolable n'était pas suffisant, évidemment. Pourquoi ne s'était-il douté de rien ?

Oh, les prochaines minutes allaient être très très dures, il allait jongler entre la vérité, un sortilège de paralysie faciale et la mort. Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, votre pause est terminée, prenez un siège et descendez dans les limbes des enfers (autrement appelé les cachots de Poudlard).

**-Fin du 68ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	69. Chapitre 69

**Chapitre 69 :**

Annonce : pour éviter tout sous-entendu sexuel, le chapitre 69 est annulé.

Public : oooh...

Pour le remplacer, je vous présente mes prises de notes et archives d'écriture (parfois, j'écris des bouts de chapitres ou des chapitres entiers que je juge pas assez bons et/ou trop différents de ce que je veux raconter pour être publiés donc je les mets dans un dossier d'archive pour les conserver au cas où je ressente la pertinence de le publier plus tard) :

**\- Prises de notes -**

Tome 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute

Tome 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École

Tome 2 : Le Pouvoir des Secrets

Tome 3 : Le Pouvoir d'Azkaban

Tome 4 : Le Pouvoir de la Coupe

Tome 5 : Le Pouvoir du Phénix

Tome 6 : Le Pouvoir du Sang

Tome 7 : Le Pouvoir de la Mort

Titres annulés :

Tome 1 : Le Pouvoir de Nicolas Flamel

Tome 2 : Le Pouvoir de Tom Jedusor

Tome 3 : Le Pouvoir de Sirius Black

Tome 4 : euh... le Pouvoir de... de…

Tome 5 : titres annulés, je n'y arrive pas.

Tome 6 : c'est annulé j'ai dit !!!

Tome 7 : Le Pouvoir d'Harry Potter

\-- DESCRIPTION DE LA MEUTE --

Red Wood (Poufsouffle)

Talent magique particulier : instincts de loup

Forme d'animagus : euh... Loup-garou ? (nom : la Louve)

Animal de compagnie : Hibou (nom : le Hibou)

Baguette magique : Bois en Poirier et Sorbier - Coeur en Corail

Description physique : la peau marquée par de nombreuses cicatrices, un oeil blanc aveugle et l'autre couleur ambre, ses longs cheveux rouges sont intensément bouclés et tombent en cascade sur son dos.

Elle est douce et protectrice envers sa Meute mais touchez un seul de ses louveteaux et vous verrez ses crocs !

Logium Belzebut (Gryffondor)

Talent magique particulier : visualise le futur par probabilités

Forme d'animagus : Singe - Ouistiti (nom : Pollux)

Animal de compagnie : Son frère jumeau Praesepe ?

Baguette magique : Bois de Cornouillier et de Tilleul Argenté - Coeur en Ventricule de Dragon

Description physique : la peau tannée et les cheveux noirs, il porte des beaux costumes nobles pour être accepté dans les casinos les plus prestigieux (… avant de se faire jeter à la porte !)

Taquin et moqueur, il aime faire des blagues et se retrouve souvent fourré dans les emmerdes les plus improbables que son don proche de la divination ne peut prédire !

Praesepe Belzebut (Gryffondor)

Talent magique particulier : création d'automates en bois ou en métal

Forme d'animagus : Castor (nom : Castor)

Animal de compagnie : Son frère jumeau Logium ?

Baguette magique : Bois de noyer et de charme- Coeur en épine de monstre du fleuve blanc

Description physique : de longs cheveux argentés tombent de part et d'autre d'un visage pâle, long et fin et ses yeux sont d'un brun presque rouge.

Calme et taciturne, il a besoin de créer et d'expérimenter en permanence mais il sait s'ouvrir aux autres loups de la bande et devient tout aussi vif et rieur que Logium quand il est à ses côtés.

Michael P. Parker (Serdaigle)

Talent magique particulier : communication spirituelle avec les animaux

Forme d'animagus : Hibou (nom : pas encore baptisé)

Animal de compagnie : Chien (Ganondorf)

Baguette magique : Bois de Chêne Blanc et de Pin - Coeur en Plume de Phénix

Description physique : les cheveux bruns mal coupés, souvent décoiffés, il porte une large mouture de lunettes qui cache la moitié de son visage parcemé par quelques tâches de rousseur. Il aime porter des sweat-shirts trop grands sur un jean délavé et dort souvent (plutôt toujours) habillé.

Fasciné par la technologie moldue, il passe ses nuits à jouer aux jeux vidéos et connaît mille-et-une façon de contourner les règles en mêlant magie et ordinateurs.

Max Black - Serpentard

Talent magique particulier : métamorphomage

Forme d'animagus : Renard roux (pas encore transformée / baptisée)

Animal de compagnie : Truc violet très flippant qu'elle prend pour un chat (nom : Skaro)

Bâton magique : Bois de saule et sycomore - Coeur en Ventricule de Dragon

Description physique : les cheveux courts et bleus, elle cache sa féminité sous un assortiment de survêtements bleus et possède l'unique ceinture de judo bleu du monde. Si vous vous posez la question, oui, ses sous-vêtements sont également bleus… Bande de voyeurs !

Harry Black - Serpentard

Talent magique particulier : utilisation intuitive et inée de la magie informulée et sans baguette

Forme d'animagus : Panthère nébuleuse

Animal de compagnie : Serpent Originel (nom : Crowley)

Baguette magique : Chêne rouge et Pin avec un soupçon de Bois de Cerisier - Coeur en Crin de Sombral et Ventricule de Dragon.

Description physique : ses cheveux noirs de jais ont été lissés, allongés et clairsemés par des mèches auburns, ses yeux verts sont cachés par une paire de lentilles dont la couleur s'adapte à son humeur. Il porte des vêtements associés aux Lord des plus grandes familles, souvent noirs ou d'un vert sombre, il aime principalement la peau de serpent (ce qui lui a valu le surnom "Enfant du Serpent").

Note : sa cicatrice est camouflée par du fond de teint et un léger sortilège de confusion permanent.

Baguettes :

Cerisier: possède un pouvoir mortel, nécessite une maîtrise de soi et une force mentale exceptionnelle. [Harry]

Charme: raffiné et sensible, choisit les sorciers passionnés. [Praesepe]

Chêne blanc: loyal, exige force, courage et fidélité de la part de son sorcier et s'associe bien aux sorciers dotés d'une puissante intuition et d'une grande affinité avec la nature. [Michael]

Chêne rouge: idéal pour le duel, aime les sorciers rapides, convient parfaitement aux sorciers à l'esprit vif et adaptable. [Harry]

Cornouiller: bois espiègle et malicieux qui est affilié aux sorciers pouvant les amener dans de nombreuses situations amusantes ou excitantes, produit des baguettes plutôt bruyantes. [Logium]

Noyer: se retrouve généralement entre les mains d'inventeurs et d'innovateurs, extrêmement docile s'il est maîtrisé. [Praesepe]

Pin: apprécie la nouveauté et l'inventivité, très sensible ausortilèges informulés, choisira un sorcier indépendant, curieux, voire mystérieux. [Harry, Michael]

Poirier: plutôt résistant, choisit les sorciers bienveillants, généreux et sages. [Red]

Saule: a des pouvoirs curatifs, idéal pour les sorciers éprouvant un sentiment d'insécurité injustifié et préfère ceux ayant un grand potentiel. [Max]

Sorbier: idéal pour les sortilèges de défense et de protection, convient aux sorciers à l'esprit clair et au cœur pur. [Red]

Sycomore: avide de découvertes et d'expériences, désire un propriétaire à son image: curieux, dynamique et aventureux. [Max]

Tilleul argenté: fait pour les sorciers possédant le don de divination ou de Legilimancie. [Logium]

Corail : rien de particulier (enfin, si c'est joli... mais c'est dans la baguette, alors…) [Red]

Crin de Sombral: considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort. [Harry]

Épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc: produit des sortilèges puissants et élégants. [Praesepe]

Plumedephénix: offre un large éventail de capacités magiques. [Michael]

Ventriculededragon: puissant et facilite l'apprentissage de sortilèges mais est souvent générateur d'accidents [Harry, Max, Logium]

**\- Archives -**

Livre 0 : Harry vient de passer quelques nuits dehors, il revient à la maison

Harry s'étonna de retrouver sa maison en un seul morceau. Il ignorait quand "la maison" était devenu "sa maison" mais il était persuadé que son cul gelé par des nuits trop courtes avait eu son rôle à jouer.

"Waw, y'a même une nouvelle table et elle n'a pas encore explosé… C'est incroyable !"

"En fait, elle a explosé. On a changé trois fois depuis celle que tu as connu."

Ah bah oui, ça semblait plus logique, d'un coup.

"Il est passé où, Logium ?" demanda-t-il en voyant Praesepe déprimé sans son jumeau, son ombre, son âme.

"Au zoo…"

"Ah ? Il s'instruit ? Ça lui fera pas de mal, tiens."

"C'est pas exactement ce que tu imagines... Il est DANS le zoo genre DANS une cage, enfermé."

"Ils ont créé une section spéciale pour les derniers hommes préhistoriques de notre espèce ? Incroyable !"

Praesepe n'apprécia pas la blague.

Livre 1 : soirée d'Halloween

"Bon, ça ne va pas du tout." chuchota Harry pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. "On est déjà à la fin du mois d'octobre et on n'a toujours pas fait notre p'tit tour au 3ème étage…"

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Max.

"Bah oui, tout va très bien. Enfin à part pour cette histoire du 3ème étage !" approuva-t-il mais elle ne semblait pas convaincu. "Pourquoi j'irai mal ?"

"Baaah… T'es au courant de ce qui se passe, le 31 Octobre ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est Halloween !" affirma-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Comment c'était possible qu'il soit le seul à l'ignorer ?!

"C'est le 31 Octobre 1991 que James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés par Lord Vold…" puis elle jeta un oeil autour d'eux. "Euh le Seigneur des Ténèbres." corrigea-t-elle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Harry se sentit soudainement très nauséeux, il avait lu des livres sur l'Histoire du Survivant (le vrai) mais n'avait jamais retenu la date. En fait, il n'était pas certain de l'avoir lu... sans doute lié aux larmes qui floutaient toujours le texte.

"Je ne vais pas participer au festin." déclara-t-il à la fin du cours quand tout le monde se précipitait vers leurs dortoirs pour être prêts à fêter les morts (enfin plutôt s'enfiler une dose obscène de sucreries).

"Hé, n'oublies pas que t'es un Black, ok ?" le rassura Max.

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Contrairement à toi, Max, il se trouve que mes parents m'aimaient… Alors NON, je ne le suis pas."

"Mais je..."

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi."

Livre 1 : petit passage sur Red Wood

Elle n'avait plus de louveteaux à prendre en charge et toutes les demandes de formations qu'elle avait envoyé un peu partout avaient été refusées : ne correspond pas à nos attentes (major de sa promo), trop jeune (tout juste diplômée), trop vieille (idem)… En réalité, elle savait où se situait le problème. Une chose qui avait ruinée sa vie et qui se résumait en un mot : lycantropie.

Livre 0 : Harry s'est fait attrapé par Wolfgang Amadeus, jeune auror et passe une nouvelle nuit dehors après s'être fait engueuler par Red

Combien de temps avait-il réussi à dormir ? Une heure ? Deux, grand maximum… Déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil la nuit dernière, la fatigue tombait sur lui comme un couperet.

"Bonjour Harry."

"Dégage, Red."

"Oh, tu es d'humeur charmante. Tu as faim ?"

"Non." mais son estomac grogna si fort que ça résonna dans toute la ruelle.

"Très convainquant." se moqua la Louve en récoltant un regard noir. "Allez, prends un bout de pain…"

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Bon très bien..." elle le mangea à sa place, observant bien ses traits se crisper sous la colère.

Peut-être y était-elle allé un peu fort, hier. Habituellement, elle demandait à ses louveteaux de se pas se faire prendre mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir le moindre risque en ce qui concernait Harry. Il était trop célèbre pour être confronté aux aurors, heureusement qu'il était tombé sur Wolfgang, un camarade qu'elle avait connu à Pouffsouffle avec lequel elle travaillait encore, parfois. Elle l'avait dissuadé de recommencer, sévèrement.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?"

"Vas t'en, Red."

Elle se leva et déposa consciencieusement un tupperware rempli ainsi qu'un gallion d'or non loin de lui.

"Je veux juste une famille normale…" gémit Harry. "Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des sociopathes qui ne détestent ?"

"Tu penses qu'on te déteste ?"

Il ne répondit pas, elle soupira.

"En ce qui concerne les Dursley, j'en sais rien. Et peut-être que tu n'as pas totalement tords d'utiliser le terme sociopate pour nous décrire bien qu'on soit plutôt une bande d'handicapé des sentiments, mais c'est similaire."

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle le laissa ruminer seul dans sa ruelle en lui rappelant qu'elle attendait toujours ses 10 gallions ce soir, à la maison.

Il avait essayé d'être serveur comme Max mais avait échoué. Ensuite, il avait pris exemple sur Logium (très mauvaise idée) et on lui avait formellement interdit de recommencer au risque d'être replacé d'où il venait. Que lui restait-il ?

Il essaya de se renseigner sur des méthodes de hacking mais il abandonna bien vite.

Livre 1 : Harry, Max et Michael sont chez les Flammel

"Piou ! Piou ! Piou !" fit Harry en faisant jaillir des éclairs mortels du bout de sa baguette. "Takatakata !!!" continua-t-il en transformant cette fois-ci le bâton de combat magique de Max en mitrailleuse.

"Papillons ?!"

"STOOOP !!!" criait Michael, blafard, mais personne ne l'entendait, il était isolé dans une épaisse bulle de protection.

"Piou ? Piou ?" répéta Nicolas Flamel, interloqué en rinvoquant son phénix. "Takatakata ?"

"Nicolas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Pernelle en immobilisant son dragon d'eau.

"Je... Je sais pas." répondit-il. "Un pressentiment." et il leva les mains en signe de paix.

"ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !!!" hurla Michael et tout le monde l'entendit puisque le bouclier venait de céder. "C'est Harry et Max, mes amis. On... On ne vient pas ici pour vous voler, ça serait idiot, on avait la Pierre Philosophale."

Nicolas Flamel caressa la tête du dragon d'eau avant de le regarder disparaître dans la Pierre d'invocation que sa femme portait autour du cou et il prit place dans son fauteuil, rongeant nerveusement son pouce.

Il... il prenait le risque, voilà. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il voulait faire quelque chose de dangereux. Après tout, c'était le sens de la vie, non ? Il l'avait peut-être oublié…

"Piou ? Piou ? Je veux des explications." exigea-t-il.

"C'est juste un sortilège que j'ai inventé." expliqua Harry en se servant une tasse de thé.

"Et pourquoi Piou Piou ou… Takatakata ?"

"Bah c'est marrant." dit-il en croquant dans un macaron à la framboise. "Vous en voulez un ?" proposa-t-il. "Je suis très généreux."

"Ils sont à nous, en fait…"

"Ouais, c'est ça. D'une très grande générosité."

Nicolas lui sourit, amusé avant de faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigt l'état délirant de la fille aux cheveux bleus qui poursuivait des papillons en chantant : "PAPILLONS !!! PAPILLONS !!! Moi j'aime les papillons !!!" sur l'air de la Capucine (et si vous n'arrivez pas à le chanter correctement, vous aurez une idée de l'attrocité de cette chanson).

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes Golem ?"

"Brûlé leur papier d'instruction et remplacé par les miens. C'est mon armée personnelle, désormais." répondit fièrement Harry.

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir les garder, ils sont rattachés au Domaine."

"Dommage, j'les aimais bien."

"Je... Je me souviens de tout." disait Max. "DE TOUT !!!"

Elle sortit l'un de ses couteaux de lancer de sa ceinture et l'envoya droit sur Harry qui le pulvérisa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il répliqua néanmoins avec une pluie de poissons pourris qui s'attachèrent aux cheveux bleus et elle lui balança un obus à la... attends, quoi ?! UN OBUS ???

"Hé hooo…" dit Nicolas en faisant disparaître l'arme dans un trou noir magique. "Calmez-vous, les p'tits…"

"ON N'EST PAS PETIT !!!"

"Oh, vous savez, à mon âge… même Albus Dumbledore est un petit garçon."

Ils pouffèrent en imaginant leur Directeur d'école en couche-culotte. Michael avait discrètement sortit un sachet de ketchup d'une poche pour rehausser le goût de son thé et il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir, dès qu'il aurait mangé quelques macarons.

"Harry, Max, debout." dit-il. "On a un long chemin à faire, faut partir tout de suite si on veut arriver avant le dîner."

"Oooh…"

"Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse."

"Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?! Ça ne vous arrive strictement jamais d'être sérieux, plutôt !"

Nicolas et Pernelle s'étaient déjà disputé de nombreuses fois à ce sujet : elle voulait partager son savoir à des apprentis, enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais pu porter à terme et lui, il refusait, à chaque fois. Il avait toujours été intransigeant... et avait fini par se perdre dans la contemplation du vide.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent, pour la première fois, il avait souri. Un hibou avait frappé à la vitre et trois gamins avaient pulvérisé sa bibliothèque. Ingénieux et brillants, taquins et enfantins : peut-être exactement ce qu'il recherchait ? … ou peut-être pas, mais après tout, c'étaient eux qui étaient venu et pas les autres alors… oui, eux trois et personne d'autre.

"Nous avons la possibilité de vous faire atterrir directement à Poudlard, sans alerter personne." proposa-t-il.

"Oh, c'est très gentil, ça, Nicolas." le félicita sa femme (elle allait tomber de sa chaise en entendant sa proposition, ça le fit sourire).

"Dites-moi, vous trois..."

"Ouiii ?" répondirent-ils d'une même voix innocente.

"… ça vous plairait une petite initiation à l'alchimie ?"

Bang ! Effectivement, Pernelle tomba de sa chaise.

Livre 1 : Harry, Max et Michael sont euh... je sais pluuus quand c'était censé se passer !!! (Faut pas croire, je suis en train de bosser ce chapitre 69, je réécris certains passages et surtout, je recontextualise tout et c'est très très très dur de se souvenir pourquoi et quand j'ai écris telle ou telle bêtise)

"Michael, je peux te parler ?" demanda nerveusement Hermione, ce matin-là. "C'est important..."

"Nop, pas le temps." répondit-il. "Tu peux t'adresser à Malfoy, comme d'hab."

"Non mais je ne peux..."

"On est occupé." rajouta Max qui avait du mal à ne pas emmeler ses baguettes chinoises dans son riz gluant tellement elle mangeait vite.

"Et pour un long moment, débrouille-toi !" conclut Harry en tirant sa soeur loin de ses nouilles matinales pour ne pas être encore plus retardé.

La Gryffondor aux cheveux hirsutes les regarda quitter la Grande-Salle avec hâte, à peine sorti de l'infirmerie qu'ils se précipitaient déjà pour faire n'importe quoi de potentiellement brillant et dangereux.

"C'est à quel propos ?" réclamma l'aristocrate en touillant sa tasse de café.

"Rien." répliqua-t-elle sèchement, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler sereinement, Rogue était son parrain après tout et il valait mieux qu'il n'entende pas parler de la Pierre Philosophale. "C'est juste des bruits de couloirs, à Gryffondor. Tu t'en fiche, non ?"

"Oh, oui, parfaitement." dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître blessé.

Livre 1 : Harry, Max et Michael veulent aller chercher l'artefact mais...

"J'ai établi un plan en sept étapes." déclara Michael en mangeant ses gaufres au ketchup. "C'est un pur bijoux d'organisation…"

"La troisième va nous surprendre." chuchota Harry et Max expulsa toute sa soupe miso par le nez dans des larmes entre le rire et la douleur.

Avant que le Serdaigle n'ait pu déployer son parchemin (plusieurs mètres de texte, quand même) quatre Gryffondors entrèrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle et se précipitèrent vers eux, affolés :

"Harry, Max et Michael !" hurla Fred.

"Y'a Neville qui... qui..." poursuivit George.

"Il a voulut faire le malin." commenta Praesepe.

"On lui a dit de ne pas y aller !!!"

"Je sais que vous comptez vous y rendre alors c'est le moment." conclu Logium avec ses habilités dans la magie de l'esprit. "MAINTENANT !!!"

Livre 1 : l'épreuve des potions, sous la trappe (résolution NORMALE de l'énigme)

Ils préférèraient lire le parchemin pour la rejoindre au plus vite :

"Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière." commença Michael. "Nous ne sommes pas stupides, c'est comme ça depuis le début des épreuves."

"Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, l'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège et une autre en arrière abolira le piège. Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie." poursuivit Harry. "Ok : une pour reculer et une autre pour avancer, le reste sera inefficace au mieux et mortel au pire."

"Il est marrant, Rogue, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir des morts sur la conscience."

"Tu sais qu'on n'est pas censé battre un Troll des Montagnes avec autant de facilité ? Sans parler de Touffu…"

"Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices." lut Michael.

"Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie, les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie." dit Harry. "Mmmh, ok. Si on arrivait à localiser les vins, on pourrait trouver deux des trois poisons, immédiatement à leur gauche."

"Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée." récita Michael. "Ça signifie que la potion pour avancer n'est pas dans l'un des flacons de l'extrémité et on sait également qu'ils contiennent tous deux une potion différente... Soit du poison soit du vin, ou celle pour reculer. Bien."

"Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales, ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale." continua Harry. "Ok, y'a pas de poison dans la plus petite fiole ni dans la plus grande."

"Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates." conclut Michael. "Donc... Ces fioles-ci contiennent la même chose. Et c'est du vin, forcément."

À peine eurent-ils fini de décortiquer le texte que le Serdaigle avait déjà la réponse mais il laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour le Serpentard. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe mais apprécia le geste.

"J'ai trouvé." dit-il finalement. "Poison, vin, poison. Avant. Poison, vin. Arrière."

"Pas trop tôt." commenta Michael en attrapant la plus petite fiole pour en boire le contenu, il s'arrêta juste après avoir dévissé le bouchon. "Il n'y en a qu'une seule dose, tu me fais confiance ?"

"Euh... Oui, je crois."

"Attends-moi." dit-il avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Il allait certainement chercher l'un des flacons de Max mais à peine eut-il franchis le feu noir que l'énigme se réinitialisa, permettant à Harry de boire le contenu du petit flacon pour passer lui-aussi de l'autre côté, dans la Salle Finale.

Livre 1 : Harry, Max et Michael vont chez les Flammel

Harry, Max et Michael s'étaient réunis dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Incapables d'étudier la Pierre Philosophale, ils avaient décidé de la rendre à son propriétaire, en main propre afin d'en récolter au moins une reconnaissance éternelle.

"Récapitulons : Je suis le seul à pouvoir trouver Nicolas Flammel sous ma forme d'animagus… mais je ne peux pas être en contact avec la Pierre sans devenir dingue."

"C'est ça."

"Max est la seule à pouvoir garder la Pierre à proximité mais elle est incapable de monter sur un balais sans hurler et redescendre le plus rapidement possible à terre."

"C'est ça."

"Une fois de plus, un hippogriffe nous a chié dessus..."

"C'est ça."

Ils soupirèrent.

Brusquement, Harry fit jaillir des lianes enchantées de l'extrémité de sa baguette et elles s'enroulèrent autour de Max qui commença à se débattre furieusement :

"Oueld El Kahba !!! Minchia !!! Chikusho !!!"

Tout en évitant de se faire défoncer le nez, Harry continua à faire des noeuds pour fixer Max sur son balais de course d'entraînement (un bel Astéroïde XP) qu'il enfourcha après avoir réussi à l'immobiliser.

"Génial, Harry." le félicita Michael.

"Je sais."

Livre 1 : Bloody Mary donne la Pierre Philosophe

"Si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus sur Harry Potter, je ne suis pas le démon qu'il vous faut. J'ai des contacts, dans mon monde, je peux peut-être simplifier vos premières véritables invoca…"

"NON !" hurla Michael. ""Merci beaucoup pour tout mais..."

"Ça compte définitivement comme une ressource magique nécessaire, notre contrat est annulé !" fanfaronna Harry.

"Faux, tu n'as pas lu le verso."

"Quel verso ? Tu te fiche de moi ???"

"Harry, les démons, c'est dangereux…" répéta Michael. "Bloody Mary, vous avez totalement rempli votre devoir envers nous. Merci pour tout, vous pouvez retourner dans votre monde."

"Très bien." accepta-t-elle en disparaissant à nouveau dans le miroir.

"Non attendez !!!" s'écria Harry.

"Aïe !" cria-t-elle, la voix étouffée par le miroir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" pouf, la pierre d'un rouge vif fut violemment éjectée et roula aux pieds d'Harry, Max et Michael. "Ah, ces humains, j'vous jure... Ils n'ont jamais autant éparpillés leurs merdes depuis l'intention des poubelles, c'est incroyable quand même !"

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, hésitants. Était-ce ça, l'artefact ? Ils avaient réussi ?! Ce n'était probablement pas comme ça qu'ils auraient dû passer l'épreuve du Miroir mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils avaient enfin récupéré l'artefact très puissant qu'ils convoitaient tant...

Note de fin de chapitre : oubliez tout ce que vous venez de lire, rien n'est jamais arrivé puisque tout a été annulé. Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous aura intéressé, je voulais vraiment annuler le chapitre 69 juste pour la blague mais... je me suis senti coupable de rien vous laisser.

Fun fact (idée annulée du chapitre 69) : Une liste d'idée d'histoire que j'ai en tête et que je ne pourrais jamais écrire (car j'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans 42.007 projets) et que je voulais offrir à quiconque voudra les écrire. Du coup, j'ai publié les textes annulés à la place d'une idée... annulée !

**-Fin du 69ème chapitre-**

**(enfin… plutôt ni début ni fin vu que ce chapitre n'a ni queue ni tête...)**

**(merde, le sous-entendu sexueeel, j'avais presque réussi !!!)**

**…à suivre…**


	70. Câlins au Cerbère

**Chapitre 70 :**

**Câlins au Cerbère**

"Granger, si on ne s'en sort pas vivant..."

"… tu me tueras, oui, oui, je sais." répondit cette dernière avec une lassitude insolente.

Quelqu'un est allé volé la Pierre Philosophale --》 Neville Londubat est allé sauver la Pierre Philosophale --》 Hermione Granger est allé sauver Neville Londubat --》 Drago Malfoy est allé sauver Hermione Granger.

"T'as une idée des épreuves qui nous attendent ?!"

"Pas la moindre."

"Brillant." grinça le sang-pur.

La suite logique voudrait que Michael aille sauver Neville, Hermione et Drago --》 Max aille botter le cul de Michael --》 Harry se joigne à la mêlée générale (en amenant un dragon ou en faisant tout péter, peut-être)

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte interdite quelques minutes seulement après Neville Londubat. Malheureusement pour eux, ce dernier avait déjà profité de la harpe enchantée pour passer. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nez à nez avec un Cerbère furieux, prêt à croquer tout se qui se présenterait devant ses mâchoires comme on le lui avait demandé.

De la bave coula sur la robe de chambre EN SOIE de Drago Malfoy mais comme sa tête était à deux centimètres d'une rangée de crocs, il ne pensa même pas à s'en plaindre. De toutes les manières, s'il s'en sortait vivant, son Père lui en rachèterait une neuve, encore plus belle ! Surtout s'il lui ramenait la Pierre Philosophale sur un plateau (plateau dans lequel reposait actuellement la petite cuillère en argent avec laquelle il était né, on retrouve des choses étranges dans la bouche des nouveaux-nés, parfois…)

"Vas chercher la baballe !!!" s'écria Hermione.

Le chien releva ses trois têtes et sa queue frétilla lourdement sur le sol (bang-bang-bang) quand elle lui lança une balle en caoutchouc, jaune fluo. Il aboya joyeusement puis s'élança dans le couloir, heureux.

"Ingénieux." commenta Drago avant d'ajouter soudainement : "Je passe en premier."

"Non, c'est moi."

"Même pas en rêve."

"Pousse-toiii !!!"

Et il s'agenouilla près de la trappe pour lui couper le chemin.

"Ok." capitula-t-elle en levant les mains. "Les femmes d'abord…"

Le sourire victorieux du Serpentard s'effaça quand il réalisa l'impasse dans laquelle son amie l'avait poussé, non, pire, elle l'avait fabriqué sur-mesure pour son ego : passer en premier MAIS perdre son honneur ou passer en second ET perdre son honneur. Ah, la vipère !!! Et il ne savait même pas si c'était vraiment une insulte.

"Je te hais." siffla-t-il.

Le chien revint vers eux en jappant et déposa la balle pleine de bave à leurs pieds. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de trouver une nouvelle manière de l'humilier pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot, Drago préféra renvoyer la balle lui-même avant d'être pris (une fois de plus...) dans un habile piège. Il se retrouva avec les mains couvertes de bave mais leva le nez avec fierté pour ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre once de dégoût.

"Si c'était siii dangereux que ça, je pense qu'on entendrait les hurlements de Neville d'ici..." se rassura Hermione.

"… sauf s'il est déjà mort."

Elle le fusilla du regard et il afficha le sourire le plus innocent du monde… avant de se faire tacler par un chien heureux. Il lui renvoya une nouvelle fois la balle, étonné d'éprouver de l'affection pour un animal.

"AAAH !!!" hurla Hermione en sautant dans le vide avant de rajouter : "Y'a rien à craindre, tu peux venir."

Drago tapota l'une des têtes du chien avant de se rappeler qu'il en avait trois alors il gratouilla les deux autres. Il passa ensuite son bras autour du cou massif et...

"DRAGOOO !!!" répéta la Gryffondor qui ne voyait plus rien dans l'obscurité. "Arrête de faire des câlins au Cerbère."

"Moi ?!" s'écria-t-il avec la fameuse voix prétentieuse des sangs-purs. "Pour qui me prends-tu ?"

Touffu couina, triste de le voir partir, déjà. Drago lui renvoya la balle, une dernière fois et quand le chien revint pour la déposer à ses pieds, il avait disparu sous la trappe.

"Bon. C'est très bien, cette plante." dit le Serpentard, il n'allait pas le nier car elle l'avait empêché de se rompre violemment le cou. "Comment on sort de là?"

"Je ne... Argh, ça bouge."

"Formidable, on se croirait dans une animation japonaise."

Il ne rajouta pas 'impliquant des femmes dénudées poussant des cris stridents' que déjà sa phrase choqua la Gryffondor :

"Tu… tu consomme de la télévision moldue ?!"

"Télévision tout court, ça suffit." répondit-il avec fierté, il connaissait ça mieux qu'elle visiblement.

"Je sais bien, merci." grogna-t-elle. "Depuis quand ?"

"Sérieusement ?! On est en train de se faire étouffer par une plante tueuse et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est mes goûts cinématographiques ?! Peut-être devrais-tu revoir l'ordre de tes priorités dans la vie..."

"C'est un Filet du Diable, on peut le battre avec de la lu..."

"INCENDIO !!!" lança l'héritier Malfoy, embrasant les lianes qui les lâcha quelques mètres plus bas.

"… mière." compléta-t-elle. "Je n'ai lu nulle part qu'elle m'aimait pas le feu. Comment tu as su que ça marcherait ?"

Il aurait pu lui répondre que la Table des Types du jeu vidéo Pokémon montrait très clairement que la Plante était faible au Feu, à la Glace, au Poison, au Vol et aux Insectes mais son Sauvetage ne servirait à rien si elle faisait une syncope. Fallait y aller doucement avec les révélations...

"C'est une plante, Granger, ça crame."

"Ah." dit-elle simplement (évidemment, quelle idiote).

"On continue ou tu dois te reposer ?"

"Tu me prends pour quoi ?! Une fleur fragile ???"

"Si t'étais une plante, tu serais une ronce : épineuse et gênante, aucune fleur à l'horizon."

Il se prit un coup dans les côtes et ne chercha même pas à répliquer par peur de se retrouvé privé de sa dignité… Encore.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre, un balais lévitait devant eux et des centaines de clefs volaient partout autour. Neville Londubat était planté piteusement dans un coin (il avait quelques petits problèmes avec les cours de vol).

"Espèce de crétin." attaqua le Serpentard en plaquant le pauvre Gryffondor dans un coin. "Tu te rends compte que j'ai fichu une robe de chambre en soie pour sauver tes grosses fesses ?! EN SOIE !!!"

"Laisse-le tranquille, Drago."

"EN SOIIIE !!!"

Hermione et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pour toi, cette épreuve, la fouine."

"Il est hors de question que je pose mes fesses sur un balais de cas sociaux, y'a peut-être des échardes et des maladies."

"Tu... tu… tu…" balbutia Hermione. "Tu es une plaie !"

Comme il faut tout faire soit-même dans cette école, Hermione monta elle-même sur le balais diabolique pour attraper la plus vieille clef qui boit'volait avec son aile abîmée (oui, oui, boit'volait : boiter quand on vole).

"Et voilà le travail !" fanfaronna-elle. "On continue ?"

"Pourquoi faire ? On a récupéré l'autre naze…"

Bang ! Drago se prit un coup sur la tête.

"Rogue a volé la Pierre Philosophale pour la livrer à Vold… Vol… V… Vous-savez-qui." expliqua Neville. "On ne peut pas retourner en arrière."

"Il n'a pas tord."

"Petit un, Severus ne ferait jamais une chose aussi stupide. Petit deux, on irait bien plus vite en rebroussant chemin pour aller chercher un adulte. Petit trois... j'ai vraiment besoin d'un troisième argument ?!"

"C'est un Serpentard, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance : il veut gagner du temps !" accusa le rouge-et-or.

Le cerveau d'Hermiome carbura pour analyser la situation : d'un côté, ils pouvaient retourner en arrière très rapidement mais trouver un adulte pourrait leur faire perdre un temps précieux ; de l'autre, ils passeraient plus de temps à réfléchir sur les énigmes seuls sans compter qu'ils risqueraient leur vie mais... mais... un adorable chien, une plante qui ne supporte pas le soleil et une épreuve de sport, ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça. Alors… alors…

"Moi, je continue." affirma-t-elle.

"QUOIII ?!"

"T'es pas obligé de venir."

"Je ne te laisse pas seule avec cet abruti."

Hermione et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel, Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour bouder et les trois se mirent à rire, peut-être un peu trop nerveusement mais plus joyeusement qu'on pourrait le croire.

**-Fin du 70ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	71. Oh, chouette, une énigme

**Chapitre 71 :**

**Oh, chouette, une énigme**

"Bon, l'intello, c'est pour toi ce jeu d'échec."

"On n'apprend pas ça chez les Aristocrates ?!"

"Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes amis ?" demanda Neville.

"Bien sûr que non." répondit Drago.

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Hermione.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant de tourner leurs yeux dans leur orbite de manière désinvolte puis ils se tournèrent carrément le dos, boudeurs. Neville se demanda comment résoudre le problème, seul.

Praesepe l'aurait traité d'idiot avant de s'assoir dans un coin pour créer un truc, Fred et Georges auraient parié une somme d'argent et Logium lui aurait demandé de voir le monde sous un autre angle pour enfreindre les règles et mieux contrôler sa vie.

Un plateau d'échec, deux joueurs potentiels trop crétins pour s'aider et lui, planté au milieu de ce merdier. Comment enfreindre la règle ? Ne pas jouer. Ok. Comment passer néanmoins ? Il n'y avait que trois solutions : frontalement mais les pièces vivantes les arrêteraient, par en-dessous ou par au-dess... le balais !!!

"Où tu vas, Londubat ?!"

"Neville ? Hé ho…"

Il retourna en arrière, alla chercher le balais et le flanqua dans les mains du Serpentard. Fred et Georges lui avaient appris comment parler sans trembler. Il se lança :

"J'en ai rien à foutre que ce balais puisse avoir des puces ou je-ne-sais-quoi, tu poses tes fesses de gosse de riche dessus et tu nous fais passer."

"Non mais je rê…"

"MAINTENANT." exigea le Gryffondor.

"Non mais j…"

"J'AI DIT MAINTENANT !

"Non m…"

"FAIS-LE, BON SANG !!!"

"N…"

"OBÉIS-MOIII !!!"

Note importante : ne jamais laisser Neville Londubat explorer sa partie sombre en s'alliant avec les pires jumeaux de tout Poudlard (enfin... les pires... on sait pas trop, en fait).

Après avoir survolé le plateau, les trois sorciers ouvrirent la porte qui les amenait à la pièce suivante au moment où Ron Weasley ouvrit la porte de l'échiquier, entouré de part et d'autre par Harry et Max qui avaient du mal à contenir un Michael encore surexcité à l'idée de faire une partie d'échec géante. Cette fois-ci, ils seraient deux esprits brillants et un joueur d'échec confirmé contre un Serdaigle trop joueur. Tout devrait bien se passer, non ? BOUM !!! Peut-être pas...

"Il... il dort ?" demanda Neville en pointant du doigt le Troll qui faisait un gros dodo en serrant un petit canard en plastique contre lui (dodo est l'euphémisme de "il s'est fait poutrer la gueule")

"N…" voulut répondre le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds avant de se faire couper la parole par Hermione (qui d'autre ?) :

"Oui, il est très très fatigué. On passe doucement, sans le réveiller et ça devrait bien se passer..."

Quand Drago leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, elle murmura le plus bas possible "il est sensible" mais il comprit "pissenlit" et hocha la tête comme si tout avait du sens.

"Oh, chouette, une énigme !!!" s'écria Hermione en franchissant la porte qui menait à l'épreuve suivante.

"On l'a perdu." affirma son non-ami-mais-ami-néamoins de Serpentard.

"J'ai une idée." dit Neville en observant les potions sans lire le parchemin. "Tous les flacons sont rempli au maximum, sauf un."

"Attends une seconde… Depuis quand tu possèdes un cerveau ?!"

"Oh non, mon énigme... C'est nul d'avoir la réponse."

À ce moment-là, les trois sorciers réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule dose. L'un d'entre eux pouvait passer, pas les autres. Peut-être que Neville avait commencé à développer son sens critique mais pas suffisamment. Lequel allait passer ?

"Petrificus Totalus !" s'écria Hermione sans prévenir, neutralisant Neville qui tomba à la renverse. "Accio petit flacon."

"Stupéf…"

"Mutismus."

La langue du Serpentard s'embrouilla dans sa bouche et il la fusilla du regard, encore. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe sans lui !!!

"Incarcerem." prononça-t-elle finalement pour le neutraliser entièrement avec des cordes. "Je suis désolée… Tu savais que s'il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul, ça serait moi. N'est-ce paaAÏE !!! Ça sert à rien de me frapper, espèce de taré !"

L'un était pétrifié, fixant le plafond malgré lui ; l'autre avait un sortilège d'entrave sur la langue et était entortillé dans de puissants liens. La porte se ferma sur Hermione Granger qui disparaissait d'un côté tandis que l'autre porte s'ouvrit sur un puissant tsunami qui transportait un bateau de Vicking piloté par un Harry-Pirate, une Max hystérique qui chantait une chanson paillarde en brandissant son sabre, un Michael-Capitaine et un Ron transformé en poulet.

Je ne vous raconterais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de leur côté, déjà parce que Voldemort est sur le point de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophe (enfin, plutôt la pierre démoniaque) et puis surtout, je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas savoir. Du tout.

**-Fin du 71ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	72. Face-de-serpent

**Chapitre 72 :**

**Face-de-serpent**

"Vous ?!" demanda Hermione, interloquée, face au Professeur Quirrell.

Bien sûr, elle doutait fortement de la culpabilité du Professeur Rogue malgré sa haine injustifiée envers Neville, il était du genre à réussir ce qu'il entreprenait. Elle avait même éliminé les quatre Directeurs de Maisons et n'avait pas réellement cherché à savoir qui voudrait prendre la Pierre Philosophale pour Voldemort mais Quirrell ?! Non. Non, certainement pas.

"Oui, c'est moi." répondit tranquillement le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tout bégaiement oublié. "Je m'attendais à voir le jeune Londubat, peut-être même le trio infernal qui a trop tendance à mettre son nez où il ne devrait pas. Alors laissez-moi vous dire que la surprise est réciproque."

"Je..."

BANG !!! La porte craqua sous le poids de l'eau, amenant dans un torrent Harry-le-pirate, Max-la-combattante, Michael-le-capitaine, Ron-le-poulet et Drago qui se noyait dans un glouglou à peine plus glorieux que Neville qui avait carrément perdu connaissance sous l'impact.

"Tiens tiens, quand on parle des loups..."

"À l'abooordage !!!"

"Souquez les artimuses."

"Max, pour la millième fois, ça ne veut rien dire ce truc."

"Je sais mais j'aime bien."

En un tour de baguette, toute l'eau fut aspirée dans un immense bruit de chasse d'eau fièrement mimée par Harry. Ron était en train de manger des cailloux quand sa forme de poulet fit place à sa vraie forme, son visage était cramoisie et il se jura de ne plus jamais surnommer Malfoy "la fouine", il trouverait autre chose de moins humiliant. UN POULET, BORDEL !!!

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?!" demanda la Gryffondor pendant que Drago tentait de ranimer Neville parce qu'il avait été bien dressé.

"Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?"

"Plutôt court, je vous rappelle qu'on doit sauver la Pierre Philosophale."

"Ok alors : cacahuète, graines, bang-bang, horloge, lacets, pouet-pouet, pop-corn et boum. Du coup, bateau pirate surfant sur un tsunami. Ça paraît logique."

"Mais oui, c'est clair."

Évidemment, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?! Peu importe, elle était plutôt soulagée : vaincre Quirrell n'était plus qu'une formalité, maintenant.

"Ah mais c'est vous le machin-truc-qui-vole !!!" s'écria soudainement Max.

"Et vous êtes les gamins qui ont explosé ma licorne..." répondit Quirrell mais ce n'était pas totalement lui, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et sa voix était... différente.

Hermione pâlit en voyant dans le reflet du miroir le visage d'un autre homme incrusté sur le crâne chauve de son Professeur. C'était flippant !!! Surtout avec le teint pâle, les yeux rouges et deux fentes en guise de nez comme la tête d'un serpent.

Ok, ok, respire un bon coup et tout ira bien...

Elle se concentra sur le reflet de ses amis : Drago et son air constipé, Neville et son sourire enfantin, Ron et ses yeux inquiets, Michael et son regard intelligent, Max et ses cheveux blonds, Harry et sa cicatri… ATTENDS QUOI ?!

Le coeur battant la chamade, elle fit volte-face et soupira d'aise en voyant la tignasse bleue familière de Max et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'endroit précis où elle voyait une tâche grossière de fond de teint, d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?

"Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde, ce soir." dit Quirrell.

"Moi non plus." répondit face-de-serpent. "Nous pouvons utiliser cet inconvénient à notre avantage… Lequel d'entre eux est le plus apte à nous aider ?"

"Est-ce que vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda Harry en s'agenouillant poliment. "Je peux sûrement vous aider."

"JE LE SAVAIS !!!" hurla Neville.

"On ne peut pas faire confiance aux serpentards." renchérit Ron.

Neville voulait vraiment détester les Black autant qu'eux le haïssaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi mais il se rappela leur entrain pour sauver Hermione Granger coincée avec un Troll dans les toilettes des filles ou comment Harry avait sacrifié sa magie pendant un long moment uniquement pour pulvériser le cognard qui avait essayé de le tuer. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils s'alliraient à Voldemort malgré leur emblème vert-et-argent. Il devait leur faire confiance, sûrement avaient-ils un plan qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer.

"Attends, Ron. On... on peut au moins leur accorder le bénéfice du doute."

"Quoi ?! Mais... mais..."

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

Les deux gryffondors ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis l'accident du Troll, Ron savait qu'il avait merdé et que c'était à lui de rattraper son coup. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais cette chance.

"Je te fais confiance." et Neville lui sourit, soulagé.

Ils se contentèrent d'observer la scène, impuissants à côté d'un Drago frottant contentieusement la trace baveuse sur sa robe de chambre en soie et une Hermione Granger au souffle coupé et... et... euh… on ne va pas parler de Max et Michael à moins que vous ne vouliez perdre votre audition en écoutant leur chanson. À vos risques et périls...

"Bon bah ça m'a l'air évident." enchaîna Harry d'une voix traînante. "Pas vous ?"

"Il faut casser le miroir ?" proposa Quirrell.

"Donne-moi la Pierre !!!" s'impatienta face-de-serpent.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva au centre de la pièce et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à rire, hystériquement accompagné par Quirrell. Ils avaient gagné.

"Salut Harry." dit une femme avec un sourire éclatant. "Ça va, depuis le temps ?"

"J'aurai besoin de la Pierre." répondit-il. "C'est pour un psychopathe."

"Tu es sûr de ton coup ?"

"Mmmh… Non, c'est pour deux psychopathes, en fait." rectifia-t-il. "Mais je crois que l'un d'eux a été absorbé par le parasite mental de l'autre."

"Je vais leur remettre en main propre, si tu permets."

Un rictus mauvais sur son visage, Harry recula sous les hurlements indignés de Neville, Ron et Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, le Serpentard était trop puissant pour eux et peut-être essayèrent-ils d'envoyer des sortilèges mais ils furent tous absorbé sans le moindre effort.

"ENFIN !!!" hurlèrent Quirrell et Voldemort d'une même voix en attrapant la Pierre Philosophale.

"Et maintenant, vous mourrez." déclara Harry, s'adressant à un tas de cendres encore chaudes qui entouraient la pierre rouge qui les avait tué.

À ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers Neville, Ron et Hermione pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien ; elle était suivit de près par Severus Rogue qui resta à l'écart des effusions sentimentales pour observer la situation. (Il vérifia du coin de l'oeil que ses élèves allaient bien également et se chargea aussi de veiller sur Michael puisque Flitwick n'était pas là mais chuuut… c'est un secret) Comment Harry avait-il réduit Quirrell en cendres ?! Il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je vais vous expliquer." assura-t-il d'une voix calme comme s'il ne venait pas d'assassiner deux hommes de sang-froid, même si aucun des deux n'avait été réellement vivants à ce moment-là.

"J'y compte bien." répliqua son Directeur de Maison.

"Par contre, je refuse d'adresser la parole à Dumb'le-taré."

"C'est... négociable."

"Personne ne doit toucher cette Pierre, c'est une fausse et elle est mortelle."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu, encore ?!"

"Ça ne va pas trop vous plaire..."

"Sans blague."

**-Fin du 72ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**

_Annonce temporaire (ou peut-être pas) :_

L'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi) ayant fini d'écrire le Livre 1 (vous avez remarqué qu'on approche de la fin ?!), prend une petite pause avant d'entamer l'écriture du Livre 2 et... commence une nouvelle aventure humoristique potentiellement délirante !!! (les vacances c'est pour les faibles... non, non, revenez, je ne parlais pas du tout au monde réel : redonnez-moi mes jours de congés !!!)

**Harry Lupin et son Pouvoir Alternatif :**

Voldemort s'apprête à tuer l'enfant des Potter mais... ils sont deux ! Peu importe, il vise l'un des jumeaux et le rayon ricoche : William devient le Survivant et Harry... un Cracmol ! Découvrez un récit délirant où le célèbre sorcier n'en n'est plus vraiment un et décide de développer d'autres dons tout aussi importants : sens-critique et intelligence dans un monde qui le rejette.

\- Vous voulez un extrait ???

\- Non, on s'en fou : on veut juste la suite de La Meute.

\- ... Nan mais s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai déjà tout copié dans mon presse papier et... ça m'arrangerait VRAIMENT que vous acceptiez.

\- Bon, ok. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas totalement nul...

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ??? Une amatrice ??? Ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'écris pour vous...

\- Euh, c'est pas possible : ce compte a été créé le 6 Juin 2017.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est mon 1er compte ?!

\- (...)

\- (...)

\- (...)

\- ... ok, j'en ai trop dit.

_Voici votre extrait (tant réclamé) :_

"Laissez-moi assassiner votre enfant, sans tergiverser et je me ferais une joie de vous tuer." déclara-t-il [le Seigneur des Ténèbres] d'une voix sifflante. "Euh... attendez... Non, non, pardon, je me suis trompé : livrez-moi l'enfant OU je vous tue. C'est important les conjonctions de coordination."

"Gnééé ?" marmona un James qui dormait à moitié sur Harry (à moins que ce ne soit William, il n'était plus sûr de rien et savait à peine reconnaître son nom : Ja... Jamie ? Non, non James le Portier. C'est ça... Roi du Pays des Licornes.)

"Keskispass ?" sursauta une Lily, tenant fermement Harry dans ses bras (elle aurait parié ça à… disons 50%, hésitant avec William, peut-être était-elle plus réveillée car le cerveau des femmes est biologiquement hypersensible aux pleurs de bébés mais elle était tout aussi fatiguée voir plus encore, si c'était possible.)

"Il y en a deux ?!" s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres (pourquoi on ne le prévenait jamais des détails importants ?!)

"Je ne vous le fait pas dire..." approuva un père qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et réalisait qu'il était en train de plaisanter avec Lord Voldemort en personne (bon sang, il lui fallait un congés parental… non, pas pour s'absenter de son boulot mais carrément quitter sa famille pour quelques jours.)

"Tu peux parler, ils ne sont pas sorti de ton vagin !"

James lui aurait volontiers expliqué qu'il ne possédait _PAS_ de vagin et que c'est justement cette différence génitale qui leur avait permit de concevoir l'embryon suffisamment têtu et dissident pour se diviser et se séparer en deux fétus distincts : leurs futurs (en l'occurrence présents) bébés. Il lui aurait vraiment répondu ça s'il n'y avait pas plus urgent :

"Lily réveille-toiii !"

"Avada…"

**...à suivre... dans...**

**Harry Lupin et son Pouvoir Alternatif**


	73. Ogives nucléaires

**Chapitre 73 :**

**Ogives nucléaires**

Harry se pencha pour éviter la langue de feu mais se retrouva instantanément propulsé quelques étages plus bas, traversant sans la moindre protection plusieurs couches de pierre. Il hurla quand les pics traversèrent son corps, il invoqua rapidement de quoi survivre mais c'était à peine suffisant. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'écraser n'importe quelle situation, il se faisait laminer.

"STOP STOP STOP !!!" supplia-t-il, haletant.

Le parcours mortel clignota plusieurs fois avant de disparaître, le laissant seul au milieu d'une pièce vide. Il resta quelques minutes au sol, face contre terre pour reprendre sa respiration. Son sang arrêta de se répandre sur le sol très rapidement grâce aux protections qu'il portait en forme de perles autour du cou, ses blessures se refermèrent presque instantanément.

"Ça arrive à tuer Lord Voldemort au berceau mais ça échoue à tenir debout lors d'un simple entraînement ?"

"ÇA vous emmerde très profondément."

Nicolas Flamel sourit, amusé par la situation et Pernelle lui proposa d'aller dans la Salle de Réception pour rejoindre Max et Michael qui mangeaient de la pâtisserie française. Eux avaient réussi leur entraînement mais ils n'avaient pas été coincé à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs séances.

"Tu t'es fait défoncer !!!" ricanna Max en machouillant contentieusement le carton de la boîte qui contenait les macarons arrosés de ketchup par Michael. "… comme une fillette."

"La fillette possède de quoi t'encul…"

"Langage !" réprimanda Pernelle.

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, il n'avait jamais été réprimandé par une telle figure d'autorité dans sa vie et avait tendance à se sentir humilié. Il ne se passa pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à faire une montagne avec ses macarons, ses élans de remord disparaissaient toujours étonnamment vite.

"On peut étudier la nécromancie ?" demanda-t-il en tripotant son bracelet d'alchimie.

"Nan mais ça va pas ?!" s'écria Michael. "Tu crois qu'ils ont un cimetière sous la main ?" puis il s'arrêta un moment avant de répliquer : "s'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous n'avez pas un cimetière dans votre jardin, c'est glauque..."

Nicolas sifflota de manière pas-du-tout-innoncente en s'asseyant directement sur sa table pour leur piquer quelques biscuits sous l'oeil critique de sa femme. Bah quoi ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas RESPECTER LES RÈGLES !!! Pouah.

"Nous possédons un cimetière dans notre jardin." confirma Pernelle. "Cependant, je crains qu'en VOUS apprenant cette discipline, le Monde des Sorciers ne se retrouve envahi par une armée de zombies avant la fin de l'été."

"Nous ?! On est sages comme des ogives nucléaires !!!"

Les deux plus grands alchimistes du monde secouèrent la tête en soupirant : si seulement ces trois-là pouvaient être aussi sages qu'une ogive nucléaire… Mais ils étaient pires, hautement plus explosifs.

"Nous avons vérifié votre environnement pour l'été, il est idéal pour que vous poursuiviez l'entraînement à domicile mais vous serez seuls. Nous allons être trop occupés à négocier notre survie avec Albus Dumb… comment vous l'appelez déjà ? Dumb'le-taré ?"

"Notre partenariat avec Bloody Mary vous pose problème ?"

"Vous jouez avec des démons ?!" s'étonna-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. "Évidemment... pourquoi ça m'étonne ?!"

"Il veut détruire la Pierre Philosophale." expliqua Nicolas. "Trop dangereux, d'après lui..."

Il n'avait pas tord, ignorant juste un détail : c'était LUI qui était le plus dangereux pour la Pierre. Franchement, à croire qu'il voulait qu'on la récupère sans le moindre effort. Et maintenant, il voulait la détruire ?! Les Flamels étaient tellement plus puissants que lui... C'était peut-être ÇA, le problème !

"Faudrait qu'on lui paie un psy, à ce vieux citronné." grogna Harry.

"Je ne serais pas contre…" approuva Nicolas.

Pernelle fit disparaître la nourriture de la table d'un claquement de doigt : entre son mari qui utilisait son éclair au chocolat pour faire des catapultes, la tour de macarons d'Harry qui allait finir par toucher le plafond dans un équilibre inexplicable mais surtout Max et Michael qui venaient de se déclarer une énième guerre en se lançant des projectiles crémeux…

Elle avait déjà cramé trois rideaux en nettoyant leurs bêtises, la dernière fois. C'était ÇA la tête de mort sur la bouteille de détergeant : attention, ne pas mélanger les produits entre eux sinon BOUM. Et oui, elle était capable de créer des potions révolutionnaires et changer le métal en or mais les tâches ménagères ?! Non merci.

"Vous avez amplement mérité vos deux mois de vacances."

"Mais on veut s'entraîner, nous !!!"

"S'entraîner ou tout exploser ?"

"… Y'a une différence ?!"

"On étudiera la nécromancie, promis. En attendant, allez sagement défoncer vos camarades aux examens de fin d'année..."

Harry, Max et Michael échangèrent un regard avant de sourire méchamment.

"NE PRENEZ PAS CE CONSEIL LITTÉRALEMENT !!!"

… trop tard.

**-Fin du 73ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	74. Le Retour du Rhinocéros Rose

**Chapitre 74 :**

**Le Retour du Rhinocéros Rose**

"Je passe en deuxième année !!!" s'écria Hermione avec joie, ce matin-là, serrant ses notes sur son coeur comme la plus belle chose du monde.

"C'est absolument..."

"… fascinant." dirent les jumeaux Black d'une voix lointaine, ils étaient trop occupés à créer de la matière à partir du vide (comme on l'apprenait en 5ème année) tout en lisant un livre de Runes avancé tout en mangeant leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec Michael de la Théorie Quantique des Cordes tout en... c'est tout mais déjà pas mal.

"Oh." répondit la Gryffondor, déçue du peu d'enthousiasme. "Hé Drago !!! Je passe en deuxième année !"

"Et ça t'étonne ?!"

À bien y réfléchir, non, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Mais elle était si fière, malgré tout ! C'est qu'elle avait travaillé dur et elle avait réussi à obtenir trois Optimal : Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Potions et trois Efforts Exceptionnels : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et probablement de justesse Histoire de la Magie. Son seul échec avait été pour les cours de Vol où elle n'avait eu qu'un simple Acceptable. Des notes exceptionnelles.

"Et vous ?!" insista-t-elle.

"Max a mangé son parchemin." répondit Harry. "Moi j'y ai foutu le feu, c'était un combustible parfait pour mon expérience."

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ???" s'indigna-t-elle. "Mais comment vous allez faire ? On a besoin de garder ces parchemins pour le restant de notre vie !!!"

"Dumb'le-taré garde toujours une copie." répondit Michael. "… mais on n'en n'aura pas besoin, nos résultats sont dans les journaux."

Hein ?! Elle attrapa la Gazette de Neville qui avait le malheur de s'être assis à portée de sa main et... elle la lâcha, interloquée :

_Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, le jeune Michael P. Parker, élève de deuxième année à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard aura obtenu la note maximale (Optimale) à chacune de ses matière, surpassant ainsi Albus Dumbledore au même âge. Cette année, Harry et Max Black le rejoignent dans ces résultats très rares en recevant également un Optimal dans chaque matière. Si leurs noms vous dit quelque chose c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont inventé le Livre des Loups et qu'ils ont instauré les ordinateurs (invention moldue) au sein de leur école, trouvant un remède pour faire cohabiter les ondes technologiques et magiques, à onze ans à peine. Gardons un oeil sur ces jeunes génies, inventeurs d'aujourd'hui et peut-être révolutionnaires de demain._

"Vous... vous… vous…" balbutia-t-elle.

"Le poisson s'est échappé !!!" hurla Max en courant derrière son petit-déjeuner, ses baguettes chinoises frappant l'air. "Reviens ici, saleté ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste te bouffer !!! C'EST TON DESTIN !"

"Ah tiens, le Retour du Rhinocéros Rose…" commenta simplement Michael comme si sa phrase était cohérente.

"Il n'était pas vert ?" demanda Harry qui comprenait visiblement le sens dans tout ce non-sens.

"Ah si, t'as raison. J'ai confondu avec le Poulpe-cosmonaute !"

"… fais gaffe..." chuchota le Serpentard. "Il peut nous entendre."

Hermione chercha Drago du regard pour voir s'il y comprenait quoique ce soit mais il haussa simplement les épaules, ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de glisser lentement sous la table. Courage fuyons.

**-Fin du 74ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	75. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons

**Chapitre 75 :**

**La Coupe des Quatre Maisons**

Toutes les tables de repas avaient été supprimées et remplacées par les fameuses longues tablées qui rangeaient les élèves par maison. Les quatre Directeurs se tenaient devant chacune d'entre elles pour diriger les jeunes sorciers, ils avaient tous perdu l'habitude de se séparer en suivant la couleur de leur cravate.

"Nooon Neville !!!" chouina Cédric Diggory qui s'était greffé par intermittence à la bande de Gryffondor. "Laissez-moi au moins avec Chooo !!!"

"Tout le monde à sa place." répétaient inlassablement les Directeurs de Maison. "Monsieur Parker, ce carton sur votre tête ne vous rend pas invisible..."

"Michael, je crois que t'es grillé…"

"Non non, je t'assure : totalement imperceptible."

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut traîné de force à la table des serdaigles où tout le monde le haïssait et où il n'aimait pas grand-monde. Une petite chauve-souris ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, elle portait une missive autour de son cou et s'appelait Harry Junior. Il sourit, heureux de ne pas passer la fête de fin d'année seul à sa table : "Max est en train de jouer avec son couteau, ça fiche la trouille aux serpentards : elle est belle la fierté des sangs-purs, y'a juste Drago qui est le seul à ne pas faire dans son froc, le blasé !" et il répondit avec son stylo bille, ce qui n'était pas très pratique et il faudrait peut-être réfléchir à une révolution pour l'année suivante : les téléphones portables. Il se voyait mal sortir le sien au milieu d'une foule idiote d'ignorants.

Albus Dumbledore fit une entrée fracassante comme il aimait tant, fier de voir autant de solidarité dans son école et loin de se douter qu'il n'y était pour rien du tout. Il jeta un regard triste à la décoration de la Grande Salle qui arborait des banderoles beaucoup trop vertes à son goût pour fêter la septième victoire consécutive des Serpentard.

Si ses calculs étaient exacts... elles prendraient fin, ce soir.

"Une autre année se termine." dit-il joyeusement. "Je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin."

"On a faim !!! On a faim !!! On a faim !!!"

L'émeute commença par la table des serpentards et ne tarda pas à s'étendre dans toute la Salle, les hurlements s'élevaient bien haut dans le plafond magique et il baissa le volume sonore d'un geste souple du poignet en tapotant sa cuillère sur un verre à pieds pour y mettre des formes convenables. Il n'était pas un tyran, peut-être un maniaque du contrôle mais pour le plus grand bien.

"Quelle année !" reprit-il comme si de rien. "Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine."

"Quel réalisme !" cria une voix féminine émanant de la table des serpentards.

"Que de sagesse !" renchérit son équivalence masculine.

Ah, c'était donc ça, les p'tits génies ?! À son époque, on préférait le terme "tête brûlée" mais c'était devenu un bonbon et il en raffolait, préférant largement les utiliser comme mot-de-passe que devoir les canalyser pour empêcher une rébellion.

"Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons." annonça-t-il. "Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 312 points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec 352 points. Serdaigle a obtenu 426 points et Serpentard gagne la coupe avec 472 points."

Comme il l'avait prévu, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva chez les vainqueurs. Il prit le temps de marquer son effet... mais pas trop non plus car les jumeaux Black commençaient déjà à foutre la zizanie à leur table.

"Oui, oui, bravo Serpentard. CEPENDANT !!!" petite pause dramatique. "J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à attribuer."

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de le provoquer : le silence s'installa tout seul avec l'impact d'un coup de tonnerre. Severus Rogue avait verdit, ses élèves ne se sentaient pas beaucoup mieux et tout le monde semblait avoir comprit.

"J'aimerai commencer par Ronald Weasley pour avoir accompli un devoir d'amitié hors du commun et exécuté l'une des plus belles parties d'échec... plus ou moins transformée en bataille navale, enfin bref... Je lui accorde cinquante points."

On saura désormais que les Gryffondors sont plus bruyants que les Serpentards, si quelqu'un en doutait... Les acclamations de joie s'élèvèrent si haut dans le ciel qu'une étoile s'en décrocha et tomba droit dans un grand bol de soupe, accompagné par un Ploc bouillant.

"J'en viens maintenant à Hermione Granger qui aura plus d'une fois montré son ingéniosité en résolvant plusieurs énigmes, allant jusqu'à immobiliser son ami pour affronter courageusement le danger. Je lui accorde cent points."

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils : avait-il vraiment dit "son" ami ? Jugeait-il que Neville et elle n'étaient pas suffisamment proches ou... ou... Oh non ! Elle espérait fortement se tromper : il n'était pas en train d'évincer sciemment les Serpentards, pitié.

"Je termine avec Neville Londubat : pour le courage et le sang-froid exceptionnel dont il a fait preuve, je lui donne... cent-cinquante points."

Les calculs n'avaient pas été longs à effectuer :

"ON A GAGNÉ LA COUPE !!!"

"Attendez, Professeur Dumbledore !!!" hurla Neville Londubat, ramenant le silence dans la salle. "Harry, Max et Drago méritent eux-aussi des points pour Serpentard et Michael devrait en rapporter aux Serdaigles."

"Non merci." répondit ce dernier. "Je donne volontiers mes points aux serpentards, c'est moins des enfoirés que les serdaigles."

Des hurlements indignés s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce, le Directeur était pris à son propre piège : il n'avait qu'une marge de 140 points mais... ça devrait suffire.

"Très bien, voici quelques points supplémentaires : pour avoir accompagné le Trio d'Or dans sa Quête, j'accorde 10 points à Harry Black, Max Black et Drago Malfoy, CHACUN, apportant en tout 30 points à Serpentard. Michael P. Parker quant à lui rapporte 10 points à Serdaigle et non, nous ne pouvez pas donner vos points aux serpentards…"

"Attendez !!!" cria Hermione. "Ils ne se sont pas contenté de nous accompagner. Si Harry Black n'avait pas été là, nous serions tous plié à la volonté de Vous-sav…" elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration. "Lord Voldemort." dit-elle en provoquant des murmures impressionnés et affolés et une grimace de douleur sur le visage du Maître des Potions qui agrippa son avant-bras. "Je serais probablement morte et vous aussi, à l'heure qu'il est."

"Je suppose que ça vaut 100 points." accorda le Directeur, il se retrouva hué par toute l'école, ignorant comment il avait pu se mettre les Gryffondors à dos alors qu'il cherchait justement à les aider, ils leur restait dix points d'avance avec tout ça...

"Attendez..." dit Ron Weasley, se levant aux côtés de Neville et d'Hermione. "C'est eux qui ont prévenu les professeurs aussi, ça vaut forcément des points…"

Aïe, Albus Dumbledore comprenait mieux d'où venaient les hurlements indignés même chez les gryffondors. Il n'avait pas joué toutes ses cartes.

"Avant que vous ne criez victoire pour les 10 points que j'accorde à Serpentard au total pour cette brillante initiative, j'aimerais ajouter 10 points à Gryffondor pour cet élan d'honnêteté qui devrait servir d'exemple, pour nous tous."

Poufsouffle avait fini en queue avec ses 352 points, Serdaigle avait aussi baissé d'un cran avec 436 points, Serpentard restait derrière Gryffondor avec une petite marge de 10 points. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, la décoration de la salle allait enfin pouv…

"J'aimerai rajouter quelque chose." déclara Neville. "Harry Black a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne durant la Finale de Quidditch, il n'aura gagné que 150 points pour Serpentard après avoir attrapé le vif d'or comme il est coutume. Il n'a jamais été récompensé pour son acte de bravoure."

"C'est très… vrai." affirma le Directeur. "Et je donne encore 10 points à Neville Londubat pour son honnê…"

"HYPOCRITE !!!" hurla quelqu'un à la table des poufsouffles, un sortilège garantissait son anonomat en transformant sa voix.

"OUAIIIS !!!" confirmèrent une dizaine de gryffondors.

"Non mais attendez, je n'ai pas terminé." balbutia le Directeur, étonné par cet élan de solidarité qui fracassait les conflits générationnels entre les maisons. "J'attribue bien évidemment 10 points à Harry B…"

"INJUSTICE !!!"

"CALOMNIE !!!"

"TRICHEUR !!!"

"Franchement, monsieur le Directeur…" dit Neville d'une voix profondément déçue. "10 points ?! C'est la valeur que vous accordez à ma survie ?"

"Bon, Serpentard gagne la Coupe des quatre maisons, voilà." lâcha-t-il finalement. "Dix milliard de points pour xbo... euh, non, Serpentard !!!" (peu importait, il serait vide le lendemain, au départ des élèves...)

Pour la première fois depuis la création de l'école, toutes les maisons acclamèrent les vainqueurs et ils profitèrent de la fête, sans aucune distinction. Harry, Max et Michael comptaient bien révolutionner le monde et ça commençait par boulverser les codes ancestraux d'une école de sorcellerie…

**-Fin du 75ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	76. FICHEZ LE CAMP

**Chapitre 76 :**

**FICHEZ LE CAMP **

Severus Rogue courait joyeusement dans un champs de coquelicots, appréciant sans honte l'instant présent : entouré de part et d'autre par ses deux bébés, magnifiques chauves-souris qu'il chériss…

Bang !

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le soleil de son rêve avait disparu le laissant croupir dans sa robe de nuit noire, cachée par ses draps noirs dans sa chambre… noire, bravo, vous suivez. Plus que quelques heures avant la fin officielle de l'année, pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il serait tranquille ?!

"S'lut, Sev'rus." le salua chaleureusement Harry Potter-Black en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner au lit, sur un plateau.

"FICHEZ LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE !!!" hurla-t-il, furieux.

"Faut vraiment que tu te détende, cet été, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs…"

"ET NE ME TUTOYEZ PAS, ESPÈCE DE… DE…"

"C'est moi qui ait gagné les coupes."

"Je sais... Je sais..." grogna le Maître des Potions, conscient du dilemme. "SORTEZ DE LÀ."

Harry lâcha le plateau, brisant plusieurs assiettes et un verre de jus de citrouille avant de déguerpir dans le salon où il décida de l'attendre, miraculeusement perché en haut de sa bibliothèque. À croire que la gravité n'avait aucun impact sur lui...

"C'est vous qui avez demandé à me voir." précisa l'étudiant.

"Pas ici, je vous attendais dans mon bureau."

"Ah parce que ça vous arrive de travailler ?!"

Le Professeur le fusilla du regard, voulut se servir une tasse de café mais ses réserves étaient vides. Bien sûr... Fichu gamin.

"Je voulais vous voir pour... pour..." commença-t-il, coupé dans son élan par sa maladresse habituelle. "Le Professeur McGonagall voulait vous voir." lâcha-t-il enfin, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu lui dire mais il devrait lui transmettre cette information, de toutes les manières.

"Ah !!! C'est tout ?" répliqua Harry en sautant directement du haut de l'étagère au sol, comme s'il était un félin et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que son Professeur de Métamorphose souhaitait le voir.

Il grommela quelque chose ressemblant fortement à "complique tout pour rien" ou "espèce d'associal pire que nous" ou les deux peut-être… Sûrement les deux vu que les deux phrases ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

"Pott... Bla… Harry ?!"

"Oui oui, je sais : je vais voir le Professeur McGonagall directement dans son bureau sans pirater son mot-de-passe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle me fiche trop les pétoches : ne jamais réveiller le lion qui dort."

"Jevoulaisvousdonnerçaparrapportànotrediscutionàl'infirmerie."

"Waw, vous parlez couramment latin ?!"

"Non, c'était... argh, vous êtes agaçant !!!" grommela le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard en allant chercher un paquet habilement caché dans un renfoncement invisible de sa bibliothèque. "Tenez, prenez ça et fichez le camp."

"… c'est un cadeau ?"

"Posez pas de question et partez."

"… m…"

"DEHORS !!!"

Un élan de magie surpuissant poussa Harry en arrière, il se protégea tant bien que mal avec un bouclier presque aussi puissant mais fut propulsé encore plus violemment contre la face arrière du portrait dont il s'amusait à pirater le mot-de-passe tous les dimanches matins. Sa tête heurta le mur, il se releva difficilement et se rappela soudainement qu'il faisait face à l'un des rares mangemorts de sang-mêlé aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, uniquement là grâce à ses études et un talent indéniable.

"Je... je vous laisse." dit Harry avant de s'enfuir, il repassa néanmoins sa tête par l'ouverture. "Désolé pour votre vaisselle, je... je… Ok, je m'en vais."

Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir avec un épais grimoire dans les mains. Ah, bien sûr qu'il y avait du papier cadeau tout autour (noir évidemment) mais il pouvait aisément deviner le contenu des paquets à leur forme, poids et odeur.

Le papier précautionneusement détaché, il dévoila un album photo complet rempli avec des centaines d'images de sa mère, souvent prises à la va-vite et sans son consentement ce qui aurait pu être méga-flippant venant de n'importe qui d'autre mais Lily aurait certainement acceptée d'être photographiée si son ami d'enfance le lui avait demandé. Associal dès le plus jeune âge...

Lily jouant avec sa soeur Pétunia, Lily perchée en haut d'un arbre, Lily faisant de la magie visiblement pas contrôlée mais loin d'être involontaire, Lily entourée par ses parents dans leur maison, Lily devant le Poudlard Express, Lily engueulant James, Lily avec le Choixpeau sur la tête, Lily en cours de potion, Lily brandissant une banderole pour Gryffondor durant un match de Quidditch, Lily s'engueulant avec James (encore), Lily emmitoufflée dans une écharpe vert-et-argent sur plusieurs couches de rouge-et-or avec le nez rouge, Lily s'engueulant avec sa soeur Pétunia, Lily enseveli sous ses révisions, Lily pas du tout rassurée sur son balais, Lily plus âgée (les photos se raréfiaient avec les années qui passaient) traînant avec une bande de quatre garçons dont James, Lily diplômée, et… et... Est-ce que c'était une photo du mariage ?! Vu l'angle, celui qui tenait l'appareil n'avait pas été invité ou ne voulait simplement pas être vu… Les roses blanches derrières lesquels il s'était caché embellissaient étrangement l'image. La dernière photo avait clairement été volée : Lily et James Potter, entouré par un jeune au regard vieux et un blondinet joufflu, il ne manquait que le témoin du mariage (grand mince avec des cheveux bouclés intensément noirs retombant sur ses épaules) et c'était certainement lui qui avait pris la photo. Le couple regardait le bébé avec amour, leur fils, Harry.

"Putain de merde." prononça ce dernier.

"Cent points en moins pour Serpentard."

"Merci." rectifia Harry.

"Cent points pour Serpentard." (c'est si facile, l'éducation...) "Déguerpissez."

**-Fin du 76ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	77. Fuyez ou mourrez

**Chapitre 77 :**

**Fuyez ou mourrez**

"Ça va faire bizarre de rentrer chez soi... Non ?" dit Hermione quand le Poudlard Express rentrait en gare, à King-Cross.

"Tu plaisantes ?! Ma chambre de trente-cinq mètres carrés, mon dressing personnel rempli des plus belles tenues sur-mesures par les plus grands couturiers, mon poney-ailé qu'on m'a offert pour mes huit ans…"

"On t'a offert un poney ailé ?! À huit ans ???"

"Évidemment." répondit Drago, un sourire fier sur son visage.

"Pas étonnant avec ça que tu pète tellement plus haut que ton cul que ça passe à des milliards de kilomètres au-dessus de la stratosphère divine."

"Ah mais c'est sa faute le trou dans la couche d'ozone !!!" hurlèrent les jumeaux Black.

La pression se faisait ressentir dans les compartiments voisins : un affolement parmis ceux qui ne retrouvaient plus telle ou telle fourniture, certains élèves étaient tristes et d'autres joyeux, la plupart ressentaient un mélange des deux…

"On se verra cet été." promis Ron Weasley à Neville Londubat dans le couloir. "Maman t'a déjà invité de toutes les manièr..."

Clang ! Michael referma violemment leur porte pour mieux se concentrer sur son livre, il ne voulait pas se mêler aux effusions sentimentales et n'attendait plus que le train se stabilise pour se précipiter du côté moldu où Red les attendait.

"On... ne pourra pas faire ça, nous." constata tristement Hermione, elle était la seule à porter une couleur chaude sur son emblème et ça se ressentait.

"Granger, si mes parents te voient, tu finiras par tenir compagnie à notre Elfe de Maison dans le meilleur des cas... Uniquement s'ils n'utilisent pas ton cadavre pour tapisser les murs en dessous d'une pancarte indiquant 'Sang-de-bourbe, fuyez ou mourrez'."

"Ton Manoir a l'air charmant..." commenta-t-elle simplement. "Et vous ?"

"On ne reçoit personne."

"… mais c'est vrai, ça !" s'écria Drago comme s'il venait de réaliser. "Vous parlez jamais de votre famille !!!"

Les trois sorciers relevèrent leurs yeux pour le fixer sans la moindre émotion mais chacun avait posé sa main sur sa baguette (ou bâton), prêts à se battre pour défendre leur vie privée. Hermione savait pour Harry Potter, avait deviné qu'ils étaient tous sous une fausse identité et dans la même famille pour une raison qui lui échappait encore mais qui ne regardait qu'eux.

Drago quant à lui... se doutait d'un truc mais c'était plutôt flou, il avait juste plus ou moins compris que "la maison" évoquée plusieurs fois par les jumeaux et Michael était la même pour les trois mais il ignorait tout le reste, comment et pourquoi : il n'avait pas la moindre piste et avait tendance à s'en foutre la plupart du temps.

"Vous... euh... vous avez une famille ?"

Il déglutit péniblement, coincé face à trois sorciers surpuissants aux comportements de sociopates qui ne le menaçaient même pas mais dont l'aura suffisait à lui faire prendre conscience que tout pourrait déraper trop rapidement, il serait mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser.

À peine le train heurta-t-il le quai que le visage de ces trois sorciers s'illumina, ils se précipitèrent hors de leur compartiment sans leur adresser le moindre regard et quittèrent le véhicule sans leur dire "au revoir". Visiblement, oui, ils avaient une famille.

"On les suit ???" proposa le sang-pur.

"Sérieusement ?! Tu penses pas qu'on a déjà suffisamment risqué notre peau pour cette année ???"

"M… maieuh !!! Où est passé ta curiosité ?" grogna-t-il avant de sourire. "Ah... Tu dis ça parce qu'ils sont déjà trop loin, c'est ça ?"

"… je te jure qu'on les colle au derrière, l'année prochaine."

"Génial !!!"

**\- Fin du 77ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	78. Moi d'abord ou je fais péter la gare

**Chapitre 78 :**

**Moi d'abord ou je fais péter la gare**

Harry, Max et Michael foncèrent droit sur le mur de brique sans éprouver la moindre crainte, courant comme des fous dans la gare sans se soucier des regards intrigués de quelques voyageurs moldus. Logium et Praesepe n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre...

"RED !!!"

La concernée les regarda se précipiter vers elle, son sourire s'effaça quand elle réalisa qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas et son bouclier magique fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de mourir étouffée par l'étreinte de trois louveteaux beaucoup plus émotifs qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'admettre.

"Hé hooo… Du calme..."

"MOI D'ABORD !!!" exigea Max. "Je la connais depuis plus longtemps !!!"

"MOI D'ABORD." répliqua Michael. "Je suis l'aîné."

"Moi d'abord ou je fais péter la gare…" murmura doucement Harry, effrayant suffisamment ses deux concurrents pour qu'ils repartent en sens inverse, terrifiés.

"Et moi qui espérais que l'école ne vous éduque..."

"Tu parle ! Comme si c'était le but d'une école..." répliqua Harry en posant maladroitement sa tête contre Red.

Il ne s'écoula même pas une seconde avant qu'il ne s'éloigne : non, non décidément, il n'était pas un câlineur. Michael essaya également mais... c'était pas trop son truc, non plus. Max resta accrochée au cou de la Louve comme une moule sur son rocher : elle avait été recueilli peu après avoir fêté son troisième anniversaire et ça se voyait.

"Max ??? Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant..."

"Tu veux un pied de biche pour la décoller ?" proposa Harry et Michael sortit l'instrument évoqué de son sac (pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trimballait avec ça ?).

"Vous êtes taré !!!" hurla Max en brandissant son bâton pour les frapper.

"Bon... Je vous félicite pour vos résultats scolaires mais j'aimerais BEAUCOUP savoir pourquoi le Directeur des serpentards m'envoit ses lettres de suicide en mettant vos noms tout en haut de sa liste. Ah et j'ai reçu plusieurs courriers de la part d'un certain Nicolas Flamel… Ne me dites pas que c'est celui auquel je pense !"

Ses trois jeunes louveteaux gardèrent le silence.

"Euh... Vous me répondez ?"

"On ne te le dit pas !!!" répondirent-ils.

"Comment vous avez fait votre compte ?"

Max demanda à Harry s'ils devaient lui parler du Troll des Montagnes, Michael rajouta qu'ils devraient peut-être inclure le Cerbère et les invocations démoniaques, dans ce cas.

"Taisez-vous, pitié..." supplia Red. "Vous me fichez la trouille."

… et ils n'avaient même pas parlé du (des) Dragon ! Ah et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, évidemment. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être valait-il mieux se taire...

"Salut Red, ça va ?" salua poliment Praesepe.

"Bonnes vacances, les louveteaux !" rajouta Logium.

Et ils disparurent vers Londres, les laissant interloqués.

"Qu... Quoi ?!" balbutia Michael.

"Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?" s'étonna la Louve. "Praesepe va effectuer un stage avec Ollivander durant une grosse partie de l'été et Logium va bosser dans un secteur psychiatrique pour enfants sorciers, il a beaucoup été inspiré par notre Meute et aimerait s'occuper de tous ceux qui souffrent et qu'on ne peut pas recueillir."

"Mais c'est les vacances." s'indigna Max. "… on s'est toujours réunis pendant les vacances, toujours !"

Red soupira, elle posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la bonne hauteur : ses louveteaux avaient théoriquement grandis mais en pratique... euh... disons qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas commencé leur poussée de croissance.

"Tu sais, dans une Meute, certains loups peuvent rester pour s'occuper des plus jeunes mais d'autres décident de partir explorer le monde…" et généralement construire leur propre Meute mais elle préférait ne pas évoquer ce détail pour le moment. "Toi aussi, un jour, tu..."

"Non." refusa Max. "Moi je resterais pour toujours."

Bien sûr, ils disent tous ça... Harry et Michael secouèrent la tête avec résignation, eux avaient compris.

Oh. Les changements risqueraient d'être plus compliqués à introduire que prévu.

**\- Fin du 78ème chapitre-**

**…à suivre…**


	79. Bienvenue en enfer

**Chapitre 79 :**

**Bienvenue en enfer**

"On rentre à la maison ?"

"Euh..." hésita Red. "… à ce propos, il n'y a plus de maison."

"QUOI ???"

Il leur fallut un moment pour digérer l'information : ils ne reverraient plus jamais la table de la cuisine explosée (presque) chaque matin sous l'impact des fourchettes ou des pancakes, ni leurs chambres et toutes les affaires qu'ils y avait laissé ni le grenier affreusement encombré dont les lattes du parquet avait absorbé leur sang durant les entraînements souvent trop durs. Et surtout… surtout...

"Mais j'avais insufflé une personnalité propre à chaque objet !!!" s'indigna Harry. "J'adorais discuter avec le grille-pain…"

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Michael.

S'ils avaient su, ils l'auraient explosé eux-mêmes avant de partir comme un rituel d'adieu. Là, c'était trop violent…

"Cette maison appartenait à des gens, riches millionnaires qui avaient fini par l'abandonner sans trop s'en occuper. Ils sont morts, leur héritage a été distribué entre leurs trois enfants : certains ont rachetés quelques-unes de leurs propriétés, d'autres en ont profité pour payer des dettes et ils ont surtout voulu reprendre celles qui avaient une valeur sentimentales, les autres ont été revendus. Celle-ci a été jugée trop endommagée, ils l'ont carrément rasé pour y construire un immeuble."

"Nooon !!!"

Max avait l'habitude… Elle avait été recueilli dans un conteneur aménagé sur un terrain vague jusqu'à ce que les Aurors ne s'en mêlent, ils avaient ensuite infiltré une bande de hippies pour quelques mois mais les avaient quitté pour des tensions politiques et avaient fini par se réfugier dans une sorte de maison sous-terraine humide qui ressemblait plus à une cave et qu'elle avait elle-même explosé en découvrant de nouveaux pouvoirs autour de son septième anniversaire.

Elle avait choisi de baptiser leur nouvelle demeure en y accueillant Michael puis Harry était arrivé, deux ans plus tard. Ils n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre, cette nouvelle les boulversait tout particulièrement.

"J'ai réussi à récupérer ce qui me paraissait le plus important, notamment le Jeu de l'Oie créé par Praesepe et quelques peluches d'enfance de Max mais j'ai abandonné tout ce qui pouvait être racheté. Je suis désolée pour notre Bibliothèque, j'ai dû faire des choix."

"Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?"

Red leur sourit : elle venait de se débarrasser des mauvaises nouvelles, il ne restait plus que la partie agréable. Espérons simplement que son Grand Projet soit accepté, elle avait bossé dessus toute l'année.

"Prenez ce portoloin et vous verrez..."

Les trois louveteaux posèrent une main sur un Vinyle rouillé, Red activa leur téléportation en vérifiant que personne ne les regardait et l'ambiance sonore de la gare disparue pour faire place à un paysage beaucoup plus vert et un silence reposant.

Ils attérirent entre deux champs, leur nouvelle demeure était perdue en plein milieu d'un coin de campagne très isolé. Encore plus grande que leur ancienne maison, les trois louveteaux détournèrent très vite leur attention. Ça n'avait soudainement plus AUCUNE importance.

"C'est qui, eux ?!" s'indignèrent Harry et Michael.

"Bah dis donc, t'as pas chaumé…" commenta Max qui était beaucoup plus habituée.

Évidemment, ils avaient tous compris mais refusaient juste de l'admettre… Déjà, accepter un nouveau louveteau, ça aurait été compliqué. Mais carrément quatre ??? C'était du délire !!!

Deux d'entre eux étaient enfermés dans de lourdes protections noires ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux : deux pupilles rouges qui scrutaient le monde à travers une épaisse vitre très sombre.

Le troisième avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry et semblait trop âgé pour ne pas déjà être à Poudlard, en troisième ou quatrième année, il daigna jeter un oeil dans leur direction, la lèvre retroussée dans une grimace de dégoût avant de détourner le regard, il les haïssait déjà et les ignorait sciemment.

Enfin, le quatrième était pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux encore plus blonds que ceux des Malfoy, limite blancs et il fixait bêtement le vide à travers ses lunettes de soleil, ne réagissant même pas à leur arrivée et préférant faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, appuyé nonchalamment sur sa canne aussi blanche que sa peau.

Juste derrière lui, Wolfgang Amadeus les accueilla chaleureusement avec de larges signes de la main mais les trois jeunes élèves à Poudlard le détestaient déjà depuis qu'il les avait chacun confronté à la justice pour éviter qu'ils ne se heurtent à d'autres aurors plus violents que lui.

Ok ok, récapitulons : une nouvelle maison, un lieu paumé, quatre inconnus visiblement imbuvables et un auror-de-mes-couilles qui ne les avait jamais aimé ?! C'était ÇA, leur été ???

"Bienvenue au Chenil."

Bienvenue en enfer, ouais.

**-Fin du 79ème chapitre-**

**-Fin du Tome 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École-**

**…à suivre dans…**

**Tome 1,5 : Le**** Retour de la Meute**


	80. Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute

**Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute**

**Résumé :**

Suite du Livre 0 : Le Pouvoir de la Meute

Suite du Livre 1 : Le Pouvoir de l'École

[Interlude estival]

De retour dans la Meute pour l'été, Harry rencontrera les nouveaux membres de sa famille : Harold, Lestat, Carmilla et Cecil. Il découvrira son nouveau rôle en tant qu'ancien : superviser les entraînements aux côtés de Max et Michael.

**Extrait du Chapitre 1 :**

À cet instant, Harold était sûr de plusieurs choses :

1) Harry est taré

2) Max est tarée

3) Michael est… taré, aussi

4) Red et Wolgang ne sont pas tellement mieux

5) Ils sont tous fous dans cette famille !!!

Casse-toi de cet enfer, Harold...

**…à suivre dans...**

**Livre 1,5 : Le Retour de la Meute**


End file.
